World Tour
by marvel26
Summary: A wacked out tale from beginning to end. *Complete*
1. The Proposal

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

"Now dear, you want to look good for your friends right?"

Toph's nose wrinkled at her mother's honeyed words. Snorting, she pushed the elegant silk cloth on her bed aside,

"So what? They don't care. They like me for me and THIS," She held up the dress with a clenched fist, "This is a clown's costume!"

Lady Bei Fong let out a derisive laugh, "Dear, running around in rags may have been alright during your...travels...but this is a grand occasion."

Toph bristled at the word 'Travels'. The war was over, peace was on its way, well depending if the stiffs in the world council would ever agree on anything and she'd been decorated by BOTH the Earth King and new Fire Lord personally and praised by Water Chiefs Hakoda and Arnook.

No way her parents could over look all that right?

Wrong...to an extent.

Once she returned home, they began treating her like she was made of crystal. Fussing over her like a lost rabbit-puppy. Well, her mom had relaxed on the matter somewhat but her dad…

He couldn't ignore that she was a powerful bender and war hero, so like any good businessman Lao Bei Fong spun his daughter's new found fame to the family's financial advantage.

He didn't think much of the Water Tribes and Toph knew her father didn't just respect Aang's place as the Avatar.

Lao Bei Fong feared Aang.

With so much raw power and added political backing from the Earth King and Fire Lord, who wouldn't?

Her father was terrified of her timid little 'Watch Me Slam Head First Into a Statue' Twinkle Toes.

Oh, did she just refer to Aang as hers?

"Toph? Toph? Young lady, are you listening to me?"

The little earthbender turned her frosty eyes in her mother's general direction, patting her cheeks as if trying to shoo the blush away, which on her pale complexion was devastatingly obvious,

"Hmmm? What?"

"I said: Do you want the green shawl or the orange one? Honestly, Toph. A lady must be alert and attentive at all times. Anyway I think the orange one suits you better. Not everyday that the Avatar pays a visit. I think it's better if we dressed to match his colors."

"Mom….I don't know what Orange is. Or even Green! It's just Twinkle Toes visiting; he does this all the time with everyone!"

Lady Bei Fong sniffed, "WE are not everyone. We are Bei Fongs and we will conduct ourselves with pride and dignity."

Her mother's expression softened, "Besides, aren't you happy to meet him again? It's been a long time hasn't it?" Lady Bei Fong's tone grew teasing, "I wonder if the Avatar's found a lady friend yet? I hope it's not that Water Tribe girl who was with you."

"Twinkle Toes was here last month, Mom." Toph blandly stated, "Oh I'm sure he's got lots of fangirls by now. And I don't mean Suki's Kyoshi Warriors. AND Katara's a good friend, Mother."

Lady Bei Fong smirked, one so sly even her vibration sensitive daughter couldn't detect,

"Is that jealously I hear in my stubborn little Badger-mole's voice? It is, isn't it?"

"No! I mean, whatever."

She couldn't believe her mother was trying to set her up with Twinkle Toes…of all people.

'_Hey Katara! Look what Zuko just taught me! A flaming butterfly-thing!' _

Bleagh.

'_You were right Toph, pranking Sokka really does make me feel better.'_

Still…it has been a whole month.

* * *

**World Tour**

**The Proposal**

* * *

"Sokka, stop pushing!"

"Well, tell angry jerk face over there to stop hogging the saddle."

"I am not hogging the saddle! It's a big saddle! I'm up front and you're trying to get fresh in the back. There're better ways of trying to get to second base, you know."

Sokka sat up with a haughty expression, as if he'd won some grand prize.

"Third actually."

Only to be rewarded with a nice tight slap,

"You never change." Huffed Suki, readjusting her ever present armor, though on this occasion the accompanying face paint was absent.

"And you like me that way." Smiled the Water Warrior pouring on the ol'Sokka charm. His rather sickening attempts at flirting worked as the Kyoshi Captain responded with a soft touch on his cheek followed by a quick kiss,

"Avatar Kyoshi help me, but I guess I do. I do like you that way."

Katara rolled her eyes and mock gagged,

"Please. Some of us haven't eaten yet. I don't want to start dry heaving, thank you very much."

Zuko, on the other hand had no comment. Simply closing his eyes, trying to catch quick nap. Which surprised the Water Maiden, ever since acclimating to the group years ago, Zuko was never without a quip or a shot towards her brother.

"Well?"

A golden eyelid cracked open ever so slightly,

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say something sarcastic and witty about those two?" Katara swept her arms towards her brother and future sister-in-law giggling like school girls.

The sight made the Fire Prince's stomach churn, but who was he to get snarky at their behaviour?

_'Where Mai and I ever like that? Nah. I have much more restraint than Boomerang For Brains.'_

"No. If they want to make you an Aunt. Let them."

"Aunty Katara? Ergh." Katara grimaced slightly, "Makes me sound so old."

Zuko folded his arms behind his head, leaning against the saddle rim,

"Well, if the shoe fits…hurrk."

His sentence was punctuated by a solid hailstone the size of Aang's shiny bald head being cannon-balled into his gut by a very ticked off water bender.

"Jerk."

The Avatar smiled to himself as he listened to his friend bicker and bond in the saddle behind him.

"Fire and water huh, buddy?" He patted his life long friend on his big fluffy head,

"Guess something's never change."

_'Least I hope they don't.'_He thought, mind wandering towards the blind earthbender. He'd seen how her life was the last time he visited.

Sure, she was the very visage of grace, poise and nobility.

But that wasn't her.

That wasn't the Toph he knew.

And it showed.

Underneath all the makeup, finery and silk was a feisty young woman trying to break out.

And break out she did.

Aang chuckled a little remembering the food fight Toph started. Sokka and Katara were with him then.

Salads, soup and slabs of meat were tossed around like the disgusting balls of slop they'd formed them into.

Lady Bei Fong was aghast.

Lao Bei Fong was furious.

But the man couldn't show it.

Not at him, Aang noted. Ever since the war was over and King Kuei and Fire Lord Iroh publicly humbled themselves to him, Lao Bei Fong always treated him like some kind of God.

Not that he minded. It was nice to hang around Toph without being accused of being a kidnapper. But still, he wished Lao would back off with the Avatar stuff.

He would always be who he was.

Aang.

Being the Avatar was only temporary, as long as he lived.

But being Aang was a long term thing.

Aang would always be Aang.

And Toph would always be Toph.

"Or so I hope." Murmured the Avatar under his breath and the arguments of his friends as the town of Gao Ling came into view.

* * *

"Remember; Be on your best behavior."

Toph lightly swatted at her mother's hands as she tried to pin an ornate hair piece in her daughter's thick head of hair.

"Yeah, yeah. No food fights, no earthbending, no name calling. In other words, no fun."

Shaking her finger, Lady Bei Fong prodded,

"And?"

Toph sighed, "And no sneaking off."

Lady Bei Fong fastened the intricate pin tightly, pleased with her transformation of her only child, from a messy Hog-Monkey into an Earth Goddess.

"There. Ready to charm the glider from an Air Bender."

Toph arched a brow at her mother's choice of words. Her mother was so confusing. Her father she could easily understand. Uptight, extremely anal retentive and a stick in the mud. Dry cracked mud in fact.

But her mother…

Sometimes she was just like her father…just a little kinder.

And others, like now.

Teasing her.

Doting on her.

Being almost like a friend.

So very confusing.

"I come from a very weird family." Toph's thoughts then went to Fire Royals, "Then again…I think I got off lucky."

"What was that dear?" called Lady Bei Fong, turning from a servant, who had just informed her of Appa landing outside the estate walls.

"Nothing. Nothing." Getting to her feet and making a show of primping, Toph sighed,

"Well? Let's get this circus sideshow on the road."

* * *

"Remember; Be on your best behaviour."

"Why are you looking at me for?! Tell that to the Prince of Jerk-dom!"

"Zuko wasn't with us the last time! And you started that food fight! You just had to go and comment on the meat didn't you?"

"Hey! Meat is meat. But what they were serving wasn't meat! It's Aang's fault! They had to serve an all vegetarian meal because of him!"

"Mock meat's got the word meat doesn't it? And don't try to pin this on Aang, oh high and mighty food critic."

Zuko leaned towards Suki, whispering,

"You do realize you're marrying into THAT family don't you?"

Sighing wistfully, Suki patted the Crown Prince on the shoulder,

"I got used to it. I suggest you do too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Replying with only a smirk and a wink, Suki walked off, hoping to separate the two warring Water Siblings before the elder one got frozen in places she'd had…deep interests in.

"Hey! Come back here woman! Explain yourself!"

"No one calls Suki 'Woman' but me! You got that?! OW!"

"What did we say about using that word?"

That would be slap number two.

"Oh yes. You're the epitome of manliness…whoa! What's with the ice shards?!"

"Stop picking on my brother!"

Aang prayed that Lao Bei Fong would still have at least one standing wall by the end of the day.

Squaring his shoulders, he lifted the heavy iron door ring. At the third knock, the sliding panel on the gates opened, Aang could see a pair of eyes peer through them.

"Who goes there?"

Mustering his best official voice, Aang introduced himself,

"Avatar Aang and…" He turned back to face the fighting foursome, currently lost in tussle in front of Appa, Momo and Hawky,

"Umm…Avatar Aang and…friends?"

* * *

"Toph, please stop fidgeting."

"Can't help it, Mom. This dress gives me fidgeting allergies. Why can't I just go out and greet them like usual?"

Lao Bei Fong shook his head,

"The last time you did that, you blasted that Water Tribe boy into a wall. It was an expensive wall. I'll do it this time.

"He made fun of my dress."

Lady Bei Fong placed her hands on Toph's shoulders, "Well he won't make fun of this one. He wouldn't dare."

Toph caught her mother's whisper as the elder woman rose back to stand,

"And we're not trying to impress that boy now are we?"

Groaning inwardly, Toph shut here eyes, "Oh Mom. Please don't."

"Don't what?" The elder woman feigned ignorance. Before Toph could add on, a servant heralded her friend's arrival into the main hall.

"Like I need you to tell me that." Grumbled Toph, having felt and heard her friends scrap it out at the main gates.

Toph felt her father walk down the hall and greet Aang. The usual salutations and buttkissing.

Ergh.

"Twinkle Toes doesn't need that." She muttered snidely as she felt her father ignore Katara, Sokka and Suki before greeting Zuko.

"Oh I didn't know the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation was coming too." Lady Bei Fong looked to one of the servant girls, "Quick. Tell the kitchen staff to make something spicy."

"Zuko's fine with anything Mom. I made him eat dirt and say that he liked it once." Toph grinned evilly at the memory of Zuko's hazing in the group.

Her mother didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"Toph!"

The world's greatest earthbender felt herself lifted off her feet by a crushing hug,

"Chill, Sugar Queen. I like my ribs." She said, "It's only been a month."

Lady Bei Fong let out a defeated sigh at her daughter's name calling but decided to let the whole matter drop, she approached the group and bowed respectfully.

"Welcome to our home Prince Zuko. Katara. Sokka. Captain Suki, it's so nice to see you again."

The Kyoshi Warrior blinked in slight confusion, "Have we met?"

Lady Bei Fong hid a delicate laugh behind a silk sleeve, "Oh, we've never really met but I saw you at the Earth King's re-instatement. You were presented with a medal of honor."

"Ooookay…I guess this is our first official meeting then." Suki said awkwardly before offering her open hand, "Pleased to meet you."

The gesture was new to Lady Bei Fong, a woman used to bowing and curtsying. Fumbling a little, Lady Bei Fong grasped Suki's fingers with the tips of her own and shook them tentatively while smiling.

"Right." Suki couldn't quite get the woman before her.

So…lady-like.

Aang was the last to enter the hall, having taken Appa to the stables. The big fella never could fit into the Bei Fongs' Ostrich-Horse stables. The fuzz ball was just as content with the large earth tent Aang had made for him though.

"Avatar Aang"

Toph eschewed her mother's polite method of greeting and sent a small blunt spike jutting out from the ground near Aang's foot.

"Look alive Twinkle Toes!" She challenged, she was about to do more before her father moved into her line of fire…or earth in this case.

"That will be enough of that, young lady."

"I was just having a little fun."

"I apologise Avatar…."

"Wow Toph, you didn't even break the tiles or anything. You bent the tiles too." Aang was now on his hands and knees studying the small mound closely, "I usually just break stuff when I earthbend."

"And that's why I'm the master and you're the student Twinkle Toes." Toph's smug smile was from ear to ear. Not even her father's sudden onset of laryngitis could dampen it.

"Ahem."

Zuko scoffed. Lao Bei Fong was so much like the previous officers in the Royal Court.

"The chefs have prepared a meal. Shall we?" The head of the Bei Fong household gestured towards the dining hall.

"Alright! Bring on the chow!"

As usual, Sokka was first in line.

Leaving to Suki look apologetic for both of them as she grabbed her beaus arm to rein him in.

Katara was about to follow when Zuko offered an elbow. He titled his head towards the Bei Fongs when she raised an eyebrow in question,

"Rich folk." He simply said, "Sticklers for propriety."

"So? You're the Fire Prince."

"Look, I'm giving you the chance not to look like a peasant in front of these people."

"I've been here before Zuko and I don't really care."

"Just take my arm!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Lady Bei Fong whispered to her husband,

"Don't they remind you of my brother and his wife?"

Only after her parents had left did Aang approach his earth bending teacher with full air bender enthusiasm.

Complete with hug.

"Hey Toph." He laughed, tightening his platypus-bear hug on her despite her attempts to squirm out of it,

"Hey! Enough with the mushy hugs already! Sheesh! Give a girl some breathing room would'ya?"

As she dusted and straightened her dress, Aang gave her the once over and whistled,

"Wow."

Frowning Toph looked up,

"I know, I know. I look like a clown."

"No. No. Not at all." Truthfully, Aang wasn't quite sure how to describe her current get up. It was beautiful. And she clearly made it look good. But still…it wasn't really her.

"You look great."

Toph narrowed her sightless eyes,

"Well, you're not lying. That much is true. But I still hate it."

"You hate looking good? I thought girls liked to look good."

Sighing, Toph brushed past him,

"Same old Twinkles. More air than head. Come on, lunch is waiting. Better get there before Sokka eats it all."

"Ah, but it's vegetarian."

Toph gave him a questioning look. Aang chuckled,

"I'm not that airheaded. I know that your dad's trying to get into my good books."

"Yeah. Funny huh? He tried to get you arrested for kidnapping once too."

Scratching his bald dome with a thoughtful expression Aang pondered,

"I wonder how he'd react if I told him I had no say in any national matters."

"You don't?"

"Not really. I'm here to keep the balance between elements, to keep the peace between nations if I have to and be an all round good guy. Can't help with your dad's business though."

"Heh. Won't he be surprised?" Toph tugged at her long sleeves, trying to keep them from falling over and completely covering her small hands "That's it. I officially hate this dress."

"Then why don't you take it off?"

Toph bristled before relaxing and stopping herself from doing grievous bodily harm to Aang,

"Since I know you can't possibly mean what I think you might have meant, I'm going to let that one slide Twinkles. And no, I promised my mom I'd wear this."

"Ha! Since when have you ever done something your parent's asked?"

"Since my mom started being like a real mom to me." Toph smiled a little. She really was glad that at least one of her parents was getting to know the real her. To his credit her father was cutting her some slack but not enough in her eyes.

"Wow." Aang was truly astonished, "That's great."

"Yeah. It's been fun." She could feel his questioning vibrations, "No, really. My mom's been great to me."

"And that's great. We'd better get to lunch. Vegetable or not, once Sokka gets too hungry he'll eat anything."

A small hand on his chest stopped him in his twinkle toed tracks,

"Whoa there. What's with those vibes?"

"Vibes? What vibes? I don't see any vibes."

She stomped her foot to make a point,

"I have feet Airhead and I know how to use them. Now spit it out."

"Now?" He whined, "But I'm hungry."

"You'll be hungry and hurt if you don't fess up."

The ground began to rumble. A gentle sweep of his arms calmed the agitated earth down, effectively negating her control over her own element.

"Hey! No fair!" She yelled, "Since when could you do that?"

Aang gave her an Azula-esque smirk, "Since I got special training from Avatar Roku and the other Avatars. Now let's go eat."

"Fine. But this isn't over Twinkles. Mark my words."

* * *

Lunch was simple, quiet and almost quaint affair.

Lao spent most of the time speaking with Zuko, inquiring about the markets that might be available to his business. And though Zuko had reservations about Lao's character, the additional trade would certainly help the reconstruction of the Fire Nation.

"Well, food imports are greatly needed. The war pretty much pushed our farm production over the brink. The lands aren't as fertile anymore. Which is amazing considering that its volcanic soil."

"I may have some options for you. I recently acquired some farm land. How do your people feel about cabbages?"

Katara, Suki and Lady Bei Fong chatted amongst themselves. Any discussion on the finer points of make up and dresses were lost on the Kyoshi Warrior though she did pull one or two crackers out of her make up repertoire.

"I find that light rouge would be best for your complexion, Captain Suki."

"I prefer the full white mask treatment myself."

"Don't forget the blood red eye shadow."

Likewise all martial arts talk went completely over Lady Bei Fong's head, whose only exposure to the physical arts was her daughter churning up the gardens during her earthbending practice.

"Fans used for fighting? I'd have never thought of that."

"They're both cooling and cutting at the same time."

"Fancy and functional."

Sokka was eating. 'Nuff said.

So nobody noticed a fleet footed Avatar and a sure stepped earthbender sneak off right after they'd finished their food.

* * *

Aang scoured the gardens the moment his feet hit bare earth, searching for something.

"You lose a coin or something Twinkle Toes?"

"No."

"Then?"

"Hold on."

Toph sighed and formed an earth throne to sit on,

"You gonna tell me what's bugging you now?"

"Wait a minute let me….Ah ha! Found it!"

Toph feigned inspecting her toe nails, noting he was just standing on flat earth and grass.

"Whoopee. You found a patch of dirt."

"It's more than that!"

"Oh sorry. You're right. There's grass too."

Aang frowned. Toph went on,

"A Roller Bug, three pebbles and some Tiger-Ants. Careful, they bite."

"I'm being serious here Toph."

"Really?" More mock surprise, "I didn't even know you understood that word."

"Hey! This spot is important! This is where I first landed when I jumped over the wall to meet you."

Toph was sure that if she could see, Aang would be turning red right now.

"Wrong Twinkles. You landed over there." She swept her arm out and with a flick of her wrist caused a pole of earth to mark the exact spot.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, "You sure?"

Blushing slightly, she waved his words aside, "Trust me. I know this garden like the back of my hand."

Forming his own little earth chair, Aang sat across from Toph,

"Can't believe you remembered where I landed."

"Yeah…well...not everyday that an annoying bald Avatar breaks and enters into your house," quickly changing the subject she nudged him none to gently with her foot,

"Well? So what's up with the funny vibes just now?" She drew back said foot and began picking out the dirt between the toes, "You seemed kinda…I dunno...down I suppose."

"It's nothing really. Forget about it."

"Oh no. That last time you bottled up your feelings and then exploded we called it Ozai's Defeat. Now spill."

Sighing, Aang threw his hands up, "Okay, okay. You noticed Zuko's here right."

She just stared at him.

"Right, right. You're blind but you're not BLIND."

"You're starting to ramble, Twinkles."

Taking a deep breath and since he is an airbender first and foremost, it was a really deep breath.

"I can't see it but I think you just inhaled that Roller Bug."

"Very funny. Anyway, I was going to say that after I visited the last time, I went back to the Northen Air Temple to visit Teo and his dad. Teo added a lot of cool features to my glider. Remember the snack holder? Now it's got cup holders too. And he gave me these cups with bendy things to suck the water out with. And he said something about 'tricking' out his wheelchair with spinning wheels and…"

"Rambling. Bored now."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, I found Sokka and Suki there too."

"All the way at the Northen Temples?"

"Uh huh. Sokka was showing the Mechanist some new designs for some kind of flying thing. Suki just went along for the fun of it."

"Huh. Really?"

"And then I started thinking…"

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"Thinking."

"…As I was saying, I got thinking, please stop snickering, I got thinking, 'Why not go on a world tour?"

Toph placed her fingers on his temples, "Twinkles, you do that already. Every day."

"Yes." He nodded, making her fingers move along with him, "But I'm doing it ALONE."

"Aaand." Toph quickly got his drift, "You want company.'

"More like having fun with all of us together."

"But you see us regularly."

"Individually. I want us all together again."

Toph pondered for a moment before replying,

"You know. It's kinda selfish of you to do this."

"What?"

"Asking everyone to drop what they're doing just so you wouldn't be lonely flying around on Appa."

"No, no! I don't mean that!" He held up his hands in defense, "I asked them first. Sokka and Suki wanted to come along. Suki left her second in command in charge before she left with Sokka. When we found Katara she was in the Fire Nation arguing with Zuko and the Fire council….well mostly Zuko. Iroh literally threw Zuko and her onto Appa's back. Told me not to bring them back until they'd learned basic civilities or given Lady Dowager Ursa grandchildren. Whichever came first."

"And now you come to me…." Toph let her sentence trail off.

"Yeah."

"Only now, you come to me." She repeated emphasizing the words 'Only' and 'Now'.

_'Oooh she's mad.'_Aang cringed but spoke up anyway,

"Yeah. I know I should have asked you first…"

"Okay, I'm in. When are we going? Please tell me it's now. I can't wait to get out of here."

"You are?"

"Yeah so? What's with the surprise?"

Closing his jaw, Aang shook his head, "But before lunch, you said your mom was being nice and stuff. You looked like you wanted to stay with your parents and you looked so pretty in your dress with your hair pins and make up and…."

"Uh. Huh."

"I'll...I'll just shut up now."

Poking his chest with a slim finger, Toph began to tick off reasons,

"First off, I never said I didn't want to go with you. You didn't ask me then. Second, yes my mom's changed for the better. She's being a real mom and I love her. My dad too. Though he could learn a thing or two from Mom. And third, thanks for the compliments, Twinkles, but all this," She held out her arms, showing off the fine dress, jewelry and make up,

"All this isn't me. You know this isn't me. Never has been."

"I know. But you look really pretty. Really you do."

Blushing, Toph tried cover it by rubbing the make up off her cheeks with her sleeve, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it Twinkles. You're going to have to look at plain ol'Toph from now on. Who wears boys' clothes and uses dirt as make up."

"You look good in those too." Aang lifted himself a few inches off the ground with an air ball, Toph couldn't see his blush but she could still feel his vibrations and he wasn't going to let her find out.

"Get your butt back in that chair." She barked, "You can't hide your vibrations from me."

When he realized that blowing a silent raspberry at her wouldn't work, Aang went for the next best thing.

"Got your nose!"

"Hey!"

"Come and get it back if you dare!" He hollered zipping off on his air scooter, confident she wouldn't be able to sense him.

"Oh real mature AVATAR!" A dainty looking foot slammed down hard causing a pillar of earth to pop up right under Aang's air scooter, almost instantly dissipating the ball of air and sending the Avatar plowing face first into the dirt.

Smirking, Toph grabbed a handful of dirt, letting it fall between her fingers, "I can't feel YOU but I can hear the wind blowing against the ground."

"Okay, okay you got me!"

"Wussy."

"But I still got your nose!"

* * *

"Well that was a nice visit wasn't it?"

"Indeed. Prince Zuko surprised me. I was expecting an arrogant brat not a well educated young man. I wonder…"

"Dear, I'm sure he's got a whole list of potential brides back home. Besides I think Toph can make her choices regarding husbands don't you?"

"Yes…well…as her father I have…wait a minute, where is Toph?"

"She must be in the gardens. I heard her earthbending with the Avatar earlier."

"Yes." Lao rubbed the bridge of his nose as he surveyed the extensive damage to the gardens, "I can see that."

Lady Bei Fong guided herself past upturned rock and cracked earth towards a pole of earth,

"Look Dear, there's a letter. Dear Mom and Dad…"

* * *

"Scooch over Twinkles."

"Toph? What are you doing up here?" Aang let one hand off of Appa's reins as he shifted over to the right. "No space in the saddle?"

Toph held his head and tilted it backwards, so that he could hear.

"Sweet Agni! Sokka! Did you have to eat the whole bowl of beans?!"

"I didn't know beans would do…this! I've never eaten beans before!"

"Goodness! It smells rank back here! And Appa's FLYING!"

"Sokka, I'm going to put 'Beans' on the list of what NOT to feed you with. Right next to Cactus Juice."

"Oh, we keep coming back to the Cactus Juice thing don't we? I got a little wacky back then and suddenly it's all, "PUT DOWN THE JUICE! STEP AWAY FROM THE JUICE! It happened a long time ago people."

"You got Zuko drunk last week and he made a fool of himself in front of the Fire Council."

"I didn't know you cared that much, Katara"

"I don't, Suki. But I do when certain drunk Fire Prince's throw up on me. In the middle of a meeting!"

Toph let go off Aang's head. The bald monk nodded in understanding,

"Ah-ha. I see."

"Scary isn't it? Now WE'RE the sane ones." Laughed Toph, getting comfy on Appa's fur. As always she instinctively reached out for the nearest body to hold on to when in flight.

Cheeks turning red, Aang tried to laugh it off but the chuckles died when Toph began to snuggle against him.

"What?" She asked sensing his discomfort; she knew what she was doing and as always enjoyed making him squirm. The Avatar tried to cover the matter up,

"Sooo…what did your father say when you asked to leave with me…Us, I mean us?"

Toph just smiled, tightening her grip on Aang's arm.

* * *

"HE DID IT AGAIN!"

Lady Bei Fong shook her head at her husband's ranting, folding up the letter Suki had written for Toph.

* * *

"Oh, he was happy to let me go."

"Really? He doesn't seem the type…"

"Don't worry your little airhead over it. Now where are we headed this time?"

Aang furrowed his brow in thought.

"Sokka! Either you hold it in or I will plug it up with ice!"

"I think...we'd better find Sokka some antacids first..."

* * *

End **'The Proposal'**


	2. The One Where Nothing Happens

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Something wasn't quite right.

No. Something definitely wasn't all that proper.

But for the love of the Air Nomads, Aang couldn't quite figure out just what about himself didn't sit right.

Katara, in her ever motherly fashion, bless her soul, offered to do a quick healing sweep but only after fussing over him in her ever motherly fashion, bless her soul.

Sokka attempted to rationalize the young nomad's discomfort using deductive reasoning and proper application of science.

Suki tried to keep Sokka from using any of his spur of the moment made inventions and techniques on the poor nomad.

Zuko voiced his suspicions that Sokka was crazy and all those blows to the head he'd received finally took their toll.

Toph just laughed at Aang, calling him names like Dainty Dandelion or Pansy-Boy for worrying about something that he wasn't even sure of himself and ordering him to suck it up like a real man.

In other words, they helped jack squat.

"I dunno Sokka….it kinda feels…weird."

"Weird huh? Define weird."

Aang shrugged as Sokka tugged on that ridiculous fake beard of his, something from their adventuring days which Suki constantly wondered why he kept.

"Like it's…it's not right...somehow."

"Hmmm…interesting. Tell me more. What are your feelings?"

The Avatar gave one of his best friends a quizzical look,

"Feelings? What do my feelings have to do with this?"

"Well is this one of your 'OH MY GODS THE WORLD IS GOING TO END THIS SUMMER' kind of feeling?"

"Nooo. That's you, with gas, after you've had beans." Aang chuckled recalling the recent incident.

"Yeah! Trust me! I thought I was going to die!"

What happened next could be summed in four simple steps:

1) Sokka would retaliate by throwing something at Zuko. In this case an ink brush

2) Zuko would take offense at such an act as besmirching his honor or the nearest equivalent. In this case the ink stains on his shirt.

3) Toph would add more coal to the fire in her usual snarky way.

4) Hey presto. Yet another all nighter for Katara to heal everyone's wounds.

Katara grumbled as her supposed to be OLDER brother flinched and whined as she healed his bruises,

"Ow! Hey! Tender!"

"Oh shut it." She scolded, slapping him on the shoulder making him yelp, "This can't possibly be hurting you. Zuko took his healing without protest. Are you saying Scarface is more of a man than you are?"

The elder sibling opened his mouth to add voice to his thoughts. The younger decided to head him off at the pass,

"No. No. Better yet. Shut up. I'm not healing the lot of you again."

"I'm not hurt." Chimed the short earthbender. Katara wrinkled her noise,

"Yes. Well, your comments certainly didn't help the matter either."

"What? All I said was 'Are you going to take that from a…what was it you always called them…a peasant?' That's all!"

"And it was fun." Added Suki applying healing salve to a cut on Sokka's chin.

"Fun?" The younger water sibling quirked a brow.

"Yeah. You know. Watching two hot guys scrap it out till they're shirtless."

Flushed from either embarrassment or disgust, anyone's guess, Katara shuddered,

"Eeeew! One of those 'hot guys' is my brother!"

Suki shrugged, "Guess you can only appreciate half then."

"Hey I'm blind! I can't see anything! Wait…did Princess Iron Fan just refer to Cinderblock as hot?"

Katara groaned at the inevitable fight, "Tooooph…"

"Hands off my woman Flame Brain!"

"What the?!"

"Woman?!" snarled Suki.

Toph threw in another nugget of coal, "Katara said he was hot too!"

"My woman and my baby sister?! I KILL YOU!"

"Woman?!"

"Baby sister?!"

"Umm…Avatar!"

The scuffle paused at Aang's sudden outburst. Feeling awkward at the center of the spotlight the Avatar shuffled his feet,

"Well…I thought I'd just join in."

Taking the opening, Toph added her two coppers worth, announcing with a grand flourish,

"World's greatest earthbender!"

"See? Toph's joining in too."

The older teens took a moment to let the absurdity of it all sink in before moving off to do other things.

"I should get dinner going."

"I'll help you."

"I've got socks to darn."

"Please tell me you've washed them first."

Leaving the younger pair standing freely,

"Hey!" yelled Toph, "It was just getting good! Don't walk away from us!" She continued to grind her teeth until she felt Aang place a hand on her shoulder,

"You have to admit, Toph. It was kinda lame."

"Speak for yourself Dandelion."

"Dandelion? What happened to Twinkle Toes?"

Toph spun on her heel and strode out of the camp area, stopping briefly to pick up Momo and pet Appa,

"You gotta work your way back up to Twinkle Toes!" She shouted back.

"But what did I do?" Aang wondered scratching his bald plate.

* * *

**World Tour**

**The One Where Nothing Happens.**

* * *

Dinner was as usual a quiet affair…actually…No. It wasn't usual. It was down right odd for food NOT to be flying in someone's face.

Maybe the gang had finally grown past childish bickering and insults.

Maybe they'd learn to accept each other as one big family.

Or maybe Katara just threatened them.

"Listen up. Let's try something new and exciting today. Let's try NOT to fight during meals times. How about that? Fun isn't it? Every game has a penalty. This game's penalty…well it's a full moon tonight."

"You wouldn't." Countered Zuko, "You swore you wouldn't."

"Try me. We will sit and enjoy a meal like a decent civilized folks. No insults." The Waterbender glared at Toph,

"No food tossing." She looked pointedly at Aang, "That includes making your food float for fun."

"But it goes in my mouth in the end." He mumbled.

"Why all the prissy hoo ha?" said Sokka trying to speak with his mouth full. Suki placed her hand under his jaw and shut it.

"Chew." She ordered.

And he did.

"Swallow."

He did that too.

"Talk."

"Like I said, why all the prissy hoo ha? We're just going to Omashu to visit that old crackpot Bumi. You know he isn't a stickler for tradition."

Zuko chuckled, picking up a strip of seal jerky with his chopsticks,

"And second prize of the Monkey-Dog show goes to Suki of Kyoshi Island and her trained Sokka."

"Oi!"

Clearly Sokka was not amused.

"Yeah," neither was Suki, "Why not first place?"

The future Fire Lord chewed on his jerky, "I'm not sure if he's house broken."

"Wow." Breathed Toph, taking small bites of her rice, "We just went two whole minutes without insulting each other before that. New record."

The mother hen of the group sagged her shoulders, "Can a person develop an ulcer in two minutes?"

Suki stopped Sokka's hand before it went anywhere, "If you so much as think about putting that fugly beard on…"

"Fugly?"

"Yes. You know Ugly and F…"

"We have virgin ears present!"

"Oh please Sugar Queen. Twinkles and I know all about the Bee-Birds and Bird-Bees."

"Yay! I'm Twinkles again!"

"Aang. Buddy. That's not something you want to be proud of."

Kataar's mother mode was on full alert,

"Who gave you the talk!?" She screeched, "Did they tell it right? Are you two scarred?"

Aang shook his head but pointed to Zuko,

"No. But Zuko's scarred."

"Ha. Ha. How droll. Whoa…I sound like Mai."

"Relax, Sweetness. Twinkles and I figured it out for ourselves. Together."

You could hear the six carriages crash and pile up on the highway known as Katara's Brain.

* * *

Sitting by the fire, Aang poked Toph in the shoulder playfully, as they took turns playing an earth bound form of Cat's Cradle with her meteorite fragment.

"Did you really have to say it like that?"

"No. But it was fun right? I swear I felt her heart stop." Laughed the blind earthbender, "It was like Ba-bump ba-bump baaaaaaaa….ahahaha!"

Katara looked up from her sewing and snapped, "That's not funny!"

Toph stuck out her tongue in sheer cheek, "Sure it was!"

The Fire Prince chuckled turning his attention from feeding Hawky strips of dried meat, "You have to admit. You did look really freaked out. I mean as freaked out faces go, you took the….ooooh you're giving me 'The Look'. I'll be quiet now."

Katara shot the younger pair a nasty look, "You two stay in sight. No sneaking off."

"Sheesh! I'll tell you if I think I'm pregnant okay Sweetness?" Sniggered Toph, her feet sensing vibrations of embarrassment emanating from Aang.

"Toph!"

"Whaaaat?" She whined, "Can't you take a joke? Like Twinkles here can handle me. He can't handle regular girls." Toph jerked her thumb at Aang currently plugging his ears,

"Lalalala I'm not listening to this lalalala"

"See? Totally not husband material."

Suki got up from washing and packing away the bowls and utensils, taking steady strides towards them whilst drying her hands,

"I don't know Toph. Plenty of girls on Kyoshi Island thought Aang was all that and more."

"Pfff. Please."

Sokka threw his lot in, "What did they call him again? I know it was something cutesy."

"Aangy. They called him Aangy."

"Right, right." Sokka cleared his throat for a falsetto, "Oh Aangy."

Toph snorted, "Feh. No imagination. Not like me. My nick names have class."

"You called me Princess Firedancer Who What Dances With Fire for a month. You called my masculinity into question."

"You…were a special case Cinderblock." Toph bent an accurate miniature replica of Wan Shi Tong's library with the meteorite, "Top that Twinkles."

"No fair. I never saw the outside of the library."

"Too bad, so sad. Now bend." She barked shoving the lump of space debris at him.

"You two are cute together though."

Everyone save Aang, too busy thinking of something to beat Toph's library, looked at Suki like she'd grown another head,

"What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking. Right?"

Katara made a slashing motion across her neck, which Suki responded with a puzzled expression.

"I can see that Sweetness. I may be blind but in a way I do have eyes at the back of my head."

"Aha! All FOUR Air Temples! They're really tiny but all the details are there!" Aang held out his masterpiece with all the enthusiasm he had,

"Beat that…err…did I miss something?"

"Nothing Dandelion." Toph stretched, yawned and walked away, "I'm bushed."

"Why am I Dandelion again?"

* * *

"One. Two. Three. Fourfivesixseveneightnine…."

A section of Toph's rock tent crumbled back into the ground. The little earthbender immediately popped her head out,

"Shut up Twinkles! People are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry. I was just counting stars. Can't sleep." Aang had this nagging feeling all day; it went away from time to time, true but it always seemed to creep back eventually.

"Remember the last time you went without sleep?" Toph pointed out, "Want me to get the quills again?" She mimed pricking him.

"Nononono." Aang waved his hands frantically, "It's nothing like that. I'm not stressed out or anything."

"Then go to sleep."

"Can't."

Toph rubbed her face, "This goes against all my better judgment…but…why can't you sleep?"

"I dunno." Aang shrugged, getting up and walking over to Appa's massive snoring form.

"Is it Avatar stuff?" Toph asked, crawling out of her cozy rock tent. A still sleeping Momo cradled in her arms.

Aang shook his head, "No. I don't think so. The nations are at peace, Ozai's gone and Azula's brain damaged from Katara's blood bending. Besides, Roku or the others would have contacted me if it was important." He rubbed his hands over Appa's side, the bison grunted a little appreciating the attention.

By now, Toph had set Momo down, nestling the lemur in the thick fur of his much bigger buddy.

"Fuzzy." She said before burying her face in it, "So warm."

Appa snorted in his sleep. Momo rolled over pulling his wings over himself. Aang scurried up to Appa's saddle and held his hand out,

"Come on." He coaxed Toph, flexing his fingers. A gesture that was obviously lost on her. The intention was not though but she didn't feel like leaving the comfy niche she'd made for herself.

"Don't wanna."

"Aww. I need someone to count stars with me." He pouted.

"I can't SEE them."

"Uhh...you can help me keep track?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"With rock candy and fire flakes on top?"

Toph sighed and rolled over on her back, blowing her bangs out of her face,

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

Aang grinned, "Nope. Stubborn as an earthbender, right?" He held out his hand again. Toph reached out for it blindly whilst pulling herself up. Aang moved his hand a little to grasp at her smaller seemingly delicate one.

Seemingly.

That's a word to describe her, he thought. Toph was never what she seemed. At first glance, most people thought of her as small, delicate and fragile. It got worse once they realized she was blind too.

They'd pamper her. Fuss over her. Not that she minded it much; she liked being treated like a princess every now and then. But when push came to shove, Toph always shoved back the hardest.

Like now.

Just as his larger hand covered hers lightly to hold it.

Aang cried out, as softly as he could so as not to wake the others, when Toph swatted his hand away, hard.

"The term is 'Steadfast' not 'Stubborn' and I can find my way up on my own, thank you very much." Grabbing the handholds of the saddle firmly, she hauled herself up and over the edge, landing lightly next to her best friend,

"And would you keep it down? You know how cranky Sugar Queen gets without her beauty sleep." Toph cocked her head back towards the rest of the group. Sokka and Suki's sleeping bags were pushed close together next to the dying embers of the camp fire. Zuko and Katara slept at opposite ends of it. The water bender had her water skin tucked close to her while Zuko slept with his swords under his pillow.

She straightened her clothes, patting them down, "So genius how's a blind little girl like me going to help you count stars."

"Keep track?"

Toph looked confused, touching a finger to her chin,

"Oh okay. Here let me find a brush and some paper to write with. Oh what do you know? We don't have any. And would you believe it? I'm blind and I don't know how to write. Whatever shall we do?"

"Okay, okay I get the picture."

Toph sniggered, "I'm glad one of us does." She waved her hand in front of her face in emphasis.

The duo sat in silence for a moment. Toph rubbed her arms, "Well this is fun and productive. Can I go back down to the nice warm ground now?"

She patted the saddle every once in a while to generate small vibration waves just to see if Aang hadn't ditched her.

Not that she'd believe he ever would. Still it was her only way of 'seeing' in the saddle. And right now, Twinkles was rummaging through their luggage pile at the end of the saddle.

"What are you doing?"

Toph blinked as she felt a wave of warmth flow over her shoulders.

"Getting you a blanket." Aang said cheerily, sitting back down beside her. Toph cleared her throat, "Right. Thanks." She whispered, "What about you? Aren't you cold?"

Aang raised his own body temperature as taught by Zuko, "Nah. I'm fine." He snapped his fingers,

"I got it." He whispered excitedly.

"What?"

"Why don't I describe the stars to you?"

Toph gave a short laugh,

"Are you coming on to me Twinkles? That's like the cheesiest method right next to the old 'Yawning and placing your hand behind the girl' trick. Besides, I don't understand colors."

Caught off guard and blushing slightly, the Avatar replied lamely, "Nooooo. I wasn't. Honest."

"What? I'm not good enough to be hit on?" She teased. Aang's insides gurgled or something, he wasn't quite sure.

"I didn't say that." He choked. Toph punched his shoulder, "Gods, you're so easy to tease. Haven't you learned anything from me?" She smiled cheekily.

And the feeling in the pit of his gut went away.

How curious.

Aang just sat there looking at her, just as she was expecting some kind of response from him.

"Hmmm. As lame as it is. Why don't you go ahead and tell me what the stars look like?" She chimed, "I mean some guy's gonna try it on me sooner or later. Gotta be prepared." Toph stressed the words 'Some' and 'Guy'.

Aang wasn't sure he liked that idea.

"Your parents started picking out suitors for you already?"

Toph thought back to her parents, how they'd changed in their stance on her independence, her face flushing slightly remembering her mother's teasing words about Aang.

"You could say that." She sang in tune.

No, Aang didn't like the idea one bit.

"Well I won't do something so lame like star gazing." He sniffed haughtily, back straight as a board.

"You suggested it in the first place." She countered.

"Well…you're right. It's lame." He finished.

"You're damn right I'm right." She grinned. Aang picking up on her cue as they finished the sentence together,

"Because I'm/You're Toph Bei Fong, world's greatest earthbender!"

A rather un-lady like snort rose from Katara's direction. The duo hushed down, watching cautiously before relacing as Katara rolled over on her side, muttering something about freezing Zuko's privates off.

"Did she…?" Aang turned to Toph, "Did she just say what I think she said?"

The blind earthbender held up her hands, trying not to dislodge the blanket over her shoulders,

"Hey the mind of a girl is a complicated one."

"But you're a girl too."

"And I'm giving you the heads up right now." She mock glared, grabbing him by the collar, "We are dangerous. We are definitely the deadlier of the species and we run the world."

"I believe you. I believe you."

"Good." She sniffed, letting him go. Re-adjusting the warm comforter, Toph nestled against the side of the saddle. The leather cushioning not all that uncomfortable, definately much better than the old saddle lining. Spirits, that stuff itched.

"This is better than some lame come on trick anyway." She mumbled, smiling to herself. Aang looked back at her,

"What is?"

Toph let out a small yawn,

"This. Us. Just talking. Way better."

Aang smiled warmly to himself, leaning against the saddle edge as well.

"I guess so." He turned his head to just look at her. Much better.

"Is there something on my face?" She bluntly let out. Aang sputtered, snapping his eyes back towards the sky,

"No. No. Nothing."

Toph chortled inwardly, she'd missed this, all this travelling, being with good friends and she never knew how much till Aang showed up on her doorstep with the Really Odd Couples in tow.

But mostly she missed Aang.

Not that she'd ever admit it though.

Not yet anyway.

"Still want me to describe the stars? Just for fun?"

Toph shook her head, "Nah." She leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder, startling him,

"Huh?"

"You're hot." She breathed tiredly.

"Umm…thanks?" Aang blinked rapidly not truly believing what was happening.

"No. I mean you're burning. Turn down the fireworks will you?"

"Oh. Sorry." Relaxing and releasing his internal energies, the Avatar brought his body temperature back down.

"Say? Speaking of fireworks…"

"No and no. Aren't you tired yet, Twinkles?" Toph grumbled, fidgeting against his shoulder trying to get her position just right.

"Sorry. Still wide awake."

"Well, I can't take any more lame come on's from you." She huffed, "I'm going to bed now and I will hurt you if you wake me up again."

"I wasn't coming on to you." He argued.

"Hush!" She hissed. Aang zipped his lip, "Good. Now sleep. If you can't do that then stay still like a good comforter and let me snuggle."

A moment of silence passed.

"I did not just say that."

"Now who's coming on to whom?"

"Shut up."

The savior of the world merely smiled and lay back, casting his eyes back to the starry sky and began his counting, quietly this time,

"One. Two…"

* * *

"Rise and shine Stinky."

Sokka groaned and rolled over,

"Five more minutes."

Zuko rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, a small flame burning between his thumb and fore finger. Katara glared at him as if to say 'NO' in the worst manner possible.

Suki peered into Toph's rock tent,

"Toph? Breakfast." She turned back to the others, "Guys? Have you seen Toph?"

"Maybe she's with Momo or Aang" Suggested Zuko waking Hawky up from his perch by whistling. Katara walked around the camp area, "Well they can't have gotten far. They know better."

"Yes 'Mother'." Zuko droned holding out his arm for the Firehawk to land on. Before Katara could make good on her mumbled threat last night, Suki's squeal prevented any damage to the royal bloodline.

"What? What happened?" gasped both benders as they ran to the Kyoshi Warrior. Suki covered her mouth with one hand while pointing with the other. Excitement barely being contained.

"That has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Suki pointed at the still dozing pair of Aang and Toph leaning against the side of the saddle.

Somehow during the night Toph's blanket had unraveled now covering the both of them. Toph's head was still nestled against Aang's shoulder, her expression calm and mouth slightly open…was she drooling?

Aang had his neck resting on the saddle's edge with his head facing the sky and he was clearly drooling.

The gathered trio hushed when Toph mumbled something and snuggled against Aang. Finally Katara moved towards them,

"I'm going to wake them up."

Zuko's hand on hers stopped her.

"Let them wake on their own."

"But…"

The prince simply shook his head and tried to tug her back down.

"They're so young." Katara argued.

"They're sixteen."

"Exactly! Oh Yue, they didn't…did they?" Katara gasped in scandalous shock.

Zuko rolled his eyes for the second time that morning, "Come on. Let them sleep it off. We can grill them with embarrassing and borderline lewd questions later."

"Oh I've got a few." Grinned Suki, she turned to Sokka's still snoozing form, "And once Meat Head wakes up I'm sure he'll have a ringer or two as well."

Katara still wasn't pacified but she relented on Suki's account and that deep down she found the situation funny as well. But you can't really kill a mother's drive,

"Fine. But if they don't get up in the next hour I'm going to wake them myself. Then I'm going to give Aang a talk on respecting a woman's boundaries."

"Oh please Katara, given how loud Toph is, we'd have heard any…'funny business' last night."

"You are not helping Suki."

* * *

End **'The One Where Nothing Happens'**


	3. The Most Romantic City in the World

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

The resident Kyoshi Warrior didn't bother to look up from her weapons cleaning. She knew that yell. The all so familiar one filled with frustration, irritation and aggravation.

Usually directed at one particular member of their little troupe.

"And just what did his Royal Highness do to earn the attentions of our fair Waterbender this morning?"

Katara stomped past Suki in a stormy rage, the moisture in the air around her crystallizing and shattering with each heave of her chest. If Suki had given Katara more than a passing glance, she'd have seen the poor girl's face was beet red.

Flushed, Katara whirled on Suki, startling the armored young woman. Taking in Katara's flushed and enraged expression, Suki began, what Toph had come to call, 'The Taming of the Tidal Shrew.'

In simple terms, it meant calming Katara down before they were less one royal dignitary and more one reason to go to war…again.

"Hey, hey! Chill." Soothed the Kyoshi Captain, "Hehe…Chill. Waterbender. Ha!" She chuckled.

Not finding any of this in any way, shape or form amusing, Katara growled, staring Suki down which was quite a feat given Suki being the second tallest person, tied with Sokka, in the group.

The tallest being the current object of Katara's ire.

As usual.

"Whoa there! I don't have a scar on my face! I don't snort fire when I snore! Innocent bystander here!"

Katara screwed her eyes shut, mentally counting to ten and back again before speaking,

"You're picking up Sokka's lame sense of humor." She deadpanned. Suki shrugged, setting her fans aside, "Worked didn't it?"

Katara let out an exasperated cry before falling on to the log they used as a bench, "Gah! How could he be so inconsiderate?!"

"Did Sokka eat your share of breakfast again?"

"No! He's training with Lord 'I'm too important to wear a shirt for training'! Has he no decency?"

Suki arched a brow. Katara was freaking out because Zuko wasn't wearing a shirt? This warranted further investigation,

"Who? Sokka? But he's your brother. So what if he's shirtless? I've seen him shirtless plenty of times and I like it." Suki baited the Waterbender.

Katara thrust out an accusing finger, "Stop! Bad thoughts! I don't want to know!" Her face flushed even redder at the mention of bad thoughts.

Suki's lips formed an 'O', "Oooh. So Zuko's the shirtless one eh?"

"Yes!" cried Katara, throwing her hands in Suki's face, "Exactly! Doesn't he have any shame? We've got three unwed women in the group!"

Suki held up two fingers, "Two. We have two unwed women plus one engaged and soon to be YOUR sister-in-law. I don't count. Or maybe just you, seeing as how we found Aang and Toph snuggling that morning."

"I AM NOT A SPINSTER!"

"What so bad about being single? I'm single and it's great! All the freedom in the world!"

The older girls turned their heads, taking in the sight of a yawning Toph, her hair an absolute mess and her night clothes dusted down with her ever present 'healthy coating of earth'. The young heiress grunted and scratched her stomach underneath her nightshirt. For the cherry on top, she hawked and spat on the dying embers of the previous night's campfire.

Katara's left eye twitched while Suki greeted the youngest female member of their group, "Morning Toph."

"Yeah yeah. Sun is shining and all that. What's with Sweetness trying to make me deaf?" Toph sauntered over to what was left of breakfast.

"Oh she saw Zuko shirtless." Suki shrugged, "Again."

Toph spoke through a mouthful of Chicken-Pig bacon, bits of fat and crispy skin flying in the process,

"Gee. Must be such a horrible SIGHT. Glad I'm blind."

"He has no business baring himself like that!" Screeched Katara, "There are women present!"

"So? Snoozles goes around shirtless sometimes. I don't care."

"And I really, really don't mind." Added Suki.

"Plus you and Twinkles used to practice water bending in your undies!"

"Is that jealously I hear Toph?" Needled Suki, poking the young girl in the ribs playfully.

"Why," Katara's eyes lit up, "I believe it is Suki."

"No!" Toph countered, a little too quickly, "Point is, Sweetness. Only YOU seem to be bothered by Cinderbutt's voluntary wardrobe malfunction. From what Twinkles' told me, those Fire Nation girls are all over him. Maybe YOU'RE the jealous one."

"What Fire Nation girls? There aren't any girls."

"That's because you've scared them all away." Toph waved her hands from side to side in front of her, "Oh no. It's the Waterbender. She'll freeze our butts off! Help! Help!"

Suki cocked her head and wiggled her hand in a fifty-fifty manner, "Not bad. But not that good either. A solid seven out of ten."

Toph gave a 'meh' look, "I try. I try. Anyway, when are we gonna hit Omashu? I wanna see just how big and bad this King Bumi geezer is."

Thankful for the change in topic, Katara answered, "We're quite close actually, once Appa's airborne, we'll be there in an hour or two.

"Good. He maybe the OLDEST Earthbender. But I'm gonna show him just who's the best."

* * *

**World Tour**

**The Most Romantic City in the World.**

* * *

"What am I going to do buddy?" Aang lamented, tossing heads of cabbage into Appa's waiting mouth,

"I mean…I know I like her. Always did. But this time around…it's...I dunno, it just isn't the same…ya know?"

The massive bison merely growled, waiting for another cabbage with an eager mouth.

"Yeah. I know I did the same with Katara. But this is different! I'm sure!"

Appa grunted as if to say, "I don't care just feed me!"

"It just feels right…ya know? Yeah, I know I said that about Katara too but hey! I was just a kid then…well actually…I'm still a kid now…that's what Iroh's ministers call me anyway…but what do they know right? Right? Appa? Buddy?"

But the Sky Bison in question had already lumbered off, figured if Aang wasn't going to feed him, he'd find someone who would. That dusty blind girl would feed him. She was nice. She fought to save him from the funny smelling sand humans once. She failed, but he didn't hold it against her.

"Appa? Appa? Guess it's just you now Momo. Where was I? Oh yeah, but I'm not a kid anymore…."

* * *

"Look there it is! Omashu!"

The group, save for Toph, crowded the front of Appa's saddle, earning a grunt of discomfort from the bison as he lurched forward from the sudden shift in weight. Along side of him Momo and Hawky sailed gracefully on the currents.

"Great. The sooner we get there the better." Toph picked her ear, flicking the small ball of wax in Sokka's general direction.

Katara took note of Toph's lack of enthusiasm, "I thought you wanted to face King Bumi in a match?"

"I do but it'd make me a whole lot happier if you guys didn't rock the bison so much!"

"Sorry!" yelled Aang from his usual spot on Appa's head, "Appa's kinda tired." The Avatar leaned forward, petting his friend's fuzzy arrow shaped patch of fur, "Just a little bit more buddy."

A disgruntled growl was Appa's reply as if chiding the young Avatar for not feeding him that morning.

"Well, maybe if we didn't have such a heavy load," Suki playfully poked Sokka in the gut, "Poor Appa shouldn't have to carry an entire farm full of dead animals around."

"Hey! A man needs his meat." Retorted the Water tribesman.

"I don't eat meat!" Said Aang, straining his ears to catch whatever he could of the conversations behind him.

A laugh barked out, "Yes…well…that answers that doesn't it?"

Suki glanced over to Toph, smiling mischievously, "I don't know Sokka. I'm pretty sure SOMEONE thinks Aang's a real man."

Toph groaned, burying her face in her arms. They still hadn't let it go. Ever since she woke up cuddled next to Twinkles, she'd been the subject of teasing, on Suki's end, and concerned talks, which would be Katara's doing.

"And we're going to Omashu, the most romantic city in the world. How fitting."

At this Zuko leaned forward, "The most romantic city in the world? How?"

The rest of the crew cast him disbelieving looks before Katara spoke,

"You've never heard of how the city got its name?"

The fire prince shrugged, "All I really know is that Azula renamed it after my father."

Katara let out a sad sigh, "Oh you poor uneducated savage." Zuko glared back, "How long have you been waiting to call me that?"

"Since day one. Now shut up and let me tell you the love story of Oma and Shu…."

* * *

Omashu had weathered many trying periods over the last few years. Most notably the Fire Nation take over under Azula's command and the following liberation from said invaders. Though the streets were now devoid of Fire Troopers, Fire Nation colonists remained.

In one of his strokes of genius, or as his aides called them, "Just mere strokes.", Bumi opened the city's gates, stating that any one who wished to stay would be more than welcome to. Initially, only a few Fire Nation families chose to remain behind as the bulk of their countrymen pulled out. Contrary to what they might have believed, the remaining settlers were never mistreated or prejudiced against.

That was the way of the city itself. A city built on the foundations of reconciliation and acceptance. And soon Omashu became an example for other city states to open their gates and embrace all other nationalities the only exceptions being the Twin Crystal Cities, not due to prejudice but more of the north and south poles being, as a Fire Nation trader once put it, "Too freaking cold. Beautiful places to visit and do business but move there? No thank you."

In addition to assimilating the colonists, Bumi also allowed Fire Nation citizens to hold offices of authority, namely in the finance sectors. Many a Fire Nation man and woman soon found employment in the palace as efficiency experts. In Bumi's own words,

"In all my life, I've never seen anyone else more anally retentive than a Fire Nationer. They're stubborn, hotheaded and sticklers for standard practices. Oh and they make a mean spicy stew too."

So it wasn't much of a surprise that when Appa touched down in the palace courtyard, the gang was greeted by a most familiar face.

* * *

"Greetings Avatar Aang. Always a pleasure to have you visit, though unexpected."

"Hi Mai!" Aang caught himself for a moment then returned Mai's polite bow, "I mean, Greetings Baroness Mai."

Mai gave Aang a slight nod before moving to address the others. Katara elbowed Zuko in the ribs,

"Did you know she was here?"

"Of course. Her family was one of the first to remain after the war. From what I recall, her father sent Uncle a letter of resignation from office. I guess he wanted to make a new life for them here. That and since Omashu was liberated before my father was defeated, I suppose he didn't want to be tried and executed for failure."

Katara hissed, "And you didn't bother to tell me why?"

"Ummm...because it's none of your business?"

"What?! How is this not my business?! As ambassador to YOUR nation, I should be privy to…"

Katara's objections were cut off as Mai appeared in front of her almost out of nowhere, startling a yelp out of the waterbender,

"Gah! Don't do that!"

"Do what, Ambassador Katara?" Droned the Baroness, her voice deadpan yet holding the slightest sliver of amusement as Katara's distress. It took both women a mere fraction of a second to size the other up. An entire person's make up, wardrobe, demeanor, poise and what have yous. Their eyes just connected and the assessment was done. Men don't understand or are even aware of it. It's female thing.

"That! I swear you move a like shadow."

Mai shrugged, "I'm a shadower. It's my job. It's what I do." Toph chuckled, "Ooooh. I like her."

The dark and dreary one bowed to her prince, "Your Highness."

"Hello Mai."

And there it was. Something none of them had ever witnessed…well…not from Zuko anyway. The scarred prince sounded almost…nostalgic.

Wistful even.

Dropping all formalities, Mai looked up, "How's Azula?"

Zuko's expression dropped, letting out a small sigh, "Not much progress I'm afraid." And if you didn't catch it the first time, you would have missed Katara's icy stare, almost as if willing daggers of ice at the Baroness's close proximity to Zuko.

Then again, Toph never needed to 'see'. Filing that little tidbit away for future use, most likely during another of Katara's and Suki's teasing sessions about her and Twinkles. Zuko's voice broke her train of thought,

"I'm not sure I even want her cured." He admitted. Mai caught Katara's eyes and glared right back,

"You're not to blame Zuko."

Toph whispered into Aang's ear, "It's on now." Referring to the silent battle between Water Ambassador and Fire Baroness.

"She's…she's nice now." Zuko smiled to himself, secretly glad to have Azula just being a semi-regular young woman instead of a sociopathic weapon of war but still sad that it took brain damage from Katara's desperate blood bending to do so.

"But it's just not her is it? Not who she really is." Mai prompted.

"No. I suppose not. It is nice to have her like that. I guess I'm being selfish."

"Ahem."

All eyes turned to Katara, unceremoniously clearing her throat. Sensing the loss of a prime opportunity for black mail material Toph whined,

"Aww. Why'd you do that for?"

Ignoring the young heiress, Katara continued, "I don't want to be a bother and all. But it's been a long trip." Blue eyes scanned for any signs of fatigue on the gang's faces.

Not a drop.

Aang and Toph were talking animatedly about Spirits knew what kind of mayhem they'd inflict on the city.

Sokka and Suki were milling around the guards, shooting off rapid fire questions like, "That's a nice sword. Where'd you get it?" and "Nice armor, it'd like great in blue don't you think Suki?"

Even Hawky and Momo were feeling hyper enough to get into another one of their common fights.

"A long, long trip and…"

Inwardly Mai was strangling Katara but as a PROPER lady, she masked her expression and thoughts,

"Of course. Don't let me keep you." Mai regarded Zuko one more time before leaving, "It's nice to see you Zuko."

"Great!" Chimed Toph, already at the great doors, "Now where's Bumi? There's a little matter of earthbending I'd like to settle."

A guard looked over at her, "The King? Oh he's not in Omashu right now."

"What?"

"He's gone to visit relatives. Won't be back for quite a while."

Aang blinked, "I didn't know Bumi had family out there."

* * *

"And I might have long lost relatives in this town?"

A rather bookish aide, pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, nodding,

"There might be your Highness. If I may be so bold, you have lived a long life. Who knows how large your family tree has grown. Remember the third cousin twice removed on your aunt's daughter's side?"

"Oh yes. The one with the son with the funny looking moustache. Bold fashion statement. I like it! Think I'll make it mandatory back in Omashu. For women too!"

"Err…yes sir. We're coming up on the town now, Sir."

"What's it called?"

"Gao Ling , Sir."

* * *

"Can a king just get up and leave?" Wondered Suki. Sokka shrugged, "I dunno. I'm not a king."

"So who's in charge?" Asked Aang making his way to the guard who promptly answered the Avatar,

"That would be Baroness Mai."

"Bumi left the craziest city in the world in the hands of the dreariest person alive?" Toph boggled, "And where are those rock chutes Twinkles was yammering about?" She cocked her head at Aang demanding an answer,

"Well? You said they were made of earth and rumbled a lot. I should have felt them the moment I touched the ground. My vision should be a little fuzzy from all the vibrations. Because right now? I don't feel anything."

Aang sputtered before the guard unknowingly saved the Avatar from dying at the hands of a girl a head shorter than him. Death via volcano, noble and epic. Death from getting beaten to death by a seemingly frail blind girl, not so much.

"Oh, we had to stop using those. Too many accidents. Ever since someone started taking joyrides in them. Bad enough that even earthbenders get hurt, those who can't bend end up in worse shape. Never caught the bugger who started the trend though. Sneaky blighter. I mean, who in their right minds would do such a dangerous thing?"

Aang shuffled his feet nervously, "Yeeeah." Toph growled and hissed, "You are so going to make up for this." The earthbending prodigy whirled on Katara, "And you. You just ticked off the only person who runs the place."

Aang tried to placate the earthbender's growing impatience, "I'm sure there's other stuff to do."

"Like what?" Toph narrowed her sightless eyes, shifting her feet into attack position, waiting for a darn good answer. Once again the nameless guard made his mark in history in saving Aang's life…again.

"Well, there's plenty to do. The secret tunnels have been turned into a tourist attraction."

Another guard added her two coppers worth, "There's always shopping. We've got an entire district for it now."

"Yay!"

"You know, Sokka, for a guy. You like shopping way too much. And do you have to clap your hands like that?"

"Shut up Zuko."

The first guard nodded and went on, "My wife likes to drag…I mean take me along to her poetry classes. Some of our inns and restaurants host poetry nights."

"Poetry too?"

"You know Suki, I'm beginning to see who's the man in the relationship."

"I know. It's a burden. But I can handle it."

"Oi! I can hear you!"

Ignoring the impending brawl between Zuko and Sokka, Aang motioned to one of the guards,

"Sooooo? Are we still allowed into the palace?" Aang had never announced his visits to Bumi's palace beforehand. His supercenternarian friend had always kept his doors open for anytime he might drop by. But now seeing as the palace was under temporarily new management….

The guard laughed, "You're the Avatar. And that's Prince Zuko, Baroness Mai talks about him sometimes." Katara faked a cough. The guard was blissfully unaware, "That's the Blind Bandit, Toph Bei Fong, the world's only Metal Bender, Lady Katara of the Southern Seas and Captain Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors. King Bumi left orders that you'd always be welcome."

"What about me?" Huffed Sokka. The guard judged him critically and turned to Zuko, "And we have quarters for your servant here too. Quite well furnished I might add. Right next to the kitchens."

"I am not his servant!" Sokka stop his fuming rant before it started, "Wait…did you say kitchens?"

"Okay! Great! We'll just find our rooms then." Aang reached for the door. The female guard winced, "Aaaah. Now that would be a problem."

"It's okay. I know where my room is." Smiled Aang giving the doors a good push. He kept his smile at the second push when the doors failed to budge.

"Yes, you see…."

"Wow. Sturdy." He said, pushing a third time. Smile wavering just a little. By the fifth push, Aang was sorely tempted to torch the massive wooden doors.

The female guard gave him an apologetic smile,

"I tried to tell you. As a new added security measure, the doors lock themselves. Can only be opened from the inside."

"They do?" Sokka's interest was piqued at the mention of new fangled technology. The male guard nodded,

"Yes. King Bumi had an inventor design the plans. Weird fella. Wears a piece of glass over one eye. Tried to tell me about exploding peanut sauce."

"A monocle?" Suggested Zuko. Katara finished his question, "The Mechanist?"

"I think that's his name. Anyway, the doors lock themselves. Only palace staff and the King himself hold copies of the keys."

"Then why are you two here?"

The female guard cocked her head, "Why to keep people from trying to break the door down of course. And if anyone manages to steal the keys we have to be here to stop them. And no we don't have the keys."

"Is there anyone else who might have them?" Asked Suki.

"Sorry Captain. We've only got the keys to the guards' quarters. The Captain of the Guard on duty would have a set of master keys but he's currently down in the trade district settling a matter…I think…or was it the entertainment district?"

"So we can't get in." Stated Toph as a matter of fact-ly.

"Yes." Nodded the female guard.

"Wow. I've been here a few minutes and I'm already irritated." Grumbled Zuko. Katara snidely hushed him,

"You're always irritated."

"Well? What are we waiting for then?" Yelled Toph throwing her hands up. The other just regarded her blankly. Toph jabbed a slender finger at the doors,

"We're not getting in until we find Little Miss Death or the Captain of the Guard. I don't know about you but seeing as I don't get to fight King Bumi or ride the mail chutes, this is the next best thing."

"What is?" inquired Aang leaning on his staff. Toph grinned,

"Hide and seek."

* * *

"Why are we always paired together?"

Katara ignored Zuko question with gritted teeth as she stomped through the busy streets of Omashu's richer community. Unlike old Ba Sing Se, Omashu did not segregate its citizens. But naturally richer folks tend to stay together so it was Bumi's policy that the rich share their wealth and at the same time, those who weren't that well off had to earn their share of Omashu's wealth. No one would get something for nothing.

"Seriously. I mean it. Why us?"

Katara growled, still not looking at him but kept going,

"Because Sokka and Suki are engaged. Because leaving Aang or Toph with you would end in disaster. Either you'd get angry at Aang and burn something or Toph would make you look like a fool. And though the latter is much more appealing, we don't have the time. Mai has the keys and we need the keys, so we need to find Mai. Why? Because we need to get into the main palace and to our rooms. Because I'm dirty, sticky and I need a bath. NOW!"

To his credit, Zuko barely flinched under her verbal onslaught, "You're a waterbender." He pointed out. "You can just GET water."

Katara flicked droplets of her sweat at him, "That's my water. Like it? Have some more." Zuko winced as salty drops of sweat struck his face.

"What's with you? Ever since we hit this city, you've been cranky, irritable and down right unpleasant…." Zuko leaned in closer to whisper conspiratorially, prompting Katara to flush a little at the nearness,

"You're not having your….special time are you? Because you're a bit early if you are."

There's a bigger legend than that of Avatar Aang. Though not as grand or epic, it's one of the most talked about.

The Legend of the Slap Heard Around the World.

Also known as Prince Zuko Doesn't Understand Women.

* * *

Lady Dowager Ursa's hand wavered a little, nearly dropping the thin calligraphy brush grasped in it. In the middle of the garden, her second born stopped her intensive firebending drills at the sound of her mother's light gasp.

"Mother?" Azula relaxed herself letting any excess chi to harmlessly dissipate, "Mom?" She repeated with concern. Can you believe that? Concern. From Azula.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh?" Ursa gathered herself, "Nothing. I just…I just felt something. I think your brother's in trouble…again."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Ursa looked at her daughter with imploring eyes, "Are you feeling alright dear?" Azula shook her head,

"I feel fine. But for some odd reason and I know it's wrong, but when you said Zuzu was in trouble…I…"

"Yes?" Ursa gently encouraged Azula to go on. Maybe her daughter was remembering bits of her old life. The royal physicians had said she would in time. And while Ursa knew what Azula used to be, she was a mother and mothers are never fine with their children being hurt or ill.

"Well, I kinda felt like laughing. I feel bad now."

Ursa smiled warmly and hugged her daughter, "No. Don't be. Besides, somehow I think your brother deserves whatever he's gotten himself into."

Azlua smirked, yes THAT smirk, met her mother's golden eyes,

"I'm sure he does."

* * *

"What in the Spirit World was that?!"

Aang stopped in his tracks at Toph's sudden halt. The blind earthbender shifting her feet for a better 'view' while straining her ears to identify that odd sound,

"Sounded like a thunderclap." She mused. She held out a palm, "And it doesn't feel or smell like it's going to rain."

"I didn't hear anything." Aang mimicked her movements, trying to hear whatever it was she heard. Toph rapped her knuckles on his forehead,

"Of course you didn't. Not with all that air rushing between your ears." Aang hopped out of her reach just as she playfully swung again.

"Beats having rocks for brains." He teased, lightly gliding over the paved street to avoid her vibration scans. Not to be one upped, Toph snorted and stomped her foot.

Expecting some form of attack from the ground Aang flipped over what he thought was the emergence point of a wall or a pillar.

However Toph's foot stomp was a fake out. While Aang was in mid flip, she rushed over to the house closest to him and punched its wall, causing brick and shale to intercept him before his feet touched the street.

Aang was not amused.

Neither was the owner of the house.

After many apologies, from Aang and the owner, once he realized he was yelling at the Avatar of all people, and fixing the damage done Toph grabbed Aang by the arm and dragged him down the streets of the entertainment district.

Aang scrambled to keep up with Toph, stating in a serious voice,

"For the record. That was your fault."

"Shut up hard-head."

* * *

Omashu's trade district was essentially a giant market. A shopper's paradise so to speak. And one such shopper was in paradise.

A meat paradise.

"Hmmm. Suki, you should try the smoked Veal-Ham."

The Kyoshi Captain jerked her face away as her husband to be thrust a hunk of said meat in front of her face. Gently pushing it away, "Sokka. We really don't have time for this."

"Aww. There's always time for meat." He mumbled taking another bite out of his Deer-Piglet on a stick. "And this weird wiggly green stuff." He held up a plate of what modern folks would call Jello.

"Sokka you know better than to eat weird stuff…wait...nevermind, you licked the walls of Buzzard-Wasp hive-nests."

"Doesn't taste half bad by the way."

"Ugh."

Wiping his hands on his tunic, Sokka threw his arm around Suki's shoulders,

"Relax. I've got it covered."

"How so?" She mused snaking her arm around his waist as they walked through the enormous market. Sokka fished out a folded piece of parchment,

"Behold and be amazed at your man's cunning intuitiveness and ingenuity!"

"Paper's been around for hundreds of years dear."

"Aha! But it's what's on the paper that's amazing."

Suki made a grab for it, Sokka kept it away, "Let me finish my speech. I worked hard on my speech."

"For about two seconds. Give it to me or I will hurt you."

"You really want it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Given the name of the city and the nature by which it was built, Omashuans are naturally very nonchalant about public displays of affection. Which is why no one really batted an eyelash at the sight of a Water Tribe Warrior planting a big wet one on a surprised Kyoshi Warrior.

Well…except the cart puller whose way was blocked by the two lovebirds.

"Oi! Move! My cabagges won't sell themselves ya know!"

* * *

"Oh Yue. We've been going in circles!"

"Well…"

"You! Shut up! I'm not talking to you!"

"But…"

"I said I'm not talking to you!"

Zuko turned to a random passerby and gestured helplessly to Katara as if to say, "See what I have to deal with?"

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" She snapped.

Zuko raised a finger and almost opened his mouth before deciding against it. He merely shook his head, gently fingering the large red welt just below his large red scar. Katara growled and grumbled,

"Keeping track of my…days. What kind of sicko are you?! Pervert."

"I am not a pervert." He said, standing to full height. His honor had been insulted…again…and he wasn't going to just let it slide.

"Really?" Her blue eyes went wide in a mock display of wonder, "Because most un-perverted men I know do not count the number of days in a woman's cycle for fun and profit!" The last few words were yelled not said.

"Look I'm a firebender. I can generate heat. Soothing heat. For aches and pains. That's what firebending men do for their wives."

"What?" Katara was taken aback by his rather hasty explanation. The word 'Wives' seemed to echo in her mind.

Zuko's coarse voice broke her thoughts, "I said firebending helps sooth certain aches."

"And how would you know that?" She countered calling his bluff. This time it was Zuko's turn to go quiet and stutter. Katara leaned in,

"What? I can't hear you."

"My…uncle taught me that."

A clear crystal laugh went out.

"Your uncle?!"

* * *

_Years ago…_

_"Ah Zuko. So? How did your little outing with Miss Jin go?"_

_"I told you. It was…nice."_

_"Really now? Then I suppose I should impart my wisdom to you."_

_"Wisdom?"_

_"Why of course. A prince needs a princess does he not? And he should know the proper way to treat a lady."_

_"It's…it's okay Uncle. Really. I can figure it out on my own."_

_"Why I remember the day I finally got through to your aunt. What a woman. It was a beautiful day when she said yes. Not to mention that night. My word."_

_"Oh Agni! Uncle! Stop! Why…why would you even share that?! What is wrong with you?"_

_"Don't be so set in your ways Zuko. You'll need these skills some day. Now, say your lady love is suffering from…well you know."_

_"No! I don't! And I don't ever want to know!"_

* * *

"I don't believe you. Your uncle is a kind and honorable man. You most probably got…what you just said to me…from overhearing some Skunk-Beetles of Fire Troopers talk about their…conquests." Katara shuddered at the thought.

"Whatever!" Zuko threw up his hands in defeat, "Don't ask for my help off the next time you get…cranky."

Katara slugged him on the shoulder, hard,

"Ew! I wouldn't let you touch me even if you were the last man in the world!"

"Let's just find Mai's house and get the Agni forsaken keys!"

"Don't you know where she lives? She is your girlfriend." Katara sniffed and turned away from him, almost acting as if she was jealous.

"Former. Former girlfriend. It's not like we were formally engaged or anything." He muttered. Katara gasped,

"How can you say that? I bet you crushed her feelings when you joined us! It's just like you men. Inconsiderate."

Zuko's eyes held the insanity of a beaten man, "I can't win." He mouthed, leaving Katara fuming as he walked ahead of her, "I can never win."

* * *

Suki was not amused upon finding out just what was on Sokka's poster.

"Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"This is crap."

No. Not amused at all.

"No it's not. It's my plan on how to find the Captain of the Guard. It's a picture of him based on the description I got from the guards while everyone else ran off." Sokka poked the parchment,

"See? We've got the edge here." He proclaimed with great pride, "Tall fella, kinda heavy around the gut, thinning hair. It's all right there."

Suki folded the poster up calmly, "It's a stick figure with a circle in the middle and three strands of what I guess is hair."

Sokka held his prized portrait to himself with hurt pride. Suki sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Sokka. I love you. But you suck at art. Why don't we just ask someone instead of trying to guess what he looks like?"

"No. We don't need help." He grunted, tucking his little art piece back into his tunic and walked off in a random direction.

"What is it with men and asking for help?"

* * *

In Omashu, as with almost every other city in the world, there are two kinds of entertainment districts.

One more family oriented and the other…well…you know.

Aang thanked every spirit he'd ever met that Toph didn't drag the both of them into the more colorful parts of Omashu.

In fact Toph didn't seem to care where they were headed. She seemed more interested in just being there. In the middle of all the hustle and bustle of the city.

"This place is great! And I don't like cities very much in the first place! So much more interesting than boring old Ba Sing Se or quiet little Gao Ling."

"Umm…Toph?" Aang tapped her shoulder gently, "Shouldn't we be looking for the Captain of the Guard?"

Toph smiled cutely, "And how do you expect to find him if you don't know what he looks like and I'm blind and have never sensed him before?"

It then dawned on him, "You never wanted to find him at all did you?"

Toph didn't answer and kept wandering from place to place taking in the sights as it were. Embracing the new sounds and vibrations and relishing the new smells and aromas.

"Toph! Wait up!"

"Come on Twinkle Toes. I think I hear something happening down this street!" Toph felt the vibrations pulsing from said direction and grinned. Oh yes. Something was most assuredly going down.

* * *

"Toph." Aang shook his head at what he was witnessing, "This a street fight."

"No it's not. There's a ring and posts and everything. And does that little guy in the ring with the really big guy look like a referee?"

Aang stood on his tiptoes to get a better look. The smaller man did look rather officious while completely dwarfed by the mountain of muscle next to him. A garishly dressed man stood in front of the crowd addressing the gathered masses.

Even before the man brought the megaphone to his mouth, Aang knew what was on Toph's mind.

"You are not thinking of fighting that…thing up there? Are you?"

Toph placed her hands on her hips in defiance, "And why not? Don't think I can handle it?" She challenged.

"No." Aang stressed, "I just think it's not fair to the other guy."

"You're right. It's not."

Aang sighed in relief and was about to take them away from there when he felt a smaller hand clasp around his gently,

"Toph?"

The object of his secret affections smiled warmly.

"Toph? What are you doing? You said wouldn't fight. It wouldn't be fair and all."

Toph grinned, "Oh I'm not going to fight. You are."

"What?!"

"…a bag of silver to anyone who lasts three minutes with The Gravedigger! Anyone?"

Aang could barely resist as Toph shoved him through the crowd, using her earthbending to clear the way.

"And we have a brave one folks! Ready to face The Gravedigger, kid? And what's up with the arrows, who do you think you are? The Avatar?"

"If I say no, can I leave?"

"Nope."

"Well, Monkey-Feathers." Aang got into his attack stance holding his staff out in readiness. The announcer walked over and took it out of his hands,

"I forgot to mention one tiny detail. No weapons."

Aang blinked, "Okay." He still had his bending, he'd be fine.

"And no bending…if you are a bender. Ready? Go!"

"What?!"

* * *

"This must be the place." Katara's head titled back as her eyes followed the sheer height of the mansion's perimeter wall, "She sure does live large."

"You have a room in MY palace. And you're in awe over this? I feel insulted."

Katara didn't bother to face him, just simply waving him off, "Yeah yeah you should be used to it by now."

Grumbling curses and poxes on the female of the species, Zuko knocked on the door. A slide panel opened and a nasally voice demanded,

"What'dya want? No soliciting!"

Using his most imperious tone, Zuko answered,

"Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Ambassador Katara of the United Water Tribes."

The voice barked out a disbelieving cackle,

"Prince? Ambassador? So where's your escorts? Your palanquins? Crown? Prince…Hah!"

"Umm…we don't have those…we're here on vacation and sort of incognito…"

"Then you can't prove your claims then."

"Well…"

"That's what I thought. Good day. AND GET OFF MY DOORSTEP!"

The panel slid back with a bang, leaving Zuko red faced and spluttering with Katara barely holding in her own guffaws at his expense.

"I ought to burn the whole place down!" He roared. Katara choked back another set of laughs, "Yeah and tick off your girlfriend even more?"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Not so loud! She might never let us in if she heard you!"

"Heard what?" came a ghostly whisper from behind them, sending shivers up their spines.

Both benders quickly composed themselves, plastering cheesy smiles on their faces,

"Oh nothing. Just Zuko's singing. He's terrible." Lied Katara. Mai blinked, "On the contrary, Zuko has a wonderful singing voice. And what brings you to my family's home?" Mai narrowed her eyes in an almost teasing manner,

"Taking Ambassador Katara on the tour of the city Zuko? You never did that for me." She teased in her usual dead tone.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Mai's eyebrows nearly shot to her hair line at Katara's sudden outburst, "No one said you were." Katara was a little more curious as to why Zuko didn't object.

Clearing her throat and fixing her clothes, Katara put on her diplomatic face, "Yes. My apologies."

"Apologies for what?"

"For…umm…"

Zuko groaned and held out his hand to Mai,

"Could we have the keys to the palace doors?"

The Baroness rolled her eyes, "I told the old kook those locks were a bad idea. But does anyone ever listen to me? Noooooo."

"The keys Mai?" Zuko wiggled his fingers.

"Back in the house. Come on in anyway. Please stay off the grass and watch out for Zuzu."

"Zu…who?"

Zuko's question was answered as a seemingly rabid Shark-Pitbull came roaring across the lawn, causing the prince to leap back out of the range of the beast's snapping jaws

"Holy mother of…! What in Agni's name is that?!"

Mai answered casually, "An appreciation of my services to the government from King Bumi. Most bosses give salary bonuses. He gives rabid killing machines." Gesturing to the mass of fangs and muscle straining against the length of chain leashed around its neck. "Ty Lee named him Zuzu."

"I am not…that."

At that the beast gave a petulant whine and settled down, tongue lolling out as it panted. It's finned tail swishing back and forth.

"Aww…look. It's happy to see you Zuko." Teased Katara. "Not really." Mai motioned to a small boy trotting towards the slavering creature.

"Your son?"

Mai gave Katara a disgusted look, "My brother." Katara had to good decency to look apologetic, "You remember him don't you? You kidnapped him once."

"Yes and you didn't want him back." She countered.

"I was calling your bluff. We knew you wouldn't hurt him. I did anyway." Mai turned back to the boy rolling around with his best friend in the whole wide world.

"Aww how cute." Gushed Katara, moving towards the frolicking pair. Zuzu reared up immediately, growling. Katara waved to Tom-Tom,

"Hi there. My name's Katara."

Feeling safe with his big sister and Zuzu around, the shy boy waved back, "I'm Tom-Tom and this is Zuzu." The Shark-Pitbull did not stand down. Tentatively, Katara reached out to stroke the creature's shark-like snout.

Soon growling turned to a contented whine.

"He likes you." Said Tom-Tom stroking the slick fur on Zuzu's back. Katara motioned to Zuzu Senior,

"See? He's tame. Aren't you boy?" She cooed, ruffling the area under the creature's throat.

No sooner had the prince taken a step towards the Shark-Pitbull, it exploded from Katara's loving hands, growling and snapping at the prince who barely pulled his fingers back from being chomped off.

"Son of a…!"

"Language, Zuko!"

* * *

"We're lost aren't we?" Suki drummed her fingers against the bar top of the tavern they stopped in for a drink. The sun was high, meaning they'd been searching for the elusive Guard Captain since this morning. Hours under the hot sun in thick Kyoshi robes and armor does not a cheery Suki make.

"Nooooo. We're…right where we need to be." Sokka finished lamely, waving his arm causally, "Which is here!"

Suki rolled her eyes, "Yep, we're lost."

Turning on the Ol Sokka Charm, the elder Water sibling sidled up to his lover,

"Did I mention that here is where you are?"

The Kyoshi Warrior winced, "Ooooh. Horrible set up and that lame come-on is going to cost him points." She commentated pinching his cheek, "Let's see how he does on the come back."

"Oh ho. So that's how you want to play it huh?" Sea blue eyes did quick search of the bar room. Hitting inspirational gold, Sokka cleared his throat imperiously,

"Ahem."

Suki feigned gagging.

"I said, AHEM."

Suki propped her elbow on the bar top and rested her cheek on her palm, "This ought to be good."

Puffing his chest up, Sokka let his literary genius flow forth,

"Banana."

A veritable well of wisdom, this one.

"Banana?"

Sokka nodded, repeating the word a little slower,

"Ba-na-na."

"What kind of come back is that?" She asked, completely confused. She knew her man was a bit of a joker but still…banana?

"It's a great word. Just rolls off the tongue. Banana."

Suki slapped her forehead with a palm, "Oh I forgot. You attended a poetry class once. Pardon my ignorance of the Higher Arts." Ending her little act, Suki snorted,

"Feh. A two year old could do better."

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged, "You may, occasionally, kick my butt, from time to time," A bunch of surly men gave Sokka a weird look, "But I'm the Sultan of Slang, the Prince of Poetry and the Lord of Limericks."

"Metaphors for your…'little friend', don't count."

The gathered crowd groaned,

"Ooooh. Sting."

The barkeep, thoroughly amusing himself watching Sokka's face turn various shades of red, decided to help the poor guy out,

"Now I don't mean to be a busybody. But I couldn't help but overhearing you two was into the Arts."

Before Suki could answer in the negative, Sokka said yes, all the while glaring at her. The barkeep broke out in a smile, "Then I might have a way for you two to settle your little dispute. There'll be a poetry reading in an hour's time. What say you?"

Sokka's head turned slowly, eyes in mildly amused, taking into consideration that majority of the patrons with them did not fit the scholarly type.

"What kind of bar is this anyway?"

* * *

Toph Bei Fong was confidence personified. She never faltered. She never hid. Always had her face front and back straight to meet all challengers head on.

Toph Bei Fong was toughness made flesh.

Humans are mostly flesh.

And Toph Bei Fong was most definitely a human with feelings and worries.

The words 'No bending' set of alarm bells in her head.

"Uh oh." She mumbled as the fight organizer rang the bronze bell. She felt Aang leave the raised earthen ring and land lightly on one of the four posts at each of the corners. His vibrations were so faint, almost as if he wasn't there. As if he was just a gentle breeze blowing over the top of the post.

Aang's opponent, she most definitely felt. Each heavy stomp the man took was like a thunderous explosion in her sound derived world. The mountain of a man was surprisingly nimble though.

"Not as quick footed as Twinkles." She mused to herself, "He'll be fine. Even without bending."

Still, there was a small voice deep inside her that went,

"Why'd you do that for? Throwing him into the ring with that thing? That guy's bigger, stronger and if I could see, waaaay uglier. Twinkles is going to get crushed without bending. You know how soft he is!"

Toph pinched herself. What was she thinking? Did she just think that?

No.

No, she did not just think like Sugar Queen

Twinkles could take care of himself. If he didn't want to fight, and Aang never liked to fight, he'd forfeit. Toph wouldn't think any lesser of him, since she was the one to push him in there in the first place. She'd learned to accept certain parts of his personality that in the past used to irk her.

Namely his reluctance to stand up for himself on occasion, usually deferring to a higher, meaning older, authority. In other words, Sokka or Katara when as Avatar he should be the steadfast leader.

Plus the whole thing was rather pointless anyway.

Finding her voice, Toph hollered over the crowd,

"Hey! Twinkle Toes! Get on with it already! We're burning daylight here!"

Toph relaxed. Any moment Aang would leap over and land next to her.

Any moment now.

Still waiting.

Toph cocked her head to the side. What in the Face Stealer's Butt was Twinkles doing?

Was…was he actually going to fight?

Toph grinned inwardly, silencing that tiny chiding voice,

"That's my Twinkle Toes."

* * *

Weaving and side stepping the large man's clumsy strikes and lunges, the ever social-able Avatar tried to strike up a conversation with his opponent.

"So? What's your name?"

Aang dropped into a wide leg split, easily ducking under a right hook,

"I mean your real name. Gravedigger has to be your stage name right?"

He rolled to the left, narrowly missing a foot stomp. Recovering from the roll, the Avatar flipped onto the wrestler, doing an a one handed head stand on the big man's head,

"Not that it's a bad name if it is your real name. It's a cool name. Really scary." Aang flipped and somersaulted back onto a ring post, landing on the rounded post in a spider-like position.

Gravedigger grunted, charging forward in a shoulder tackle.

"Whoops." Aang ran across the ropes nimbly wincing as the big man slammed head first into the steel post,

"Ouch." Coming to rest on another post, Aang tried reasoning,

"Look. I can see you've got the endurance to keep this up all day and I've got the energy to keep dodging you. Why don't we just call it a day huh? I didn't even want to be here."

"Hey! Twinkle Toes! Get on with it! We're burning daylight here!"

Distracted, Aang's inattentiveness nearly cost him, what would have been a really bad black eye.

"Toph? Whoa!"

Gravedigger's fist sailed past Aang's face, barely brushing the tip of his nose as the Avatar bent backwards just in time. Getting back to his feet, Aang began talking...again, much to Gravedigger's annoyance,

"See that girl over there? She's the reason I'm here. Well, she pushed me and all."

"Will you kindly cease your nonsensical jabbering?"

The big man's well spoken and cultured voice was definitely not what Aang was expecting, "Then again," he said to himself, "I'm…attracted… to a blind earthbender who could turn my bones into powder. I really should know better and expect the unexpected."

Aang gave that a little more thought, "Expect the unexpected…this is so Bumi."

Gravedigger's war cry brought Aang back to the land of thinking clearly,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you." Aang did a little side step, "Say, you look like a married man. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"If it means that you will stand still enough for me to properly educate you in the ways of the ring. Then by all means."

Aang cocked his head to dodge the straight punch to his face,

"Thanks. I appreciate that. So, how'd you meet your wife?"

* * *

"Twinkles is toying with him."

A middle aged lady caught Toph's heated whisper to herself,

"Oh? Is that young man someone special?" The woman didn't wait for Toph's spluttered reply, "Yes, he does look like he might be special to someone."

Toph mulled the woman's words over for a moment. Is Twinkles special to someone? He is the Avatar. He's special to everyone, she surmised. He's the savior of the world, the great equalizer. The Avatar exists to maintain peace and stability all over the world.

The Avatar is great.

The Avatar is brave.

The Avatar is bold.

That's what everyone says.

At that point Toph realized she didn't give a Rat-Bat's ass about the Avatar.

What she did care about was Aang.

Her thoughts took her back to Aang's most recent visit to her family's estate.

Her mother's teasing voice.

Aang's sudden idea about just taking off to see the world.

And what surprised her the most was just how fast she agreed.

Yes, she valued freedom more than all the gold in her family's vaults and her parents were giving it to her. She was free to do as she pleased, go where she pleased. She just never strayed out of Gao Ling out of respect for her parents. Her first disappearance years ago to join Aang had hurt them terribly and though she never showed it, Toph loved her parents dearly.

So if she had freedom…why did she say yes to Aang?

Because he was her first and best friend.

Because she found a family in the band of unlikely misfits.

Because he gave her the chance to experience her first crush on a boy with Sokka.

Because through him, she tasted real freedom for the first time, not clandestine escapes from the estate to fight in Earth Rumbles.

Real freedom, where the earth was your bed and the sky your comforter.

Because he was there with her helping each other grow and deal with life's ups and downs. Learning that life wasn't all fun and games. That even though you wanted something, it might not be what you really needed.

Because even though he visited regularly after the war, a visit a month felt like a life time.

Because for all her stubbornness, he still cared for her when others would have given up trying to move her.

Because for all of his flaws, she'd come to understand, even in the smallest fraction, of what it felt like to accept and be accepted.

What it felt liked to love and be loved.

The night they spent talking under the stars gave her a small ember of that warm loving sensation.

Just a tiny little flicker.

So faint, so soft.

So very Twinkle Toes.

The woman turned to Toph as she heard the young girl sniffle,

"What's wrong dearie?"

A smile as bright as sunshine beamed back through misty green tear filled eyes,

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Everything's just fine."

* * *

"And then you told her you loved her?"

Aang struggled, trying to get out of a crushing bear hug, he could feel his lungs deflating with each word he took.

Gravedigger shook his head, "Oh no. I couldn't. I was too scared."

"Ack….! But you set up…umm, could you loosen your grip a bit? I mean, you set up the whole thing, the dinner, the flowers, and the engagement ring….oh there goes my back….what stopped you?"

"Sorry, but I am being paid to physically harm others. It simply would not be good work ethic for me to not fulfill my contractual obligations."

"You're a stand up guy." Aang choked out. Gravedigger carried on, "Now to answer your question, what stopped me? I was scared. Truth be told, I used to be a tiny weakling."

"Could've fooled me."

The wrestler spun Aang around into what modern wrestlers would call a Full Nelson,

"Oh yes. I was but a slip of a boy. I was when I first fell in love with my darling Rock Warrior."

"Rock warrior?…wow this hold of yours really hurts…you were saying?"

"She's an earthbender. She liked me as well, but she simply could not stand me not living up to my potential. So she trained me, even if I couldn't earthbend. Soon I went from a ninety pound weakling to this."

"Wow."

"Indeed. Now tell me? About yonder fair maiden that has captured your eye?"

Aang stammered as Gravedigger began to jostle him around, "Ww.w.w.w…wwhy d.d.d.ddo you….ask?"

"Elementary. One would go about inquiring about affairs of the heart if one does not have said inquiries to inquire."

"You are so not what you look like."

"Thank you."

"Why do I like her?"

"I believe that was my question." Gravedigger hoisted Aang over his head, moment from power bombing him into the hard ground. Despite his precarious predicament, Aang couldn't help but smile wistfully,

"I don't think I like her anymore."

"Sir, you sully your fair lady's honor."

"I love her." Aang chuckled, "And believe me, she's no damsel in distress. She's loud, rough, stubborn, demanding, pushy…"

"I was not aware my wife has a sister."

The big man decided not to end the match that quickly, opting to toss Aang aside, so that they could talk some more.

Aang went on, "And she pushed me. In to the ground sometimes but mostly she pushed me to be stronger. To be…better."

"And that's your reason? Same as mine?"

"Maybe. You liked your wife the moment you laid eyes on her. She was your Forever Girl. Me? I thought I had one. I thought wrong. Life taught me just because I want something doesn't mean I need it. Toph taught me not to let life get you down," Memories of Toph's brief period of reclusiveness following Suki's rescue from prison bubbled to the surface, "I guess we kinda taught each other that."

"We wanted a friend in our time of sadness. We needed each other."

"And you're doing this out of….?" The big man let his words trail off implying a guilty conscience on Aang's part.

"Oh no. We wanted a friend. We needed to not be alone. We found each other. She's my best friend, my teacher and most importantly she's my Toph. The Blind Bandit with a heart of gold…."

"I am sensing a 'But'."

Aang sighed, "But I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Ah yes. The most common ailment of fledgling hearts. What would she say about this? From your earnest description of her, would she not rather you simply come right out and say it? At the very least, it's a weight off you."

Aang pondered the big man's words as he got lifted off the ground back into slamming position. Gravedigger decided to add a little incentive, "Tell me that you'll be a man and do the right thing and I won't slam you too hard."

Cloudy grey eyes searched through the crowd for a pair of sea foam green. Said owner of the green pair, rubbed her nose, looking a mite irritated about something.

She is loud.

She is stubborn.

She is pushy.

She is a gentle soul.

She is the Blind Bandit

His teacher.

His friend.

And so much more to him.

"Well?" asked the wrestler, "Your decision?"

Aang slithered out of the big man's grasp,

"I would be dishonoring my teacher's training if I went down without a fight." He grinned cheerily.

"I beg your…?"

Aang reared his head back and slammed his arrowed forehead into his new friend's nose.

"And we FINALLY have a winner!"

The Avatar didn't hear the cheers or the applause. The only thoughts on his mind as he stumbled around were where Toph was and how much he'd regret his little head butting stunt come the next morning.

* * *

"And you head butted the guy?"

"Yep…ow…"

Zuko gave his friend a thumbs up,

"Nice. You've confirmed my suspicions about you."

"That I use my head?" Aang laughed, trying to sit up as Katara pushed him back down on the bed. A glowing disc of shimmering water pulsing in her hand.

"No." said Zuko chuckling, "That you're a moron." Katara shot him a dirty glare,

"That's enough you two. Honestly, what is it with boys and wounds?"

Aang sniffed, holding his nose high, "They're badges of honor." Katara's glare turned into a questioning stare.

Zuko consciously touched his father's infamous gift, "Not all though."

"Zuko…" Katara whispered. Living in the Fire Palace as Ambassador for four years since Ozai's defeat, the water maiden had seen first hand just what the prince truly felt about his scar.

Everything from full blown rages, anger at a monster who did this to a child, to the quiet sobs of a son who deep down loved his father regardless of the outcome.

"I'm fine. Aang needs your attention. I'll just go wash my face."

Katara's eyes never left the door as Zuko slid is shut behind him. She was shaken out of it when she felt a light touch. Aang had grasped her hand gently.

"Yes?" She asked, composing herself. Aang beamed, "I'm fine." He cocked his head towards the door,

"Go."

"What?"

Aang chuckled, "He needs a friend right now. And for all you two fight and argue, I've never seen better friends."

"He's fine Aang. Zuzu's…I mean Zuko's a strong guy. He's put the past behind him."

Aang just gave her a knowing look. Katara sighed,

"You're right. I better stop him before he tries to commit suicide." She smiled, "The emotional wreck."

* * *

She found him in the palace kitchens, seated at a table covered with fresh produce, watching the night cooks hurriedly prepare the guards' night shift meals.

"If you're going to kill yourself, you could at least use a knife."

Zuko looked at the wooden spoon he was twirling in his hand then back to her,

"Yes. I'm going to use it to dig out my heart."

"But it's blunt."

"Yes, that way it'll hurt more."

Katara rolled her eyes as she sat down, snagging a stick of celery to munch on,

"Must you be so morbid?"

"Must you be so…you?"

"What about me?"

Zuko set the spoon down, reaching for some of the celery. Katara slapped his hand away,

"Get your own."

Grumbling the prince settled for an apple, taking a chunk out of it on the first bite.

"You were saying?" Prompted Katara waving the leafy end of celery at him.

Zuko swallowed, "I was saying how much of a bossy motherly Arctic Hen you are."

"And you're pond scum."

Zuko let that sink in for a moment, taking the time to chew another mouthful of apple,

"That's it? Pond scum?"

Katara turned up her nose, taking another bite of celery,

"It's late. I'm tired. And frankly you're not worth the effort."

"We never change."

Katara turned to Zuko at the sound of his unusually dead tone. The prince's voice was usually very emotional. Happy, sad or angry. Come rain or shine.

"What's wrong? And don't lie." Katara unconsciously tried to reach over large table to touch his hand. Something she'd grill herself over in the days to come,

"Is it Mai?"

"In a way." Sighed Zuko leaning back on his chair, he looked over to his right and out the window into the night sky.

Katara smiled knowingly, "You're wondering what it'd be like if you didn't join us?"

"We'd all be dead."

"Thank you Mr. Negativity."

"It's a gift." He joked, taking one last bite of his apple and torching the core into ashes. The waterbender spoke again,

"Your scar…"

Zuko sat forward, "Yes, yes. I know. I got this scar for saving lives. It is a badge of honor. And I accept that."

"Then what's eating you now?"

"What's eating me now is that I just saw my former girlfriend, yeah I said it, living a peaceful life, complete with house and garden. Then I look back at my life…"

"Zuko…you're life has changed. You changed your own fate. You helped save the world."

Zuko forced his words out through clenched teeth, "But has my life really changed? Dealing with my uncle's court is…I don't know….watching those old men bicker about trivial matters when we should be restoring what we destroyed for the past hundred years, makes me want to just burn them all away. Everyday I feel like I'm going to end up like my father."

"Ozai was a monster and as far as I'm concerned, Iroh was more of a father than Ozai ever was."

"And I thank the spirits, especially Great Grand Father Roku, everyday for that. Still doesn't cover the fact that I am Ozai's blood."

"So's Azula and look how well she turned out."

"If you even think about using bloodbending on me…" He warned brandishing the spoon like a weapon.

Katara laughed, "You're right. We never change. We'll most probably still raising each others hackles till the world breaks."

"Change is good. Change means to move forward. But I like not changing right now."

Katara held her hands over her chest, "Oh dear. Sokka was right all along, you'd fall for me eventually." She mock gasped, "I…I don't know what to say…"

"How about I'm the worst actress alive who couldn't act worth a copper even if her love life depended on it."

She smiled at his playful jibe, "I take it you're feeling less emotionally negative now?"

"Give me a moment. Doctors say I need to get my dose of negativity twice a day."

"Yeah well," She stood up, walked over and slapped his shoulder, "While you contemplate your role in the universe, I'm going to whip something up. I'm hungry."

Zuko turned to look over his shoulder,

"You're not going to make Sea Prunes are you?"

* * *

"Hey Twinkles. How's your head?"

Toph plopped herself unceremoniously on Aang's bed, popping peanuts into her mouth.

"Toph? What...what're you doing up? It's late."

"Day, night. Doesn't matter to me." She mused, batting her lashes, referring to her eyes, "Couldn't sleep. Momo, Hawky and Appa are dead logs. Snoozles and Princess Iron Fan still haven't come back yet and I don't feel like going all the way down to the kitchens to bug Sweetness and Flame-Brain."

"So you came here." It was a statement not a question.

"Naturally." She sang.

"Toph? What's wrong?"

"Can't a girl come visit her best friend in his sick bed?"

"I'm not sick. Just got a bump on my…AAAAAAH!"

Toph stopped pressing the sore spot, "There?"

"Yes! Stop doing that!"

"Baby." She teased, pulling his nose. Aang rubbed his sore forehead, shooting dark looks which were promptly ignored by the grinning girl.

"Ya know, I was wondering…why didn't you just forfeit the match? I mean you could have just, you know, air bended your twinkly rear out of there. No muss, no fuss."

"Because someone," Aang stressed the latter word, "Taught me to never back down from a challenge."

"Technically, you challenged him. Glad to know I'm such a positive influence on you." Toph pointed, popping another nut, "Peanut?" She offered her hand out, revealing several de-shelled nuts

Aang shook his head, "No thanks." Oh she was a positive influence alright. More than she'd ever guess.

"So what'd we do now?"

"Wha?" Aang was blindsided thinking the question was in reference to his revelation that afternoon, "What do you mean?"

"Geez, Twinkles. Your heart's beating so fast I can feel it through the mattress." _'Mine's not doing so good either,'_ Toph swallowed a lump in her throat.

Taking the first step, Aang offered, "We...umm...we could talk. Like last time."

"You just want me to snuggle with you again." She half teased. Honestly, she did want that. But she sure as Hell wasn't going to just blurt it out.

"Was it so bad?" Aang poured on the charm.

"Sweetness gave me 'The Talk'. What do you think? I'm already sixteen going on seventeen and she gave me 'THE TALK'. Oh great now I'm going to have ideas…"

Aang didn't so much as squeak.

"I did not just say that!" Toph covered. _'So much more for not blurting it out! Stupid, stupid!'_ "Tell anyone I said that and I will end you." She warned.

"Toph?" Aang whispered

"What?" She barked a mite too harshly, but she couldn't help it she was embarrassed and her rough nature kicked in.

She gasped when she felt Aang's larger hand cover her own, lacing their fingers together,

"I learned something today…well…actually you taught me this a long time ago. But getting my kidneys squeezed out my butt reminded me about it."

Toph chuckled at his choice of words, momentarily forgetting their closeness, "What did I teach you?"

"To be rock-like. To speak my mind."

This was it. Toph sensed it. And it was big. His next words would make or break the whole thing.

"I…I like you, Toph. Way more than a best friend should feel for another."

Being on the soft mattress, Toph couldn't get a bead on Aang's vibrations but if his racing heart was anything to go by…

"Are you sure?"

Aang sighed, pulling his hand away, "I'm sorry if I made things weird. But I had to say it. I did not want things to be weird between us."

Now it was his turn to be surprised as Toph's hand clasped his, "Want to know what a good friend told me once about friendships?" She surprised him a second time by scooting close enough to wrap her arms around him,

"He said that friendships can last over lifetimes. No matter what."

* * *

"Rattlesnake, rattlesnake, sugar cookies, monkey-feathers?"

Suki's clear gossamer laugh carried throughout the street lined with glowing lanterns as she recalled Sokka's fumble at the poetry session. She wasn't one for the finer points of culture. Table manners and how one carried oneself at high level meetings, she could handle.

But poetry?

Even if she was unschooled in the ways of Haiku, she knew gibberish when she heard it. Soon Haiku Night became Stand-Up Comedy Night. Coupled with the mandatory presence of alcohol in a bar, a grand time was had by all.

"Oh dear." She fanned herself with one of her steel fans, "I think I've had a little too much to drink."

Sokka wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close, rubbing noses together,

"You." He grinned stupidly, "Are a lush."

"And you, my good sir, are out of line." She playfully pushed him away. Sokka grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back into his chest with a twirl.

"Why Suki, I didn't know you knew how to dance."

"Ya know we never did find the Captain of the Guard."

Sokka snorted, "Screw the Captain."

"I'm a Captain." Suki giggled. Sokka nuzzled her auburn hair, "Yeah but we don't want to wake Katara. You know how she gets."

"I'm too young to be an aunt! I'm too young to be an aunt!" The semi-sober Kyoshi Captain cracked up at her own impression of Katara.

"You know what?"

"What?" Suki grinned pulling on his tunic to stand up.

"I love you." He breathed into her hair.

"You'd better." She growled, pulling him down for a searing kiss. "Wanna know something else?"

* * *

The kitchen staff had since packed up and retired to their quarters. The kitchens' themselves deserted, save for two figures currently doing battle over a game of Pai Sho and for the main roasting fire that was kept constantly alight through some prompt firebending.

"You should just throw some firewood on it. Burns longer. You don't have to keep firebending and wasting your energy."

"Why Katara, I didn't know you cared."

She smirked, "I just don't know what to tell your uncle if you die from exhaustion."

"Your concern warms my black pit of a heart." Zuko moved his White Lotus Tile,

"Checkmate."

* * *

"What?" Mumbled Sokka contentedly holding Suki by the waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

* * *

The Avatar did not exist at that moment. Neither did the Blind Bandit.

In their places were just a boy and a girl.

Trying to make sense of the new direction in their lives.

"What are we going to tell the others? How are we going to tell the others?"

"Twinkles. They found us snuggling that last time. Don't tell me you didn't hear them snickering behind our backs?"

"So that's what it was? I thought I stepped in something nasty and Sokka couldn't stop laughing."

"I am seriously reconsidering my decision right now."

Aang pouted, he knew she couldn't see it but he did it anyway,

"Aww. Does this mean no snuggle time?"

Toph groaned but cuddled closer to him,

"Perv."

* * *

"What they say about Omashu is true. It is the most romantic city in the world."

* * *

End. **'The Most Romantic City in The World'**


	4. Moving On

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

A new sun dawned on the horizon, bathing Omashu's palace guest rooms in a divine golden light, prompting its residents to rise and meet the new day. And when you're the crown prince of entire nation of morning people, rising with the sun becomes more of rule rather than a guideline.

Stretching and popping joints back into place, Zuko yawned, grimacing slightly as he tasted the insides of his mouth.

"Blegh. Morning breath." He mumbled, swinging his legs off the bed. Coughing lightly, he made his way over to a well polished silver shield and a golden basin filled with water to wash up. Just as he was about to dip his hands in the clear refreshing liquid, the barest of motion, reflected in the polished gleam of the shield, caught his scarred eye.

"What the…?" Zuko's brow furrowed. A low moan came from behind him, FROM the bed,

"Just a few more minutes Suki…"

It took a few moments to gather strength and volume but Zuko's less than manly cry served better than any Dragon-Rooster that morning.

* * *

**World Tour**

**Moving On.**

* * *

Katara hummed her mother's favorite Water Tribe folk tune, her sunny smile breaking into a full blown grin at the cry emitted from the directions of the guys' quarters,

"Haaaa." She sighed in satisfaction, getting ready to knock on Suki's door. After a few knocks on the door and a couple more louder ones banging around from inside the room itself the Kyoshi Captain groggily appeared on the other side, her entire expression screaming in silent protest of being woken up at such an ungodly hour by such an unholy sound while suffering the most unbearable hangover.

"Wha?" Suki hoarsed out, "Dear Kyoshi….why is it so bright?! The light! It burns!"

As if speaking to a child, Katara rubbed the back of Suki's head in a soothing fashion,

"That's because you and Sokka came back in the wee hours of the night completely plastered and singing truly filthy pirate songs."

"Uuuuhhhh…."

"And as to the wake up call, you can thank the Jerkbender for that."

"Whaaaa…?"

"Why? Oh, let's just say they both had it coming."

* * *

_Last night..._

_"Zuko, don't just stand there! I've got my hands full with Suki!"_

_"Heehee…Full Mast…hee…" Suki giggled uncontrollably at the euphemism, Katara made a face and leaned away from the Kyoshi warrior as the Captain let out a very impressive belch._

_"Oh Yue! What did you drink?" Katara coughed fanning the space in front of Suki's face._

_"One more time!" Cried Sokka, throwing his arms upwards and stumbling towards Zuko, who easily sidestepped the younger man's awkward gait,_

_"Three gold pieces for a brand new sail to catch the winds of luck, to port to port for an ale and a f….!"_

_Thankfully, the sound of drowning Sparrow-Cats was mercifully ended when Sokka lurched over the corridor rails and tumbled onto the paved stone courtyard._

_"I am not touching that." Zuko pointed at Sokka who was giggling to himself, mumbling something about 'Aunty Katara'. Zuko noted the rather lewd motions Sokka was making and shuddered whilst stifling a yawn. Unlike the Water Siblings he did not function well at night._

_"Zuko!" Katara hissed, "I can't handle both of them." She shifted her weight to prop up a sagging Suki, who had, Spirits be praised, lapsed into unconsciousness. Unlike her husband-to-be, who had rolled face first into the ground and was currently kissing it…with tongue. Zuko arched a brow at the sight then gave Katara a meaningful look that said in volumes,_

_'No. (Censored). Way.'_

_Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Katara laid it down for Zuko, "Look. Just…" She tried to find the right words, "Just make sure he doesn't swallow his own tongue or something."_

_Zuko cocked his head, observing Sokka's actions which bordered on the risqué, "I'd be more concerned about him rehearsing for his wedding night." The prince frowned when Sokka mumbled something most unsuitable for children to hear._

_"Just keep an eye on him. I'll be back after I get Suki to bed."_

_"Oh Captain, what a magnificent harpoon…" muttered Suki, still very, very much in Drunken La-La Land._

_"What did I do to deserve this?" Moaned Katara shuffling off with Kyoshi Captain in tow leaving Zuko to deal with Sokka,_

_"Well…" Zuko sighed, sitting down on the steps to the small courtyard. Sokka lay still for a moment. Zuko prodded Sokka with the toe of his shoe,_

_"This time you've really outdone yourself. You know that?" Zuko kicked Sokka's grabby hands off his foot,_

_"Suuuu…kiii…"_

_"Spirits, look at yourself. Get a grip, man."_

_"Hee…come to Captain Sokka…"_

_"What the F…! Get off my foot! Stop kissing it! Screw this! If Katara wants to bite my head off about this, she can do it in the morning when I'm rested and ready."_

* * *

"Aaaand…when you went back Zuko was gone and Sokka was….?"

Suki's eyes were still half lidded and bloodshot as she nursed the cup of tea Katara handed to her,

"Mumbling something about making me an Aunt."

The Kyoshi Captain had still enough blood circulating to her face to blush, "Umm…then why'd you…?"

"Dump Sokka in Zuko's room?"

* * *

_"Where did that Jerkbender go?" Katara fumed, hands on her hips, her left foot tapping the ground in annoyance. At her feet her elder brother had finally succumbed to sleep, mumbling and muttering every now and then._

_"When I get my hands on you Zuko…" She growled, hooking her arms under Sokka's to hoist him up. Something small, yellow and green moved in the corner of her view._

_"Toph?"_

_"Eep!"_

_The Waterbender narrowed her eyes trying to make sure if it was indeed their little Earthbender that was sneaking out of the corridor…leading to Aang's room._

_"Toph?"_

_Quickly grabbing at whatever random excuses that swam in her mind, Toph tried to act nonchalant,_

_"Hey Sugar Queen. Whatcha doin' up this late?"_

_Katara propped Sokka against the wall, her tone suspicious,_

_"Question is what are YOU going up?"_

_"L…Looking…looking for the bathroom. Yeah. I can't find the bathroom." Toph kicked herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That was the worst lie in her entire life and she was the Runaway! Con artist par freakin' excellence!_

_'Dammit Twinkles! Your hugs are mind clouding!'_

_Toph blushed a little, she did like those hugs anyway._

_"Riiiiight." Katara was about to call Toph's bluff, knowing full well the staff had taken them on a brief tour of their quarters and layout of the guest compound, when Toph was saved by the bell…_

_"Gah! Sokka!"_

_"Ewww…Man, what did Snoozles eat and how did it die?"_

_Or in this case, vomit._

_Seething, Katara didn't break her glare towards her hiccupping brother,_

_"Toph?"_

_"Uh….yeah?"_

_"How quietly can you earthbend?"_

* * *

"I have to admit I've never seen or heard Toph earthbend that quietly. She dug a tunnel from the courtyard to Zuko's room, we laid Sokka on his bed and the rest…well, and you heard the results just now."

Suki took in Katara's calm recollection of the past nights series of unfortunate events. A calm Katara is just as bad as an enraged one. She'd have to remember that. Deciding to change the subject, Suki cleared her throat and grimaced at the taste of alcohol mixed with traces of morning breath or puke, she wasn't quite sure which.

"Soooo…Toph sneaking out from Aang's room huh?"

"Yes. Trying to find the bathroom she said. Like she expected me to fall for it." Katara calmly took another sip, "Can't believe she didn't sense me."

The two women sat in contemplative silence.

Katara was the first to break, smiling, "When do we start really giving it to her?"

Suki finished off her tea, "Once my hangover clears…Oi…my head…"

* * *

A ring of fire circled Zuko's waist at arms length in diameter, signaling the onset of an imminent heat wave. Every living thing in the courtyard sensed the sharp spike in ambient temperature. From the lowly Tiger-Ant to the mighty Sky Bison.

Hawky flapped his wings in frantic haste, attempting to get away from his preferred master as Firehawk-ly possible. Momo screeched, darting into the nearest open room and diving under the bed. Appa simply grunted and floated off casually.

The ring of fire contracted slightly before exploding outwards in a massive wave with spectacular force. Before the flames dissipated, the prince rested his weight back onto his right foot, pulling his arms back and with that motion, the flame ring split into two fire whips.

Grabbing an end in each fist, Zuko snapped his wrists quickly, cracking both fire whips scarring the ground with twin scorch trails, burning the air with the faint odor of ozone. The prince quickly began his drill, in order to maintain the whips; he had to be in constant motion. There had to be a constant flux of energy both in and out of his body as he spun, flipped and leapt, whips like twin tails of fire flowing around him.

He threw his hands out and with them the whips. Seconds before the last embers of his fiery lashes died out a rapid series of hand motions pulled the energy back, snowballing from fading sparks into a miniature sun, maintained by the pouring of his own energy into it. Keeping his whole body in motion, Zuko moved in a waterbending manner to keep the fireball from going out.

In finishing, he let the ball float freely from his outstretched hand as he pulled his other back into to a blade strike. Fluidly, without the intention to strike, his fingers stabbed the gather ball, letting the energy course down his arm like liquid fire, drawing it to manifest back as a cohesive ball in his opposite hand.

Pushing the ball back to the front and center of his abdomen, Zuko slowly relaxed, releasing his hold over the fireball letting it finally go out. Just as the last spark was about to disappear, he snapped his fingers, causing the dying spark to explode, forming the Fire Nation's Emblem.

"Huh."

Zuko didn't turn around. The owner of the unimpressed grunt, cracked his knuckles,

"That was pretty and all but it still looks like fancy froo-froo dancing to me. Let's go a few rounds shall we?"

"Have you found her yet?" Said Zuko, his voice sounding eerily like his father's, even if just for a moment. A moment was all it took to freak his companion out.

"Whoa…You sounded like…" Sokka thought better of it and decided to lie, "Like…your sister."

Zuko smirked, putting his shirt back on, "I am good at impressions."

"Apparently it's not the only thing you've gotten good at."

Both men turned to the new arrival. Sokka raised a questioning brow,

"How long have you been there?"

Mai kept her hands tucked in her sleeves and nodded a greeting to the Water Warrior who simply gave a casual "Morning" in return.

"That wasn't our nation's fighting style was it?" She asked even though she was quite clear on the answer. Zuko rotated his shoulder and cricked his neck,

"You don't spend four years under the same roof with a waterbender and not pick up something." He mused, ignoring Sokka's shout of, "Move stealer!"

Mai cast her eyes to the side, "Right….four years….waterbender." Sensing an awkward moment about to set in, since he was usually the center of one, Sokka cleared his throat,

"Ahem. So….what can we do for ya?"

Composing herself, Mai regarded Zuko again, "I was wondering if you'd care to join me for breakfast."

"Well…" Zuko scratched his head; he had a busy day planned. Waterbenders to hunt down, vengeance to be wrought, honor to be restored, that sort of thing.

"Of course! We'd love too!" Exclaimed Sokka, throwing his arm around Zuko's shoulder, "I'm starved! I'm sure the Fire-Hazard here is too."

Zuko tossed Sokka's arm off, "I'm sure you are. Since you puked up most of yesterday's meals last night." The prince glared at the warrior, "We don't have time remember? Or have you forgotten? You're in this as well or are you backing out?"

"Hey." Sokka narrowed his eyes, "She may be my little sister and I do applaud her little prank, but as big brother I do rightfully claim first crack on all Get-Backs."

Zuko turned to Mai, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry Mai. We've got a lot of work to do."

"People to see, things to buy, traps to build." Sokka listed off. Zuko rolled his eyes, "Yes." He caught Mai's slight frown, "Tell you what, we'll get the others later on and we'll have dinner. On me."

"Wow…Zuko's paying. I must have died and gone to the Spirit World." Sokka looked around overdramatically, "Yue? Is that you?"

"All of you?"

Zuko nodded with a smile, "It'll be like old times…except without Ty Lee…or Azula. Just a group of friends….what's the word?" He looked to Sokka

"Chillin'." Said the Water Tribesman picking his nails with the tip of his boomerang, his Water Tribe machete and black sword strapped on his back reminiscent of the way Blue Spirit used to carry his swords. Where as the prince had taken to strapping his blades parallel to each other with one hilt facing down and the other up.

"Right…Chillin'." Zuko rolled the word around his tongue; it was so…foreign to him.

Sokka piped in just before Mai was about to speak, "Should we get Aang in on this too? I'm sure Toph would want to. She loves making Katara's hair go white."

"No. Aang would blab and Toph might sell us out for a laugh."

"True. True."

Zuko waved back as he raced after Sokka who was already at the gates of the guest compound. "Keep your schedule clear. Like I said, it'll be just like old times."

Mai gave him a small wave and despite her calm demeanor was beside herself,

"No. No it won't."

* * *

"What's he doing?"

Suki leaned in to whisper to Katara, the sight of Aang, seated in a lotus position, arrows glowing and looking very much in deep thought.

"He's either paying the Spirit World a visit or they're calling him. Let's just hope it's him who's doing the visiting."

"Why?"

"Nothing good ever comes when the Spirits visit."

* * *

"And that's how it went."

Avatar Roku stroked his long white beard, finishing his recount of his first date with his beloved wife Ta Min,

"Ah…good times. Good times." Mused the old spirit as he reminisced about the old days…before it all went south.

"Please." came a sinister voice, "That's not how it really went."

Both Avatars, young and old, alive and dead didn't even bother to turn to the voice.

"Greetings gentlemen."

"Koh."

"Hello Pus Bucket"

The Face Stealer laughed, his large segmented body shaking as he did, the armored sections of his exo-skeleton scraping against each other.

It was like the dying screams of drowning Puppy-Kittens.

"Avatars." He grinned, "Why the long faces?" Koh extended his first six legs as if to show he had nothing up his sleeves, no sleeves for that matter anyway,

Aang eyed the long crack running down the side of Koh's painted face. A memento from the time Koh preyed on one of them four years ago.

One of them in particular.

"You should have that looked at." Aang pointed. Koh scraped a claw against the crack,

"I don't know. I've been told it makes me looked distinguished." Koh's face switched to that of a nobleman complete with monocle and moustache.

"It has made your visage a little more palatable." Muttered Roku, "What do you want Face Stealer?"

"Want a matching scar?" Offered Aang, "Or do you want one for each face?"

The nobleman's face melted away revealing a bleached white skull which promptly got into the Airbender's face,

"Ooooooh. My, aren't you the big man now?" Koh's tone turned dark, "Don't push me, boy. You may have passed my previous test, the blind one is off my list, unless she calls on me, but that doesn't mean you're off limits to me. Do not take my gesture of goodwill lightly."

Refraining from scowling, Aang retorted, "I've got a gesture for you too. Here."

Koh reeled back in mock hurt, folding his multi segmented legs to himself,

"Wherever have the impeccable manners of Air Nomad's gone? Is Avatar Yang Chen aware of this?"

Flesh and muscle oozed back onto the skull, reforming into the face of Avatar Kuruk's beloved Ummi. Aang closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disgusting shapes Koh made as he swirled the poor woman's face around like wet bloody clay.

"That's not going to work, you know that." Said the Airbender. Ummi's face broke out in a smirk,

"That wasn't for you." Ummi's eyes shifted to the left as if looking behind, "Hello Avatar Kuruk. How've you been holding up?"

The big Water Tribesman glowered, he wasn't facing Koh. It didn't matter to hide his emotions. Roku stepped forward, "You face three Avatars, Face Stealer. I would choose the better part of valor."

"He faces five." A calm melodic voice sang like a spring breeze. Avatars Yang Chen and Kyoshi soon appearing on either side of Kuruk.

"And a Moon Spirit."

Ummi's face swiveled back to Koh's painted mask as Yue floated down to her friends. Yue made not effort to conceal her venomous expressions, "And my face he cannot take."

Koh snarled. Whilst mortals and common spirits cowered in fear of him, the grand spirits of nature were his superiors. He could not attack them as he was simply unable to and even if he did, it would mean a visit from the Spirit of Vengeance and that meant a true death. One from which he would never be able to reconstitute himself.

Or worse.

"I see this is my cue to exit." Koh bowed to the gathered Avatars and Moon Spirit in mock reverence, a sad attempt to; pardon the pun, save face.

Aang and Roku each placed a hand on Kuruk to restrain the big man from following the vile creature as the Face Stealer disappeared from sight cackling.

Once the air was clear of Koh's sickening stench, Kuruk stopped his shaking and apologized,

"I'm sorry."

Roku smiled, "We understand old friend." Kuruk went on,

"It's just that it's been so long…"

As his predecessors consoled their friend, Aang looked at the spot where Koh vanished and back to Kuruk's haunted loneliness. Koh had said Toph was no longer a target but since when was the word of the Face Stealer bond?

The young Avatar felt a hand on his shoulder. Yue smiled at him in concern, "Aang?"

"Hmmm?"

No. Koh might try again sometime in the future but he'd be ready for him.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh. I'm fine."

The Moon Spirit smiled warmly, eyes sparkling with mischief,

"Oh good. Sooooo…you've found the other half of your heart huh?"

"Who told you?"

"I am the Moon Spirit. I see what you do at night."

Aang could only stare back in horror,

"Everything?!"

* * *

"Whatever's going on in there, Aang must be pretty shy about it." Suki peered closely at the Avatar, whose cheeks were beginning to flush pink.

Katara shook her head turning for the door, "Toph's obviously not here."

Suki laughed, "Yeah. Like she'd get caught sneaking her torrid affairs with Aang again."

The Waterbender shuddered, "Must you make it sound so…dirty?"

* * *

Two steps in, two strikes out, two slabs of earth folded over.

One step back with foot stomp, two boulders up.

Two palm strikes out to the sides, two boulders get turned into shrapnel grenades with explosive results.

A row of Black Rose bushes got shredded into confetti.

"Maybe you should write the words 'Front Toward Enemy' on them."

Toph jumped slightly at Mai's voice, "Geez! Where'd you come from? You're almost as light footed as Twinkle Toes!"

"Twinkle Toes?" Mai smirked, though she'd never admit it, she found Toph's nicknames for her friends rather amusing.

"That would be Aang. You know? The Avatar?" Toph replied snidely, getting back to her workout, "Maybe I'll call you Shadow-Feet."

"I'm honored." Mai droned. The Baroness sat on a railing overlooking the backyard of the guest compound which, unlike the stone paved front yard, was a rock garden lined with Blue Rose bushes and fruit trees,

"Mind if I watch?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders, "Meh. Do what you want. Now shut up and let me earthbend."

Not really caring if Mai did keep silent or not, Toph started anyway shifting into her familiar modified Mantis stance but stood still before speaking,

"Ya know what? Maybe I can use your help."

"I didn't offer it." Mai shrugged.

"I'm demanding it." Replied Toph, still in attack position. Mai regarded the younger girl, who had and still amazed her. So young, so frail looking and to top it off, blind. Yet this was the little girl…no, young woman who managed to mow down legions of Fire Troopers during the war.

Not waiting for a reply Toph shouted up to her, "I need targets."

"I'm in no mood to be your punching dummy."

"Not you! Your knives! Just throw'em at the ground or something."

Mai tucked her hands into her sleeves, already grasping at the soothingly familiar cold steel of her tools of the trade, "Why don't I get some guards to spar with you?"

"I don't wanna hurt anyone. Just throw the knives okay?"

Sighing Mai casually flicked her wrist, sending three slivers of steel screaming towards the ground. Each impact point was soon covered by an angled spike of earth. And judging by the angle, Mai could see that Toph was aiming for the head of her imaginary targets.

"Not bad."

"Not bad? Lady, I'm even better."

"Well, let's find out shall we?"

"Princess Iron Fan! Are you sure you wanna get your butt handed to you this early?"

Suki and Katara walked out of the hallway. Suki kept on walking towards Toph, her golden fans sliding into her hands, whilst Katara broke off and walked towards Mai exchanging quick pleasantries.

"Hello Mai…I mean Baroness."

"It's just a title Bumi gave Ambassador. He gives them out like rock candy."

Katara chuckled, "Yep. That's Bumi for you. And just call me Katara."

The sound of the ground cracking made them turn their attention towards the two fighters. A large spike of earth was jutting out of the ground and Suki was balanced gracefully on it. The Kyoshi Captain smirked and taunted,

"Come on Toph. You can do better than that."

"Wow. Not bad for someone who's supposed to have a hang over. Here, let me get you down." Toph swung her arms outwards in a circle, causing the spike to open up like a deadly lotus. Having cleared the spike by leaping off it, Suki aimed to land behind Toph. The earthbender ducked the mid air swipe of Suki's fans above her head.

"How?"

"My best friend's an Airbender. Duh."

Toph rolled over to her blossomed death lotus, sending out the petals with each thrust and strike of her palms and fists.

"Sure he's just a friend?" teased Suki, ducking and weaving the large flat stone projectiles. The next petal fragmented into a million pellets.

"Holy…!"

Suki barely had enough time to open her fans to shield herself from the rain of earth.

"Are you gonna talk or fight?" Toph huffed kicking her heel up high, sending out a loose fin-like wave of dirt. A pair of golden fans pierced and spread it apart, casting dirt and earth asunder. Suki would have counter attacked, had it not been that Toph was already in her face with a fist cocked back,

"Heya Princess Iron Fan."

Toph wasn't quite as proficient as Suki in terms of close quarters hand to hand, making it easy for the Kyoshi Captain to dodge the punch by cocking her head to the left. Parrying the misplaced fist, Suki hooked an arm under Toph's armpit and tossed the shorter girl over her shoulder.

"We were going to ask you to come along for a walk through the city." Suki began to spin her fans with increasing speed as she circled Toph.

"Boring." Toph snorted, keeping her senses keen to Suki's footsteps. Suki smiled and replied in a sing-song voice,

"Yeah. We figure you might want to just stay here and assault Aang again."

Toph spluttered with a blush, "I do…I do not assault him!"

"You beat on him, call him names, that's assault." Suki leaned in with a devilish grin, "Why? What ever did you think I meant?"

_'They know.'_ Toph's mind reeled, _'Well of course they know. Two nights spent in each others arms, one of which you got caught sneaking away from by Sugar Queen of all people!'_

"So? What? You guys are gonna grill me all throughout our little girly shopping trip?" Toph gathered the earth around her into a dome which she split into two ellipse shaped shield weapons for each of her arms.

Knowing it would be futile to lie to her; Suki nodded enthusiastically, leaping at the younger girl. "Yep."

"If I say no?" Toph braced herself for impact by planting her shields squarely in front of her.

"We're going to grill you anyway!" Laughed Suki, her fans clashing against Toph's shields.

"Oh joy."

* * *

Mai took in Toph and Suki's verbal exchange with mild interest, "So. The Avatar and the Earthbender…."

Katara sighed wistfully, "Oh they grow up so fast." She aimlessly played with a glob of water she pulled from her water skin, "And to think they were the 'babies' of the group."

Though she was facing forwards, Mai's eyes were cast to her left watching Katara mold the silvery ball of water into various shapes, the Waterbender's eyes never leaving her friends.

A cone. A cube. A disc. A star.

Mai spoke off handedly, "How's Zuko been doing?"

The Fire Nation insignia.

Mai watched as the water flowed over Katara's arm, across her shoulders and over to the opposite hand, mirroring what she'd seen Zuko do earlier. Unlike the prince, Katara's water did not reform into a ball; instead it took the form of a roaring dragon's head. The Baroness felt a drop in temperature, still observing with interest as the air around Katara's fist condensed, the dragon's head crystallizing into a gauntlet of ice around it.

"Nice dragon design."

Katara smiled at the compliment, "Thanks. You don't spend four years in the Fire Nation capital and not get influenced by certain things."

"You didn't answer my first question."

Katara guarded herself at Mai's tone, unsure of the older girl's implication, "Well, as you've seen he's still a jerk. And he's supposed to be the eldest."

Mai scoffed, cupping her chin in her hand, "Men do tend to be slower in maturity."

Katara bit her lip at the memory of last night's stunt, "Well…" The dragon's head melted and flowed into a forearm guard with clawed finger tips.

"I don't think I've seen waterbending used like that."

Katara cleared her throat, "Yes, well…some of this stuff I learned from a crazy old bag. Some if it's pretty useful," She shuddered at the memory of Hama's cackling face, "Others I wish I could forget."

"Like Bloodbending." Mai pointed, hinting at Azula's involuntary change in personality because of it.

"Despite what you might think, Azula got off lucky." Katara's voice had an edge to it.

"I never said her name."

"You were implying it." Katara closed her eyes, her water reforming and sliding back into her waterskin, "It could have been much worse."

"Worse than changing a person's very personality?"

"Look, I don't know what I did!" Katara was losing her cool, who was this woman to lecture her? "Desperate times needed desperate actions. She would have killed Zuko if I didn't stop her!"

Mai's stony expression dropped just a little.

Katara's eyes were still closed, the water maiden shivering a little, "I just wanted to hold her in place but …but she kept struggling. I pushed a little more…next thing I know she dropped like a dead weight. When she woke up three days later, the first thing she did was vomit out mouthfuls of blood, some of it was dried and black. I thought, 'I did that to her. I'm a monster. I'm just like Hama.'"

* * *

_Katara ran threw the devastated palace grounds, hands cupping her ears as she tried to will the horrible sound of the Fire Princess retching up her own blood._

_The pained gurgles and chokes, the splats of congealed dark blood at each glob hit the floor._

_And the sight of Ursa, barely holding her own tears back at her daughter's plight. Katara nearly wept right then and there when the older woman took her daughter into her arms gently, cooing and soothing the injured princess. It was a quick flash, but Katara thought she saw her own mother instead._

_Finally she reached the fallen gates of the palace, which bore all the hallmarks of Toph's metalbending handiwork._

_'Leave.' Said a voice, 'Leave now and never come back.'_

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_She turned back quickly and there was her brother supporting a heavily bandaged Zuko. Her brother repeated his question,_

_"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka gave a half smile, jerking his thumb back, "The palace is that way."_

_Katara made no attempt to reply. Once he saw the tears in his sister's eyes, his tone softened,_

_"Sis…"_

_The voice returned, stronger now, 'Leave now and never come back.'_

_"I'm sorry…" She whimpered, turning back towards the gates. A hoarse cracked voice said only one word to halt her,_

_"Coward."_

_Sokka glared at his semi-friend, "Hey!"_

_Zuko ignored the younger lad, "I thought you said you'd never turn your back on those that needed you?"_

_Taking her silence in, Zuko carried on, nudging Sokka to release him,_

_"Hey man…you're…"_

_"I'll be fine." The prince hobbled towards the shaking Waterbender, "And right now there's an entire medical wing filled with people who need you." Zuko thought about his next words,_

_"Your friends need you. Your family needs you."_

_Katara wrapped her arms around herself, still shaking. Zuko held out and arm to prevent her brother from going to her. The prince silently shook his head and mouthed, 'Let me handle this.'_

_"They don't need me. They don't need a monster."_

_"The only monster in this palace…is dead." Zuko winced, remembering his father's dying words,_

_'I have no son.'_

_Zuko went on, "The monsters are gone."_

_"How can you say that?" Katara sobbed, "After what I did to your sister?"_

_"After how you stopped her from killing me?"_

_"No! I bloodbended her! I swore never to do it again!"_

_Zuko roared, "And I'm glad you did!" Even Sokka was taken aback, if it had been Katara who was treading the fine line between life and death, he'd…he wasn't sure what he'd do…it wouldn't be pretty that's for sure._

_"I could have killed her!"_

_"But you didn't!" Zuko got close enough to grasp her biceps, "You could have stopped her heart, reversed her blood flow, caused her blood vessels to erupt."_

_Katara's pained expression broke as she wailed, struggling to get away from him "NO!"_

_Sokka was about to step in, forcibly pushing Zuko away if he had to. He'd come to respect the older boy, but this was his sister…_

_Just like Azula was…is Zuko's…_

_The Water Tribe boy relaxed a little, letting the prince do his thing,_

_"But you didn't." Zuko repeated, "You didn't kill her."_

_"I didn't know what I was doing! I didn't want to hurt her like that!"_

_Rough thumbs brushed over her smooth cheeks, rubbing the tears away,_

_"Then learn how to do it. Learn how to bloodbend properly. Learn to control it."_

_"No! It's sick and wrong!"_

_"Only if you do it wrong." The prince decided to take a chance and held the girl in his arms a little closer to his chest, "If I can take lighting and use it for good, you can do the same for bloodbending."_

_Sokka arched a brow, "What the F…?" They were too close for HIS comfort._

_"I could hurt someone really badly." Katara still wasn't giving up, "No. Never again."_

_Zuko sighed, "Then learn how the human body works. We have extensive medical journals and books in the Royal library." He held the shivering girl out, looking into her eyes,_

_"You are not that witch you told me about. You are not my sister. You are not my father. Turn what you think is evil into something good. Overcome it."_

_"How can you not hate me?"_

_The prince smiled sadly, "What made you stop hating me?"_

_"She's your sister!"_

_"That she is. And will always be. Just like you and Sokka."_

_Sokka cleared his throat, "Yes. Her BROTHER. Now watch your hands!"_

_Zuko grumbled, "As soon as you help me. Right now your sister's the only thing keeping me upright."_

_"Whatever. Just keep your hands above the waist…but not too high! In fact, stop touching her!"_

_Golden eyes rolled in their sockets, "And I guess I need you too." He said warmly. Katara blinked, wiping her tears away,_

_"Wha?"_

_"I need you to heal my legs so that I can kick your brother in places Agni doesn't shine."_

_"Haha…" She laughed weakly, still not convinced by the prince in regards to her bloodbending. Wiping away her tears, she gently propped him onto her brother's shoulder. Sokka glowered at the prince,_

_"That was not cool. You do not touch my sister like that."_

_"Same to you."_

_"I've got Suki!"_

_"Yeah well…I'm not sure. Azula was mouthing off about you."_

_"LIES!"_

_Katara looked back at the gates and then to the bickering twosome. The voice called out one more time,_

_'Leave.'_

_It sounded so much like Hama._

_'Leave. Monster.'_

_Sokka called back to her, "Hey! Sis! You coming?!" Zuko added on, "Yes, please come and shut him up!"_

_She made her decision,_

_"Monsters don't have family and friends. I do."_

* * *

This was the first ever Mai had of Azula's 'accident' and quite frankly she was not all that surprised by Katara's recounting of Zuko's words.

_'They've spent four years under the same roof. Something's bound to have happened.'_ She surmised, _'Four years can be a long time.'_

"Thought you said he was a jerk?" Mai countered. Katara nodded her head, eyes wide, "Oooh yes. He is. He's egotistical, stubborn, hardheaded…why if he were born in the Earth Kingdom I'd swear he and Toph would be siblings. If you asked him, he'd say the same thing about me."

Mai just kept on looking at Suki and Toph battle it out, with the advantage going to the Kyoshi Warrior. Katara kept going,

"And his sense of 'honor', sometimes I just wanna…rraagh!" The water bender mimed strangling the prince, her fingers hooked around an imaginary throat.

Mai shut her eyes, her voice calm and collected,

"Do you like him?"

It was sudden, unprepared for and completely out of the blue.

"What?"

* * *

"Aww…spill Tophy. Give us all the dirty details."

Toph scrunched up her face in disgust,

"Ewww. You and Snoozles really do fit together." She hurled one of her shields, embedding itself in wall space above Suki's head, neatly trimming of few strands of hair,

"Hey!"

The second shield was split into two, forming twin earth bladed tonfas. Toph took a few practice swings before ending into a battle stance.

"How would you like if I trimmed your hair?!" Yelled the Kyoshi Warrior, "By the way does Aang like your hair down or is he fine as is?"

"I don't know and I don't care!"

Toph lunged at the older girl, earth tonfa clashing with golden fan. Suki smiled, "This is new."

"I've got a few more tricks." The right tonfa swiveled in Toph's grip. Suki grunted as the smaller girl rammed the shorter end into her gut, she barely blocked the downward swing with her fans.

The force of Toph's blow caused dust and dirt to kick up obscuring Suki's vision. Fanning the dust away with a few swipes, Suki rubbed her eyes free of any dirt still bothering her, only to find that Toph had hooked the handle of her weapons behind her ankles,

"Uppsie daises'!" Laughed the young earthbender, yanking Suki off her feet. Toph stomped her back foot, a slab of earth flipping out from behind Suki to catch the older girl hard in the back and to push her forward into Toph's waiting tonfas.

Toph's winning grin quickly vanished when Suki caught her wrists.

"Hey! No fair!"

Suki didn't say anything, just smiled sweetly and swept Toph's all seeing feet from underneath her.

Expecting the younger girl to fall flat on her butt or back, Suki was amazed when Toph didn't. In fact the blind earthbender landed upside down supported on one hand, held that position and then sprung back up, twisting the ground beneath her hand forming a earth cyclone . The Kyoshi Warrior was impressed by the earthbender's new found acrobatics and skill, deftly dodging each flying piece of stone and earth.

"You HAVE been spending time with Aang."

"We have not!"

"Aww. Come one Toph. You know I'm your biggest supporter." Suki threw her fans, making as much silent noise with them as possible, making Toph flinch at the high pitched whining they made.

"If I were to describe the two of you it'd be like…like…" Suki began a set of flips and hand springs towards Toph, the earthbender's ears still ringing from the high frequency of Suki's fan blades which also screwed up her 'earth sight',

"It'd be like a refreshing glass of orange juice. Very tangy and sweet."

"What about you and Snoozles?!" Countered Toph, Blocking Suki's downward high strike at the last moment when she felt the warrior's back heel hit the ground, "I can 'hear' you guys at night! Have you no shame?!"

Suki shrugged, "We haven't done anything too far out yet." She hid her face mock demurely, "I am still an unwed lady you know. Besides, you'll get to know the feeling."

"Ummm..." Toph blushed. Hugs and snuggles were all she could handle at the moment. They hadn't even kissed yet! And to think she once tried to lay a wet one on Sokka but got Suki instead.

"I'm sure Aang would turn into mud in your hands. Or maybe you feel like you're floating on air when he kisses you?"

Toph shook grinding her teeth,

"Hey! Not in front of strangers!" She pointed in Mai's direction. Suki wrinkled her nose, "Mai's hardly a stranger." She unconsciously felt a few old scars but she didn't hold a grudge against the dark haired woman. She was just doing her duty like any other soldier. Now Azula one the other hand….

"And are you admitting you want a big ol' Avatar powered kiss?"

"Do you want a fat lip?" Toph raised a shaking fist, still blushing at the thought of Aang kissing her, "Let's see you kiss Snoozles with that."

"I think we'll find a way around that…" Suki let her sentence trail off implying many, many…things.

"Ack!" Toph gagged. By now both women had stopped and were just standing there trading verbal jabs.

"So what do you say? Wanna come with us for a little stroll?" Suki's eyes slit up, "We can give you a make over. Make you all pretty and sparkly for Aang…maybe something in pink…"

"I don't do 'Pretty', I don't do 'Sparkly' and I sure as Hell DON'T DO PINK!" Toph hollered back, "Twinkles likes me just the way I am!"

_'And the truth shall set you free.'_ Suki chuckled to herself, "Awww…not even a little pink?"

Toph pointed back furiously, "Hey! Are you turning into that circus girl?"

It was Suki's turn to shudder, "Argh. Not her." Ty Lee wasn't that bad a person in her eyes. In fact if it weren't for the fact that the acrobat did not, could not and would not get it into her head that Sokka was hers, they might even be friends.

* * *

"This whole thing is juvenile."

"No. This is payback!" Sokka shouted dramatically, turning back to the display counter of the shop they were in. He looked up at the shopkeeper, pointing to something beneath the glass,

"That one."

Zuko threw his hands up, "Look, all we have to do is confront your sister. Make her apologize for her little stunt and be done with it."

Sea blue eyes looked at him skeptically,

"Since when has my sister ever apologized to you?"

Zuko's mouth opened but nothing came out for a while, "Point taken." Zuko peered over Sokka's shoulder, trying to see what the younger man was fiddling around with.

"What's that?"

Sokka smiled, "Oh? Nothing. Just something for Suki. I proposed to her in the Water Tribe way." Sokka slid the lid off the small wooden box and lifted the small silver ring into the light,

"Thought I should do it her way too."

"Well now. Look at you. Mister Family Man. So where and when's the wedding?"

Sokka placed the ring back and handed the box to the shop keeper, pointing to look at another set of rings,

"Coming winter…or spring."

"Your traditions or hers?"

Sokka scratched his head, "Ya know…I don't know." He held up a gold ring for inspection, "How are things done at your place? What stuff do the men give the women?"

"Easy. Couple goes to their nearest magistrate. He officiates. Done deal. Feast back at the groom's place. As for engagement gifts, you have your ribbon necklaces right? The Earth Kingdom uses rings. We have hair ornaments. Pins and such."

"I see. You guys do like your hair. So what if you were the one getting married? Do you go to a local magistrate or something?"

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember, "Umm...my uncle would officiate if it were me getting married."

"Aang said something about your great grandfather Roku getting married."

"Yes. My other great grand father conducted the ceremony."

"So what if the Fire Lord himself gets married?"

"All Crown Princes have to be married before accepting the title of Fire Lord but if it really came down to it, I think Aang, as the Avatar, could do it."

Sokka raised a brow in question. Zuko nodded in agreement, "You're right. He couldn't even lead Tiger-Ants to a picnic. Let alone a wedding."

"So? Your uncle and mom hounding you to get hitched yet?"

Zuko sighed, remembering his uncle's and mother's parting words, just before the Fire Lord chucked his nephew and their resident waterbender onto Appa's saddle,

"Yes."

* * *

_"Remember Avatar! Don't bring them back until they've learned how to be civilized human beings around each other!"_

_"Or if they give me grandchildren!"_

* * *

Zuko decided to keep that last part to himself and not to said waterbender's overprotective brother.

"What about Mai?"

"Hmmm?"

Sokka repeated, "What about Miss Doom and Gloom? You guys were together right?"

"The key word being 'Were'."

"What?" Sokka peered into a large diamond encrusted ring, "No more love?"

"I'm not sure if there ever was." Zuko looked away, trying to distract himself by eyeing the other pieces of jewelry in the store.

"She seemed pretty in love to me this morning." Sokka caught Zuko's glance, "I'm not that dense. No matter what you've heard from my sister, Toph or Suki, I am not that dense."

"So says the man who had a twelve year old crushing on him."

"You got me there. I'm glad I didn't have to break it to her badly."

"You're lucky we found Suki and the problem solved itself."

Sokka's tone turned grateful, "Yeah. Thanks again…for finding Suki."

"Bah." Zuko waved his friend's gratitude off, "I had to do something to win your sister's trust."

"I don't think you did back then…I mean if I remember correctly she thought you attacked Suki…"

"Don't remind me."

"Anyway, back to Miss Gloom and Doom."

"Her name's Mai. You just used her name a minute ago. Please remember and use her name."

"Touchy. You sure there's nothing there?"

"Do you still love Princess Yue?"

"Low blow, man."

"Do you?"

Sokka smiled to the shopkeeper, "I'll just keep looking. Thanks." The man nodded and left to busy himself with something else in the shop. Sokka answered the prince,

"Yes. Yes I do." Zuko motioned for him to continue with an up turned palm, "But it's different. I've moved on. I can't keep grieving over her death and from what Aang's told me, she's keeping an eye out for me and Suki."

"I don't know how you can sleep at night."

"Believe me it was not easy at first. I didn't dare go near Suki for a month, until Aang told me Yue was laughing her ass off back in the Spirit World about the whole thing."

"Basically she gave you her blessing."

"I guess. Does, 'Tell that silly boy to stop beating around the icicles and just kiss the girl already!' count?"

"Sounds like advice you'd get everyday."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry," Zuko clearly didn't mean it, "Carry on." He waved dismissively earning a scowl from Sokka,

"Yeah. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I still love Yue but she's gone now. In the past. I have to focus on the present and the future. Suki's my future."

"Wow."

Sokka smiled with pride, "I know. Deep huh?"

"No. I just realized how little it relates to Mai and I. This entire conversation was a waste of time."

"Oi! I just bared my soul to you! We were having a moment!"

The shopkeeper returned and glanced at the two men, he turned to Sokka,

"If you're looking for a ring for your…partner…I'll be needing his finger measurements. All my rings are for women."

Disgusted and red faced, Zuko snarled at Sokka,

"I hate you."

* * *

"Roku?"

"Yes Aang?"

"What's it like? Ya know…."

The elder spirit stroked his beard sagely, "Death? It's a little tingly when you move on but it's how you die that's the killer."

"Buried by a volcano can't be pleasant." Aang nodded, "But that's not what I wanted to ask. What's it like being married? You're the only Avatar I know who is."

Roku's eyes softened, "Aang?"

"Yes?"

"What's the greatest joy you've ever experienced?"

"I don't know. Everyday's a joy to me."

"You must have. If not you wouldn't be asking me now would you?"

"I…I know the difference between loving my friends and loving Toph. I just don't know if I'm rushing things. I visited her once a month for the past four years and now I just blurt it out. That can't be normal right?"

"Well then. Let's start from the beginning shall we? When did you first feel for her?"

"We have Koh to thank for that."

"Yes. The worm does have some use."

Aang recalled the series of events following his defense of Toph's soul. Naturally, Toph had no memory of what transpired and he never told anyone what really happened. The rest of the crew knew that Toph was being attacked from the Spirit World but they did not know by whom.

The Face Stealer had offered a deal. His 'love' for Katara in exchange for Toph's soul. He felt ashamed of himself now that he'd even considered the Face Stealer's offer.

In the end, he made his decision, telling the slimy worm to go jump in the Great Divide. He'd wrestle Toph's soul from him if he had to.

From what Katara told him after the ordeal, that while he was in the Spirit World, Toph had stopped breathing for a few minutes before starting again.

He remembered Koh's words clearly,

_"Who do you love more?"_

Thinking back, Aang was surprised with his own reply,

_"I don't know. I'm just a kid but I know what's right and what's wrong. You have no right to Toph's soul. Get your filthy claws off her. Now."_

Koh, of course, refused.

And Aang made good on his promise.

The crack on Koh's face a reminder of his convictions.

Not bad for being just a kid.

Roku spoke again,

"And how did you feel holding her soul?"

"Happy. Very happy. It was so warm. So filled with love just waiting to come out. But back then she had this thing for Sokka…so I didn't think much about it."

"And what was the first thing you did, coming out of the Spirit World?"

"Pass out?"

"Umm…after that."

A smiled ghosted Aang's lips, "I went to see her. To see if she was alright."

"Was she?"

Aang didn't hear Roku's last question, "Katara was there too. But I didn't see her. I just saw Toph. Lying on her bed. All tucked in. So peaceful. So safe. I didn't even see Katara at all."

The old Avatar nodded with a smile, "I believe you've answered your own questions?"

"It couldn't have been then…could it?"

"You said so yourself. You were young. You were unsure and now you've had four years to think."

"All I could think about was making my meetings with her. But I have to put the world before her…."

"And you did. You still are. You never abandoned your duties as Avatar. You've kept the balance."

Roku rubbed his young successor's shoulder comfortingly, "You're human Aang. No one can fault you for having a heart."

Aang smiled back, "But it's not just mine anymore is it?"

The old Avatar's eyes twinkled,

"No. Not just yours."

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure I spoke quite clearly."

Mai's expression was the very vision of calm. But inside she was nervous as Hell. Frankly she was unprepared if Katara were to say yes, despite her own consolations to herself earlier.

"D…Do I like him?"

"Yes. Do you?"

Katara carefully chose her words,

"Yes…and no."

Mai kept silent but motioned Katara to continue.

"He's my friend, yes. But not anymore than that…."

Mai noted Katara's sentence trailing off, "And?"

"And nothing." Snapped Katara, "Why are you asking me this? You're his girlfriend."

"Was. Was his girlfriend."

Katara heard the sadness in the Baroness' voice, "You still care for him don't you?"

Mai closed her eyes and sighed,

"Yes."

* * *

"I don't get it. If she still likes you, why not?"

"Because I don't know if I still feel the same way."

The two men were seated at the very same bar Sokka and Suki got piss plastered at the previous night. Zuko came to look at Sokka with a new unflattering light when a few regulars called to the warrior,

"Hey! It's Mr Banana-in-my-pants!"

"Why not?" Sokka repeated, taking a sip of his fruit juice, Zuko having forbidden him to touch any alcohol under pain of firebending death.

"Because I've changed. That's what people do over time Sokka. I'm sure she's changed as well."

"Aang's still an idiot on an air-scooter. Katara's still breathing down our necks. Toph's as stubborn as always and you're still a jerk. How's that called change?"

Zuko grunted slamming his mug down, "I wish you didn't have these rare flashes of wisdom."

"What do you mean rare?"

* * *

"And he told you how he felt?"

Toph nodded in silence. Suki suppressed the urge to squeal, "And?" She prompted,

"And nothing." Toph muttered, dunking her head deeper into the bath water in an attempt to hide her blush. The green clad duo had long since left the gardens, leaving Mai and Katara to converse and from what Toph could feel, it was pretty heavy.

Suki reached into the water and pulled Toph back out,

"Ow! Watch the hair!"

"I wasn't even pulling that hard." Toph narrowed her eyes still keeping mum. Suki tried to reason,

"Toph, I know you're not into talking about your feelings but it never hurts to have a friendly ear to listen to you."

Suki strained her ears at Toph's mumbled whisper,

"What was that?"

"I said: it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Because…" Toph took a deep breath, "Because when he said he liked me…more than a friend. I…I...I didn't say yes."

"How did he take it?"

Toph smiled a little at Aang minor freak out at her answer last night, "I asked him if he was sure. You know. Sugar Queen and all that. He freaked a little, thought he'd made things weird between us. Thought I didn't like him back."

"And do you?"

"I don't know. I do…I think."

"What did you say?"

"I took his hand and told him what he said to me four years ago. That friendship can stand the test of time. Lifetimes even."

"And how did he take it?"

"He didn't say anything. I hugged him and we…cuddled."

"Aww…" Suki beamed, still trying desperately not to squeal, "I think that's a yes on both sides Tophy. Remember? Aang once saved you in the Spirit World."

Toph frowned, "No. I don't. Not really. You guys said I got real sick and Twinkles went into the Spirit World to help me. I don't remember what happened."

Suki sat back in her own bathtub, "He never told us." Her smile grew, "But I remember what he said before he passed out."

"What?"

"Is she okay? Is she alright. Please let her be alright. Please." Suki turned to her younger friend, "Sokka and Zuko had to carry him off. He was still mumbling about you."

Toph's cheeks grew even redder. Suki continued, "He was so frantic when he woke up. Came rushing to your room. Katara told me the look on his face when he saw you still asleep."

Toph turned her head to face Suki general direction. The Kyoshi Captain reached placing a hand on the Blind Bandit's shoulder,

"He was crying Toph. He was smiling like he'd seen his first rainbow and he was crying."

* * *

"I'm not dense either Sokka. I saw Mai's eyes. She still has feelings for me."

"Then?"

"Then what?" Zuko challenged, "What could possibly happen next? We get back together and have two and half children while spending the rest of our days in wedded bliss."

"That is an option."

"That would work if I loved her."

Sokka finished his drink, signaling the barkeep for another, "You know what Zuko. You are a jerk."

"I didn't...I didn't mean it like that!" Running his hands through his long hair, Zuko cried in frustration, "Gah!"

"Either you like her or you don't. That simple."

"No. No it isn't."

Sokka looked at the heap that was once Zuko, "Oh Yue, you're not having another one of your 'Confused about life' phases are you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

The day passed quickly. Mai returned to her duties as Bumi's deputy, after informing Katara about Zuko's dinner offer, handling the court with razor sharp efficiency.

Sokka and Zuko visited a few more jewelry shops, well more like Sokka went and dragged Zuko along with him. The prince made no more mention of his current life dilemma. He just wished Sokka would stop asking him his opinions on the rings he'd wanted for Suki.

Gave folks the wrong impression.

Sokka gave up finding his perfect ring, choosing to focus more on the vengeance he'd bring on his sister for the previous night's stun Despite Zuko's protests to just simply confront Katara and get an apology, the Water Warrior felt it'd be more...satisfying NOT to tip their hand so soon,

_"She'll be expecting us. It's too soon. Let her stew for a while."_

To which the prince replied,

_"You're just scared of her aren't you?"_

Mai had left Katara somewhat astonished. On one hand, she was surprised that Mai still cared for Zuko. On the other, part of her wondered wistfully if she'd ever experience something like that.

There was Aang but that was a comedy in the making.

Haru was nice…but a little too nice.

Jet…poor deluded Jet.

And Zuko…best not think of Zuko right now.

Katara ended her train of thought with this,

_"I have lousy luck with men."_

Sokka would have said 'Taste'.

Toph and Suki finished their bath and regrouped with Katara. The two older girls began their squee-fest when Suki announced that they would be giving Toph a make over. Make her all dazzled for Aang.

It took three threats of broken fingers and one attempt at said threats before they relented. Still they did her hair and dressed her in somewhat fancier versions of her regular travelling clothes.

And by fancier, they meant CLEAN.

And Aang…was still in his meditative state

* * *

"Is your wife here with you?"

"No. Sadly, Ta Min passed through the Wheel of Life and was re-incarnated." Roku took a deep breathe, even though he did not need to, "Only Avatars may choose to stay in the Spirit World. All other souls must go through the Wheel for life to continue existing. Eventually we will have to pass through it ourselves."

"But Koh…"

"Serves as a prison for those who have sinned."

"Ummi didn't…"

"But Kuruk did."

"That's not fair."

"No. It isn't. But that is the way of things."

Aang took a moment before asking his next question,

"Is there a way to keep a normal soul here?"

"You wish to be with Miss Bei Fong till the end of time." Roku did not phrase it as a question. Aang nodded.

"Aang. No one can stop the Wheel of Life. Besides, weren't you the one who said friendships can last life times?"

"You said that."

"So I did." Laughed Roku, his voice warm and inviting. Like the kindly grandfather figure he'd come to represent.

Aang felt a tug in his astral body. A shout carried over the spiritual plains,

"Twinkles!"

Roku patted Aang's back, "I believe you are needed back amongst the living?"

Aang grinned wearily,

"No rest for the weary."

* * *

Grey eyes cracked open as the blue glow faded. Aang instantly felt the burn of sunlight on his eyes as well as a sharp pain in his left shoulder,

"Ow…who hit me?"

"I did, Twinkles." Toph placed her fist under his nose, "You've got some nerve sleeping till now."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was talking to…"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Spirit World mumbo jumbo. Whatever." She pulled on his arm, "Eww. You're all sticky."

"I haven't washed up yet."

"Then get cleaned. We've got a dinner to go to. Coal-For-Brains is buying."

"Zuko's buying? Am I still in the Spirit World?"

* * *

"What's the occasion Firedancer?" Toph chimed, metal bending the polished steel plates for fun, "We could have just eaten at the palace."

"Well, I just wanted to take a break from palace food. Like Uncle always says, too much rich food isn't good for you."

"No it isn't!"

"Sokka shush."

"But Suki…this place is vegetarian!" Sokka glared across the table at Aang, "I blame you."

"Stop picking on him!" Toph yelled, throwing a bread roll at Sokka's forehead, "That's my job!"

"Aww…Aangy's got a girlfriend." Teased Sokka deftly grabbing the roll out of mid air and taking a chomp out of it.

"Sokka, shut up." Hissed Katara, picking up another piece of mock meat to add to her bowl of rice.

"But…but…she…"

"Yes, Zuko this is just like old times." Mai's eyes were filled with amusement as she spoke in her fluent tongue of sarcasm.

Zuko turned to Mai and laughed nervously,

"Our little family."

* * *

"Have we decided on our next stop yet?"

The group had finished their meal and were waiting around for the bill. It would have been a quick affair, except that Sokka wanted seconds…and thirds…and fourths.

"Mock meat is a lie! And less filling too!"

Ignoring Sokka's declaration of independence towards all things green and leafy, Katara posed her question again. Toph answered,

"Anywhere I can fight some real earthbenders!"

"What about me?" Aang pouted. Toph stuck out her tongue, "You? I said some REAL earthbenders."

"How about…oh no wait…that place burned down…" Suki began running a list of known tourist spots in her mind.

"Northern Air Temple?"

"No way Twinkles! I remember that you said about that place. Everyone loves to fly there. You are not stranding me up there."

"Once again. Awwww…."

"Sokka chew your food before you tease."

Mai spoke out for the first time, "There is a town known for its healing waters and hot springs."

"How'd you know that?"

Mai turned to Zuko with a smile, "It was one of the places our nation hit. We've helped rebuild the place."

"Sounds good." Suki agreed, nodding to Katara, "Sounds good to you?" The waterbender thought about it, "Healing waters huh? Maybe it's the same as the Spirit Oasis. This I have to check out. I'm in."

"Sokka?"

"Can't talk. Eating."

"We'll take that as a yes. Aang? Toph?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Zuko? A word?"

Katara caught Mai taking Zuko aside as they walked out of the eating house. Turning back to the rest she hurried them off,

"Come on. Move it. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Toph turned her heel, picking up the pulses of the Prince and the Baroness, "Odd." Aang looked at her, concerned at her puzzled expression,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just do what Sugar Queen says and go."

"Are you alright? You never do what Katara says."

"I'm fine Twinkles. Now move it. I don't want you crying on me."

"Crying?" Aang cast his friends a puzzled look, Suki looked away whistling. Then it dawned on him,

"You told her?!"

Katara gave the couple one last look,

"Good luck Mai."

* * *

They had walked for at least twenty minutes in silence before reaching the center city square. "Only thing missing is a fountain," mused Zuko, noticing the similarities to Ba Sing Se's famous Firelight Fountain. As such it was just an empty square.

"It was…nice."

"Hmmm?"

Mai repeated herself, "I said: Dinner was nice."

Zuko chuckled, "Oh believe me. That was tame. No one had to get healed, which was miracle."

"You've changed."

"That's what I told the Meat-Head. People change and…Oh…" Zuko trailed off. Mai looked to the side, mulling over her next words,

"I know you used the dinner as an excuse to talk. Now we're alone. So let's talk."

"We...we never used to do much of that did we?" Zuko still stared off into the distance.

"I vaguely remember a lot of kissing. A burning house too." The prince laughed a little at his former girlfriend's amused tone.

"The little Mongoose-Weasel's got a new one now. He's trying to court Azula."

"You finally get to be the Protective Big Brother."

"Azula's still got some of her fangs intact. She'll be fine."

"We're getting off topic."

"That we are."

"You're not the Zuko I fell in love with."

"I'm sorry."

"You're a much better person now."

"I'm sorry?" Zuko blinked, "Come again?"

Mai sighed, eyes still closed, "Zuko…why did you stay with me all those years ago?"

"I…"

Mai knew he'd stammer, she held up a hand to stop him, "No lies. I may not be the Blind Bandit, but I've been reading people for years."

"I don't know."

"Duty."

"What?"

"Did you stay with me because it was expected of you?" Mai continued when Zuko kept silent, "Did you stay with me because that's what Crown Prince Zuko, Son of Ozai, was expected to do?"

"Ozai has no son." He hissed turning away from her. Mai caught his hand,

"I'm sorry. But please answer the question."

Zuko settled his thoughts, which were in turmoil,

"Yes."

"I guessed as much." She let his hand drop. "I'm sorry Mai."

"I know. So am I."

"I never meant…"

"Please. Stop. We're both at fault here. We both saw what we wanted to see or thought we wanted."

Zuko stood in front of the raven haired young woman, "Mai…" He held her hands gently in his own. Mai continued, voice cracking slightly,

"I wanted the shy little boy from my childhood. I thought he'd never change."

"And I wanted to be accepted. To be part of the 'family'. To be 'normal' again."

Mai's eyes glistened as tears welled up, "What happened to that shy little boy Zuko?"

"A lot."

The young woman choked a small laugh, "I know." She wiped her tears with the hem of her sleeve, "Oh Agni I know and I did nothing."

Zuko held her close, his own eyes tearing up at the sad memories of their youth,

"None of us did anything. That's the old life Mai. We've got to look to the new."

"And I'm part of your old life." She stated. Zuko nodded against her hair, "Yes. But you can be part of my new life. Things'll just be…"

"Different?"

"I was going to say…not quite the same…but different works."

They both laughed at that.

"Oh Agni, when have we ever laughed like that?"

Zuko shook his head, "Never. That's the old life Mai."

"Time for the new." Mai pulled away, with a faint smile, "Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Before we start our journey into the new frontier, let me remember the old country."

Before the prince could say anything, he felt her lips on his. He remembered those lips but he didn't experience the emotions fueling them now. He remembered the distance, the cold, the lack of connection from kisses before.

This kiss was new.

This kiss was raw.

This kiss was empowered.

This kiss was Mai.

Not the emotionally masked young girl bound by duty and laws.

This was her.

Breathless, Mai pulled away very reluctantly, touching her lips,

"And that's what you gave up."

"Mai…"

"We've both had our chances Zuko."

Then she slapped him. She smiled warmly as his eyes blazed briefly,

"That's for breaking up with me through a letter. You do not do that to a girl."

* * *

"Azula, could you pass the sweet sauce please?"

"Of course Uncle."

"Thank you dear niece."

"Now Azula, how are things going with that boy you're interested in?"

"Mother!"

"I'm just asking."

"I don't even like the little Badger-Toad. He just won't leave me alone. Sometimes I just wanna…."

"Careful dear niece. Those are dark thoughts. There lies madness."

"Maybe a little madness wouldn't be that bad….and why ask me? Zuko's the elder one he should be the one getting grilled about his love life and grandchildren and all that."

"I wish it weren't true Azula. But I have this feeling your brother might never find a wife."

* * *

"Hey Katara. What're you doing up?"

"Hmm? Nothing." She smiled at Aang as he made his way past her room, "Couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Okay."

Katara shook her head at Aang's ever present boy-ishness. She doubted he'd change much even if he reached a ripe old age. Deciding to have a little fun, she stuck it to him,

"If you're looking for Toph, she's taking a bath right now. So don't you go peeking!"

Aang's face went beet red, "Nonononono! I would never!"

Laughing Katara slapped his shoulder, "Oh Aang. You're so easy to tease." Aang rubbed his shoulder, since when had Katara get a strong as Toph?

"Relax, she took a bath this morning. I doubt we'd get her to clean up for another week. How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?"

"When you two…."

"WE DID NOTHING!"

A small hand tugged on his ear, getting a yelp out of him, the new comer stared blankly ahead of her, "Stop teasing him Sugar Queen and I do so take baths...when I feel like it."

"Right right."

"You darn right it is."

"Toph?" Whimpered the Avatar, trying to get his earthbending master to let go of his ear, "Please?"

"No."

"Whhhy?" He whined, still trying to pry her fingers off.

"Because." Was her less than stellar reason, "Night Sugar Queen."

"Night…ow…Katara."

"Night you two." She sighed wistfully at the retreating pair, "How sweet." Then her maternal instincts kicked in,

"I'm coming in there in five minutes! Aang better not be anywhere near the bed!"

"OKAY! MOM!"

Her scowl turned back into smile,

"Kids."

* * *

"I'm proud of you Sokka."

"You are?"

Suki smiled, patting his cheek, "You didn't start a food fight or do anything excessively stupid."

"Hey!"

Suki tossed her now long hair over her shoulder, "Soooo what did you and Zuko do today while us girls were having our tea parties and playing dress-up?"

Sokka placed his hands behind his back, concealing the small wooden box,

"Oh you know….this and that. Man stuff."

"Like what? Man strong? Man bring meat? Man make fire to cook meat? Piss on fire to put out?"

"It actually takes a lot of piss…"

"Oh Spirits! That's just…wrong!" Suki flopped onto her bed. Looking down at her with her eyes half lidded and serene, Sokka decided that the ring could wait.

After all, they were already engaged.

He smiled as a new way to use the ring came to mind. Padding softly, he brushed her hair from her face, kissing her forehead,

"Night. I love you."

"Love you too Meat -Head."

* * *

"Sheesh. It's not like we're going to make her a God-Mother or anything."

Toph had let go of Aang's ear the moment they rounded the corner, opting to hold his hand instead. Much to Aang's relief.

Arriving at her door, she turned to face him, looking expectantly despite being blind,

"Twinkles?"

"Yeah?"

"Princess Iron Fan….geez that's becoming a mouthful to say…I mean Suki told me a story today."

Getting her drift Aang sighed, "What did she tell you?"

"About the time you saved me from the Spirit World. What happened?"

"Something you're better off not knowing."

"I have a right to know!"

He looked into her frosty eyes, wishing she could see the pained expression on his face, wishing she would just drop the matter,

"Toph…"

"No. Don't." She brushed his hands away, "Don't even think about lying to me."

"Okay. Have I ever told you about the Siege of the North?"

* * *

"Look what the Sparrow-Cat dragged in."

Katara's smirk, soon turned into one of mild concern,

"Zuko…what happened? Did you get punched?"

Realization dawned on her,

"Oh Zuko…what did you say to Mai?"

Zuko sat himself down on the courtyard steps, burying his face in his hands. Katara prodded him verbally,

"Zuko?"

"Go away." His voice muffled by his hands.

"And have I ever listened to you?"

Zuko let his eyes peek over his fingertips, still look straight ahead,

"No. But it's not going to stop me from telling you again. Go away."

"Am I going to have to water whip it out of you? Or should I go make some stewed sea prunes?"

Despite his crummy situation, Zuko couldn't help but laugh,

"Ahah! You admit that Sea Prunes are poisonous!"

* * *

"He had his claws on your soul, Toph! His claws!"

Aang paced around her room, gesticulating wildly all of which Toph found highly amusing…except for the part where she got spiritually kidnapped by a giant freakish centipede.

That part she could have done without.

"I can't believe I became a damsel in distress." She sat on her bed and pouted, "There goes my reputation."

Aang sighed, "It's the Spirit World and you couldn't do anything to stop him. You weren't even aware of it."

"But you did."

"Yes…"

"And that's all that matters. I don't know about you," She walked over and hugged him tight, "But I'm glad I'm not centipede chow. Thanks Twinkles."

"But he might come back…"

"And you'll stop him again."

It was just the way she said it. It was a matter of fact. Not a plea, not a question. She had every confidence in him.

And he wasn't going to disappoint her.

Ever.

Toph hugged him tighter when she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling the both of them into a snug fit,

"I'll never let him take you again."

Toph smiled against his chest,

"Good. Because if you fail, I'm going to bust out of there and kick your ass all over the Spirit World."

* * *

"Zuko, you idiot."

"Hey! We agreed! No judging! I shouldn't have told you any of this!"

Katara rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Yes. Yes, you needed to. You need to vent Zuko. You like to carry around your negative emotions like a trophy case. And those trophies you don't need. And fine, I'm sorry for judging."

"Thank you."

"Feel better now?"

"Not really."

"You're hopeless."

"Maybe. But you know what scares me more?"

"What?"

"I think I'm starting to like Sea Prunes."

"Well, it's a start somewhere."

* * *

"Are we all packed?"

"Yep! Next stop…err…what's the town called again?"

Katara let out a suppressed grunt of anger,

"Oh for the love off…." Her words trailed off as she spotted Zuko saying his goodbyes to Mai. She couldn't help but smile as the Prince took Mai into a quick hug before racing to get onto Appa.

The waterbender turned to the prince as he leapt on board,

"You two cool?"

"We cool."

Sokka rolled his eyes,

"Oh great. Nothing sadder than a Fire National trying to speak Water Tribe slang."

"Aang? How high can Appa go? I want to see if Sokka can fly."

* * *

End. **'Moving On'**


	5. Cirque du Agni

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Each of the four nations has their own unique charm and appeal.

"In other words, stuff the natives can't stand anymore."

The Water Tribes for their pristine white snow fields and awe inspiring glaciers, which have kept many a traveler enamored by the purity of it all.

"It's freakin' cold! And I can't see!"

The Fire Nation and its shroud of mystery and shadows. The perfect setting for a heated romance laced with a touch of the element that is intrigue.

"It's hot and I burn easily."

And the Air Nomads….they didn't have a country per se….just built their temples on other people's property or wandered the globe…

"So you guys were just a bunch of hobos and squatters?"

They made good pies though.

* * *

**World Tour **

**Cirque du Agni**

* * *

The Earth Kingdom and its vast majestic plains, teeming with life and excitement. Plenty of scenic locales and breathtaking views.

"We're bloody lost!"

Sokka held up a finger to silence Zuko's outburst, " Correction!" All eyes, impaired or otherwise, trained on the groups self appointed navigator.

"We're not lost!" Sokka repeated, "We're…merely delayed in transit….to our desired location."

Zuko snarled, snatching the weathered map from Sokka's hands,

"Why are you even using this map? Mai gave us an updated one when we left!"

The younger male whirled on the prince, "Because you dumped her back there!"

"I did not! We parted on amicable terms!"

"She punched you. In the face."

The Fire Prince glared at the waterbender seated to his left,

"It was a slap. Not a punch."

Frosty green eyes rolled in their sockets,

"Oh yeah. Like that's less of a blow to your manliness."

Nodding in agreement, the Water Tribe Warrior, snagged his self drawn map back,

"Seriously, think about it. She's a woman therefore she's evil."

Three pairs of most definitely female eyes narrowed, just waiting for an excuse to wail on him. A pair of grey ones half lidded in expectation of a quick end to the originator of the comment.

"Now she's a jilted woman and that makes her evil-er."

"That's not even a word!" Zuko snapped back. Sokka wouldn't hear any of it, simply turned his back on the future Lord of the Flames,

"No telling what she might do just to get back at you and we're the ones who have to pay for it. I bet her map would have led us into some valley of death or something."

"It would have most definitely NOT."

Aang sighed from his customary place atop Appa's big fuzzy noggin,

"Guys? I have to set Appa down. He's getting real tired."

Golden eyes bored holes in the back of Sokka's head, "Well, he wouldn't be tired if SOMEONE used the right map."

Sick and tired of having to listen to the endless bickering between the two older males, Aang turned whispered into his big buddy's ear. The Sky Bison snorted in affirmation.

"On my go, okay?"

Quickly getting Suki's attention, Aang mouthed to the Kyoshi Warrior,

'Hold on.'

Two words that Suki hastily spread to her fellow fighting females. The Waterbender groaned, knowing full well that this would only end in pain. The Earthbender on the other hand broke into a wide grin before tightening her already knuckle-white grip on the saddle.

"I'm just saying you dumped her. Most women can't handle that. All women would want payback."

"Oh your track record's flawless."

"Appa! Go!"

"And another….what…the…"

"Oh Hell."

* * *

"Whoo hoo! Let's do that again!" Toph hollered disentangling herself from their luggage. Knees still having the consistency of lime gelatin, Katara stumbled and rolled off Appa,

"Let's…not."

"Buzz killer."

Katara's comeback never left her lips as she decided that last night's dinner's re-emergence took precedence over a witty retort.

To Toph's left Suki was having trouble holding down her own churning stomach,

"I….have no snappy comeback for this."

"I do." Choked Sokka, wiping traces of puke from his lips,

"Worst. Landing. Ever."

Aang laughed weakly, "Any landing we can walk away from right?" To his credit, the young Avatar barely flinched under the glares of two pairs of ocean blue eyes, "Besides, I had to shut you and Zuko up. Speaking of which….where's…"

"My whole life flashed before my eyes…and it still sucks."

Toph jerked a thumb behind her, a lump moving beneath the scattered clothes and sleeping bags,

"That answers your question?"

* * *

"At least we're on track."

"How?" Asked Zuko smoothing out his hair, "How, pray tell, are we on track?" He gestured all around him. They were smack dab in prairie along with a modestly sized flock-herd of the Ostrich-Horses.

Complete with chick-fowls, the ladies were gushing over,

"Aww. Isn't that cute?" Katara pointed at a particularly pint sized Ostrich-Horse chick-fowl mimicking its mother's actions, pecking and scratching at the ground. The little ball of yellow fluffy down trying it's best to endear itself in her heart.

"I wouldn't try it."

Katara snorted, "Like I would take a baby from its mother." Zuko nodded solemnly,

"Know what's sad?"

"What?"

"We're finding parallels with wildlife." He raised his arm, allowing Hawky to land.

Sokka called out from the side,

"Hey! That's my Firehawk!"

Zuko smiled, "Yes. But he IS Fire Nation."

"Hawky…how could you?"

Suki rolled her eyes, slapping her husband-to-be on the back of the head, "As amazing as this conversation about the loyalties of our pets, has anyone seen Aang and Toph?"

"Maybe they snuck off to repopulate the Air Nomads?"

That earned Sokka another smack.

Hard too.

* * *

"Look!"

Toph waved her hand in front of her face. Aang cringed, "Ah. Damn. Keep forgetting."

"Oh my goodness." Toph feigned a cultured high class accent, "The Avatar just swore. How appalling. There are virgin ears present, good sir."

Even though she couldn't actually see it, Toph knew he was beetling his brows and pouting darkly,

"Aw come off it." She slapped his back, making him stumble forwards a couple steps, "You know that's what I like about you Twinkles."

"What?" Aang sidled up next to her with big round Puppy-Kitten eyes, which are actually quite freaky. Big round eyes with slits….ergh.

"That I'm cute and cuddly and oh so huggable?"

"No, that you're easy to tease and the fact that your heart makes a funny beat when you get all serious and stuff." She beat out the rhythm on his back with her palms.

"Badadadadadadadada."

"Ow."

"Baby."

Aang took her by the arm, "Speaking off which…" He slowly approached his destination. Sensing his apprehension, Toph matched his pace and movements, the rhythmic thumps of Aang's intended quarry tripping her off to what they really were.

"Rabbaroos?"

"Yup." Aang slowly approached the small mob-colony, "You've seen them before?"

Toph smiled. Aang slipped with her sight again. She found it very comforting. To know that he was so comfortable about her supposed disability to ignore its existence. Most would think Aang to be insensitive, Toph thought the exact opposite. The Blind Bandit only liked to acknowledge her blindness at her own discretion…usually for a laugh….at someone else's expense.

"Kinda. We went to visit some of my dad's stuck up business associates in Ba Sing Se. Total bore by the way and the boys…" She shuddered, "Ugh. How stupid can people be?"

"Why?" Red flags sprung up everywhere in Aang's mind. Normally he'd never even dream about using his powers, both physical and elemental, against innocents. But when he placed the words 'Toph' and 'Boys' together…well…would he have to go Avatar State on someone?

Then he smiled. Yeah, like she needed him to teach a few unruly guys a lesson.

"I swear. It must be something that affects boys only. Because I…" Toph arched a brow, "Hey, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Go on."

"No. You were thinking something…."

"Are you a mind reader now?"

Toph said nothing, just pointed to her feet with a knowing look.

"Fine. I was just thinking about what you did to them." Aang admitted offhandedly, key to Toph_. 'Don't make everything a big deal'_ unless she says so…in fact just do what she says.

"Oh, I just indulged them. You know, acted like the heiress I am. Flirted a little," She felt his heart beat spike violently,

"Gave out a few compliments."

Toph was sure she felt the ground underneath her feet shake just a little.

"Had some tea with prospective In-Laws."

The Rabbaroos all stopped their grazing, tiny noses twitching, sensing the change in the air.

"Let the boys steal a few kisses…"

And then the heavy pressure in the air lifted. Just like that.

'_Damn. I almost had him.'_ She said to herself, snapping her fingers, _'Too far fetched Toph. Too unbelievable.'_

Aang chuckled, "You beat their heads in, didn't you?"

"Naturally," She stated scowling a little, "No one grabs Toph Bei Fong's butt."

It was like something exploded and caved in underground.

'_I still got it._' She grinned inwardly sensing the dark vibes rolling off Aang in tidal waves.

"Are they dead?"

"No."

"Good. Thanks for saving me some."

"Anytime Twinkles." She wagged a finger at him, very Katara-ish of her, "Now don't go thinking you can do the same now you hear?"

Aang placed a hand over his heart, "My lady," He tried to hold down his chuckles, "You wound me."

Toph rolled her eyes, carefully picking up and petting a Rabbaroo joey-kit, "Whatever. Just as long as you don't go yammering on about sullied honor and crap."

"Wanna feel my face? No scars."

* * *

It's a well known fact that the Hero of the Great War, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, loved meat.

Didn't matter how it was cooked…if at all, which was Zuko's sentiment, Sokka would eat it.

He would hunt it down.

Drive a bladed weapon into its body.

Drag it back proudly to camp and bask in the kudos and praise for providing such a bounty.

And of course he'd get to eat its succulent flesh and partake of its life nourishing juices.

"Congratulations Meat-Head. You just killed the ground."

Zuko dusted off his pants getting to his feet, clapping his hands in a dignified manner, "Oh you sure showed it who's boss. That patch of earth won't ever bother anyone again. Oh no, that ground is most definitely dead. Well done, well done."

The hunter snarled, sweat beading on his brow, "Shut up. This isn't easy."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You're playing Whack-A-Gopher-Rat."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if Appa didn't stop me from hunting the Ostrich-Horses." Sokka rubbed his butt, still sore from when the big bison's sweep of a tail lifted him off his feet and on to his rear.

"Just for looking at the Ostrich-Horse chick-fowls the wrong way." Said Zuko, peering down one of the small tunnels.

"The RIGHT way."

"The what?"

"The right way." Sokka repeated, now on his hands and knees, sticking an arm into a hole, trying to grab one of the Gopher-Rats, "There's only one way to look at meat and that's with the intent to eat."

"You look ridiculous doing that. Not to mention there could be more than just Gopher-Rats in there."

"Like what?" Sokka strained his shoulder reaching just a little further, "Come on you meat-bags. Come to Sokka."

"Like Arachni-Vipers for starters. They eat Gopher-Rats."

"So? I'll eat them too." Sokka's fingertips brushed against something furry, "And don't forget, we still have to come up with something for Katara, for you know…that morning…"

Zuko groaned, "Ugh. How can I forget? Waking up next to you is not my idea of a good start to the day."

"You think that's bad? I had to listen to Suki talk about how she couldn't marry me because I was 'used goods'. She was joking…but still…"

Rubbing his face with both hands, Zuko mumbled out, "Can't we just get her to apologize? I mean, it's so simple. Find Katara. Make her apologize. We all leave satisfied."

"No. This is a matter of honor."

Zuko had no reply to that.

And even if he did, he'd have been cut off by a loud explosion.

"Are Aang and Toph mixing fire and earth bending again?" Sokka looked up, clutching a squirming Arachni-Viper at the base of its head while it's long segmented body coiled around his arm. Despite the creature annoyed hisses and gleaming fangs, the Water Tribesman seemed unconcerned.

"Well, there aren't any spikes flying towards you." Zuko scanned the plains, "So I'm guessing…no." The prince regarded his companion, "You think there are Badger-Moles here?"

"Nah. I don't think so. If there were Toph'd be the first to know." Still not looking at the creature coiled around his forearm, Sokka casually grabbed the animal's head, avoiding the clacking mandibles and twisted sharply, snapping its upper vertebrae. He held it out in front of Zuko's disgusted face,

"So, how do you cook these things?"

* * *

"Whoa…" Suki's head jerked up at the ear splitting boom from yonder horizon. Momo and Hawky screeched before taking off. The Ostrich-Horses soon became agitated along with Appa who was looking a might ruffled too.

"What was that? Are Aang and Toph earth and fire bending?"

Katara blinked, looking up from her simmering pot of soup,

"I don't think so. I don't hear Sokka screaming or Zuko laughing."

"Very funny." The former's voice coming in with its usual sarcasm, "So nice to know I'm reliable." The mangled carcass of an Arachni-Viper dropped on the ground with a wet thump.

Katara grimaced, "Ugh….what is that?"

"Hopefully, your brother's last meal." Zuko settling down next to Suki, hands outstretched towards the small fire, giving it a little more juice. "Arachni-Vipers are edible but they're also extremely poisonous. Only a skilled chef would know how to prepare them carefully."

"Kinda like the Barracuda-Puffers we have back home, Katara." Sokka impaled the limp creature on a sharp stick, "Remember? Dad and Bato used to eat them."

Katara shuddered, "I hate those things."

"Barracuda-Puffers?" Suki inquired, poking at the dead Arachni-Viper with a fan. Katara shrugged,

"It's a male thing." She rolled her eyes, "Unofficial tests of manliness."

"Oooooh. That kind of stuff."

Zuko's eyes travelled back and forth between the Water Siblings, "You mean to say, you guys poison yourselves intentionally? Arachni-Vipers are a delicacy but…"

Katara held up a hand, "No. Barracuda-Puffers aren't that poisonous…well…the small ones aren't and the big ones won't kill you."

"I beg to differ."

Katara snorted at her brother's claim, "Sokka, a rash for forty days and nights doesn't count."

"But it was everywhere!" He yelled, gesticulating over his body. Zuko immediately clamped his hands over his ears,

"Wait! Stop! Let me get out of hearing range!"

Sokka disregarded Zuko, "Anyway, Jerkface says these snake things are edible. So what's the harm?"

"Because these snake things won't just give you a rash if you eat it wrong." Zuko sniffed, "They'll kill you. And you can quote me on that."

"Okay Jerkface."

"Aang!" Sokka exclaimed with a jovial grin, "Where ya been buddy? What have you been doing?" Sokka stressed that last word.

The older set knew what he was trying to imply. Suki rolled her eyes. Katara groaned and shook her head. Zuko was wondering what the joke was.

Heading off anymore border-line racy comments from her brother, Katara jumped in,

"Did you guys hear an explosion earlier?" She narrowed her eyes at Toph, who had taken an interest in the dead Arachni-Viper, poking and prodding it with a sharp stone, "Or did you two cause it?"

"Pff. Please. If I wanted to crack the earth, you'd guys would feel it and it'd be much bigger." Toph scoffed and tossed the dead animal into the fire. Much to Sokka's despair,

"Hey! That was my lunch!"

Ignoring him, the earthbender quipped, "We didn't cause it. But I do know where it came from." She pointed towards the mountain range, "I bet someone's playing with explosives." Toph grinned devilishly, cracking her knuckles,

"Someone who might need a little lesson in playing with fire?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Said Aang bending some of the soup straight from the pot, earning a glare from Katara with regards to his manners.

"Only one way to find out," Added Suki, unfurling their weathered map, "The mountains are here." She traced her finger along the range, "And if I'm reading this right…"

"You're already doing better than he is." Zuko jerked a thumb towards Sokka. The latter's lower jaw jutting out comically in frustration.

"If I'm reading this right, there should be a town…here." Suki jabbed a spot marked by a simple drawing of a house, "Could be our healing town too. Not too sure about it though. This map is old."

"And drawn by Snoozles. That can't be good either."

Folding his arms, Sokka muttered under his breath,

"Everyone's a critic."

Once again, ignoring Sokka, everyone else began discussing how to get to the aforementioned town.

"Can't be more than a day's flight." Sokka thumbed the corner of his mouth in thought.

Katara wasn't listening, her focus on her own bowl. Sea blue eyes narrowed as the liquid rippled, "I'm not doing that." She said to no one in particular.

Another boom rumbled through the campsite. The entire Ostrich-Horse flock-herd had their feathers ruffled, aggressive postures taken, chick-fowls being tucked deeper into the throng. The big bison grunted and stomped all three of his right feet as if to challenge whatever caused the earthquake.

"That's the second time they've done that." Suki pointed out, "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole flock-herd stampeded right about now. Seems like Appa being there calms them. Like they know he'd protect them."

Aang look around for Momo and Hawky, then skywards when he found now sign of them on the ground,

"Hey. Momo and Hawky are just circling."

Katara nodded, "They took off when the first boom hit. Haven't come down since."

"Okay." Toph planted her feet, digging deeper, "That was not natural." Aang blinked, turning away from trying to coax Momo back down,

"Say what?"

"Can't you feel it?" Toph turned to face in the direction of the mountains, "It was a like a wave. The vibrations were steady and even. They were weak by the time they reached me but…I could still sense them. The first time, I thought it was just some underground cave collapsing. Something small and localized. A real earthquake would have been utter chaos. Something is very wrong over there."

Aang sighed, "Even on vacation, trouble still finds me." The Avatar got to his feet, using his glider staff as a prop, "Well, gotta go to work."

"I'm coming with you Twinkles." Toph pulled herself up, clasping her hand on his. Aang frowned, "But I'm flying there. On my glider."

"Me too." Zuko tightened the straps of his swords, Aang waved his hands at the both of them, "Whoa. I can't take the both of you."

Zuko smirked, "Who said I was flying with you?" He cocked his head towards the Ostrich-Horses.

"Now just hold on a minute."

Ah Katara, the voice of reason and logic…in most cases, "Just think about what you're doing. Rushing off half-cocked into Tui knows what. We don't know anything about the situation."

"Just that those tremors weren't natural." Chimed Toph, Zuko nodded, "And there is that town which might be in danger."

Sokka grinned, "Besides, sis. I do recall you doing something like this…oh say…four years ago."

"The Painted Lady thing right?" Suki asked, having heard the tale from Sokka once.

"That was once!" Katara defended rather hotly. Using Katara's own words against her, the Fire Prince retorted with a smile, "Those people might need our help."

Sokka sidled up to Suki, whispering in her ear, "Jerkface just echoed Katara. Now I've seen everything."

Katara scowled at Zuko, "They might. But going in there without a plan isn't going to help much."

Suki whispered back, "And she's beginning to sound like you."

"She IS my sister."

* * *

Eventually, they had to leave Appa behind. The big lug simply refusing to leave the Ostrich-Horses. When asked as to why Appa was acting that way by Sokka, Aang sighed sadly,

"Appa's the last Sky Bison, just like I'm the last Airbender He must be treating the Ostrich-Horses as his new herd or something. He's done it before. The last time it was Fox-Deers, but they were kinda scared of him. Ten ton bison and what not."

And so after wrangling a couple of Ostrich-Horses from the flock-herd, made easier by Aang's seemingly innate ability to calm wild animals as well as Appa's presence, the group got well underway.

"I'll never get used to these things." Groaned Toph rubbing her hind quarters as the Ostrich-Horse she shared with Katara galloped along. Curently lagging behind with Zuko having taken lead followed by Sokka and Suki on their own mounts each. Over head Aang glided silently, flanked by Momo and Hawky.

Zuko kept a golden eye on the Avatar, speeding up his mount as he saw Aang pull into a steep dive and loop back towards them. Without missing a step, Aang formed one of his all too familiar air scooters, folding his glider and stepping onto the ball of air at the same time. All this while keeping pace with Zuko.

"I saw smoke. A lot of it."

Zuko nodded in understanding as both Avatar and Fire Prince spoke the exact same words,

"Explosives."

"Mystery solved then right?" Asked the Avatar, about to disperse his air ball and take to the skies once more.

A loud explosive bang thundered through the air before Zuko could reply, instantly spooking the Ostrich-Horses. Sokka, Katara and Toph were thrown off their mounts, the frightened creatures bolting off, presumably back to the flock-herd.

"Ow. I think I broke my butt."

"I hope you didn't suffer brain damage."

Sokka growled up at Zuko as the prince helped him to his feet, "Laugh it up Jerk. Laugh it up."

Suki doubled back to pick up Katara. The Kyoshi Captain nodded to the Prince, "I'll take Katara. You take Sokka."

"What? I'm not sharing an Ostrich-Horse with him!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Believe me. The thought of you sitting behind me isn't very appealing anyway."

Toph laughed out, "Aww. And here we thought you two were close." She snickered referring to their little morning mishap back in Omashu. The older pair of males groaned,

"Can we all just forget about that?"

Aang swooped in, "Is everyone alright? Toph?"

"I'm fine Twinkles." She scoffed dusting her hands off, "I can take care of myself." Her expression softened, "Thanks for asking."

Sokka cleared his throat, "Ahem. Sorry for interrupting the love fest." A pair of gray and blind eyes glared at him, "I think Hawky's trying to tell us something

Hawky's shrill squawk signaled that the bird had found something. This was confirmed by Momo's chattering and tugging on Aang's sleeve.

"What is it Momo?" The lemur continued to tug on the Avatar's sleeve and pointed at his avian counterpart. Sokka shielded his eyes as he gazed up at Hawky circling. Suki on the other hand was more focused on what the bird was circling over.

"Is…is that a person?"

A firm voice sounded out followed by the familiar swish of water being bended, "And they're hurt."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sis…" Sokka held back a choked voice, "I...I don't think…I think we're too late." He sniffed, placing a hand on Katara's shoulder in comfort, speaking grimly,

"He's dead, Sis."

And he got a face full of icy water for it.

"Of course _'He's'_ dead!" Katara thrust a rather scorched life sized dummy made of wood and stuffed gunny sacks into her brother's chest,

"'_He'_ was never alive!"

"Who would leave a dummy out in the middle of nowhere?"

Toph chortled, "Come on, Twinkles. That's too easy." Sensing Aang's confused stance, she jerked her thumb towards Sokka, currently having a little trouble getting the dummy to stand on its own.

"We're travelling with one aren't we?"

"Oh ha-ha." Sokka growled, setting the mannequin onto its flimsy feet, "There. Done."

It stood for a grand total of two seconds before falling over in a limp pile. Sokka almost joined it as the following explosion caught him unawares,

"Holy Yue! They're dropping bombs on us!"

Ignoring Sokka's little freak out, Suki squinted at a small dot in the sky, "What's that?" she pointed at the dot which was getting larger by the second.

"Looks…looks like person." Zuko shielded his eyes, stepping back to get a better look, "About to fall to his or her death."

"Not on my watch."

A rush of wind signaled Aang's departure off the ground. The resulting rescue was acrobatic and heroic, complete with seemingly impossible aerial acrobatics and landing in a grand finish.

Would have been even more satisfying if the rescued were capable of vocally expressing thanks.

"Huzzah." Droned Zuko, taking the wooden figure from Aang, "You saved another dummy."

"Why are they all charred from the waist down?" Katara noted the scorch marks trailing from each dummy's mid section down to whatever was left of their legs.

"Must be some kind of torture device."

"Oh Spirits, not the beard again." Suki sighed, reaching out to yank the horrendous mass of facial hair Sokka was currently stroking. Deftly sidestepping Suki, which was a first for him, the Water Tribesman continued,

"First they burn your feet,"

Zuko cried out as a blunt spike of earth caught him in the shin, "Gah!" He exclaimed, hopping around on one foot, "What was that for?! I already said I was sorry! Four years ago!"

The ground beneath his other foot swirled, tripping him,

"Not till I'm satisfied."

Sokka mimed out the whole supposed torture process. He even brought in visual aids,

"Then they put you on a catapult and toss your sorry ass half way across the Great Divide."

"The where now?"

Katara shushed Toph, "Nevermind that." The young earthbender glowered,

"No one ever tells me anything."

"But those two might."

Four pairs of eyes and one pair of really sensitive feet regarded the newcomers as they came rushing up to them. One was a rather heavy set man, reminding Zuko of his dear uncle, clearly not enjoying his brisk run through the arid plains though Spirits knew he could stand to lose a few pounds. The other was a younger looking fellow, about Sokka's height and age from judging his rogue-ish looks.

Both were clearly Fire Nation.

And if the red attire, pale skin and topknots weren't enough of a clue, their immediate prostration in Zuko's presence would have been a mighty big one.

"Prince Zuko!" Exclaimed the older man, "What…what an honor and a surprise!"

"Man," Sokka scratched his chin, "Figures."

"What does?"

"Explosions and burnt dummies. Fire Nation. Should have known."

A quick streak of flame burned right under the Water Warrior's nose singeing a few nose hairs in the process.

Zuko snarled, "I'll appreciate it if you stop stereotyping my countrymen. We're not arsonists and bombers."

Sokka snorted and scoffed,

"Yeah right. And your sister plays with dolls."

* * *

"Oh my doctors say that the worst is behind me. I might not fully recover my memories…but from what I've heard…" Fire Princess Azula's eyes glimmered with a hidden menace, her lips turned up into a malicious toothy grin,

"I must have been a real fire starter."

Her clenched her fist tightly, a small plume of blue flame burst out and dispersed, the dying embers floating away like fireflies.

Chen, son of Admiral Chen, gulped adjusting the stiff collar of his Captain's uniform,

"Well…that's…nice."

Azula smiled sweetly, "Awww. Am I making you uncomfortable? I hope not."

In most cases with regular girls, a sweet smile means,

'_She likes you, go get her Tiger.'_

With Azula it means,

'_RUN!'_

"No. Nononono." Chen swallowed another hard lump, "It's just that well…you've never been this…restrained…I mean nice to me."

"Oh," Shrugging her thin shoulders, Azula held up her hands, "Mother said I should be a little more…positive in my interactions with others. To show them the real me."

"The real you?"

Chen patted himself on the back. Finally, after so many disappointing meetings and even more second degree burns, he was making some progress.

"Yes. I thought I'd start with my doll collection. Tells people I'm still just a girl."

"_Dolls. Yes."_ Chen's inner voice sang, _"She's not that crazy after all."_

"These were my favorites when I was little."

Chen did a double take when Azula held up an open box, the soft cushioned interior lined with burnt and charred Earth Kingdom dolls.

"Always used to light them up in a row to see which ones burned faster. And these," She moved on to a shelf displaying a set of rather familiar looking dolls.

"Say…these look like your brother."

"Why yes. I made them myself." Azula clutched one of her Zuzu dolls, her nails ripping into soft plush toy, "I made a few different ones too. Like this one," A small ragged doll depicting Zuko's hanging, with the noose firmly around the doll's neck, dropped into Chen's hands.

"I call that one Hang Time Zuzu."

She picked another one of the shelf, "And this is Help My Face is On Fire Zuzu. It's not as good as the rest. It's the first one I ever made. Oh and here's Princess Zuzu."

Chen winced and unknowingly crossed his legs when Azula showed him a regular Zuko doll with a red patch sewn into its general groin area.

* * *

"Hey, Cinderblock? You okay? What? Catch a chill or something?"

Zuko shuddered once more before barking back,

"Nothing, you little munchkin."

"Munchkin?!" Screeched Toph as she began stomping towards the scarred prince, a few rocks began to vibrate with the intent to pummel. Sure she was still the shortest in the group, but she'd hoped four years plus puberty would have corrected the difference somewhat.

"Come on Toph. Zuko's only joking." Katara tried to calm her down, "It's his nickname for you. Right?"

Zuko rolled his eyes at Katara's glare, "Yeah, whatever." He turned back to his two countrymen,

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you responsible for these?" He pointed to the charred dummies. The two men blubbered at his commanding tone.

"Royal Zuko. Can't I'm used to that."

"Believe me Suki. It's not all that awe inspiring."

"What you two do in the Fire Palace is your own business Sugar Queen. Show some care, please don't share."

Sokka elbowed Aang in the ribs, "You sure know how to pick'em little buddy." The older male chuckled, giving his 'little brother' a conspirator's wink.

"Wha?" The teenaged elemental powerhouse was at a loss for words. Toph and he hadn't gone public about their relationship yet, how'd the rest find out?

"Oh don't give me that 'I-Have-No-Idea-What-You're-Talking-About-You-Crazy-Person-You' look."

Aang wasn't paying much attention. In fact he pretty much zoned off pondering about Toph and their…he wasn't sure what to call it…together-ness?

He wasn't insecure. Oh no, not Aang. After all he'd tried this love thing once so he'd know a thing or two, right?

This was normal…right? This is how normal couples work, right?

He confessed and she…wait…she didn't give him a straight answer did she?

They just cuddled.

That counts for something right?

"That's not like her." Aang mumbled. The Toph he knew and loved dearly would have set him straight and told him right to his face.

"Not like who?"

"Whom. Sokka. The correct word is 'Whom'"

"Oh and WHOM might you be?" Sokka challenged, glaring down at the green clad earthbender, "The grammar Dai Li?"

The ground promptly opened up and swallowed Sokka up to his knees, making Toph taller than him from that perspective.

"Aww…not again." Sokka grumbled, attempting vainly to free his legs. Toph poked him in the forehead with her fist, knocking his head around lightly,

"Please. The Dai Li? Infants could beat them. Aang did."

Zuko cleared his throat regally.

"Ahem."

No one seemed to pay him any mind.

"See? Not awe inspiring."

Well, not all but he could have done without Katara's little snark.

"Yes." He scoffed, "Laugh it up. It kind of fits. Seeing as Fu and Zhou here work as circus clowns."

It was such a quick reaction. One of those Blink-And-You'll-Miss-It things but as the words left Zuko's lips, you could just see him shiver at the mention of clowns.

"Clowns?"

"Circus?"

"In the middle of nowhere?"

The fourth voice to pipe up wasn't as enthusiastic,

"Please tell me there's more than one Fire Nation Circus Troupe."

Katara cocked her head in question as Suki's lips curled into a grimace,

"Why? What's wrong?"

* * *

"Ty Lee! Boss!"

The lithe acrobat slash Ringmaster stopped in the middle of her cartwheel and as such addressed her resident animal wrangler while doing a handstand.

"What's up?" The young woman giggled to herself, realizing her position "Or down? Or maybe even Upside-Down?"

After the war was done, the treaties signed and peace painstakingly crawling back to the world, Ty Lee returned home to her parents and sisters. With Mai moving to Omashu and Azula in a coma, albeit temporarily, the acrobat soon found herself having nothing to do.

Not that Ty Lee ever got bored, unlike some others. If there was nothing exciting going on, she'd make something happen.

She'd even take her etiquette lessons, which she shared with her sisters, and make a day of it. After the sixth ink fight during a calligraphy class, it became very apparent that she had quite the knack for causing lighthearted mayhem.

However, after eighteen years of living with seven daughters…well…let's just say the folks deemed it time for the birds to leave the nest, not to mention for their continued good mental health.

Starting with Ty Lee.

Deciding to get it out in the open, they sat her down and told her that if she wanted to leave, she could. That she needn't feel any sense of obligation to stay.

* * *

"_We're sorry we neglected you for so long, Ty Lee."_

"_Its okay, Dad. You and mom had important business and there were seven of us."_

"_Yes, I'm hoping to reduce that number. Time for you girls to go out and get married, don't you think?"_

"_Dad? Are you asking me to find a boy? You hate it when we bring boys over."_

"_What your father is trying to say, dear, is that there's someone out there for you. All of you."_

"_You two just want the whole house to yourselves don't you?"_

"_Is that so much to ask?"_

"_Aww…old people love."_

* * *

Toph would have killed for Ty Lee's parents.

And so all seven of them left their childhood home on the same day. Six of them found willing husbands by the next.

Ty Lee, however, wanted her old adventuring days back and so she set out to find her old circus troupe, her second family.

When she did locate it, the circus had fallen on hard times. With Ozai's death and the Fire Nation's name dragged through the proverbial mud, there just weren't as many patrons, not even from the Fire Nation itself.

Using her share of the gold given to all seven daughters, Ty Lee bought the troupe, immediately setting out to revitalize it. Her rationale being that the only way to be rid of the depressing grey auras around everybody was to bring a ray of sunshine to their lives, so the circus would do just that.

And that was what everyone called her,

"A regular ray of sunshine, that one."

* * *

"This is going to end badly."

Sokka placed his arm around Suki's shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze,

"Aww…come on Suki. It's the circus. How bad can it be? It's supposed to be fun."

"Appa doesn't like circuses. Glad we didn't bring him along." Aanng cast his grey eye around, taking in the cages, both with and without occupants,

"Tried to bring him once." Aang grimaced at the memory, "He freaked out and brought down the main tent. Then he stomped and wiped his feet on the remains before flying off. Without me."

"I hate circuses."

"You hate everything Zuko."

The prince shuddered, rubbing his arms, "I do not." He tried to save a little face, "There're just some things about the circus I don't particularly fancy."

Katara laughed mockingly, "Yeah? Like what?"

Zuko didn't answer. No way in the eighteen Hells was he going to…

"I hate circuses too."

"Why?"

"They never come to Gao Ling and those that I do go to, I have to wear shoes."

"Shoes? But you hate shoes." Aang looked down at her dusty feet.

"I hate stepping in Platypus-Bear crap even more."

"Eeew. I so did not need that image."

"Ty Lee?"

The acrobat did a little curtsy, "Your Highness." She giggled a little after that, which soon became a snort and than a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zuko huffed, folding his arms. Ty Lee waved her hands, still giggling,

"Nothing…well…actually it is. I've never had to bow, curtsy or even salute you before. It feels weird. So out of place. So wrong."

Zuko felt Katara's evil smile spread on her face, even if she was standing behind him,

"I told you Zuko. You're not the commanding type."

Zuko just held up a finger, holding it in front of Katara's face, he's voice struggling to keep from exploding at her,

"One of these days, waterbender. One of these days."

"What? Straight to the moon?" She smirked, tilting her hips just so, "I happen to know the moon quite well."

Suki pulled back when Ty Lee magically sidled up to her, whispering,

"Is it me? Or are they flirting reeeeaaal heavy like?"

Pushing Ty Lee away gently with a finger, Suki shrugged, "One, don't ever do that again. Two, yes, yes they are flirting. Spirits knows any sane couple would be married with two and half children by now but nooooo…these two have to do things the hard way."

Without breaking her staring contest with Zuko, Katara swung her arm out and pointed at her soon to be sister-in-law,

"I don't see you making me an aunt."

"We haven't gone through the ceremony yet!" Suki retorted, fingering her engagement necklace. A smooth disc of steel etched with the symbols of water and earth on opposite sides, attached to a sea blue ribbon.

"Really?" Ty Lee eyed Sokka predatorily, giving the warrior a sly wink. Too bad Suki caught her little attempt at flirting. Possessively clutching Sokka's arm, the Kyoshi Captain forced a smile towards the acrobat,

"Ahem." She then proceeded to remind the acrobat of one very important fact,

"Mine."

"Aww..."

"Ya know what Twinkles?"

"What?"

"Maybe this circus experience won't be so bad after all."

* * *

As it turned out, Ty Lee's troupe was just having a rest stop before moving on to the next town.

"Yeah. We usually take the chance to rehearse a little during rest stops."

"Is that what those two guys were doing with the dummies? Rehearsing?"

"What kind of act is that?"

"Oh, it's something new I wanted to try out for my acrobatics bit." Ty Lee mimed the shape of a large bill board,

"World's first person to be shot from a cannon."

Many brows arched at her rather questionable notion of family entertainment.

"I'm sorry." Katara shook her head, still trying to process what the pink clad girl just said, "Did you just say shot from a cannon?"

"Yeah. It'll be so awesome!' Gushed Ty Lee, running the scenario in her mind, "I get shot from the cannon, do a double flip twist with a tuck roll, swing from a trapeze and then land on a Vulture-Griffin as it flies past."

"Would you be juggling all the while?" Suki said, disbelievingly, "Because that would make it seem a whole lot more convincing."

"Really?"

"No."

"You don't like me very much do you?"

"Yes."

"So you like me?"

"No…not when you're trying to steal my man."

"But he's so steal-able…I mean, cute!"

Suki twirled a finger lazily at Aang and Zuko,

"What about those two?"

"Zuko's hot and all," Ty Lee hushed her voice low, "But I think _she_ might not like it." Suki followed Ty Lee's head jerking in Katara's general direction where the water maiden was trying to keep Toph from setting some of the animals free.

"Toph no! Sokka, help me get those animals back in their cages! And don't eat any of them!"

"They have every right to be free! Run! Run my pretties! Run!"

Suki's made a nonplussed sounding grunt, "What about Aang then?"

Ty Lee's squeal nearly blew out Suki's eardrums,

"Are you kidding? The Avatar and the blind girl are so adorable together! It'd be a crime to break them up!"

Suki took her fingers out of her ears, wincing a slightly, "My sentiments exactly and for the record, her name's Toph."

"So, have they kissed yet? Are they going out? Have they picked out baby names? I like Ari, sounds so airy and windy and airbendery."

Suki just blinked at the acrobat's outburst and overly enthusiastic interest in two people she barely even knew. Either Ty Lee was one of those extremely and overly affectionate people or…

"Are you high?"

* * *

"Remind me again. Why am I helping you?"

Aang kept his eyes open and alert, scanning for any signs of the Platypus-Bear cubs Toph had released.

"Because you're a good friend that's doing this out of the kindness of his heart?"

Zuko snorted, "Let me reiterate: Why am I crawling around a clown infested circus, trying to locate some lost cubs? That your girlfriend set loose in the first place!"

Zuko cut Aang off before the Avatar could speak, "And don't try to deny that! I'm not blind…okay I'm maybe slightly blind in my left eye and I can't hear so well out of the left ear, but I'm not stupid."

"So says the man who got slapped twice in Omashu."

"Hey! Katara's slap doesn't count!" Zuko trailed off airily, "Mai's…maybe I deserved that."

"You broke up with her in a letter. Even I know that's not right."

"We've settled that. We're cooler than ice now."

Aang sighed, "Sokka's right. You sound really stupid using Water Tribe slang."

"Oh yeah. Like you using hundred year old Fire Nation slang isn't just as bad. Good Angi…Hotman? Last time I heard that was when I went to the War Veteran's Home with my mother and I was six!"

"Well, excuse me if I haven't kept up with the times. I've been frozen in an ice cube for a hundred years, sorry if I'm not hip to your lingo."

"Whatever…Old Man."

"Kids these days. No respect."

* * *

"Here kitty-kitty-kitty," Sokka dangled a prime slab of Hippo-Cow steak, whistling as he moved among the trailers and caravans,

"Here kitty-kitty-kitty, come to papa Sokka. Come get the nummy Hippo-Cow steak." He held the slab of meat closer for scrutiny, "Which I think is wasted on you and much better off in my stomach but who am I to argue with a master Waterbender?"

Whacking her brother sharply across the back of his head, Katara snarled, "Mind keeping your attention off your stomach and on the Armadillo-Lion? It's just a cub but it might still hurt someone."

"Yeah well, since we're wasting this oh so delicious looking hunk of meat on it, it's hurting ME!"

"And why am I here?!"

Katara whirled on the shorter girl, eyes blazing, teeth gnashing, "Because you're the one who set them free." She growled out each word slowly. Toph stuck out her tongue, "I just wanted to hold them."

Reaching a split between two tents, Katara opted to go on her own leaving Sokka under Toph's supervision.

"Wait! Why does she get to be the boss of me?"

Toph grinned flicking a pebble at Sokka's head,

"Do you really want her to answer that?"

* * *

Zuko never liked circuses, wait, that would be a lie.

The Fire Prince USED to love circuses, specifically the firebending acts. The acrobatic use of the flames always captured his imagination like nothing else.

'_Impractical. Frivolous_.' Ozai used to say.

When Azula gushed at the pretty sparks, as she used to call firebending at the age of four, Ozai sang a different tune.

'_You can do the same and it will be better and stronger. You are of Agni's Chosen. Never forget that.'_

"Hope you're freezing in the Face Stealer's bowels, _father_."

There was another aspect of the travelling carnivals that he absolutely abhorred.

Clowns.

Shameful as he was to admit, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation really hated clowns. Probably because they reminded him of his father.

Crazy but true.

He'd heard Ozai laugh once. Not the Firelord's usual condescending laugh, no, this was a full blown hysteric, mere moments from the older man's death. Even in death Ozai had the last laugh. Figuratively speaking.

Something in him fit two and two together. He wasn't sure why or even how but his mind managed to cobble the memories of circus clowns together with his father's death cackle.

It was a silly thing.

A childish fear coupled with his paternal issues.

Still it didn't help seeing his father in his mind's eye, skin pasty white, eyes dark and sunken, hair sickly green and with the most grotesque red lipped rictus grin he'd ever seen.

"Ergh." Zuko shivered at the memory of it all and now with a trio of the very same entertainers in full view, it really didn't help matters any.

"I hate clowns."

Aang on the other hand had no such hang ups with jesters and harlequins and was currently asking the trio if they had seen any stray animals run past,

"So no?"

The short one with a bowl cut shook his head, "No. Never saw nothin'. Right?" The first clown jabbed a fat bald one next to him.

This one seemed a bit slow.

"No. No. Didn't see nothin'."

The last clown, with a striking orange hairdo snaked his arm around Zuko and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Who?" Zuko turned his head sharply to the left. No one.

"Huh." He hummed, turning his eyes back to Aang. It was only then he noticed the orange haired clown.

A tad too late by the looks of the pie splattered right into his scarred mug.

And there he stood.

The Prince of the Fire Nation.

In silence.

With a pie in the face.

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk."

* * *

In an attempt to escape Ty Lee's overly sugary and diabetic inducing personality, Suki had taken it upon herself to assist Katara.

"Toph still hasn't come clean with Aang yet."

Okay, so 'Assist' wasn't the right word.

"But they cuddled. On many occasions."

"True and according to what she said he pretty much confessed to her."

"Did he say 'The Word'?"

"The word?"

"Love."

Suki thought about for a moment, "…ummm…no. She didn't say. Neither did Toph for that matter. She said she kinda left him hanging."

"You know. It's kinda sad."

"What is?" Asked Suki keeping in step with Katara, "That even Toph, the least feminine of us can get a guy while you, the epitome of grace and culture, are still single and lonely?"

"I'm…going to let that one slide because my dad wants to be a grandfather."

"Aww…someone wants to be an aunty."

Katara wrinkled her nose, "That joke's old. But I was saying it's sad that now we've been reduced to a pair of gossiping housewives." She held up her hands dramatically, "Oh what has happened to us? Where has the adventure gone? Are we so held up for excitement that we're starting to speculate on the relationships of others?"

"You should have been a stage actor."

"Thank you."

"Cheesy and overly dramatic. You're perfect."

* * *

"So how's tricks with Aang? He showed you his _marbles_ yet?"

Toph groaned, covering her ears,

"Oh, you did not just say that."

Sokka grinned cheekily, "Why? He does his marble thing all the time."

"You are crude and disgusting, you know that?"

"No more than you." He joked back, "Little Miss Pick My Toes and Then My Nose. Yuck."

Toph was about to fire back an onslaught of verbal retorts, and a few rocks if need be, when her ears pricked up at the sound of soft foot steps padding swiftly towards them. Thing was, the steps weren't on the ground.

"I think he's cute."

"Gah!" Sokka leapt back, startled by Ty Lee's sudden drop on him, "How the? Wha? When?"

"When I first saw you." She purred, tickling his cheek playfully, "You were so cute in that 'Dumb-I-Don't-Know-What-I'm-Doing-Here way."

"Whoa! That's Jerkface, not me. I know what I'm doing."

"Which isn't a lot." Chimed Toph, getting slightly irritated, "Can we hurry up? I wanna get back to…"

"The Avatar?"

"What?! No! I mean…"

Ty Lee clasped her hands, "Oh so it is true. You are together! Squee!"

Sokka blinked, scratching his chin, "Did she just say squee?"

"Mai owes me ten silvers! Ha!"

"The Circus Freak and Dead-Girl bet on me?!"

"Apparently so." Sokka said, wondering how much of that action he could have gotten in on. He would have made a killing.

"It's so romantic! I wish I had someone too." Ty Lee batted her lashes at Sokka, much to his discomfort.

Toph's eyes narrowed, pointing at Ty Lee "What do you mean? Last I heard you had boys coming out the woodwork for you."

"Yes. Well," The Ringmaster's usually chipper voice grew a little serious, sounding more like the noblewoman she was supposed to be,

"As you can see," Ty Lee gestured to her body. Time had been very kind to her. When she was younger, folks considered her perky, pretty and peppy. Now, she was drop dead gorgeous,

"I'm guessing they want this," She pointed to her chest and then to her head, "More than this."

"Really?" Toph wasn't convinced. Ty lee shrugged, "Contrary to popular belief, I am not stupid."

"Bet on it. Ty Lee's surprisingly deceptive."

"Hey Jerkface."

"Hey Twinkles."

Ty Lee's voice changed back to it's usually overly happy tone, "Awww, you've given him a pet name. Cute."

"Buddy, what's with the pie?" Sokka scrapped off a fingertip's worth of lemon custard from Zuko's face, "Hmmm…lemon-y."

"Ack! Stop doing that!"

"We had a run in with three clowns. Lari, Kur Lee and Mo." Aang looked back down the path, "I hope Kur Lee gets those burns looked at."

Both men failed to see the evil glint in Ty Lee's eyes at the sight. Aang, however, did.

"Uh oh."

Throwing her arms around Sokka and Zuko's shoulders, Ty Lee grinned,

"Boys, have I got a proposition for you."

* * *

"My you're a feisty one." Suki tightened her hold on the jittery Armadillo-Lion cub as it mewled and struggled in her arms. Katara had her own arms full with a squirming baby Saber-Toothed Moose-Lion.

"What is it with Toph and dangerous animals? Seriously, she's becoming like Aang."

"You just answered your own question right there. And these guys aren't all dangerous," Suki tickled the little cub in her arms, fingers brushing across its furry unarmored belly.

"There's still the Platypus-Bear cub to find." Katara reminded Suki, "Where are the boys anyway? For that matter, where's Toph? She'd be able to find the little thing in no time with her senses."

Suki shrugged, cuddling the cub, "Off doing something stupid probably. They are male you know."

* * *

"This is stupid. I refuse to take part in this…this buffoonery!"

Zuko angrily tore off, or at least tried to tear off, the puffy pink costume Ty Lee had given both him and Sokka. The warrior on the other hand had other thoughts,

"I dunno. It looks rather nice."

The prince could only gape in horror.

Ignoring the look on Zuko's face, Sokka tried on his own costume,

"Be honest. Does this make my butt look big?"

Zuko wanted scream but he had no voice.

Aang and Toph's hysterics more than made up for it though.

"Now, what I need you two to do is…"

"No. No. A thousand times NO!"

"Aww come on Zuzu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah. Jerkface is so much more fitting."

"Toph, please stop heckling the angry firebender."

"Please, Twinkles." Toph blew her bangs from her eyes, "Like he'd have the guts to try anything." She cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her yells,

"Oi! Princess Tutu!" She hollered down from the ringside seats, twirling a finger, "Do a little dance!"

"I think she means you Jerkface."

"Shut up Meathead. And You! No comments from the cheap seats!" Yelled aforementioned firebender. Aang sighed, tugging on Toph's sleeve,

"We've still got some animals to find."

"Do I have to?" She whined, giving him her best puppy dog face.

"That's not going to work, no matter how cute you look. I know you're not sincere."

"But we'll miss out on the fun." She motioned towards Sokka and Zuko being ordered about by Ty Lee.

"You did let them out. Besides we'll make our own fun."

Toph considered it for a moment. True, having Cinderblock and Snoozles prance around in pink costumes would be oh so amusing but then again, she always did prefer her own brand of fun.

* * *

"There. Locked, stocked and barreled." Suki dusted off her hands after snapping the cast iron padlock in place over the pen gate. The Armadillo-Lion cub mewled back at her before slinking off to a corner to join its littermates.

"Thank you for all your help in getting them back." A female animal trainer bowed in gratitude, "Would have taken us forever to find them if they had started burrowing tunnels."

"I wonder why they keep the cubs away from the parents. It's cruel." Said Katara leaning over and resting her arms on the fence. held up her hands, "I dunno. Maybe their parent's are dead? Maybe they eat their own young and this is for the cubs' safety." Said Suki.

"That's something you have to watch out for with Sokka." Laughed the waterbender, reaching over the fence to scratch a cub behind the ears.

Another trainer looked up from bottle feeding the Moose-Lion cub Katara had caught,

"If a litter is too large and the mother's lost a lot of weight bearing them, then yes, sometimes they do eat their young." The trainer petted the cub in his lap, "Not this little fella though. We found him in the wild, alone and scared."

"Poor thing." Cooed Katara, "Can I?" She held out her hands. The trainer nodded placing the tiny thing in her arms.

"You are a cute one aren't you?" She tickled its belly, making it squeal and kick up its hoofs in delight,

"I know how you feel. I lost my mother too."

Suki couldn't help but smile. Watching Katara baby Aang and Toph was one thing. There was always the element of humor in that. One could swear the Waterbender did it just to tick the two younger teens off.

Katara was always motherly, always henpecking the boys to do her bidding but watching her right now, Suki just had to say it,

"You'll make a wonderful mother Katara."

The water laughed bitterly,

"Gotta find a man first."

* * *

"Now if I were a Platypus-Bear where would I go?"

"Terrorize some poor saps who are trying to catch it?"

"Not helping Twinkles."

Aang rubbed his face a few times, "Okay, okay. Umm…water?"

"Grassy plains. Hello?"

The Avatar batted away Toph's fist as she clocked him in the shoulder lightly reminding him of their current location,

"Ow. I think the little guy would head straight for the nearest water source."

"Such as?"

"I dunno. A barrel of water or something."

"Think Twinkles. It's a baby. Where do baby's go?"

"To their mothers?"

"Precisely. All we have to do is find where its mother is kept and we find the baby."

"And how do we GET the baby back?"

Toph gasped in feigned shock and disappointment, "Take a baby from its mother? Twinkles, you disgust me."

* * *

"I don't see the point of all this. Why are we even doing this?"

"Because I'm your friend and you like me?"

"Ty Lee," Zuko ran his fingers through his hair, "I like you. You're a nice girl. But I don't like you enough to prance around in a tutu doing Agni knows what's cooking in your twisted little pink colored mind."

"You're not prancing. You're going to help me with my act. The one with the cannon."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Sokka recounted the sorry state they'd found the test dummies in. Ty Lee just waved him off,

"That's because Fu and Zhou kept using too much black powder. But now with Zuko, we can get the right amount of firepower to launch me safely."

"This is crazy."

"I dunno." Sokka rubbed his chin, he'd have put on the beard again for this but Suki managed to wrestle it from him and burn it. "It just might work. Don't know about the Vulture-Griffin part though."

"Oh we can replace that with a water tank."

"Seems logical."

Zuko was, reluctantly, inclined to agree. That is until Ty Lee finished her sentence,

"Filled with lemon custard!"

* * *

As Katara was finishing giving everyone present cavities with her coddling of the Moose-Lion cub, the head animal wrangler, a stout and heavily muscled man, came striding in with a large full grown Platypus-Bear following closely behind.

"Bessie's been wanting her cub all day." Said the big man jovially, "Where's the little tyke?"

The big mother Platypus-bear growled out in question, wondering where her baby was.

Suki whispered into a stunned Katara's ear,

"Well, guess that answers the maternal issue."

* * *

Toph growled under her breath. She was the world's greatest Earthbender. She saw the world using the ground itself and now all it takes to stump her is one missing Platypus-Bear cub.

"Argh! Where is it!?" She yelled, stomping her foot again, sending out another wave of vibrations, eagerly waiting echoes of the baby's location.

"Maybe it's not on the ground." Aang suggested.

"Oh really? Last I heard Platypus-Bears can't fly." She amended that statement quickly, "No matter what that crazy witch Azula says!"

"Wait…you actually thought they could fly?"

"I've never 'felt' a Platypus-Bear before!" She grumbled in defense, "I've been trying to find a small lump on the ground. They are small when their babies right?"

"I guess so." Aang scratched his bald plate, feeling the tiny sprouts of hair growing, "Hmmm time to shave again."

"I kinda like you having hair." She grinned, running her hand of his scalp, "Nice and fuzzy."

"Yeah but I'm not supposed to have hair…on my head." He quickly said, "I'm not a girl, only female airbenders are allowed to have hair. Well, they kinda shave the front part of their hair…I mean they could shave it all off if they wanted…"

"Twinkles, you're the last airbender. You're the boss now. Screw the rules."

"I dunno. It's so cooling and I don't have to worry about washing my hair."

"I like MY hair." Toph undid her usual bun, pulling out the pins holding it in place and letting her hair fall around her shoulders and down to her lower back, "You'll never get me to cut it."

Aang ran his hand through the raven locks, "Wow."

"Yeah." Toph let her self enjoy the moment and Aang's gentle strokes.

"You have a lot of hair."

Somewhere something skidded to a halt with an earsplitting screech.

"Way to kill the mood Twinkles."

"No seriously, your neck must be super strong to keep your head up."

"Shut up Twinkles."

* * *

"Okay. So all Zuko has to do is light the fuse?"

"No, nimrod."

Sokka snorted back his displeasure at the insulting name.

"We're not going to use any black powder. That would kill Ty Lee."

"And I don't to die." Piped the cheery acrobat. Zuko took the interruption in stride and continued,

"I'm going to superheat the air between the end of the cannon and the wooden base Ty lee's feet will be on. The hot air would then expel her out of the cannon." Zuko paused before adding,

"Of course I've never done this before and would most probably combust the air inside the cannon cooking Ty Lee alive and ultimately exploding the whole thing thereby killing her anyway."

"Man, you are such a downer."

"What he said Zuzu."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

All he wanted was his mother.

The Two-Legs took his mother away, like they always do, every morning and then they'd bring her back.

Then she'd take him into her paws and shower him with love and hugs.

He missed his mother when she was gone doing whatever it was the Two-Legs wanted her to do.

Even though the Two-Legs that took care of him in his mother's absence were kind and loving. Nothing could replace his Mama.

And he endured this everyday ever since he was born.

Oh how he wanted to be with his Mama.

And today was his lucky day. A nice Two-Legs let him out.

"_Run my pretties! Run!"_

He could be with Mama now.

* * *

An irate Platypus-Bear is a most dangerous animal. Capable of rending a man in half with but one swipe of their paws.

An angry mother, no matter the species, is even worse.

Now add two and two together.

"I'm guessing she's not happy."

"Really, Katara? I wouldn't have guessed." Suki shoved a trainer out of the angry mother's path, "Move people!"

"Where's the baby?!" Someone called out.

"We don't know!" Katara yelled back.

The large creature roared in anger silencing all human voices. A moment passed before a voice replied,

"Well that sucks!"

* * *

_Where's Mama?_

_Mama's scent is strongest here._

_But Mama's not here._

The little cub shuffled about, poking its bill into the piles of hay.

_Where's Mama?_

"Toph! I found it!"

_Mama?_

_No. Not Mama._

"It was rolling around in the hay. Maybe that's why you couldn't sense it."

_Male Two-Legs._

_Not Mama._

The cub felt itself get lifted off the ground. Aang got startled as the little thing began to squirm out of his grasp.

_Not Mama!_

"OW! It bit me!"

"Don't drop it!"

Toph bent a small pillar of soft earth, forming a bowl at the top to catch the cub. Sighing in relief, the Blind Bandit picked up the struggling cub,

"Whoa! Hey, calm down!"

_Female Two-Legs._

_Nice female Two-Legs._

_But not Mama._

Aang shook out his hand, examining the bite marks left in his palm, "I've never been bitten by an animal before. They like me."

"It's just a baby and it's scared." Toph made the bowl deeper and placed the cub back inside, raising the edges of the container higher so that it couldn't escape,

"My mistake then." Aang hissed. His hand still stinging, "Seriously…ow. Why is it I always get hurt when I'm with you? First the wrestler in Omashu and now this." He joked with a chuckle.

Toph joined in his laugh, gently holding his injured hand,

"Hey don't blame me. You're the accident prone Avatar." She brushed her fingers over the back of his hand,

"Did he get you here?" She asked, voice almost a whisper. Aang kept silent, in awe of her surprising gentleness.

"Here?" She squeezed a little tighter.

"Ack! Yes! Yes! There! You can let go now!"

"You big baby." She sneered. Aang sniffled pathetically,

"But it hurts." He didn't mean it though. It stung but it wasn't life threatening…unless Platypus-Bears were venomous.

"What? You want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Please?"

"Ha!" Toph laughed out loud. Aang sounded like a little kid wanting a cookie. She didn't give him his 'cookie' though.

"You'll have to do better than that Twinkles."

"Aww…no kiss?"

"No kiss."

Switching gears, Aang tried a different approach,

"Bet you don't even know how to kiss."

Those were fighting words. He was sure that'd get Toph's attention.

"I do so know how."

Hook.

"Yeah right. Kissing Suki on the cheek doesn't count."

Line.

"Oh I forgot I'm talking to the great Avatar Aang, he's kissed dozens of girls before."

Actually just one waterbender in particular but he wasn't going to correct her.

"I bet I'd kiss you silly." She challenged.

"Oh. Is that a fact?" He grinned leaning in with his eyes closed. Not that she'd know the difference anyway.

"It is a fact. Pucker up lover-boy!"

Sinker!

Aang was expecting a pair of soft lips against his so logically he was thoroughly confused at the fuzzy texture he was experiencing.

"Was it good for you too?"

Aang blinked his eyes open at Toph's sultry tone and what he saw was not Toph he'd just kissed.

"Ptui!" He spat repeatedly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Toph's clear laugh ringing in his ears,

"Could have been worse Twinkles. I could have made you kiss his butt." She placed the slightly violated and embarrassed cub back in the earth pen she made.

With her back turned she was completely defenseless when Aang tackled her into the hay. Pinning her arms by her side, Aang's voice took a deeper bass,

"Is that a fact?"

* * *

It perplexed him.

Why did he even agree to Ty Lee's little stunt?

Was it because he wanted a little fun out of the whole trip?

Was it because he'd learned the value of friendship and that every moment spent with friends and loved ones was more precious than gold?

Maybe it was because he was about to fire a paralyzed Sokka out of a cannon, while dressed in a pink fluffy costume?

Yes…mainly the cannon part…not the pink part. He'd sooner cut out his own tongue than to like the pink part.

"Why am I in here!?"

"Because this is a rehearsal, you're Ty Lee's stunt double and mostly because Ty Lee doesn't want to die."

"I really don't." Ty Lee beamed her sunny smile from way across the Big Top.

"I didn't know that! I thought this was just one of your schemes to see the two of us in pink costumes and for you to hit on me like there was no tomorrow!"

Zuko smirked, "Told you she was deceptive."

"Come on man. Don't do it! We're best buds aren't we?"

"Hmmm…there's best buds and there's _best buds,_ Sokka."

Sokka started to snap like a rabid dog, "You are dead! You hear me Jerkface! I will kill you!"

"Not if you don't survive this."

"What?!"

Zuko spoke in a soothing voice, "Don't worry. It's my first time too. I'll be gentle." Ty Lee nearly swooned at that. Then Zuko started cackling not unlike his departed and demented father,

"Fire in the hold!"

* * *

"Twinkles?"

"Hmmm?"

"Get off me."

"No."

Toph blushed badly when he nuzzled her neck. Who knew Twinkles could be so…forward? Suki's words in Omashu came haunting back. About how neither of them had actually said anything concrete about their relationship.

That she'd left Twinkles hanging.

Bah. She…they didn't need mushy words like 'Love'.

Those were just words, that's all.

Still, boys were terribly insecure…

"Aang?"

She'd used his name. Something was up.

"Hmmm?" Aang reluctantly rolled off her. _'Did I make her too uncomfortable? I was just joking around.'_

"Sorry. I was just kidding around."

"It's okay." Aang felt a whole lot relieved as she smiled up at him, "I like it when you're rough."

If Toph was trying to make him blush, it was working.

In spades.

"Umm…yeah…right…"

"Though at the rate you keep sliding back into Blubbering Aang mode….we'll never have our first kiss."

"Kiss?"

Toph sat up and hugged her knees,

"That's what you wanted just now right?"

"Yeah...no…" Aang steepled his fingertips nervously, "I mean…if you're okay with it…I don't wanna rush things."

"Twinkles," She was back to using the nickname, "We've spent nights in the same bed. Sure we did nothing but that still counts for something." She reached over and held his face in her hands,

"I like you Twinkles."

'_There she said it. Now doesn't it feel a lot better?'_

Aang blinked twice, mind still processing before coming to a conclusion,

"_No."_

"No."

"What? But that's what you wanted." Toph's hands flew from his face as if his very skin burned her. Aang caught them deftly, holding them together and squeezing. He brushed her bangs out of her face even though he knew they'd fall right back in place,

He whispered to her, "I don't _want_ anything from you Toph."

"But…how can you say that?"

Aang kissed her hands, "I don't want to rush you. I don't want to pressure you. You're in control Toph."

Toph made a tiny sound, almost like a sniffle. Aang continued,

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

Toph choked out a small laugh,

"Ha."

"Toph?"

"I hate you." She hissed. Aang looked away, "Really." He didn't phrase it as a question.

"I hate you. You always know how to make me weepy. I hate that." She thumped his chest hard.

"Ow."

"Oh shut up Twinkles. Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"But I wasn't…"

"Yes you were. You're telling me to take my time." She snorted, trailing her fingers across his forehead and arrow tattoo. "I don't need you to tell me to take my own sweet time."

She pushed his shoulder's back down into the dry hay and straddled his abdomen.

"Toph?"

"_Okay. This was unexpected."_

She covered his mouth, muffling his questions. She brought her face close to his, whispering,

"If I want to kiss you, I'll do it. You don't have to tell me."

Aang made a mumbled something along the lines of 'That's what I was saying in the first place!'

Toph released her hand over his mouth,

"Oh and for the record: if you want to kiss me. Just do it. I hate wishy-washy airbenders."

Aang smiled back, his hand reaching around the back of her head to pull her down,

"Don't mind if I do then."

'_Okay. This is it Toph.'_

'_Oh sweet Spirits, please don't let me screw this up!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What the?!"

With lighting quick reflexes, Aang bent the air around the both of them, spiriting Toph and himself a few feet away. Moments before a pink clad figure crashed face first into the haystack they were just laying in.

"Wha? I'm alive? I'm alive!"

Toph titled her head, leading her ear towards the voice,

"Snoozles?"

Either Sokka ignored her or he was too pumped on adrenaline to care,

"I'm alive! You hear that Jerkface! I'm alive! And I'm coming for you! Lousy no good scar faced jerk….oh hey Aang. Hi Toph. When I get my hands on that firebreathing maggot, I'll make him wish…wait a minute…am I interrupting something?"

Aang cleared his throat, tugging at his collar nervously. Toph 'glared' at Aang, sensing his about face in regards to what they had just discussed.

"Get out of the way!"

"Suki?"

Aang dropped his head into his hands,

"What now?"

Katara's sharp voice rang out above the din,

"Rampaging Platypus-Bear!"

Toph sighed,

"Greeeeat."

* * *

"And when Bessie found her cub, she calmed down right away. I hope she didn't frighten your guests too much, Your Highness." The chief wrangler bowed in apology. Zuko waved it off,

"It's alright. No one got hurt. Thanks the Spirits for that."

"Hey. Why are we YOUR guests?" Katara asked snidely, "Last I recall you're bumming off a ride off Aang."

"Speaking of babies, some one was trying to…" Sokka never got to finish his sentence as he suddenly felt all the air get sucked out of his throat.

"Twinkles, let him go."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Aang, dude. That was seriously not cool." Sokka rubbed his throat.

"Wanna know what's not cool?" Suki rested her arm on Sokka's shoulder as she picked at his costume,

"Nice jammies." Katara snickered. Both Zuko and Sokka suddenly felt very self conscious, feebly tugging at their tops to pull them over their waist lines and tights.

"Yes…right…they're costumes."

"For what? A sleep over?" Laughed Katara. Ty Lee giggled, "The thought had crossed my mind."

"What made you think about putting them in…those?" Suki asked the Ringmaster slash acrobat. Ty Lee whispered to her something along the lines of hot guys and lemon custard.

"Niiiiiice."

"What? Tell me?" Inquired Katara, wanting in on the secret.

And she was informed.

"Oh yuck! Thanks a lot Suki! Now I can't get Zuko's tight butt and cream custard out of my head!"

Suki laughed as she watched Katara stomp off.

"That's the general idea!"

* * *

Ty Lee had invited the crew to join her and the rest of the circus families for dinner and for once Sokka's meal time habits were considered normal.

"There's a first for everything." Zuko had muttered eating his own food with the dignity and grace as befits royalty.

Back at camp and seated in Appa's saddle, Aang smiled softly as he tossed Fireflakes into the air, trying to catch them in his mouth. Every once in a while Momo would dart in and steal some from him.

He turned to look over his shoulder. Sokka was digging the fire pit for the night's campfire, grumbling as to why Toph wasn't doing this while Suki laid out the sleeping bags. Zuko was packing away the gifts and trinkets Ty Lee showered them with before they left. Puzzle boxes mostly.

Katara was bending as much water from the air as she could, enough to fill a washbasin for their nightly wash up. No way were they getting a complete bath without a river, so she'd try the next best thing.

But where was…

"Boo!"

"Gah!"

"Ha-ha."

Aang thumped on his chest, trying to force out air from his lungs to dislodge the Fireflake blocking his trachea,

"Toph! Don't do that!"

His earthbending master grinned cheekily, saying nothing. Just stole a handful of his snacks and plopped herself right down next to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" She sang, munching on the crispy flakes.

"Nothing. Just eating MY Fireflakes." He held up on of the puzzle cubes Ty Lee had given them,

"Oh and I was trying to solve this puzzle cube." He waved the multicolored cube a little, "I have to get each side in one color. Wanna try?"

Toph just stared at him.

Aang winced, "Oh. Right."

"Okay." She chimed, "Give it to me."

"Ummm…okay…now you can twist the sections around…"

Toph ignored his advice and leapt off Appa, making her way to Suki. Unable to hear what the two women were talking about Aang could only watch as Suki directed Toph towards Zuko. After brief conversation Zuko nodded to whatever they were talking about. Apparently he'd given Toph permission to rifle through his stuff.

"Yeah like she ever asks for it." He said out loud to no one in particular. He steeled back down when he saw Toph march back, puzzle box in hand.

"Okay Twinkles. Let's say I solve this puzzle box. What do I win?"

"Whatever you want?"

"Good answer."

With that, Toph upturned a whole pot of ink over the cube. Smearing the inky black ooze about, she held it in front of his face,

"There. One color."

"That's cheating."

"No it's not. You said I COULD twist the sections about. I chose not to do that. I solved it my way."

"It's still cheating."

"Whatever. Now where's my prize?"

Aang sighed. He'd most probably have to do some silly stunt for her, "Okay. What do you want?"

"This."

Before he could react, Toph had her hands laced behind his head, yanking him forwards. Their lips colliding forcefully.

"_YES!"_

I'll leave you to decide who thought that.

* * *

End. **"Cirque du Agni"**


	6. Spotlight: Azula

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye...something…green."

"Is it grass? That's stuff is green right?"

Sokka clapped enthusiastically, "Well done Toph! And you don't know what green is either!"

"Thanks for reminding me Fathead." Toph snarled, lobbing a rock the size of Sokka's head at him.

Aang made a hurried attempt to diffuse the brewing rockslide,

"I hear with my little ear…something…sweet."

Zuko stuck two fingers down his throat, "Gag. It's obviously Bei Fong's voice." Aang smiled through a slight blush,

"Well…it's true." He mumbled, fiddling with Appa's reins. The Fire Prince merely grimaced in disgust,

"Meh."

"Someone's exceptionally sour today." Zuko didn't bother to even grace Katara with a decent acknowledgement,

"Got another Boar-Q-Pine quill stuck in your trousers again?"

Zuko growled a warning. Katara kept going, "Or maybe you're just having your...special time?"

"Speaking of which, yours is due soon. I've taken the precaution of purchasing a strong rope with which to tie you down." Zuko smirked, flashing a hint of canine.

"Oh. Sting!" Toph applauded the Prince's choice of comeback. As a member of the female gender, she ought to take offense and side with Katara, but then again…this could be fun.

"No one ties my baby sister to anything!" An accusatory finger was thrust right between Zuko's eyes, startling the Prince.

"Actually…" Zuko started but was quickly silenced by having his mouth covered in a chunk of ice.

"What was he going to say?" Asked Aang getting ready to bend the ice off Zuko's lips.

"Lies! Lies and Fire Nation propaganda!" Katara added another layer of icy slush over Zuko's face, despite the firebender's attempts to melt the cold compound off.

"Well, I think it's cute that Aang thinks that way about Toph's voice." Suki placed his hands on Toph's shoulders, "In fact I'm just sad it didn't happen sooner." The Kyoshi captain playfully pinched Toph's rosy cheeks.

"Fan Girl!" Toph whined, "Stop it! I swear you're taking waaaay too much fun out of this."

Suki shrugged her shoulders, "Between a meat-obsessed boyfriend and the frequent episodes of Red versus Blue, my options for entertainment are limited."

"Given our luck, I'd say we'll find some entertainment soon." Toph began to tick off her fingers, "Little Miss Death in Omashu, Little Miss Sunshine and her circus…"

Suki shuddered, "I don't like the pattern forming here." Suki sighed, "I just hope we don't run into _her_."

Aang yelled out from the front, "Nah. Last I saw, she was terrorizing some nobleman's son."

Toph rolled her sightless eyes, "Augh, even Little Miss Psycho's having more fun then us."

**

* * *

**

World Tour

**Spotlight: Azula**

* * *

Meanwhile in Ba Sing Se University…

"Soooo…you're saying that I used to hold this entire city in an iron grip of fear, terror and otherwise general state of martial law?"

A timid bespectacled young med student nodded feverishly, "Y…yes. Princess. You did."

Azula cocked her head in thought, tapping a well manicured nail to her chin,

"Can't say I remember doing something like that…" Her thoughtful expression turned sinister as her ruby lips curled into a vicious smirk, "But I can clearly see myself doing it."

The female student gulped, swallowing a particularly hard lump in her throat. Rumors had it that Princess Azula, Scourge of a Thousand Men, The Great Emasculator, had been…changed…by Lady Katara of the Southern Seas during the Battle of Sozin's Comet.

"Changed for the better," they said. "She's a right darling now," they said. "All rainbows and kittens she is," they said.

Whoever _'They'_were. They were a gang of filthy liars in her eyes. The young woman before her was neither a shining ray of light nor an overly chipper kitten cuddler.

"So tell me. What did I do here? To the city I mean."

"I…I'm not sure if I should say any more…"

Azula waved her fears off with a callous flick of a wrist. The student yelped as small blue gouts of flame trailed across her glasses.

"Oh, sorry." Azula grinned catching her wrist, "How embarrassing."

"Azula. Stop scaring the poor girl."

Lady Dowager Ursa called to her daughter from across the court yard, her attendants' arms laden with scrolls.

"But mother." Azula's voice bordered on whining, "She can tell me a bit more about my past."

Ursa shook her head, "You were…a passionate nationalist."

"So's Uncle. But I don't like tea."

Ursa placed a hand on Azula's slim shoulder,

"Dear. You know your memories will come back in time." Deep down Ursa was cursing herself out for even harboring the notion that her second born would never regain her past. Then again, was it so bad for a mother to not want to see her child as a cruel, twisted monster?

"It's been four years." Azula waved the clearly shaken girl away, "All I've been hearing is how scary and powerful I was…and I don't even remember any of it."

"Sometimes the past can be painful."

Azula snorted, "He who controls the past commands the future, He who commands the future, conquers the past."

Ursa shut her eyes, recalling the very same words Ozai once phrased in description of the century long mass media control propagating a false account of the Fire Nation's history. History scrolls were burned and new ones, depicting a much jaundiced version, were published.

Had she not been Avatar Roku's grand daughter and subsequently home schooled by her grandmother, who hated the Royals with a vengeance, she might have fallen into the trap as well.

Despite the bad blood between their two families, Ursa, ever the gentle soul, fell in love with a dashing, charming and most attractive prince.

She remembered her grandmother almost suffering a stroke upon receiving the news that she was to wed Ozai. The moment passed and what Ursa saw in the old woman's eyes could have been described as living insanity.

* * *

"_This is an excellent opportunity, my dear."_

"_Yes. Ozai is a good…"_

"_There is nothing good about that family! They killed your grandfather! They took my Roku away!"_

"_Grandmama…please…"_

"_No! You listen to me young lady! Marry into that den of vipers, take them down from within and make them suffer. Do it for me. Do it for your grandfather."_

* * *

Ursa did not regret her decision. Ozai was a good man…most of the time. He had his outbursts, though never once directed at her. She knew he was power hungry, back then she merely chalked it up to sibling rivalry towards his older brother Iroh.

"Where did it all go wrong?"

It was rhetorical, she knew what went wrong.

Among Ozai's failings was impatience. Three things drove him in the later parts of their marriage. Ozai had grown weary and irritated by the lack of progress his father, Fire Lord Azulon, and the unification of the world under one element.

* * *

"_One hundred years! One hundred Agni damned years and we haven't taken our rightful place as rulers of the world!"_

"_The Kingdom of Earth produces a strong people. They have been most worthy adversaries."_

"_If they will not fall in the battle field, then let us take them from within! Plant sleeper agents and spies within their ranks to sow confusion and discord!"_

"_Such actions are dishonorable and are not of the Warrior's Code."_

"_To Hell with the Code!"_

"_Hold your tongue, Prince Ozai! You do not address your Fire Lord or your father in such a manner! Prince Iroh will see this campaign through. Unlike you he has integrity and honor on his side. He is blessed by Agni for his deeds. He will be victorious."_

* * *

The second was his brother Iroh. Long had Ozai lived in his older brother's shadow and though Iroh was nothing but the perfect brother to him, Ozai never appreciated him. To him, Iroh had everything he'd wanted. Power, status, and army at his beck and call and of course a perfect wife and most importantly, an heir.

Which lead to a third point.

Zuko.

She could remember the look of unbridled joy on Ozai's face when she told him that she was with child. She'd never seen him so happy. He whooped and he hollered, running through the halls, grabbing complete strangers by the shoulders and shouting out that he'd get a son.

He was so sure he'd get a son.

And a son he got.

After long hours of labor and a complicated birth.

Zuko was a breech birth, a bad omen. Coupled with his sickly pallor, he did not look the part of the strong healthy heir.

Iroh consoled Ozai, telling him not to believe such silly superstitions. That Zuko would grow up to be a strong, fine young man. Of course Ozai had something to say in return,

* * *

"_That little beast nearly killed my wife!"_

"_Ozai, please. Such things are the whims of the Spirits and nature."_

"_Are you saying the Spirits have cursed me?!"_

"_No! No! What I meant to say is that despite it all, Zuko managed to pull through. He's strong."_

"_He's lucky to be born, that's what he is."_

* * *

To his credit, Ozai did try to take Zuko under his wing. To mold him into a greater heir than Lu Ten. But little Zuko was always more interested in play than politics.

* * *

"_The little brat skipped out on his lessons again."_

"_Ozai, please. He's only four."_

"_And still not firebending yet. Azula's first spark came when she was a week old! Did you know he was playing in the pond again? What is that boy's fascination with water?!"_

"_You put too much expectation on him. He's just a child."_

"_And you coddle him too much. He is my heir and he must act as such."_

* * *

Ozai's ever growing impatience at everything around him cast a dark shadow on their lives. The only joy he ever seemed to find was in Azula and Ursa herself, but only if Zuko wasn't present.

Despite everything, Ursa never stopped loving Ozai. She could laugh about it now, calling it some sick obsession, her own maternal instincts reaching out to discipline the spoiled child in Ozai. Maybe that's why she stayed. That somehow she'd be able to turn him back into the young man of yesteryear.

And then Lu Ten died.

Everything went downhill from there.

"Mother?" Azula reached out to her mother tentatively. Ursa look away, wiping a stray tear from her eyes,

"Hmm?"

"Are…are you alright?"

Ursa dabbed her eyes with a silk handkerchief, smiling at the kindness in Azula's voice. She'd never thought she'd hear her little Azzie use that tone of voice again. Not since she was two.

"It's nothing. Just some dust."

"I see I didn't get my lying skills from you." Azula folded her arms, challenging her mother to fess up.

"A lady doesn't lie." Ursa chided, waving a finger at Azula, "And she doesn't challenge her mother either."

"Those are ladies." Azula rolled her eyes, "I'm a fully trained and combat ready Princess."

"How contradictory."

Azula laughed at her mother's joke,

"Yes. Very."

"If we weren't from the Fire Nation, that is." Ursa added lighting up her own burst of blue flame, forming a rose bloom and letting the fire die out as she closed her fist.

* * *

"I don't get it." Azula tossed a scroll haphazardly over her shoulder, seemingly bored with its contents,

"Why does Uncle want this old junk? Don't we have our own Royal Library?"

Sitting across their room in the Earth Palace, Ursa didn't look up from the book she was proof reader, "Most of our history books are a filled with false information and though it embarrasses me to admit, I've never gotten around to replace them."

"So Great Great Great Aunt Ignitia wasn't the great warrior who defeated the first dragon?"

"No. Great Great Great Aunt Ignitia was a complete loon who had a terrible fear of common house geckos. To her credit she did succeed in ridding her home town of them."

Ursa set the book aside and flipped through another,

"Although the townsfolk didn't quite appreciate having their homes incinerated."

"Great Uncle Solin?"

"Solin the Wise? Oh no, Solin had about as much going on in his head as a boiled potato."

"What about your side Mother?"

"Your late Great Uncle Brusa once dressed himself up as a Viper-Bat to fight crime."

"Really? That's…rather…exciting…"

"Indeed." Ursa droned, "Until he realized he wasn't an Airbender and therefore couldn't fly." She flipped the pages of her book nonchalantly, "A stark realization that unfortunately struck him at the same time as the ground."

"Is our entire family filled with imbeciles and the mentally ill?"

Ursa sniffed, "That would explain your Uncle's unhealthy obsession with tea."

"And Zuzu's inability to hold down a relationship with a woman."

Ursa sighed at the mention of her son's lack of progress in making her a mother-in-law and ultimately the type of grandmother who spoiled her grandkids rotten.

There was that quiet girl, Mai. She liked Zuko, loved him in fact. However true to Royal Male form, her son managed to look a gift horse in the mouth and completely ride it into the glue factory.

She nearly jumped for joy when Ambassador Katara moved in while waiting for the embassy to be built. Four years, Ursa delayed the finishing of the embassy for four bloody years, hoping to high heaven that her only son would take a fancy to the waterbender.

And why not? They were close, or as Katara once said, _"The distance between me and Zuko is just one bloodbend away."_

Blood bending was pretty intimate wasn't it?

But no…all the two ever did for four long CHILDLESS years was fight, bicker, threaten the other's ability to procreate, mostly Katara's words, and generally not make Ursa a grandmother.

Frankly, She was beginning to have doubts about Zuko's…alignment.

True, Azula was still single, but given her track record with men…

"Glad we're the sane ones huh Mother?" Azula toyed with a newly formed fire bird, wiggling her fingers to make the wings flap,

"Squawk! I am the great and powerful Phoenix! I burn away all that does not work in the grand scheme of the universe! Prepare yourself, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

Azula took her voice into the higher pitches, squealing out, "Oh no! Please don't hurt me! I know I'm not as talented and graceful and beautiful, no matter how much I dress up in women's clothes as my sister Azula, whose feet tread the ground upon which I lick."

Ursa peered over the top of her book with a raised eyebrow. Azula blinked and said,

"Whaaaat?"

* * *

"Go take a walk. Go get some fresh air. Stop mocking your brother, even if he isn't here." Azula grumbled under breath, kicking a rock out of her path as she strode down one of the many streets of Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring. She patted down her Earth Kingdom ensemble, mumbling something about dirt and grime.

Azula made a face, holding up her right hand to mimic her mother's mouth,

"Go explore the city, take in the sights. Don't burn any small animals. Blahblahblah. Sheesh, like I'd even waste Chi on some…"

Azula stopped in her tracks as a particularly building loomed into view. It was just like every other building in the Upper Ring. Clean, architecturally sound and generally pleasant looking. But there was something about the place that called to her.

"The Jasmine Dragon." She read the sign out loud, "What a stupid name. What complete git named the place?" Still her curiosity was piqued and she entered the establishment.

"A tea house?!"

Azula cringed as the strong aromas of ginseng, jasmine and oolong assaulted her nose. Pinching her nose, she turned to leave, only to be blocked by a waiter who'd come to greet her.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon." Smiled the man, bowing slightly with a cheery disposition, "Our special of the day is…"

"Whatever it is. It's not my cup of…tea." Azula blanched at her unintentional pun. The waiter didn't notice.

"Oh, I see. Well, we have a wide selection to choose from and…"

Getting in the man's face and putting on her best, 'I Will Kill You' expression, Azula growled,

"I. Said. No. Tea."

"Wehavecakestoo!" Squeaked the terrified man. Pulling back, hands on her hips, Azula gave the waiter a questioning glance,

"What kind of cakes?"

Truth be told, the great Fire Princess had quite the sweet tooth, however she was also very picky.

"We have Air Nomad fruit pies and…"

"Wait. Hold on. Air Nomad pies?"

_

* * *

_

The Jasmine Dragon.

_Two years ago._

"_Aw Momo. How am I going to go through all these scrolls on my own?"_

"_Chrrr?"_

"_Yes but how will I know which ones are important without reading them?"_

"_Reee."_

"_Okay. This one says recipe for Sister Han Lee's Mango and Cream Pies. Hmmmm…pies. And this one's for…oh cool! A new Airbending technique!"_

"_CHRRII!"_

"_Yeah…but the new technique would…"_

"_Chirp."_

"_Oookay. But where am I going to find twelve minstrels and a Buffalo-Yak at this time of night?"_

* * *

"The owner got the recipe from a close friend. That's all I know."

"Hmm." Azula tapped her fingers on her folded arms, "Anything else?"

"A local favorite: Mudpies."

_

* * *

_

The Jasmine Dragon.

_Last year._

"_Toph. Stop fidgeting."_

"_Moooom! This dress gives me hives!"_

"_Honestly, Toph. We're just here to have a cup of tea with your father's friends."_

"_Yeah. Like Hell."_

"_Language."_

"_Whatever. Dad's trying to pawn me off isn't he?"_

"_Of course he's not. Oh here come our Fruit Pies."_

"_Well, at least something's good here."_

"_And this is my wife and daughter."_

"_You are a lucky man Bei Fong. This is my son."_

"_Hey there. The name's Hao Se I hope you get used to saying often, if you get my drift."_

"_I'm going to give you, till I finish my pie, the time to reel in the tongue and wipe the drool before I stomp a mud hole in you."_

"_Oooh. Feisty. I'd like to see you try."_

* * *

"It was like watching an Earth Train wreck. It was horrifying yet we could not look away." Said the waiter, "Though the entertainment value alone was well worth the repair costs."

"Yeees. As appealing as a MUD-pie sounds I'm going to have to pass."

"How about some Crystal Dumplings?"

_

* * *

_

The Jasmine Dragon

_Three months ago._

"_I can't believe this place is still standing."_

"_Feeling nostalgic? Wanna go in the back and put on your frilly apron just for old times sake? Eh? Tea boy?"_

"_It's a respectable job. Yeah, there's a new word for you, Meat Head. JOB. And for your information my work clothes were not frilly!"_

"_Oh will you two shut the Koh up? Let's just pick up some snacks for the ride to Toph's place."_

"_He started it Sis."_

"_Shut up. Not a word from the both of you! Suki, if either of them even flinches…Kill them."_

"_Man, Sis is really cranky today huh?"_

"_Yeah, must be her…special time….AAAUGH!"_

"_Ooooh. Not a nice place to be frozen. Trust me."_

* * *

"Hmm…no. Anything else?"

"We do have one more item on today's pastry menu….Fire Wheels."

"Fire Wheels?" The Princesses' eye lit up at the mention of her favorite snack. Azula licked her lips, eager to taste the soft gooey strawberry filled pastries. Oh if bliss had a name, it would be Fire Wheels.

"Yes. Fire Wheels. It's a favorite of the owner's niece. That's why it's on the menu."

Azula smirked haughtily, "Well whoever she is, she obviously has good taste. A lady of refinement and culture I'm sure."

"If you say so. The Fire Wheels don't sell well around here."

"Unrefined cultural savages." Azula growled under her breath.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Nothing." She snorted, seating herself by a window table which had a red rose in a crystal vase on it, "I'll have four Wheels."

"And to wash it down?"

"Water."

"No tea?"

"No tea."

"You're sure? Would be most improper not to drink tea in a tea house."

The rose burst into flames startling the waiter. Azula blow out the blue hued flames leaving the rose miraculously unharmed.

"No tea." She repeated. The waiter watched on in shock and slowly mounting recognition,

"You're…you're…"

Azula rolled her eyes at the man's stuttering, "Still waiting for my order." She waved him off, "Now run along and do your job."

"Yes. At once."

Azula scoffed at the man's frantic retreat, "Help these days…"

* * *

Tea time was an uneventful period for most of the Jasmine Dragon's patrons…unless you count Azula's rather vocal enjoyment of her Fire Wheels…

You'd swear she was having the most sensual full body massage administered by well oiled male underwear models.

"Oooh. This is good." She moaned through a mouthful of chunky strawberry filling. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear her mother chastising her about talking with her mouth full.

"This is divine." She pulled a random person towards her table, "I can't believe no one finds these delicious. My compliments to the pastry chef."

Licking her fingers, she called for the bill,

"Oooh Stud Muffins!" She cooed to a random waiter, "I'd like the bill please?"

"Who me?" The young man blinked and pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me?"

Azula's eyes glazed over, "Well I don't see any one else. I must be talking to you."

The waiter found this highly suspicious, seeing as the tea house was packed to capacity. But as store policy goes, 'The Customer Is Always Right.' Unless they threaten grievous bodily harm and even then it only counts if the knives go in.

"Yes Ma'am. Umm…let me check with the boss…"

"Okay. I'll just check you out in the meantime."

The waiter shivered, not unpleasantly, but still a little uncomfortable. Girls never paid him much attention back home and now here in a tea house a gorgeous example of the female of the species was coming on to him.

"Uhh...that will be three silvers and ten coppers."

"Keep the change." Azula crooned, sliding a gold piece across the table. She pinched his cheek with a seductive smirk,

"You are cute. Too bad I'm not your type."

"Buh?"

Azula whispered conspiratorially beside him,

"I bite."

With that the rather giddy Princess patted the waiter on the cheek and sauntered off whistling a merry tune.

The waiter was left stunned and reciting the following words in his mind,

_'**DON'T START FOAMING!'**_

* * *

"Fire Lord Iroh. Your special reports have just flown in."

Iroh set his brush down and rubbed his hands,

"Ah. Let's see how the ol' Dragon is doing shall we?"

The messenger carefully unclipped the tube strapped to the back of the Firehawk and unfurled the set of papers. Iroh took them with gleeful anticipation; he'd kept his deeds and ownership of the Jasmine Dragon over the years and had intended to move the establishment over here to the Fire Nation.

However Fire folk weren't all that big on tea…yet…and it was considered bad form for the Fire Lord to own a business. People would feel obligated to patronize. So he decided to leave the Dragon in Ba Sing Se, with the titles and deeds handed over to a trusted manager, as a testing ground since more and more Fire Nation citizens began to pay the Earth Capital visits.

If they liked it enough over there, he'd have no problem starting a few more over here. And to his delight, he'd heard many favorable words from his own ministers and generals when they stayed over at Ba Sing Se for diplomatic matters.

Of course no one else other than the Jasmine Dragon's manager knew of the tea house's true owner.

"This does not bode well…" Iroh brow furrowed as he read the report.

"Your Highness?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing really." Iroh turned his attention back to the scrolls, "Turns out my alteration to the Fire Wheels recipe did not go over so well."

"No sir?"

"Oh I'm afraid not. No indeed." Iroh pursed his lips, "I wanted to make them more appetizing to Earth Kingdomites. I took out the Fire-Cinnamon; they found the taste too biting apparently." He set the report aside and began to pen a reply,

"That's the last time I take Captain Sokka's advice, I'll tell you. Cactus Juice indeed. I swear that young man needs an intervention."

* * *

"BLEAURGH!"

"Icky."

Ying patted little Hope's hand,

"She must be very sick."

Hope cocked her head, watching the pretty lady with golden eyes puke into a trash can.

"Oh my," said Than, holding his wife's other hand, "Doesn't this remind you of your own morning sickness, Ying? She must be pregnant."

A sharp voice called out from the building by the alley,

"Hey! Mind not throwing up next to the shop? You're scaring customers away."

"Pfft." Azula spat out the horrendous after taste, "Wha? Who the Hell are you?"

Azula rubbed the blurriness from her eyes, casting them upwards, taking in the full irritated expression of a woman, roughly her age with long brown hair. The most obvious aspect about the stranger was that puberty had been very kind to her figure.

"I should be asking you that." Huffed the newcomer, arms folded, standing the doorway, "If you keep puking, people are going to think the tea's bad."

"Gah…no more tea." Azula clutched her head, "Where am I?"

"The Lower Ring." The woman eyed Azula's fine clothes, "You're from the Upper Ring ain'tcha?"

"Wha? Please stop shouting. Oh Agni my head. Do me a favor."

The taller woman squinted, "What?"

"Tell me…is there anything burning behind me?"

"What?"

"Like, are the buildings on fire? People running for their lives? Mothers crying for their lost children? Puppies being roasted on spits?"

Jin peered over Azula's head watching a series of most unfortunate events…

"The end times are upon us! REPENT!"

"Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!"

"The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire!"

"Poopsie! NOOOOOO!"

Azula wiped her chin with the back of her hand, "I'll take that as a yes." She pushed off the trash can and stumbled to stand. The other woman caught her before she fell flat on her face,

"Whoa there missy. What've you been doing? Binging on Cactus Juice?"

"Preposterous! I never touch the stuff!" Azula groaned and held her head, "Note to self: Stop talking loudly to…myself."

The taller woman narrowed her eyes, "Say…do I know you? You look familiar somehow."

"I doubt so. I've only been to this city once…so I've been told."

"No. Not you _you_."

"Eh?"

"I'm not making any sense am I?"

Azula tried to maintain her balance while waving a finger in front of the newcomer's face,

"Madam, right now you're making as much sense to me as an incomprehensible yellow sponge….with pants."

"Yep. You've been drinking." The woman sighed, "Still I can't just let you wander around the Lower Ring. Rich folks like you'll never survive down here."

"I'll have you know I can take care of myself! Now release me! For I have to disgorge the contents of my stomach…again."

"Charming."

* * *

"Jin? Who's this?"

Pao wrinkled his nose, making his thin moustache wiggle. The owner of Pao's Family Tea House watched as his best and only employee dumped a rather groggy looking woman on a seat. Said woman could only gurgle and let her head loll about.

"Found her outside upchucking into a trash bin. Figured it wouldn't be right to leave her defenseless out in the alley. Though she does look like she'd be good in a scrap."

As if on cue, Azula belched, a small blue fireball rocketing out of her mouth, dissipating harmlessly a few feet in the air.

"Great. More firebenders." The old man stretched and arched his back, feeling his bones snap, crackle and pop,

"Well, I'm going back upstairs for the rest of the day. Business is so bad; it hardly seems worth the trouble to stay open. Ever since that Jasmine Dragon re-opened…Bah, anyway, Jin?"

"Yes?"

Pao pointed to Azula, who had her face first in the table and mumbling random tidbits about useless big brothers , bossy waterbenders and fathers who laughed like criminally deranged clowns.

"Make sure she doesn't torch the place. Once she wakes up, get her out of here and then you can go home. No point staying with no customers. Just lock up and get home safe alright? Streets aren't safe anymore for young ladies."

* * *

Azula awoke with a stiff back, "Gah. What happened? Where am I?"

"Well look who's up and about."

Azula turned to the voice, she vaguely remembered the woman in front of her.

"You weren't holding a broom just now were you?"

Jin's lips curled into a smirk, setting her broom aside, "Wow. Nothing escapes you does it?" She folded her arms under her chest, inadvertently drawing attention to how well the Spirits of Nature had blessed her.

"Wow. You'd give Ty Lee a run for her money."

"You sure you're not a particularly pretty looking man? Because I'd expect that from a man not a woman."

"I suffer from chest envy."

Jin blinked at Azula's frankness, "Ah…I see." She straightened out her top, trying to downplay her Spirit given assets. Like that would even help…I mean they're right there…can't really miss'em can you?

"No I don't." Azula retorted, "You actually believed that?"

"Hmm. I'm going to assume this is your usual attitude and that you're well enough to walk now."

Azula made no effort to leave her seat,

"Where am I anyway?"

"Pao's Family Tea House."

Azula grit her teeth and cursed, banging her fists against the table "Is my family cursed with tea?! What evil hold does it have on us?!"

"I don't know what you're babbling about but we'd sure appreciate if you didn't burn down the furniture."

"How'd you know that I'm a firebender?"

Jin titled her head knowingly,

"You burped a fireball." Jin paused before adding, "Just like a fire breathing baby. I almost thought you were going to drool lava."

Azula let her head bang against the table,

"How humiliating."

"Nah. That wasn't humiliating. It was kinda cute. What WAS humiliating? You, puking your guts out in the back alley earlier like some drunken homeless vagabond."

"Thanks for cheering me up."

Jin smirked past the sarcasm,

"No problem."

* * *

Pao's business had seen better days. Gone were the days of Tea Master Mushi and his scarred yet girl baiting nephew Lee. Now there was a crowd drawer. Granted most of the crowd were non paying girls who'd just come to ogle Lee, still they did spread the word of his tea house.

Jin was one of the better ones.

She actually bought something.

And paid for it.

Ultimately she wound up working there; once again Lee's unintentional doing.

Azula watched the cheerful young woman go about her chores, taking note of the lack of patronage. She took a sip of the dark steaming liquid in her cup. Jin plopped the cup down a few minutes ago, telling her it was a remedy for hangovers.

"Blegh!" Azula's face screwed up at the bitter taste, "What is this?"

Jin carried on sweeping, "Something I fixed, ironically, while in a drunken haze."

"You made a remedy for hangovers while you were drunk?"

Jin shrugged, "Like I said. Ironic. But it worked didn't it?"

"Not yet."

Jin slid a small jug pitcher of cream toward Azula,

"Well you go on and add that. Trust me it tastes better as you drink it."

True enough, Jin's concoction became easier to down with each sip. In fact it tasted quite alright. Azula noted the thick creamy texture.

"I put milk in mine. Plus some sugar. Pao likes his black."

"Black?"

"No milk or sugar."

Her head starting to throb less, Azula asked,

"What do you call this?"

"Jin's Wake up Juice."

"Catchy name."

There's that sarcasm again.

"Now that you know my name. Care to share yours?"

"Azula."

The sound of a broom being swept across the floor stopped abruptly. Jin turned around lowly, clutching the wooden handle close to her chest,

"As in Fire Princess Azula?"

"That's what it says on my stuff…and most of Zuzu's."

* * *

"_Hey! That's mine!"_

"_No! It's mine!"_

"_Zuko! Azula! What's going on?!"_

"_Uncle Iroh! Azula took my training swords."_

"_Nuh uh! There're mine!"_

"_I don't see your name on them Azzie!"_

"_You do now!"_

"_MOOOOOOM!"_

* * *

Jin stared at Azula for a moment, mind trying to make sense of it all. Why would the princess of the Fire Nation, once the terror of Ba Sing Se, be sitting in a Lower Ring tea shop?

"Get outta here." She joked, "You're yanking my chain."

"Believe it or not."

Jin shook her head, "No. No way you're her. Princess Azula's royalty. She wouldn't be here slumming. Sure she's not MY royalty but she's got standards at least."

"Amazing what head trauma can wipe away."

Jin's smile fell away, "So the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?"

"That you were defeated by a waterbender who did something to your head…"

"If you're referring to the water witch whom my incompetent brother has yet to even attempt courtship and subsequent proliferation of many nephews and nieces for me to train and turn against him…then yes. That's her."

Azula cocked a brow as Jin began to hyperventilate, "You know. You shouldn't do that. You'll pass out."

Jin stumbled towards a chair and dropped her rear end firmly down on it, "You ARE her."

"Yeees." Azula drawled as if talking to a child, "I am. I think we've covered that already."

"So you're…good now?"

"Define 'Good'."

"Umm...you're not here to conquer us again are you?"

Azula picked at her nails, "Right now all I have is the burning desire to destroy the Jasmine Dragon. Preferably with fire."

Jin had no reply for Azula's seemingly odd answer. The pair sat in silence for what seemed an eternity before Azula broke through the stifling awkwardness.

"So? Business going well?" Azula asked, chugging back the rest of Jin's Wake up Juice. Jin arched a brow. Azula shrugged,

"I was just making conversation." She spun the porcelain cup in her hands. Jin sighed, "Ever since Mushi and Lee left and the Jasmine Dragon re-opening, business has gone down hill."

Azula's ears perked up at her uncle's and brother's former aliases, something told her she should recognize the names but for the life of her she couldn't, "Did they?" She practically purred. Maybe this woman would know something about it. It was a long shot, not even she was sure of what she was looking for.

Two seemingly common names that just so happened to pique her interest?

Again, a long shot.

But it was better than nothing.

"Oh Mister Mushi was a master of the brew. Everyone loved his creations."

'_Sounds like uncle. Creepy.'_

"And his nephew Lee was quite the heartthrob." Jin blushed remembering their one and only date.

'_Can't be Zuzu then…'_

"Even if he had a scar on his face."

'_Come again?'_

"But he had a girlfriend…I think. Some knife thrower from the circus."

'_Knife thrower? Mai? Circus? Ty lee?'_

"Are you alright?"

Azula rubbed her temples, "No. I'm having an aneurysm."

"A what?"

"Something my doctors said I'd have if I tried to remember too much too fast. It's all medical gibberish to me. You go on, I'll just sit here and bleed in my brain."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Just tell me more about what you know."

"Which is?"

"How did I...how did I treat the people of Ba Sing Se?"

Jin pondered her reply, "You didn't treat us any different. We never saw you in person at all actually. Only in posters. Yes it was a shock to see tanks and troops roll through the streets. And you gave us a warning. Resistance would be met with force."

"So that's how I looked familiar to you? A poster?"

Shaking her head, Jin replied, "Not really. I just kinda saw Lee in you. You two look kinda alike."

'_Mushi IS Uncle! Lee IS Zuzu! Small world. Go figure.'_

"Heh." A smirk danced across Azula's lips, "Do you know why I look like Lee?"

"Illegitimate child of some long lost relative?"

Jin's honest question was met with a laugh,

"I wish! Lee IS my brother. Haven't you seen posters of my brother Zuko?"

"Honestly? No." Jin blinked, "You're saying that I kissed Fire Prince Zuko four years ago?"

"You kissed him?" Azula started slapping her knee in hysterics, "Oh. Oh, dear. My sides. Stitch! Stitch!"

"What's so funny?"

Azula wiped tears from her amber eyes, "Oh. Oh my. Wait…let me catch my breath. Oh this is hilarious. Mai, that water witch and now you. Oh Zuzu you man-whore!"

Jin's eyes went wide, "Wow. Three girls?"

"Who knows?" Azula shrugged, shoulders still shaking from laughter, "Maybe there's more out there."

"Nah. Can't be. Lee…I mean Zuk…I mean Prince Zuko…your brother seemed so nice. Wait…does this Mai person have black hair, lots of knives and a personality of a dead fish?"

"I see you've already met."

Jin snarled, hands wringing the broom handle, "Your brother's a lying puddle of Frog-Pig vomit! He said she was just a friend from the circus!"

Azula smirked, "The cad!" She said crossing her legs and hugging her knee, "My brother does so love to Kiss and Run."

"He dumped this Mai girl too?"

"Last I heard."

"Bastard." Jin caught herself, "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to insult you too."

Azula waved it off, "Believe me I'm used to it. You should hear what I've been called in my own country for the first year of my so called…reawakening."

"Your own people actually openly insult you?"

"From what my Uncle's told me. If I were my old self, no one would even dream of doing such a thing."

"And?"

"And what?" Azula spun the cup on the table watching it whirl on the spot.

"Didn't you do something about it? Weren't you angry?"

"I couldn't even remember how to chew correctly at the time. Why would I even bother with a few unruly peasants?"

Jin suddenly remembered who she was talking to, that despite her mental shift, Azula was still a Princess. Still it was funny…

"What's so amusing?"

Jin gestured between the two of them, "Us. A tea shop waitress and the princess of the Fire Nation."

"Were you expecting some high and mighty attitude from me?"

"Frankly…yes."

"Well, I can't be bothered right now. I'll get back to you some other time."

Dismissing Azula's imperious tone, Jin went on, "It's just so…weird. That you'd be here talking to me. About your brother, about you…"

Azula sat up straight, "Well then let's talk about you, just to be fair."

"This is all just so…far out." Jin held up her hands, "This is crazy."

"We've been talking for the past few minutes and NOW you think you're crazy? As my doctors would say, you have issues."

"But…why?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you even talking to me? You should have gotten up and left the moment you woke up."

Azula shrugged, "I'm lonely." She said as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe I just wanted to engage in some decent conversation. My mother's always great to talk to. It's like I feel…complete in a way. Like I'm getting something I lost long ago. Anyway, mother's always good to talk to. Zuzu's fun to torment. Uncle…well, only when he doesn't have tea or that damned Pai Sho board with him."

"Don't you have friends?"

Azula sighed, her eyes closing, "I had friends."

"Oh."

"Apparently I treated them like crap." Azula gave a small genuine smile, "Can't say I didn't deserve it when they…jumped ship. I treated a lot of people like crap."

"Okaaay. But you're working on fixing that right?"

Azula leaned back in her chair, "Hmm…people in general…yes. Men who think they've got a shot at courting me…no."

Jin nodded in awe, "Right. Right. As a princess you must have tons of suitors. Dashing young men…fairy tale good looks…gorgeous bodies…"

"Festering little turds, the whole steaming pile of them." Azula snorted, picking bits of dirt from underneath her nails, "They actually believe that I'd go for any of them."

"Not to your liking then huh?"

"I need a man with a spine. Most of the squirming throng used to be my brother's classmates. If you've seen one pathetic excuse for a man you've seen them all. I blame Zuzu for spoiling the ending to the play that is my love life."

Azula removed her hair ornament and juggled from hand to hand, tossing it upwards to give her enough time to snag her cup and plate as well.

"You can juggle."

"So?"

"Your brother can't."

Azula sighed, "Yes. Well, just one more thing I'm better at than him. Though we've both been cursed with being unable to hold relationships."

"Maybe if you didn't scare men off so much."

Using a voice bordering on whining Azula made a sad face, "But it's so much fun."

Jin looked at Azula as if she'd gone mad…again.

"Seriously. I'm not kidding. There's a sense of accomplishment when you've made a grown man soil his trousers. They've started to wear brown lately. Like that'll help, I can still smell just fine."

"Eewww…"

"Ew indeed. Honestly, those boys need to eat more fruits."

"No!" Jin leaned forward, "I mean you! Well…the soiling thing's disgusting too…but it's mostly you."

"Come again?"

"You shouldn't treat them like that. Who knows one of them might be a sweet guy."

Azula scoffed, "I don't want sweet. I don't need sweet. I need strength, I want strength."

"Most muscle heads don't have anything between their ears. Believe me I know."

"Let me guess. They were talking to the 'Twins' most of the time."

Jin bristled and adjusted her top again, "I'm not wearing a signboard that says hey check these out! Ya know your brother was the only one that didn't…stare."

"Well…back then we were all wondering if he even LIKED girls. And now he's got a list as long as my arm. I wonder if he's trying to make up for lost time or if he's trying to throw us off track…that he's really…"

* * *

"So I get him on alternate days. Does that work for you?"

Zuko looked up from his skinning of the group's dinner, sans Aang of course, _'Picky little vegetarian monk.'_

"What the Koh are you talking about?"

Suki stared him down and folded her arms, "I'm talking about Sokka. After that night…"

Zuko shuddered at the horrible, horrible memory in Omashu.

"After that night. Sokka's now 'used goods'. Technically he's yours now. But I love him enough to compromise with you. You can have him on the odd days, I'll take evens."

"What?"

"Oh, so you want him all to yourself eh? Fine!"

"Now look here!"

Suki covered her eyes, "No way! The only guy I want to see naked is Sokka. You? Topless…tops, keep your pants on."

"You're not making sense!"

"Oh I am! Sokka!"

"Yeah Sweetums?"

Suki grabbed him by the arms and flung him into Zuko's, "There I hope the two of you'll be happy."

"What's going on? Suki, what's this all about?"

Suki placed a hand to her forehead melodramatically, "Oh it's just my heart breaking. I love you Sokka but who am I to stand in the way of true love."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. I've seen the way Zuko looks at you…"

"I want to tear his head off for shoving me into the lake…while Katara was still bathing!"

"And I've seen the way you look at Zuko, Sokka…"

"I want to tear HIS head off for peeking at Katara! Wait…."

Both men turned towards the sound of hysterical giggling. Or more specifically…

"TOPH!"

"Whatever!" Yelled Suki, "I'm stepping aside." Her voiced became stern and strained, as if trying not to cry, "You may now consummate your love."

The boys could only stare slack jawed.

"Suki! No! Please I love you! I worship the ground you walk on!" cried Sokka throwing himself at Suki's feet.

Unable to hold it anymore, Toph went into full blown hysterics, "Oh good one Fan Girl!"

Suki did a few bows and curtsies, "Thank you. Thank you."

Disgusted at the un-manly behavior Sokka was displaying, Zuko kicked him none too gently, "Get up! You're disgracing men everywhere."

"Get away from me foul violator!"

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes towards Suki,

"Congratulations. Now you've got him thinking we DID do something that night."

"Well did you? He was the drunken one. You were fully aware." Challenged Suki.

"You said it your self! He was the drunken one who knows what he did to me?!"

"But wouldn't you be aware of it? Eh? Cinderblock?"

"You stay out of this you midget miscreant."

"I'm not short! I'm just right for my age! The rest of you are just freakishly tall!"

Zuko ignored Toph's little outburst, keeping his attention on a sniggering Kyoshi Captain,

"And even if I did swing that way, which I most certainly DO NOT! Would I have enjoyed last night's lake side mishap!?"

Once again, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation shouts before his brain can say, _'You bloody moron! I'm supposed to be proof reading your words!'_

There's a common saying called_ 'The Calm before the Storm'_. However in this case, it'd be _'The Chill before the Freeze.'_

And a cold wind blows through the House of Zuko tonight.

* * *

"One of life's great mysteries, that one." Grinned Azula, setting her juggling pieces down.

"Well…whatever." Jin coughed, her mind whirling with images of Lee…Zuko being with other men. It was oddly…exciting.

"You were thinking about Zuzu snogging another guy weren't you?"

Jin didn't reply, the scarlet flush spreading across her cheeks said it all.

"You ARE just like Ty Lee."

Patting away the rosy tint bruising her skin, Jin tried to change the topic,

"So, are you sober enough to find your way back to the Upper Ring? Or do you need more wake up juice?"

Azula sniffed as delicately as possible, accepting another cup of the steaming beverage,

"You need to come up with a better name for this stuff."

* * *

It's common knowledge that the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, while home to the majority of the city's population and work force, is also a rat infested slum whose hygiene level is placed, on the city's sanitation department priority list, right below the massive septic tanks beneath the city.

In Azula's personal opinion anyway.

It's actually a rather decent place but this is a princess we're talking about. Though there are the occasional unsavory types who seem to slither, crawl and otherwise ooze out of the woodwork.

"Hey baby! Why don't you and the 'girls' come on over?"

Azula hissed to Jin, "I think he's talking to you."

"Hey boys, check out the flag pole next to the babe!"

It took Azula a moment to realize they were talking about her and many more deep breaths to keep herself from turning them all into neat little piles of ash and minced dog meat,

"If you don't want to be questioned by the Dai Li about an upcoming mass murder, I suggest you lead us out of this rat hole and to decent civilization now." She growled to Jin with a facial tic.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry most of the guys here are complete losers…but this is the Lower Ring remember. Middle Ring guys are much better."

"Aww we hate to see ya leave but we love to see ya go baby!"

Azula held up a finger,

"One moment please."

* * *

"Was that necessary? Or even civilized?"

Jin fanned the air in front of her face, nose wrinkling at the cloying smoke. Azula cracked her neck,

"Was that civilized? No clearly not. Fun, yes. But by no means civilized." Azula smirked, "Which makes it fun in the first place."

"I can see why people are afraid of you…oh we're here."

The two ladies come upon a simple house with yard. The small compound shielded by high walls and gates just like every other house on the street.

"Let me do the talking." Jin rapped on the doors, "Hello? Ying?"

The doors creaked open and pleasant looking woman poked her head out, "Jin, how nice to see you. What brings you here?"

Azula felt a tug on her hand. She looked down to see the sunny smile of a young girl.

"Pretty lady!" Beamed the child. Ying took Hope into her arms, "Please excuse Hope. She loves meeting new people."

"That's…nice." Azula replied awkwardly, "Can never be too nice."

Hope giggled, "You have really pretty eyes, lady."

A warm spark flickered deep in Azula's chest. She'd never been complimented like this before. Sure there were the scores of pandering suitors and sycophantic politicians who'd told her the same thing and more on numerous occasions. Yet somehow the honesty of a child felt all the more better.

* * *

The little house visit proved to be an experience for Azula. She'd never been invited to a…she hated to use the word now…commoner's home.

Oh there was definitely a difference in terms of visual aesthetics. It wasn't as grand as her palace or as huge as the Earth King's.

But there was something there that made the cozy little abode just that.

Cozy.

Ying and Than never wanted for anything despite their social status. They were happy with their lives. Normally Azula would have seen this as complacency. But now she saw that it wasn't, Than and his family simply wanted to live uncomplicated lives and they were happy with it.

"That's the key word. 'Happy'."

"Not to mention 'Love'." Jin added, "I can only hope that when I get married I'll have half of what their marriage is like."

"You sound as if you've already got someone in mind."

"Sadly…no one. I've yet to find some one who'd keep their eyes on my face. Oh hey, there's my friend!"

"Who?"

"That's her right there." Jin pointed to a familiar looking young woman, walking towards them with her face buried in a scroll.

"Hey Song!"

"That's the little twerp from the university." Azula put on a grimace. Jin nodded, "Oh yes. She's crazy smart. She was her town's best nurse…well…only nurse."

"Song! Song!" Jin called to the oblivious girl, "I've got someone here you should meet!"

Azula shook her head, "I've already met her! I scare her! She's terrified of me!"

"She's studying to be a full fledged doctor; I think she's seen things that'd make our guts churn." Said Jin, reaffirming her friend's courage, "Right Song?"

"P…P…Princess Azula!"

"See?" Azula gestured to Song's stuttering, "Watch this. BOO!"

"Eep."

"I give up." Azula threw up her hands and turned away, leaving Jin to pull Song back up on her feet.

"Now that was just mean." Jin chided, "You do have a reputation for being a cold blooded conqueror you know? I thought you wanted to change that."

"Not really. It has its perks." Azula grinned, blowing on her nails.

"Hey check it out. Wallflower Song's got some hot friends."

Azula leaned in, "I thought the lower life forms stayed in the Lower Ring."

Jin sighed and made the introductions, "Princess Azula meet the lost links between civilized man and the Gorilla-Goat. Otherwise known as frat boys."

"What in Agni's name is a Frat?"

A tall drink of water stood over Azula, shoving the timid Song aside and down to the ground,

"A very exclusive club. You two could enter if you play your tiles right."

"Oooooh," Azula feigned recognition, "I must have misheard you Jin. It's not Frat, its PRAT."

"Stupid girl. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Not some one with enough intelligence to outwit a charging slug, I'd say."

"Why you!"

"You're right Jin. Meeting new people is fun."

"You're insulting them. That's not the same as socializing…though in this case…"

"No one insults us! Do you know who our parents are? Who we work for?"

"They must be very disappointed in you. All I see are a bunch of namby pamby rich whoopsie boys with just barely enough combined grey matter to fill a sewing thimble. I suppose I'll never be rid of your kind. Oh well, such is life."

"I'm going to enjoy making you learn your role, missy."

Azula flashed a toothy grin. For a moment resembling the Azula of old as she taunted the bigger men with a come hither gesture.

"Come and get it."

Jin took Song aside, "You might want to cover your eyes Song…and your ears...and try to ignore the smell of stuff burning…" The smaller girl whimpered, wanting to stay and watch,

"But…but...This would make good research into burn treatment, not to mention the physical limitations of the human body…"

* * *

"Now I consider myself a…merciful person…"

"Don't think this is over…"

Azula stomped on the leader's already shattered hand as he lay on the ground.

"GAH!"

"No interruptions."

"……Yes, Ma'am..."

"Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yes."

Another member of the gang tried to get to his feet; he was cut off at the knees with a fire whip to the back of the legs,

"Ah ah ah. What did I just say about interruptions? Now the next person who moves or speaks without permission, I will break another of his fingers…or toes if I've done the fingers already. Nod your heads if you understand. The slimeball with his head in the trash can, if you can understand, just lie there and bleed, I'll take that as a yes…Good. Now, someone mentioned something about working for someone else?"

The Princess was met with stunned, frightened silence. Sighing, Azula said, "Permission to speak."

And was assaulted by a rush of terrified voices, all spouting gibberish.

"Permission denied."

Silence.

'_Damn I'm good.' _She cocked her head towards the leader, "You. Enlighten me."

"Wha...whaddya want to know?"

"Well, I'd like to know if you're single and if you have aversions to be fire whipped daily…and nightly for that matter."

"Really?"

Azula smacked the man across the back of his head, "No. I want to know who you claim to be working for. A bunch of throwbacks on the evolutionary scale like you worthless maggots usually answer to some higher authority."

"The Dean of the university!"

"Ah I see. The criminal element has corrupted even the highest echelon of higher education."

"Umm…not really." Song cautiously raised her hand, "We all answer to the Dean. We're students."

Azula blinked, "Oh. I see."

"And why were you talking like that? Criminal element and all that? You sound like a corny children's picture book hero."

'_Damn you great Uncle Brusa!'_

"No. No. That's how we talk in the Fire Nation."

Jin accepted that answer, "Yeah. I guess so. You guys still use words like Hotman and Flameo right? I'm sorry but those words are so outdated."

'_Damn you Avatar!'_

"Sooo…now what?"

Song timidly raised her hand again. Azula rolled her eyes, "You don't have to ask for permission Song. You're on my side."

"Oh. Just making sure…but you… I mean we should let them go."

"Very well." Azula kicked the leader in the ribs, "Go on. Run along and do whatever it is mental degenerates do in the time not spent picking fleas and ticks out of each other's back hair."

As they hobbled away, Azula shouted back, "Oh yes one more thing. Touch Song again and I will kill you until you die from it!"

"What kind of threat was that?" Asked Jin. Azula shrugged, "I don't know. Sounded funnier in my head."

Azula stretched, popping a few joints, "Well, this has been a productive day. Got drunk without even drinking, had a nice woman to woman chat, spent a quiet afternoon with a mother and her child and to top it all off, beat two groups of slime into the ground. Is this what it's like to be good?"

"What's it like to be evil then?" Song asked. Azula arched a brow at her daring, "There's hope for you yet. Frankly I don't remember being evil. I remember little things like setting Zuzu's hair on fire and mixing Inferno Vodka in Grandfather Azulon's tea…but evil…I don't know, maybe it's all the stuff I said about being good except you take out everything good and replace it with 'Kill it. Kill it with fire'?"

Both med student and tea waitress stared at the princess with a mixed expression of disbelief and stunned horror. Finally Jin broke the silence,

"You are a sick little girl Princess Azula."

"Maybe so. But right now, I'm a sick and hungry Princess."

* * *

"So what's your story?" Azula leveled her chopsticks at a startled Song. The med student shrank under Azula's piercing golden gaze.

"Who? Me?" Song pointed to herself. Jin sat back down with her own plate of fried dumplings.

"No, the other timid looking girl with eye glasses the size of the Great Divide."

"The Great what?" Jin mumbled, scarfing a dumpling.

Song pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, "The Great Divide, It's a…"

"I'm not interested in the Great Divide." Azula held up a hand to cut Song off, "I want to know why you didn't defend yourself against those lowlifes just now?"

"I'm training to be a full doctor! I took an oath to heal and mend! A doctor doesn't hurt! She heals!"

"Riiiight." Azula gestured with her chopsticks once more, waving them around, "I've seen a waterbending healer kick the crap out of my brother." The princess turned to Jin, "I'll try to get a picture of that painted and sent to you." Azula returned her focus to Song,

"Where was I? Oh right. I've seen a waterbending healer kick the flames out of my brother and then heal him. Of course Zuzu fails with women, so she just beats up him and heals him again. It's as if Zuzu LIKES getting thrashed and she likes being the thrasher." Azula trailed off on tangent, "My family is seriously screwed."

Song's expression was one of disbelief and horror,

"What kind of a healer would do such a horrid thing?!"

* * *

"Katara, stop! I didn't…whoa! I said I was sorry!"

"That was for just falling into the lake! And now you say you were enjoying the show?!"

"Well, you should be honored!"

"You pervert!"

Aang watched Katara chase Zuko along the banks of the lake, icicles nipping at the prince's heels. He found it odd that Zuko, the most ill tempered of them all, wasn't defending himself. Zuko would have exploded by now if Sokka or Toph had pranked him. But with Katara, all Zuko ever did was either run or just argue back. Aang turned back to the others gathered around the camp fire,

"Is it me or does Zuko seem kinda…I dunno…whipped?"

A sharp crack of a water whip rang echoed across the lake followed by a yelp of pain. With the evidence presented, the others answered Aang in unison,

"Yes."

"If you ask me. It's better if she keeps on hating him." Said Sokka spitting out tiny bones from the roasted Pigeon-Owl he'd caught earlier.

"Why?" Asked Toph.

Sokka's voice grew low and foreboding,

"I've had nightmares about them. They were married and I had fire breathing nieces and ice chucking nephews. It was horrible!"

* * *

"So you see the good in people? Is that right?"

Song nodded, "Yes."

Jin sighed, palming her face, "Song. We've been over this. Not every one has goodness in their hearts."

Azula echoed Jin's sentiments, "Exactly. Take Miss Plenty's word for it. There are some nasty pieces of work out there. I used to be their queen."

Jin looked at Azula, "Miss Plenty?" Before she could continue, Azula mimed something non child approved about her chest. Jin snarled,

"Will you stop with the boob jokes already?"

"Hey. Guys'll drool at them and girls'll take shots at them. I'm a woman so therefore…"

"Can we get back to Song now?" Jin said gesturing to the quiet girl, "Really Song. After what you told me that happened the last time you trusted some scum bag…"

"He didn't do anything really bad!" Song defended her mystery man, "He just…stole my family's only Ostrich-Horse…that's all."

Azula shook her head, "Ostrich-Horse theft? How low."

"I was a little disappointed…"

Jin held out her palm, "See? Even you admit it. You hate the sleaze." Song denied such emotions,

"No. I was just a little let down." Song began to re-tell her tale, "I mean he was very cute."

Azula scoffed, "Oh yes. Cute. They all start out that way."

"Well, he was." Said Song, "He was trying to save his poisoned uncle…"

"Again with the uncles…wait…"

Song went on, unaware of the growing expressions of suspicion from Jin and Azula, "And I thought we connected…in a way…"

"What way?" Azula prompted Song, who replied by rolling up her dress hem and showing the princess some of the healed scar tissue,

"See this scar?"

"_Oh Agni no."_

"It used to be really bad. I treated it with herbs, ointments and salves. I'm not a water bender but I did what I could. When my mother and I moved to Ba Sing Se last year, I enrolled to be a doctor. Some of the teachers were from the water tribes and they helped me heal most of it. I'm writing a paper on mixing water bending and traditional medicine."

Jin spoke up, "Back up. What does this have to do with your Ostrich-Horse thief?" Song had left this part out the first time Jin had asked about it.

The doctor in training cocked her head, "Oh. He had a scar too."

"Where?" Asked Azula, the excitement in her voice very evident, "Was it on his face? Like this?" Azula covered the left side of her face.

"Oh. You've met him?"

Both Princess and Tea Waitress glanced at each other before the princess started laughing like a rabid hyena.

Song looked at the two in genuine confusion,

"Is there something wrong? Jin?"

The taller girl gave Song a sad smile,

"Song…I'm afraid you've been Zuko'ed."

Azula put a hand to her chest in an attempt to control her cackles,

"Oh. Oh. I should get Mai and we'll all form a club. Hell, if Zuko screws up with the water witch, she can join too!"

* * *

Three weeks later…

Iroh watched with amusement and mild intrigue as his niece moved about the palace, ordering servants and guards left and right.

Apparently Azula had made some new friends during her little stay at Ba Sing Se and had invited them over along with Mai and Ty Lee. Mai was easy to locate, being cooped up in Omashu and all. Ty Lee was a little more difficult, somehow the messenger Pigeon-Owls weren't getting through to her travelling circus.

But in the end, friends, old and new, were going to arrive and Azula wanted everything to go smoothly.

Iroh chuckled. He'd honestly never thought the day would come but he was glad it did. Azula was working her way out of her own shadow and being who she truly was.

"Sir! Sir! You're special reports, Sir."

Iroh thanked the messenger and slid the stack of papers out of the tube. The first few pages were most distressing. Someone had lodged a complaint regarding the Fire Wheels served. That alone wasn't that bad…until the person who lodged the complaint managed to start a boycott of the Jasmine Dragon.

To make matters somewhat worse, there was a new fad beverage keeping people away from tea. Now who would not want to drink tea? It's the perfect drink. It's soothing, refreshing and good for the heart.

But no, apparently the citizens of Ba Sing Se were taking to this new drink like Turtle-Ducks to water.

Iroh's brow beetled as he put the papers down,

"What is this…Coffee, anyway?"

* * *

End **'Spotlight Azula'**


	7. Unnatural

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Humans are, for the most part, methodically clean creatures. Yes, there are the few, those filthy few, who see no point or pomp in personal grooming. Even Hog-Monkeys pick Flea-Mites out of each others rear ends. Is it so hard to get a hair cut?

"I said: NO!"

"Toph, be reasonable! It's too thick! I swear Momo could crawl in there and get lost…and DIE!"

Further down river, Aang sighed at Katara's outburst and at Toph's stubbornness. Oh he adored the earthbender, but it would be nice to cuddle without breathing in hair. Filing that last bit in the 'Do not ever mention to Toph under pain of death' section of his mind, the Avatar turned his attention back to the shimmering water mirror he'd bent from the stream.

"Hmm." Muttered Aang running his hand over the short layer of fuzz on his scalp that had sprouted over the few weeks since their last stop at Ty Lee's circus. He'd been behind on his weekly shavings.

For one thing not having a reflective surface hindered the matter somewhat, it's never fun having to shave blind with a sharp rock. Plus Toph did say she missed him having hair and technically, he was a nation of one, he could rewrite the Air Nomads' policy on frivolous haircuts.

Being somewhat engrossed on his follicle follies, Aang was startled when Sokka dropped his shaving supplies right next to him. Supplies consisting only of some shaving soap and a large machete. Without a word, Aang lengthened the water mirror to accommodate his Water Tribe friend.

"Thanks Aang." Sokka turned his head from side to side to assess the amount of chin carpet he'd need to shear off,

"Man, it grows fast." He said, lathering his lower jaw in soap, bringing the large blade up to his exposed neck. Aang cocked his head in query,

"I thought it was fashionable for Water Tribe men to have beards."

"It is. Sign of manhood you know."

"Riiiiight." Drawled Aang, "So why are you chopping it off? And with a machete? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Suki says it irritates her when we…" Sokka quickly changed the subject, "Anyway she doesn't like it."

"And the pig killer?" Aang gestured to the oversized razorblade the Water Tribe Warrior had dangerously close to his jugular. Sokka flashed a grin underneath all the soap,

"It's manly."

Aang snorted, "I shave with a sharp rock. That's manly. What you're doing? That's suicide waiting to happen."

"Please, you just shave the top of your head. Real men grow beards. And so far you haven't grown anything on your face other than that brief bout of acne last year. I'm only shaving because I want to…and not because Suki made me."

Aang was quick to note that Sokka blurted out that last bit a little too hastily. Nevertheless, he pressed the issue at hand,

"I. Shave. With. A. Rock." He repeated, emphasizing word for word. Sokka snorted, "I have a deadly weapon at my neck. That's manly. Rubbing a pebble on my head is not."

Aang growled not wanting to lose this argument. Both he and Toph had been picking up each others habits and characteristics lately. For him it was her unflinching stubbornness. For her, it wasn't so much a trait of his rather than the increased tolerance to his less than tolerable traits. One can only go so long with having an airball riding bubble head for a boyfriend before going completely bonkers, but Toph endures. Oh she endures.

Just then Zuko, complete with scraggily stubble and moustache, hove into view. Giving the other two a cursory nod, he sat quietly on Aang's right as the Avatar extended the mirror for the Prince.

"Hey Zuko. I shave with a rock. That's manlier than shaving with an oversized kitchen knife right?"

"Size matters Aang. The bigger, the better."

A moment of silence washed over the men when Suki's perfectly timed and very patronizing laugh carried over from the womens' end.

Both Prince and Avatar turned to the red face Warrior with brows arched in silent question.

"…Whatever. I still say my way is more macho."

"Sharp rock!"

Zuko sighed, his day had barely started and already he could feel the migraine coming on, so he let the other two argue whilst he quietly applied a flame to his face, burning off his stubble with practiced precision.

* * *

**World Tour **

**Unnatural**

* * *

Thankfully, even though they hadn't seen a town, village or even a ramshackle Foggy Swamp Tribe outhouse, Katara had managed their food stocks remarkably well. Always remembering to restock whenever they entered a town as well as staving off her ever hungry brother with the odd ice spear or two. As such, breakfast was its usual culinary delight.

Salted vegetable soup.

Mostly to accommodate Aang's vegetarian ways. No one else minded. Sokka had to go find his own meat as usual. They always stocked up on dried meat, but you know how much a growing young man eats. Suki wonders when he'll ever stop growing.

Of course Sokka would always share whatever he caught and those who wanted something more substantial than flavored boiled water to chew would always get a share.

That is until they realized what Sokka actually brought back.

Toph was sick for days after ingesting what she called, 'The Worst Thing to Happen since the Hundred Year War and the Great Pox.'

For us modern folks, we know 'Great Pox' better as syphilis

And that was what she called the Skunk-Badger casserole. She had a much more colorful term for the Dingo-Hornet pie Sokka made. Apparently he'd forgotten to remove the stinger and venom sacs.

Zuko found the stinger and he promptly relocated it to an area of Sokka's personage which, while it brought many a laugh that dinner night, did not amuse Sokka one bit.

And now back to the situation at hand. Setting down his soup bowl, Zuko made a little announcement,

"I motion we relieve Sokka of his duties as navigator. This is the third time we've failed to reach our destination. Of course I also want to throw him off Appa at five hundred feet but we can't have everything can we?"

Sokka defended, "I'm an excellent navigator. I led us all around the world, keeping away from you all those years ago."

"Yes. And yet I always seemed to find you." Zuko thought about the Crystal Catacombs for a moment, "Even when I didn't want to."

"It's the map YOUR ex-girlfriend gave us. It's inaccurate!" Cried Sokka, waving the worn out parchment in the Prince's face. "Look! There's a big empty space in the middle!"

Calmly, Zuko replied, "You were sitting too near the campfire one night and burnt a hole in it."

"Ah ha! See? Fire! That's your department isn't it?"

"Oh it's not just the map, Sokka." Zuko steepled his fingers, "Had you paid more attention to where we were headed rather than the general direction of your tongue towards Suki's tonsils, we'd all be relaxing in warming soothing hot springs by now."

"This is a holiday." Sokka stressed, "A time to get away from the rigors of our daily jobs and mind numbingly boring work. Who cares where we end up?"

"I'll have you know that running a country is important work." Retorted Zuko. Katara made an effort NOT to cover up her dismissive cough.

"Alright," Relented the firebender, "Co-running a country."

Katara's coughing fit seemed to get worse.

"Fine. Fine. But I'd hardly call being in charge of home affairs mind numbing." Retorted Zuko pointing a finger at Sokka.

Katara looked and sounded as if she was going to cough up a lung.

* * *

"_Oh Zuko. Wouldn't these curtains just look darling in your room?"_

"_Mother. I'm in the middle of some important state business."_

"_Oh, I'm sure the plans for the extensions to the palace latrines can wait. Now do you like the fire red with gold or the ocean blue with white? Personally I think the blue suits Katara…I mean you better."_

* * *

"Yes. Real important." Choked Katara, not even hiding her oh so evil smirk, "That reminds me, the left wing's clogged up again."

"Those old coots in the ministry are at it again are they?" Drawled Zuko.

"If by that, you mean did they stuff up the plumbing with their elderly incontinence? Then yes." The waterbender smiled, sipping her soup calmly.

Sighing Zuko leaned back on his haunches, bemoaning his fate, "Help win a century long war, wipe the smear of dishonor from my family name, reunite a fractured family and instead of accolades and medals being thrown at my feet as Zuko, Prince of Fire, Zuko the Redeemer and Zuko the Modest. I am now Zuko the Pricne of Plumbers. Lord of the Commode."

"You forgot Zuko, Chew Toy of Fate."

"Yes, thank you Aang. I always forget that one. I am truly blessed to have a friend such as you to remind me of my sad, feeble lot in life."

Toph piped up, "Ahem. I believe we were talking about Meathead's inability to follow a straight line?"

"Hey. Sokka can follow a straight line." Suki steadfastly defended her husband-to-be, "He does it very well."

"In your case, Suki, "Sighed Zuko, "That line heads right into your armor." He immediately retracted that obviously crass statement at razor sharp fan point.

"Retracted. Retracted." He said holding his hands up, "Please do the same with the razor sharp implement of death."

"So…we're hopelessly lost, our map's no good and our navigator's been navigating the Straits of Kyoshi more than most seamen." A groan filled the air as Toph listed off the last point.

"Toph!"

"What? What did I say?"

Aang turned to Katara and said in all honesty, "Is this Zing Zuko or Sully Sokka Day?"

To which she replied, in all honesty, "I don't know. The two of them are so much alike, they tend to blur together after a while. Of course Sokka is my brother and I have no problems with him strutting around shirtless, unlike the shameless exhibitionist who shall remain nameless."

"Oh, you mean Zuko? Yeah, he does like to take off his shirt a lot doesn't he?" Aang mused, "I'd do the same but Toph's blind."

"Plus I'm not horribly shallow…unlike some others who shall remain nameless." Added the earthbender.

"I take offense to that." Said Suki, picking bits of leek out of her soup, by the Spirits she hated those. Leek. Such a disgusting sounding word.

"I was referring to Sugar Queen. I've made my peace with you and Meathead a long time ago. It was a girlish crush and I'm not ashamed to admit it. But please do me a favor. Next time you two want to be…oh…'fun loving'. Please do it up a tree and spare me the vibrations. Spirits, I had to use Twinkles as a buffer every time."

"Not that I mind." Said Aang grinning like a complete fool who'd just discovered he'd inherited an entire nation's worth of riches. Of course in his case, his holdings were, as currently, four rundown temples, one sky bison, one winged lemur, one glider and the love of an earthbender.

The last one made it all better.

"Of course you don't Aang. The two of you are so sickeningly sweet that Toph should stop calling me Sugar Queen and keep the name for her self."

"And what would that make me?" Asked Aang excitedly.

"Avatar Aang the Destroyer of Kidneys and for the record I am not shallow. I prefer men with brains not brawn. Which rules you out…Burn Boy."

"Oh. I was not aware I was in the running for the position of your Whipping Boy."

Suki chuckled, "You've already got the job down perfect. Never seen anyone take a water whip like you. Tell me; is it easier to take from behind?"

"Aren't our meal time conversations fun?" grinned Toph as she playfully nudged Aang.

* * *

After breakfast, wash up and a brief tussle between Prince and Warrior, the mobile natural disaster zone known as the Avatar's Wrecking Crew, was well and comfortably on their way.

To where…no one rightly knows.

Zuko scanned the tattered map in his hands, trying his best to keep a good grip on the parchment as Appa glided through the skies,

"Right. According to this scrap of toilet paper…"

"Which YOUR girlfriend gave us." Sokka reminded rather vocally from the back of the saddle.

"EX-girlfriend." Hissed Zuko, before leaning over the saddle's edge to direct Aang, "According to this, this is the Si Wong Desert."

"Gee, what tipped you off? Was it the sand dunes as far as the eye can see?" Mocked Sokka.

A collective groan erupted from the back of the saddle sans Suki, who asked,

"I know a desert isn't very appealing but what's wrong?"

Toph sighed as she fed Momo a few scraps from breakfast, "Bad memories."

"Oh. Well, maybe we can just fly over it without stopping."

Katara looked up from checking the food stocks, "I don't think so." She held up a half empty waterskin,

"We're running a little low on water and there's only one place in this La forsaken sandbox with it."

Curious, the Kyoshi Captain probed further, "Which is?" And once again Sokka proved to be the fount of knowledge and wisdom,

"Misty Palms Oasis. No greater hive of scum and villainy in the universe…oh wait, I forgot about Zuko's home. Second greatest hive of scum and villainy then."

Drumming his fingers against the saddle Zuko made his usual witty comeback,

"Yes. Then I'm sure you've received boundless praise and awards for having a mind like my sister's compassion towards small animals."

Smug and smirking, Sokka puffed his chest, "Like a steel trap eh?"

"No. It doesn't exist." Zuko deadpanned, "Turn here Aang."

On his part, Aang did try to steer Appa in the right direction but the six legged fur ball simply refused. Groaning and rumbling the mighty beast shook his head in adamant refusal.

"I'm sorry buddy. I know you don't like it here. I promise I won't let the shifty sand people get you again."

Grudgingly Appa swayed slightly towards their intended destination. Toph released Momo into the air before crawling towards the front,

"Twinkles. I still can't 'see' very well on sand."

"Don't worry Toph." Said Zuko, "Sand benders are easily spooked by loud noises and old mystic men dressed in hooded cloaks."

"Zuko," Said Katara, "These are powerful benders with an entire desert at their command, not the kindergarteners at Fire Elementary Day Care. I doubt they're going to wet their pants in front of you."

"Who said I'm afraid of some ratty Sand Benders? I just don't like the sand!" Toph cried, "It's shifty, loose and gets in many uncomfortable places."

"Hmm. Like Azula's pet Rat-Iguana Mister Burns. Keep finding the slimy little bastard in my underwear drawer." Snarled Katara pulling whatever drops of water she could from the dry desert air.

Zuko took the opportunity to stick his foot in his mouth…again, "Can't imagine what possessed him to do that. If you've seen one pair of under things you've seen them all. You should go shopping with my mother more often. Add more variety to your wardrobe."

Sokka pursed his lips, watching his sister turn the freshly pulled drops of water into tiny needles all aimed at the Prince's royal jewels. "Zuko? Do you find life too long and unfulfilling or are you just suicidal?"

* * *

The rest of the trip and subsequent landing in the oasis was blessedly silent. Most probably due to Katara threatening to sew Zuko's lips shut with a blunt iron rod and some dirty twine.

For the most part, the dingy scum hole of Misty Palms hadn't one bit in the past four years. Malcontents of all sorts still milled around the gates and streets; traitor princes, renegade earthbenders, deadly water benders, prison escapees and two village idiots…oh yes and there were some really bad guys too, bounty hunters and bandits, that sort of folk.

"Okay. Aang, you and Toph stay with Appa."

"Never intended to leave him at all Sokka."

Sokka nodded in agreement before continuing, "Suki and I'll go find some supplies. Umm…Katara you go find some water."

"Of course. Send the water bender to go find water. Brilliant."

"Why yes…it is isn't it?"

"No." Katara rolled her eyes, "This is what's really going to happen. Aang and Toph are going to get bored just standing around. They'll take Appa and wander around most likely causing property damage and most probably get a bounty on all our heads. You and Suki'll whisk away to some grotty little one way street and tongue wrestle, while Zuko….wait…where is the fire snorting lunkhead?"

* * *

"You know. I've never been respected. No respect. I get no respect."

Zuko sighed, slamming his iced coconut and pineapple smoothie on the bar top, "Not my sister, not my friends….not even from the winged rat that voids its bladder every time it gets spooked."

"What?" Slurred another patron.

"He pissed on me."

"Lad." Started the bartender, "You do realize your drink's non alcoholic right?"

"Yes yes, I know. No one's stupid enough to introduce flammable liquids and gases to a firebender….except that one time…."

* * *

"_The plumbers are having some trouble my Prince."_

_Zuko's head dropped and his shoulders slumped upon hearing the messenger's less then grand and monumental announcement. Uncle got news of state and foreign affairs. Mother handled internal state affairs such as education and culture. Even Azula got the sensational job in the form of the occasional beheading of traitors. But not him. Oh no. He got the glory of receiving world shattering news about Hamster-Mice clogging up crappers and the occasional destruction of outhouses caused by people in the same weight class as the Unagi._

"_Oh joy. Well, let's go see what pleasant surprise our city's advanced state of the art sewer system has for us today. What do you think? Gator-Fish?"_

"_Surely you jest my prince. Gator-Fish in our sewers? That's just an urban legend."_

"_Yes quite. Now what seems to be the problem here my good man?" Zuko addressed the sewer worker, who, despite being from another time and place than our own, followed the real world tradition for maintenance workers to wear their pants low enough to expose their butt cracks._

_At that moment Zuko wanted to die. But refrained from sending a bolt of lighting through his brain, for it would have been an ignoble end._

_Death from accidental exposure to excessive butt crack. A far sight from dying in battle or in the arms of a lover._

"_Ummm…right. What was I saying? Good Agni the moon's full tonight." Zuko cringed at his own slip of the tongue._

"_But it's still daylight my prince." Said the worker. "Not for me it isn't." said Zuko rubbing his eyes, "I think I've gone blind. Now what's the problem?"_

"_Something's blocked up the main drainage pipe my prince."_

"_From what I know, the main drainage pipe is thirteen feet wide and unfinished. The blockage as you call it is the bank of the east river. You've been working on the wrong pipe!"_

"_You sure my Prince?" The worker, being also a firebender, lit up a fist and turned back down into the pipe. Zuko immediately hit the dirt, placing his hands over his head,_

"_I mean, this pipe's obviously being used, I can smell the waste gas…."_

* * *

"There was an earth shattering Ka-Boom. Two dozen manhole covers went flying into the sky. One of them decapitated a kitten on the way down. A fortune in repairs and the stench of post digested human waste for a week. The only saving grace was that apparently my sister was in the loo at the time."

The old man Zuko had been dumping his waste management woes on smiled wryly,

"Are you familiar with the White Lotus Society?"

Something about the old coot didn't sit right. Zuko chose his next words carefully,

"Yes. Uncle brought me to one of your little club houses here. It's been four flipping years and you still won't let me in."

"We're a revolutionary group."

"True." Zuko nodded, finishing off his tropical delight, "But now you've got nothing to revolt against."

"Correct. We're just waiting for someone to foul up and then we'll revolt against them. Like the time with the Great Carrot Army of Waffle."

Zuko regarded the elderly coot with a scrutinizing gaze, "You're just a crazy old bat aren't you? It's the heat isn't it?"

"The White Lotus sees all. The White Lotus knows all."

"The White Lotus is a few petals short of a full bloom." Zuko raised his hand to call the bartender, "Barkeep! Another round of Coconut-Apples…with lemon…and put it in a dirty coconut!"

* * *

"When I get my hands on Zuko I'll…"

Toph held up her hands, "Ugh. Sugar Queen…please. I just told Meathead and Iron Fan to spare me the details. I don't want to know what you and Cinderblock do when we're not looking."

"You're just jealous Toph." Sokka poked the earthbender in the arm, "What? Aang not man enough to put the moves on you?"

"I'm standing right here you know." Said Aang, tad miffed at his masculinity being called into question. Toph relaxed him, entwining her arms around his,

"Relax Twinkles. I think you're a gentleman."

"Thanks."

Then she shoved him sharply, "But it wouldn't hurt for you to act your age and gender every once in a while."

"What?"

"Like a horny teenage boy. You know, like Meathead."

"But…isn't that bad?"

Toph turned away, "It is. Unless I say it isn't."

"Is this one of those times?" Asked Aang meekly.

"Spirits Twinkles. Grow a backbone. You're making me think I'm not attractive. All the boys my parents introduce stare at my chest all the time. Just because I'm blind they think they have an excuse to not look me in the eyes."

"They're pigs! And I do stare at your chest! And your butt!"

"Oh Sweet Yue," Sokka rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Aang…give up. Just…stop talking."

"What did I say?" Aang was genuinely confused…for a scant few seconds before it hit him and I'm not just referring to Toph's fist,

"Oh…crap."

Sokka looked to Katara and Suki, both elder girls barely concealing their mirth, "You women are evil." Sokka accused, pointing a very stern finger at them.

Suki pulled on his cheek and said, "Took you this long to figure it out huh? I hope our children won't be getting your brains."

Toph slapped Aang on the back, "Soooo…my butt interests you eh?"

Apologizing profusely, Aang spoke out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just shout it out like that. It's just so…"

Katara cut him off, "Okay. Conversation closed. Let's just restock, find Zuko, beat the living daylights out of him and get out of here."

"Oooh." Teased Toph, "Jealous?"

Katara calmly stated, "No. I don't need someone to ogle my butt to know that I'm attractive." Aang jerked his thumb to a leering sandbender leaning against the side of a mudhut,

"He thinks you're pretty."

The hairs on the back of Katara's neck tingled, in a very bad way, and she shuddered when the saw toothed sand lout blew her a kiss.

* * *

Given the relatively small size of the oasis, it wasn't long until they found the Fire Prince. He was in the bar, biggest building there. Also located smack dab in front of the pitiful excuse of an iceberg in the middle of the town. How the rest of the crew had missed it was beyond comprehension.

Though admittedly, they were distracted by their own concerns. Toph needling Aang about being a very naughty Avatar. Sokka and Suki getting into a debate on the evils of women and the utter uselessness of men. Katara was just hoping the Spirits would strike her down in order to escape the madness she called life.

"And another thing about women. Is it so bad that you write them a break up letter? I mean, I was busy at the time, what with confronting my tyrannical father and all. I just couldn't find the time to squeeze 'Break up with Mai' into the schedule. I had only four freakin' minutes and you know some women are just going to get weepy and waste more time…"

"Oh Tui, he's ranting again." Katara shook her head, making her way to the bar, shoving men twice her size out of the way, "Excuse me…Pardon…One side…MOVE!"

The rest of the gang just stood outside the door and poked their heads over the door frames, simply enjoying the show entitled, 'Zuko's Impending Doom.' Much to their dismay Katara merely grabbed Zuko by the collar and dragged him out into the street.

"We are leaving!"

Zuko looked up from his prone position and complained, "Why'd you do that? I like that place. Everyone knows my name."

The bar patrons took the chance to raise up their drinks in a toast to the departing prince,

"Cheers!"

* * *

Unceremoniously dumping the prince on his back, Katara snarled in his face,

"Sit!"

"Now look…" Zuko barely started to protest before having an angry waterbender in his face…again,

"Stay!"

"I am not some pet you can….!"

Katara snapped sharply, "Sokka, make sure His Highness doesn't leave this spot." Sokka sighed at his sister's bossy demand before speaking to Zuko,

"Okay Princey. Katara's laid down the law. You know how hard she can make things for you."

Zuko was so tempted to make a lewd comeback to Sokka's statement, but kept his peace in the presence of women. Toph, being a woman and not caring about the limits of acceptable double entendres, did not.

"Augh! Ewww! Snoozles! Please, there are ladies present! And she's your sister!"

Katara face palmed, dragging her fingers down her face slowly. Suki whispered conspiratorially to Aang,

"Twenty coppers say she blows her top before we leave this place."

Aang declined, "Are you kidding? I'm not taking that bet. Ever since she moved into the Fire Palace, her fuse has gotten shorter every day."

"Yeah. Can you imagine if Sugar Queen was actually a queen? I pity the fools under her rule."

Katara whirled on her 'sisters' who were supposed to be on her side. Three guys, three girls. The borders were clearly defined. Well…two guys and one Avatar. Aang was too nice to pick a side…thought Toph's gradual influence was changing that

"Hello?! I'm right here! I can hear you."

Toph grinned, "We know."

"Okay, okay. Break it up." Sokka pulled Katara back gently. Once again, it was up to Sokka of the Water Tribe to be the voice of reason and sanity, which for their little group, was a very big deal.

"Toph," he said sternly, "Stop egging Katara."

"Aw. And you're supposed to be the fun one." moped Toph punching the dark skinned young man in the arm.

"Ow." Sokka rubbed his arm, "That is going to bruise…Katara, stop victimizing Zuko. I know he deserves it…"

"Oi!"

Sokka ignored Zuko's displeasure at his words and continued, "…But as a fellow guy, I have to take his side. He was just having a drink."

"He skulked off on his own! He could have told us and at the very least he could have gotten me one of those pineapple drinks with the paper umbrella in it."

Suki took note of Katara's words, "You?" She said with a raised eye brow, "Just you? What about us? I'd like a fruit drink too." The Kyoshi Captain smiled evilly, "Or is Zuko and his services for your own enjoyment?"

"Services?!" Shrieked Katara, "That sounds so wrong!"

"What?" Suki picked a grain of sand out of her fingernail, "I was just saying if Zuko was going to get drinks, he should get drinks for all of us. Not just you."

"Yeah, Sweetness," Toph added, "You have a dirty mind. You know that? You dirty, dirty girl you."

Suki nodded, "Actually that explains a lot Toph. All the water whipping and talk about being tied up…"

"It was only once and I did not like it!" Yelled Katara, blurting out a long hidden shame from yesteryear. Everyone went silent and had their eyes grow to the size of plates….everyone except Zuko who was preparing himself for the inevitable…

"You?! My sister!? I'll kill you!"

Zuko made a mental note of Sokka's latest death threat, filing it away as number six sixty two. "Hey! Hey!" Zuko deftly sidestepped Sokka's raged induced lunge, "It's not what you think."

"Oh really?" Smirked Toph, "Meathead's got a very active mind…I've lost sleep over his 'ideas' with Suki. Go ahead Cinderblock, dazzle us with your…imagination." She waved her hands miming an arch.

Zuko just glared at the blind earthbender, as if trying to kill her with his eyes alone. He cocked his head to avoid Sokka's punch and snarled at Toph, "I'll deal with you later."

The young heiress just smiled in cheeky satisfaction.

* * *

"Cheer up Snoozles." Toph patted Sokka on the head, "For what it's worth, you…almost…managed to kill the air around Zuko by flailing like a headless Chicken-Pig."

Sokka and Zuko's ten round knockout fight was interrupted due to outside interference. More specifically, Zuko had his hands and feet frozen together, resulting in him falling face first into the sand. Aang reluctantly had to sink Sokka up to his shoulders in the sand before getting coerced by Katara into helping her secure supplies along with Suki. As such both men were glaring at each other from their current sorry states and positions with Toph being appointed their officially keeper.

"I hate you." Growled Zuko, he'd melt the ice…if Katara hadn't given Toph the rights to earthbend him into the center of the earth. Sokka sneered back, "Keep your hands off my sister then."

"I did not touch her!"

"She said she didn't like it! You must have done something vile to her!"

"Oh? So if I had made her feel good about it? Then what?"

Sokka was speechless with barely contained fury but he could still manage a word or two,

"You (Censored) (Dubious insinuation of parentage) (Sailors would go red at this) (This from a kids show?) (Somewhere a nun just fainted) And the ostrich-horse you rode in on!"

Nonplussed, Zuko retorted,

"Yeah, (Censored) you too."

Toph chuckled, sitting on Zuko's back, "Ah. You can't beat the classics." Her sensitive hearing picked up the unmistakable sound of money and loud gambling.

"Or can you?" She mused.

Now, since they had royalty on their team, money wasn't an issue. Iroh had given Zuko enough gold to buy an armada of moderately priced canoes. However, the Firelord had also handed Katara free reign on how best to spend it. Suki joked that Zuko was the long suffering working husband while Katara was the wife who kept the purse strings. Her analogy was not well received by the two in question.

In any case, what it boiled down to was Little Miss Frugal not allowing them any 'fun' money. Sokka caught Toph's smirk,

"Tooooph?" He stretched her name out, knowing she was up to something, "What are you thinking? I swear if you pour honey on my head and set the Tiger-Ants on me I'll…"

"I'd pay to see that." Quipped Zuko. Toph hushed both of them with knuckle raps on each of their heads,

"Silence minions."

"Minions?" Asked Zuko, trying to turn his head to face Toph. An impossible task, seeing as she was sitting on his back.

"Yes. And your queen demands your absolute obedience."

Zuko turned back to Sokka, "Okay we need to get her out of the sun." Toph snorted and shifted her weight and feet popping Sokka out of the sand like sliced bread out of a modern day toaster.

"Snoozles."

Sokka eyed Toph cautiously as he dusted himself off, "Yeeeah?"

"You're a smart guy right? You know I let you out for a reason right?"

"What about me?" Asked Zuko, "I'm getting sand up my nose."

"Silence dreg." Toph playfully poked him in the ribs with her heel. Zuko dropped his cheek against the warm sand, grumbling,

"If I wanted to be treated like this I'd have stayed at home with Azula."

* * *

"So, Aang…I hope Toph's still a maiden."

Now that's something you don't hear while buying cabbages.

"What? No! I mean…yes!" Aang spluttered, crushing the head of cabbage in his hands, much to the dismay of the cabbage seller. "I mean…" Suki rolled her eyes, deciding to pull the young Avatar out of the icy cold fire of humiliation,

"Oh lay off him Katara." Suki dropped a few pieces of silver in the Cabbage Man's hand to cover what they bought and what Aang just turned into coleslaw. Katara sniffed, "I'm just looking out for the both of them."

"Yes, 'Mother'." Sighed Suki. Katara bristled, "I am not being 'motherly'. I have their best interests at heart."

"They're together now. What's better than that?" Suki exclaimed gesturing to Aang.

"Umm…I'm right here." Aang lifted a finger to make his point. He was conveniently ignored.

"Seriously Katara, should Sokka and I bump up the wedding date so that you can have a few nieces and nephews to spoil?"

"I don't intend to be your midwife during this trip you know."

"Oh I was hoping to let nature take its course. But you know your brother, he plans everything." Suki said, "He told me about having a boy in spring and a girl in winter." Suki snorted and motioned to her abdomen, "Yeah, like I have any control over that."

"Actually," said Aang, "I think there's a spirit who's in charge of that…."

Suki smiled but turned down his unspoken offer, "No," She laughed, "Its okay Aang. I was just joking. Sokka knows he can't plan EVERYTHING but you know how excited he gets."

"Yeah. I was really surprised he kept the wedding preparations so simple too…" Katara gasped and covered her mouth, "Umm…you did not hear that from me."

"Oh yes I did." The Kyoshi Captain advanced on her sister-in-law to be, "Spill. He won't let me handle any of the preparations." She said, "And I threatened to withhold certain privileges from him. In fact I did and he still didn't talk."

Aang plugged his ears at the mention of 'privileges'. He was a big boy, he knew how things worked but it is never fun to hear such things about your close friends….unless in the form of merciless teasing.

"I'll just…go over there now."

Suki cocked her head in bemusement, "You sure Aang's had 'The Talk'?"

Desperate to steer the topic away from Sokka's surprise wedding plans, Katara hastily added, "Well, if he hasn't I'm sure Sokka or Zuko'll botch it up trying to tell him."

"But not before Toph educates him herself." Laughed Suki. Katara did not share her sentiment.

"That's not funny, Suki."

* * *

"This is a bad idea…"

"Shush Snoozles. It's no different than before. We go in, I play the blind little girl routine, we take those fools for all their worth."

A throaty groan rumbled from Sokka, "That worked in the Fire Nation because no one's dealt with earthbenders there. There're bound to be one or two sandbenders…maybe even earthbenders there. They'll know when you cheat. Plus, you can't 'see' on sand!"

"I can 'see' just fine…just not very clearly." Toph retorted.

"All the more reason to…"

Toph shoved him, signaling him to shut it as she felt muffled footsteps leave the gathering of gamblers and approach,

" 'Ere. What do you want, Skinny?"

Toph felt most insulted that the sleazy voiced man took notice of Sokka instead of her but only for a moment, before reminding herself to keep 'in character'.

"Nothing." Sokka backed away from the big sandbender, "We were just…"

"Just wondering what you were playing. Can we join?" Toph played the hell out of her best 'I'm just an innocent blind girl' voice. That always made them take the bait.

So imagine her surprise when the big man said,

"No."

Toph took a step forward, sand blowing up as she put her foot down,

"Why not? We've got money." She held out a handful of gold coins Zuko had given her…willingly and without coercion of course.

* * *

"When I get out of here that little midget is going to…"

Appa snorted and licked Zuko's hair, spiking it up in various styles.

"And now I'm going to smell like sun baked bison drool. Joy."

* * *

"So why can't we play?" Toph repeated, a little more forcefully, "Can't a BLIND girl join?" She was banking on her being blind to entice them.

"Girlie." Said the sandbender, "I don't care if you're the Avatar's wife." Sokka, unable to help himself, snickered. As Toph continued to argue and insist on playing, Sokka sidled next to a gambler and tapped him on the shoulder,

"What's the game?"

The man, part of the Earth Kingdom Army or at least he looked like a soldier, just pointed into the large sand pit, Toph had failed to detect during their approach. Sokka might have rolled his eyes at Toph's massive 'oversight' of not noticing a big hole in the sand, but he was more shocked at what was going on in the pit.

Saber-Dog Fights.

Sokka watched with sick fascination as the two sinewy mongrels tore into each other with mindless ferocity and bloodlust. A small of him lamented the waste of good meat as Saber-Dogs were edible, while the larger part of him which included the basic human trait of compassion was less than impressed by the men circling the pit, shouting, cheering and otherwise not caring about anything but the victor and the spoils.

A loud chorus of cheers came from the winners as the larger saber toothed canine sank its namesakes into the others neck. Each dog's respective handler bent them out of the pit with the winner being muzzled roughly as it snapped wildly at everything even it's own master.

For the loser…Sokka watched with wide shocked eyes as the owner ungracefully dump the still breathing animal aside next to a pile of previous losers to simply cook in the sun. Sokka felt bile rise in his throat when the losing owner began to weasel out a deal with a match organizer about getting a better dog.

Kill an animal and eat it, yes. That's okay. It's right to feed yourself. But to make them fight for sport and money? His thoughts were broken by Toph's sigh,

"Can you believe that guy? He said we couldn't play because we didn't have 'it'. I don't even know what 'It' is!"

"He means a Saber-Dog."

Toph blinked, "Saber-Dog? Weren't they playing dice?"

"You couldn't tell could you?"

Toph huffed, "I told you I can see on sand, just not very clearly but it's more than enough for a game of dice…"

"They're holding Saber-Dog fights, Toph. They're betting on two animals ripping each other to shreds. Your earthbending wasn't going to help win anything."

Toph could only reply with a whispered, "Oh." She quickly regained her composure, "But it's not illegal or anything."

"What?"

"It's not illegal in the Earth Kingdom." Toph continued to explain, "Yeah sure it's not a family sport but there aren't any laws against it."

Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Toph, this is just cruelty…"

"I don't like it either!" She snapped, "We better hope Twinkles doesn't see this."

"He should." Sokka stated firmly, "In fact I think I'll go tell him right now." Toph stopped him by grabbing his arm,

"No."

"What? Are you nuts? We should…"

Toph smiled, "Yes. We should." Sokka raised a brow, "What are you thinking?"

"No sense getting Twinkles worked up over this. We can handle it ourselves." She grinned and rubbed her hands with glee, "Just get them close together and I'll trap them all in one shot."

"The benders'll just break out." Sokka shook his head, "I have a better idea."

* * *

"We've got the veggies for Aang and Appa." Suki ticked off a list with her fingers, "Nuts and berries for snacks, provided we can keep Momo from them, rat tails for Hawky."

Katara shuddered at the last item,

"Who in their right minds sells rat tails?"

Suki looked back at the shoddy vendor roasting sand voles on a spit, "Apparently rat gourmets. We're just lucky we didn't run out of dried meat or we'd be eating rat meatballs for dinner later. Might even find a few whiskers off their little twitchy noses."

The waterbender went green, "Are you trying to make me lose my lunch?"

"Is it working?" Suki beamed, "Saw a guy eat a rat once. Back in prison." She mused thoughtfully, "Have to say it did seem better than the slop they called food. Imagine swill…with spices."

"We aim to please." Spat a voice from their feet, "In fact we're having a feedback program for all our prisons. We're letting the inmates tell us how we can accommodate them better. Do they want a privy in every cell or do they want a shared crap house for that feeling of camaraderie?"

Stepping past the trapped prince, Katara loaded the stores while Suki brought out their trench shovel, for use when Toph or Aang weren't in charge of digging out their trash pits.

"Keep still." Warned Suki jabbing the shovel's blade awfully close to the prince's head, "Unless you feel that having ears is going out of style." Katara looked about, "Where's Toph? And Sokka? Or is the word 'Trouble' going to be an overstatement?"

Zuko titled his head, despite Suki's warnings about losing his head, "Oh they went over there…somewhere. I'm not their keeper."

Katara sighed, "No. Toph was supposed to be yours." She tossed her waterskin from hand to hand, "Now I wonder…should I use the last of our water to heal them from their, most likely, incident or should I let them suffer as a lesson?"

Suki beaned Zuko on the side of the head with the shovel handle, "Told you to stop moving." She turned to Katara, "That would be mean of you."

"No meaner than me being stuck in the sand while you accost me with a shovel, woman!" Raged Zuko, still trying to wriggle out of his predicament. Suki narrowed her eyes and smacked him on the head with the flat of the blade,

"Honestly Katara, I thought you trained him better."

* * *

"This is not a better idea." Whined Toph, letting Sokka drag her by the hand AWAY from the Dog Fights, "This is wussing out and telling Twinkles."

Sokka bristled at being called a wuss but kept his cool, "As much as I like a good opportunity for some exercise, I can't take on that many guys at once and you practically need them right next to you before you even know they're there."

That was the final straw for Toph. Her abilities had been called into question ever since they hit this forsaken sandbox. Fine, she admitted that her 'sight' wasn't up to scratch on sand but she'd had it with being babied for it.

"No!" She snapped, shaking off Sokka's grip, "I'm going back there and I'm going to set those Saber-Dogs free. With or without help. Hell, I don't even need your help."

Sokka closed his eyes, silently groaning. This all seemed so familiar. Ah yes, four years ago. When Toph first joined up. What a fun few days that was.

* * *

Aang mused as he walked about the oasis. The place had gotten bigger on the whole. A few more vendors here, a few more bounty offices over there. In fact there was one hunter on his way to claim his reward, much to the prisoner's chagrin.

"Nothing stops progress." He said to no one in particular, though he wondered if progress could be applied to the Air Nomads.

On one hand, he was the last Air Bender and last true Air Nomad, on the other, couldn't Teo, his father and the rest of the people at the Northern Air Temple be considered honorary Air Nomads? Sure they couldn't bend air but they had the mindset of Air Nomads. Freedom and peace.

But that still left the problem of new air benders…Aang reddened at the thought, "Well…if I ever have kids, I'm sure they'll be Air Benders…but that wouldn't be enough…"

Aang wondered if he could speak with the spirits in this regard. Let a few more Air Nomads be born from non Air Benders. It seemed logical, but as he pondered some more he realized such an idea would have one or two minor hiccups.

How awkward would it be for a Firebending couple to have an air bending child? Fidelity issues would be raised. With a lot of angry questions from angry husbands being directed at him for being the last MALE Air Bender.

Aang made a face and hissed, filing away the idea of speaking with the spirits in charge of births as a bad one. His thoughts were interrupted as Toph stomped past up the street in front of him.

"Toph?" He muttered, watching a concerned Sokka run after her. He couldn't hear what the warrior was shouting but he did feel a slight jolt of…what was it? Anger? Jealousy? In any case he did not feel right when Sokka grabbed Toph by the arm and pulled her back towards him.

Aang quickly quashed such feelings, chuckling, "No. No. Come on Aang," He told himself, "Think. Toph's over him. And he's in love with Suki. They're going to be married. You were going to ask Yue to make an appearance at their wedding. Probably just the two of them clowning around like always. You aren't some shortsighted twelve year old anymore."

Still there was the lingering nagging thought at the back of his head. Didn't matter that he sorted it out, the fact of the matter was that he had such feelings in the first place and that was disturbing.

* * *

"Toph! Wait! If we're going to do this, we need a plan!"

"Well hurry up Plan Man!"

"What plan?"

Both earthbender and water warrior fixed their attentions on the breezy voice behind them.

"Aang! Great timing!" Exclaimed Sokka, "I was just looking for you." Toph nodded, "Yeah Twinkles. We're going to bust up some animal haters. Wanna join?"

Sokka waved his hands in the negative, "No. No. We're going to try a non violent approach first." Toph looked at Sokka as if he'd grown another head.

" 'Fists firsts' isn't going to stop them Toph." Sokka explained, "You said it yourself, it's technically not against the law."

"It isn't?" Aang growled, "It should be." He relented, "But Sokka's right. Si Wong Desert is a no man's land. Even if it were illegal there wouldn't be anyone around to enforce it."

"So we can't just beat the crap out of them…they'd just set up again…" Finished Toph, getting the gist of what the other two were trying to explain.

"Exactly." Sokka gestured to Aang, "But the mighty Avatar here could talk them out of it. And by talk I mean go all glowy and deep voice and stuff."

"I'm not the law, Sokka. Much as I want to break this fight club up. I can't do so under any measure of the law."

Toph snorted, "Then we don't! We just go in there set the dogs free and deal with whatever comes. You said it yourself Twinkles, this is no man's land. Who cares what we do?"

"I do." Said Aang firmly, "I would care if I used my powers like that again. I don't want to hurt anyone. Even if they are mistreating animals." He carefully chose the next words, "I've got a responsibility. But I'll try to convince them first."

Toph stood there in silence, taking in Aang's firm tone and unflinching posture. A moment passed before she spoke,

"And you won't change your mind? For me?"

Aang stood his ground,

"No. I'm sorry." Aang's eyes fell as if expecting Toph's disappointment and possible outburst.

"Okay." She said, taking his hand in hers, "We'll do it your way…this time."

"Toph?"

She sighed, "Can't say I'm not disappointed though. Suki said I should be the one in control of our relationship…then again all she's got to deal with is meatball for brains. I've got to handle the most powerful bender in the world."

"Oi! I have a genius of a brain!"

"Whatever Meatball Brain."

* * *

The pile of carcasses had grown by three when Sokka led Aang back towards the fight pit. Despite what he just preached to Toph, he couldn't help but let a few malevolent thoughts wander. Who knows, today a few dogs, tomorrow human death matches?

But if Zuko and Iroh could convince the Fire Nation court of ministers that the tradition of the Agni Kai should be abolished, he should have no trouble convincing a bunch of sand rats to stop killing their pets.

After all these bozos are nothing compared to the old vampires in the Courts of Flames.

However, there was a stifling atmosphere about the place…despite it being open air. Something wasn't quite right here.

"If you don't have a dog, you can't enter in the competition. You can still place bets."

Aang waved the big man off, "I'm not here to bet."

"Yeah? You don't have a mutt with you. So clear off Tiny." Sneered the sandbender. Undaunted Aang stared back,

"I'd like to speak with your boss."

"Don't have one."

"So who set all this up?" Asked Sokka, his grip on the hilt of his swords tightening. The big man grinned proudly,

"Today? Me."

"Today?" This time it was Toph, "This happens how long?"

"Not that it's any of your business Girlie, but we hold fights whenever we get enough guys with enough dogs. Today I made the pit and made the open challenge because I got the biggest damn dog. A pack leader. Yesiree. Biggest fangs I ever did see. He's killed four mongrels today alone and he's still going strong."

Aang could hardly hold back the venom in his voice, "You left your friend in there the whole day?"

"Whoa there. What friend?" Laughed the sandbender, "Alls I see is a dumb mutt that's good at what he does and what he does isn't pretty. And that's the way I like it. He's made me a bundle today."

"He'll die in there." Snarled Aang grinding his teeth, his staff rising slowly into attack position.

"So? I'll just go out and wrangle me another one. Maybe this time I'll get me a bitch and a male. Breed my own killers. The local packs are getting kinda dry, what with all the hunts and everything."

The sandbender trailed off into his thoughts. Aang stepped forward,

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to stop."

"Yeah? Who're you to say so? The law doesn't mean anything here and last I heard dog fighting's no crime."

The sandbender eyed Aang nervously. The serene smile on the boy's lips was creeping him out.

"Consider me…a concerned animal lover then." The sandbender had no time to retort as all the air was driven out of his lungs by a crushing staff blow right into the solar plexus.

"Damn Aang. I thought you wanted to convince him." Breathed Sokka watching in a mixture of shock and awe as Aang nonchalantly lifted the big man with his staff and dumped him aside,

"I did. I tried. I failed. Plus I hate animal abusers. A lot."

Even Toph whistled at the new harsh infliction in Aang's voice, "Okay. Is anyone else finding the new Aang incredibly hot right now?"

"Sorry Toph. Don't get used to it." Aang prodded the fallen bender with the tip of his staff, "Now I'm not a violent man. In fact Air Benders aren't famous for our tempers."

"A…Air Benders?"

Sokka laughed, "What? Didn't the arrow give it away?"

Aang nodded and continued, "We're more famous for our fruit pies and death defying glider stunts."

"You're all supposed to be dead."

"Right. There is that too" Aang knelt down to speak, "Have you been living under a rock? I'm the Avatar."

"Can't be. Died."

"Now who told you that lie?" Asked Toph.

"The man who gave me my dog."

Sokka blew the sandbender's words off as pure rubbish, "Yeah. Like some mangy Saber-Dog poacher knows the Avatar. Seriously, you believed him?"

"We're closing you down." Said Toph stepping over the man and addressing the gathered gamblers, "Alright boys. Clear out. Fight club is closed. Take the leashes off your dogs and go."

"Why should we listen to you Girlie?"

"I am sick and tired of being called that!" Toph's sandblast was easily blocked and countered by the two sandbenders in the group. The rest of the den, slowly and cautiously took out their weapons, ranging from swords to halberds.

"Hey hey!" Called Sokka, "We don't want a fight." Aang added on to his words, "We just want you to leave quietly. No more fights today…or ever."

"You and what army?" Yelled a swordsman. Toph grinned widely as a pair of massive sand arms formed behind her. Each sandy limb mirroring her own movements,

"These."

A few weapons were either sheathed or dropped.

"Okay. This is crazy. I just wanted to win a little cash. Not get into a tussle."

"Nuts to this. That girl looks like she's my little sister's age. I'm not fighting her."

Aang had to hold Toph's hand to restrain her from taking the above speaker's head off, "Just let them go, Toph."

"Yeah I was losing a bundle anyway." Said another, putting his daggers away, "No way one dog could kill five and not even break a sweat."

Sokka peered over the edge of the pit to view the champion killer in question,

"Umm…guys? Is it normal for Saber-Dogs' eyes to glow red?"

Toph's sand arms collapsed back into the dunes she'd formed them from as she let Aang take her hand and lead her to Sokka. "What do you mean red?" Sokka pointed at the drooling beast trying to claw its way up the side of the pit but failing due to the shifting sands.

"There is something wrong with that dog." Said a gambler.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Oh really? What tipped you off? The red eyes? The frothing drool?"

"Well, actually it was the fact that it chewed my dog in half in two bites. Poor Mopsie."

"Oh poor Mopsie indeed."

Aang froze at the sound of the very familiar and much hated voice. One that sounded like death and despair, disease and decay.

'_It can't be. What is HE doing here?'_

"Toph….Sokka…cover your faces with your hands. Now."

* * *

It was quite alarming really. Not everyday a skittish winged lemur, a sharp eyed firehawk and a ten ton flying bison start bellowing in their respective calls.

"What's gotten into them?" said Zuko gritting his teeth as he tried to keep hold of Hawky, even though the bird kept slashing with a razor sharp beak and a matching set of talons.

Suki had her hands full with Momo and narrowly pulled her hand away from the lemur's mouth before he took a finger off. Katara tried to sooth Appa by running a cool stream of water back and forth the sides of his head.

"They're in pain." She hissed, "I'm actually healing Appa's ears. They must be hearing something we can't."

* * *

"Koh?"

Aang looked around for his spiritual nemesis, "Where are you, you disgusting maggot?" he barked at the gamblers, "Don't show any emotion!"

"My my. Quite the hero aren't we?" A snigger whistled through the air, "I just bet your little earth blossom must be so proud of her big strong Avatar right now."

"Where are you?" Repeated Aang, trying to keep a straight face, "What are you doing here? I won't let you take a face while I'm here."

"Not everything is about you...BOY." The voice sighed, "I figured you learn by now where arrogance leads."

"You should practice what you preach." Aang shot back, "Show yourself." Aang turned his sight towards a rustling behind him. The big sandbender from before was shambling to his feet. His movements now like that of a puppet. A marionette. It was…unnatural.

Even more so when the full faced headdress and bandages came off to reveal a smooth featureless face.

"Down here boy."

Aang snapped back towards the pit. The Saber-Dog inside was staring at him, it's lips curled and teeth gleaming as if in a mocking grin.

"That's right. I'm the Dog."

"What do you want?" Said Toph, she'd kept silent long enough, she wasn't going to hide from an enemy not even _HIM._

"Oh little earth blossom. It's so nice to hear your beautiful voice again."

"Stay away from her." Snarled Aang. Koh ignored the threat and addressed the trembling gamblers,

"I've had my fun with you for the day. Thank you for the waves of greed you've been putting out. Now run along. Hurry…before I change my mind."

"You are not…"

"Taking a face. Yes. Yes. I heard you the first time."

Sokka screamed as the marionette pushed past him. The Saber-Dog snickered. It was a whistling, wheezing sound.

"Quite the manly warrior isn't he? Relax Sokka of the South Seas. I don't want your face. Ever."

"I don't know if I should be relieved or insulted." Mumbled Sokka behind his hands. The puppet plucked its canine master out of the pit and set it in front of Aang.

"Meet one of my Faceless Ones. I know the name isn't very creative but it fits." The dog looked almost pondering, "I forget which one this was…the sandbending Avatar or the fool who sold his soul to kill the sandbending Avatar?"

"Why are you here, Koh? You're not supposed to be here."

"Ha. Oh but I am here. I'm always here. You just interrupted my mid day snack, if you will."

"You feed on emotions, so you hold dog fights to feed of gamblers?" Questioned Aang. He would never understand Koh. Not that he wanted too anyway.

"Greed is best served simmering in a sauce of envy and garnished with lust. Half of those men coveted this lump of meat I use as a host. They saw me as a meal ticket. The other half haven't seen a woman in weeks out in the desert. Little earth blossom is so lucky to have you protecting her."

"Twinkles?" Said Toph, "Why didn't you crush the bug the first time round?"

"Because he can't. He couldn't then and he can't now." The dog grunted and as its eyes dimmed,

"I grow tried of this. It was fun while it lasted. I'll be seeing you soon."

With that the faceless puppet dissolved into sand while Koh's Saber-Dog host just keeled over dead.

* * *

The relief that washed over Appa, Momo and Hawky was instantaneous. Appa stopped in mid stomp, while Hawky ceased screeching. Momo nervously let go of Suki's hair and darted into Appa's saddle.

Zuko blinked past some nasty scratches and said,

"Okay was anyone else creeped out by that?"

* * *

"Is it safe to look now?" Mumbled Sokka. Aang breathed out, "Yes. It's safe. It's safe to look at Koh, it's just not safe for him to look at you."

"Seriously." Said Toph, "He came all the way out here just to feed off some grimey gamblers?"

"Maybe." Aang grimaced, "Maybe not. I don't know. I know he hates me but if he wanted to get me, he'd have done it a long time ago. He's just looking for an excuse."

"So what? We got real unlucky and bumped into him here?"

Aang confirmed Sokka's theory, "Basically, yeah."

"Whoo. Man, spirits are weird."

Aang chuckled, despite the very recent ordeal, "I wouldn't let Yue hear that."

If Toph could see, she would have gotten a real kick out of Sokka's 'Oh crap' face. As it stood, she'd just have to take Aang's word for it.

* * *

Jaws dropped around the bar table as Sokka recounted the tale. Katara was speechless. Suki listened with bated breath. Zuko was incredulous that Koh didn't take Sokka's face. He did have a good laugh knowing that even the Face Stealer had standards and that Sokka didn't meet them.

Katara rubbed her arm as a shiver ran up her spine,

"Its stuff like this that makes me feel like someone's always watching us." She made a face and screwed her eyes shut, "Always watching what we do. Like we're some sort of show or just entertainment to them."

"Well Yue watches over us." Reminded Aang, "And she's our friend. Roku and the other Avatars do too."

"Oh great. Great Grand Father Roku's watching me."

Aang smacked Zuko across the back of the head prompting the prince to exclaim, "What was that for?"

"The entire time you've known us. At least that's what Roku said."

"He did not."

"Yes he did." Aang did his best Roku voice, "Give my great grand son a good whack across the head.' I asked him what for and he said, 'Just because'."

"Remind me to hurt you. A lot." Pointed Zuko slurping his coconut juice. He dropped a few gold coins on the table and counted them out. Katara spoke up,

"Hey Money Bags. Stop advertising us to every low life in here."

Zuko scoffed, "It's nothing we can't handle. Anyway this money is for our water."

"What water? There isn't any. I asked the bartender if I could take some of the ice from the iceberg outside. He said not even for all the gold in the Earth Kingdom."

"I'm not going to buy the iceberg." He replied tapping his nose in an 'I know something you don't' manner. It irked Katara to no end.

* * *

Toph had taken Aang aside...well more like dragged him out of his chair towards the bar. Where she promptly ordered an iced mango slurry before trotting out of the establishment and over to Appa who was still recovering from the high frequency shrill Koh had put out. The sun was setting, alleviating the scorching temperatures of the day and letting the cool dusk air waft over the dunes.

"Toph? What's up?" Said Aang sipping his own coconut. She didn't bother to face him, what was the point?

"Just wanted to talk…you know. Away from the guys. I know they know about us but it still feels weird talking about 'feelings' in front of them."

"About Koh?"

Toph waved her hand, "A little. Have to admit, first time really meeting the creep…turns out to be a dog. Not very scary."

Aang chuckled, "Yeah. I guess so. Usually he's a lot slimier. Oh and he looks like a monkey…or rather one of his faces is a monkey." He plopped down next to Appa's head and bent the remaining fruit juice into his buddy's waiting mouth.

Toph did the same and offered the rest of her icy slush to Momo. Hawky took no interest in fruits and was pecking around the bags in search of the pouch of rat tails Suki had brought back earlier.

"So." She started reaching out to ruffle his short hair, "Someone's not keeping to the Air Nomad's code." He teased her back, running his hands through her unbound hair, "Someone didn't take her hair cut."

Toph huffed, "I'll cut it when I feel like it…or when I start sweeping the ground with it…which ever comes first."

Opening banter aside, Aang decided to talk about what happened earlier,

"Toph I have a confession to make."

"We already did that, Twinkles."

"Different one."

"Okay. Hit me with it."

"Well…when I saw you and Sokka just now…"

Toph finished it for him, "You freaked didn't you?"

"Only for a little bit. Did…did you feel it?" He asked, wondering if she'd felt his vibrations through the sand.

"No. Fine, I admit it. I still can't see on sand. But you freaked huh?"

Aang sighed, "Yeah. I mean I should be over this sort of thing. I mean…Katara and all that. I should be in better control." He held out an open palm as he rested his other arm on his bent knees.

"What stopped you from freaking out completely?" She asked hugging her knees to her chest, resting her cheek on them as she turned to face him.

"I reminded myself that you were over him. That he and Suki are happy together. That I would be the world's biggest fool if I doubted you."

"You got that last part right. And the second…and the first."

"You're right, Toph. You're right."

"Yeah yeah." She beamed, "Stop patronizing me. If I was right and we just rushed into the fighting pit just now…well, I don't know what would have happened. I mean, the Face Stealer was there! By the way, I like Bad Boy Aang." Aang blushed when she kissed him chastely on the cheek before pulling it teasingly.

"You do?"

"Yeah. But I like regular Aang better. There's only room for one renegade in this relationship."

Aang snickered, "You? A bad girl?"

"Hey! I'm walking proof of a bad girl! I brawl, I runaway from home, I gamble…cheat really but its still gambling...But I digress."

"Why?"

"Because I've got a little something to share too."

"Oh? What?"

"It's something that happened back when you were still drooling over Sugar Queen and I had Snoozles on the brain."

"Oh…" Aang was at a loss for words, "Did you and Sokka…?" He let the sentence trail off as even he didn't know what he was trying to imply. Toph pouted, "No. We were never together….even though I wanted it so badly."

"Oh." Fair was fair. He had his obsession with Katara. She had hers with Sokka. The least he could do now was hear her out.

"Then Suki came back. And big surprise, I didn't like that. And you know me, I'm stubborn and I'll admit it sometimes a little spoilt."

"You're not spoilt." Aang reassured her by giving her a hug around the shoulders. Toph relaxed and let her head rest in the nook of his shoulder,

"Trust me I was back then. I didn't show it much, but I was so furious. Why did she have to come back? Why was she taking Sokka away? I was his girl. Me. I saved his life many times. Me. Me. Me. Me."

"What changed?"

"Me." Toph giggled at her lame joke, "Suki was so nice to me. She tried to be like a big sister. Not like Sugar Queen who just mothers you to death." Aang sheepishly looked away,

"Oh yeah."

Toph carried on, "She was the 'fun' sister. You know, we were like a family back then. Katara was the nagging 'mom'. Zuko was the suffering 'dad'. Suki was the fun 'big sister' and Sokka was like the weird cousin no one talks about."

"What about me?" Probed Aang, interested at how she viewed him back when they were younger.

"You?" She laughed, "You were the dumb kid who lived across the street." Aang frowned, but he didn't mean it, "Gee….thanks."

"Let me finish." She chided, "Who was also my best friend." She hugged him tightly, "Thanks for being my friend Twinkles. It helped me deal with Suki."

"How so?"

"Well when Zuko showed up. We, as in Teo, haru and I, thought you'd feel jealous. Cinderblock was a boy around Sugar Queen's age…and height." She patted the top of his head, "And from what I've heard he's got quite the body on him."

"A fact Katara never seems to stop complaining about these days." Mused Aang, "How odd."

"Anyway, you didn't get jealous."

"That's because she hated him and wanted to rip his intestines out and hang him with them."

"And you treated him like a friend."

"Of course. He's a good friend." Proclaimed the Avatar, feeling justified in his defense of Zuko four years ago.

"I felt so small and petty." Toph leaned in closer, "Cinderblock hunted you for a year and you treated him with kindness and friendship. I treated Suki like crap and I barely knew her."

"She doesn't hold it against you."

"That's what made me feel so petty. Despite all the things I did and said, she still treated me like a sister." Toph's ears perked up at the faint sound of arguing coming from the bar but she brushed it aside, it wasn't important right now, "Later, I realized, it wasn't Sokka that I liked. It was the idea of Sokka…of someone older, more mature." She laughed a little, "Sugar Queen said it was normal for me to think like that. That's what made me stop crushing over him…that and I caught them being very…'friendly' one night."

Aang whispered into Toph's ear, "Wanna know something? I really was jealous of Zuko. Even though Katara hated him, she was spending most of her time hating him."

"That…makes no sense Twinkles."

"I was having a Me, Me, Me thing just like you. I wanted Katara to focus on Me. Me. Me."

"And what made you realize that Katara wasn't the one? Oh wait…"

Aang nodded against her hair, "Yup. The Terrible Thing of Thousand Faces. He hates me, he wanted to take your face and still he helped me realize that Katara wasn't everything. That there were other people in the world besides her."

"Should I thank him the next time we see him?" She joked, "Would he like a fist pie to the face…s?"

"You know. If he had legs I think he might be kicking himself right now."

* * *

"My, what a lovely bunch of coconuts you've got Zuko. There they are all standing in a row. Look there's a big one and small one…"

"Mock me if you will…actually no, stop mocking me water wench. I've just about had it up to here with you. I've just solved our water crisis and still I get no thanks?"

Katara relented and acknowledge Zuko's accomplishment, "Fine. Fine. There's water in coconuts. Hurray, you've saved us all from a dry death. What do you want? A medal?"

"We can eat the flesh too." Added Suki scooping out the white flesh with a spoon, "Hmmm…sweet."

Sokka, however, wasn't as enthusiastic, holding up a scrap of coconut flesh, "It's a coconut. How can it have flesh? It's not natural! Not natural I tell you!"

A husk bounced off his head with a large crack. Toph shouted from up front atop Appa's noggin,

"Hey! Nature boy! Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep here!"

She smiled, satisfied when she heard Sokka grumble something about pushy earthbenders and their Avatar boyfriends. She may not love him in that manner but she still loved being his 'little sister' or a cousin that doesn't talk about him much.

* * *

End **'Unnatural'**


	8. Swamp Things

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

It is a well known fact that firebenders rise with the sun. Nothing gets a day started than the first rays of the morning followed by a hearty breakfast. So one can quite easily imagine how cranky a firebender can get if woken well before the crack of dawn.

Poor Screaming Marsh Bird never stood a chance.

On the upside, Sokka got his meaty breakfast. A tad charred and the poor avian was still eking out its death twitches but meh…Sokka wasn't going to look a gift Ostrich-Horse in the beak.

"What's his deal?" He muttered, casually titling his head towards Zuko's sleeping bag while tearing off a wing between his teeth. Another whooping scream pierced the chill swampy air and quickly silenced by another flash of flame. Hawky swooped in to claim the crispy fried carcass, hauling it back to devour at leisure. While the crown prince of failed anger management grumbled and groaned, trying to squeeze in a few more hours worth of sleep, the rest of the crew had long since given up enjoying a peaceful night's rest. It's kind of hard to sleep when there are bugs the size of dogs crawling on your head.

"Not that I'm complaining, Scarface is a great caterer." Sokka spat out a tiny wing bone, "We should keep some small animals with us all the time and he could fry'em for us in the morning."

Aang leaned forward on cue as a fireball went sailing over head, its intended target an overly large cricket. Toph wrinkled her nose at the stench of burning arthropod,

"Ugh. I am not eating that!" She pointed at the smoldering insect mournfully chirping out its last mating call. Suki backed away from the camp fire just before it erupted into a pillar of flaming power,

"Can't we make him stop?" She exclaimed clutching her front smoking front bangs, "What's wrong with him anyway? He's acting like Katara during a full moon and when…"

A sharp glare with accompanying snarl shut the Kiyoshi Captain up. Katara impaled her own breakfast with a sharp stick and whistled loudly with her fingers. On cue, a streak of fire lit the flopping Mung-Fish up like a fireworks display. "He's being a typical firebender." Said Katara, taking small bites, "They rise with the sun. Good luck and rest in peace if you trying waking one up before the sun comes out." She sucked on her teeth and picked out a bone, flicking it away.

"Can't we just wake him up? He's going to ignite the swamp gas…" Whispered Suki. Katara shook her head, clearly not caring about the current situation too much, "Nope. Same principal as trying to wake a sleepwalker. Accept that Zuko won't just hit you."

"Sounds like you've tried before," Toph elbowed the older girl, "What? Cinderblock hogs all the sheets or something?"

Katara narrowed her eyes, the setting moon's light reflecting off her sapphire orbs with a threatening glint, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Toph snorted, "Wow that's fair. You give me and Twinkles so much grief over sharing an earth tent and I can't take a shot at you and Sour King? Real fair."

"There's a difference." Sniffed Katara, picking at her food with her nails, "And what do you mean Sour King?"

Toph chose not to explain Zuko's latest title as a compliment to Katara's own 'Sugar Queen' and deftly avoided the issue, "Such as?"

"You and Aang are a real couple. Zuko and I? Are not. You can make all the teasing remarks you want, they just won't be true. I'm just glad you're not taking any cues from them." Katara ended her sentence with an accusing stare at her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Were we too loud?"

Toph face palmed when Aang finally spoke out. The older teens blinked twice. Aang went on, "But I was bending the air to muffle our voices…"

"Twinkles…" Toph grit her teeth as she felt the damning vibrations sonar out from Katara and Suki. Her face fell when Sokka's applauding whisper reached her ears,

"Alright, Aang! You scoundrel!" grinned Sokka , holding his half eaten Hot and Crispy breakfast in one hand while giving the sixteen year old Avatar a most approving thumbs up with the other, "You the man!". Toph swiftly silenced him with a well placed earth spike, blunt of course, to the groin.

Sokka's lower lip trembled as tears welled up. "Correction…" He squeaked, She's the man."

* * *

**World Tour**

**Swamp Things **

* * *

Zuko stretched and bent his body, letting his joints and muscles attune to the state of active living. He held out his arms and lets the sun beat down on him with its energizing light. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath…an act he immediately regretted as the full impact of pungent swamp gas and decaying debris hit him like a ton of bricks…bent by Toph…on a bad day.

Face scrunched up like he just smelt his uncle's and Sokka's footwear combined, Zuko resigned himself to yet another day of having life take a royal dump on him. Oh sure there were good days, but he could count those on just one hand.

Of course, since his royal pain is never happy anyway, he wouldn't really know a good day even if it smacked him in the face like a jilted ex.

Zuko's been smacked a lot.

Mostly by Katara. You could almost set the time to her. Which was why Zuko began counting down to his impending earful of Katara's screeching cry. Oddly enough he took comfort in the fact that at least he was being yelled at by someone pretty. He shuddered at the memory of being greeted by Li and Lo one morning as he just stepped out of his room.

"Eeeergh…." He cringed gritting his teeth. In summary: Li and Lo? Do not want. Katara? Much better.

Not that he'd ever tell her that straight up. They were friends, no sense making it complicated. They lived under the same roof for Agni's sake. It's like having a work place relationship. Very awkward.

Then again…she was becoming more and more…'displaced' during her four year tenancy at the palace. Zuko rubbed his rear, as if still feeling the chilling sting of a water whip,

"What's her deal anyway? Mother better get that Water Embassy built. I don't think my butt can take another whip. Hell, I'll build the damn thing for her if I could. Maybe Toph could help."

Speaking of which, Zuko strained his ears, wondering why his hearing wasn't being assaulted by Sokka's girlish screams along with Toph's malicious cackles and Aang's imploring voice for Toph to stop turning the warrior into ground meat. His thoughts screeched to halt when he put his boot into deceptively shallow slime pit.

With algae staining his trousers and slime sloshing against his skin, Zuko sighed,

"Another fine day for Prince Zuko."

* * *

Now one doesn't usually consider swamps to be ideal vacation spots, and date material even less, but this one held a lot of meaning to the Avatar. After all, they meet each other here first…even before they realized who the other was.

In fact, Aang had been planning this for quite a while now. While it wasn't on his to-do list, it had been a thought at the back of head.

'_Wouldn't it be nice if the world was made of chocolate?'_

No, sorry. Wrong thought.

'_Wouldn't it be nice if I took Toph to the place I first saw her? If I told her that I had a vision of her here? That it…we…started here?'_

Aang must have seen or felt some sentimental, romantic value about taking one's other to a hot, fetid and otherwise slime covered rot hole because, quite frankly, I don't see who else would.

Of course, to sweeten the deal amongst his friends, he brought up the ever fun water activity known as Swamp Skiing or as Sokka put it,

"_A humiliating and inhuman act of cruelty."_

Toph and Zuko signed on in the affirmative almost instantly. Anything Sokka didn't like was sure to be something he'd failed miserably at with humorous consequences and those two were all about taking the 'mickey' out of the Water Warrior. Zuko, only when he felt like payback, and for Toph, always.

When questioned on how she'd enjoy experiencing Sokka's imminent wipeouts despite being surrounding by her most hated element of water, the tough girl pulled on her ears,

"_I'll be listening for the sound of failure as it belly flops in the water. I believe it sounds like a little girl screaming."_

Aang dwelled on of Toph's slight aversion to water. Oh, she wasn't afraid of it. She'd gainfully splash around with the rest of the crew when they'd camp near rivers or lakes. But she always lingered near the banks. The comfortable halfways where earth and water coexisted. Always the shallows, never the deeps.

Her eyes, as she'd none too gently explained with her fists to his cranium, what good were blind eyes in a watery world where sight was everything? It took sight to know where one was swimming to.

And he agreed. A statement he quickly amended when she hit him again. But sight, he said, wasn't everything and he left it at that. What he did elaborate on was this,

"_Tell you what, I bet I can teach you to swim or at the very least survive in open water and you won't have to use your eyes."_

Toph Bei Fong prided herself on being able to do anything a sighted person could, baring reading and writing, she wasn't to back out on a challenge so she agreed, though she brought up the fact that she wouldn't be caught dead in open water in the first place.

"_That's what I'm trying to fix."_

Aang rolled his last words on the matter around his head as he waited for their Foggy Swamp friends to arrive. Normally Aang would have headed straight for his intended destinations on his own. Having a bird's eye view in the air tends to make finding your next port of call a lot easier. However the Great Swamp…or Great Tree in this case was ever growing, ever changing. The Foggy Swamp Tribe had moved at least three times following the end of the war due to rising and falling tides even their bending couldn't handle. Aang suspected that the spiritual energies that permeated every aspect of the swamp had a little something to do with it as well.

He was shaken out of his thoughts and theories by Sokka who'd taken the space on the swamp bank beside him. Aang watched as the warrior fiddled with one of the puzzle boxes they'd picked up during their brief and chance visit to Ty Lee's circus. Sokka snorted indignantly,

"I can't believe that Toph can solve one of these and I can't. How did she know what colors the squares were?"

Aang chuckled but kept Toph's little ink cheat to him self. Suki pushed on her love's head; she knew how Toph solved it and found the earthbender's solution to be very ingenious,

"Oh? Is the Man with the Plan beaten by a blind girl?" She mocked. Suki loved Sokka and him her, even a blind person could see and tell you that. Hell, Toph announced it regularly. And though Suki loved the meat muncher to bits, she didn't begrudge herself the occasional snark.

"Ha ha." Droned Sokka, gripping the wooden cube so tight, it threatened to splinter under the pressure, "Seriously! This thing's impossible! Look! Turn one side for blue and then red squares show up on the same side!" he demonstrated his problem, swiveling a set of blue squares which a bunch of red squares had decided to be companion to.

"See?! Red always sticks with blue! I don't want red and blue together!"

Suki cooed, as if trying to sooth a child having a tantrum. Sokka grunted at the blatant coddling, "Don't patronize me."

"I wouldn't dare." She sang as she plucked the cube out of his hands. Aang took the lull in speech to say something,

"What's wrong with red and blue being together? They're nice colors and go together well. Contrast and all that." Aang pondered a moment before beaming, "Like yellow and green!"

"Not in this case." Sokka pointed to the cube where Suki had aligned most of the green on one side. Double taking, Sokka asked incredulous, "Wait…how'd you do that?"

"Because she'd the one with the brains in the relationship." Sokka snarled at the newcomer. Zuko brushed the threat off and spoke to Aang,

"Was there a point why you brought us to this place of most wondrous smells?" Aang withered slightly under the prince's fiery glare. No seriously, it was something about the way Zuko's golden eyes caught the sun, coupled with the shadows cast over his face that made the young man look unearthly evil, "I thought we were supposed to land in the Foggy Swamp Tribe." Zuko unconsciously scratched a few insect bites along his neck, "And not blood sucker country."

"Mosquito-Ticks are attracted to warm bodies and you just have the hottest body around." Said Sokka, sounding like a lecturing teacher. Suki let out a snort and a choked giggle.

"I swear Sokka…the things you say." She laughed and then as quickly as her levity came, it turned dark, "Why don't you say that about me?" Sokka placed a hand in the soft earth to steady him self when Suki shoved him gently and in jest.

"No, wait. I meant he's got a warm body!"

"Oh and I'm what? A glacier?"

"No! I mean…you're hot! I mean really hot! Hotter than thousand suns! If there was a limit to hotness you'd exceed it!"

Zuko turned to Aang and made his opinion vocal, "See? I told you Water Tribe folk say the damndest things."

"You've spouted a few gems of your own Zuzu."

The prince barely regarded the waterbender as she stepped out with Toph in tow. Both girls in fresh clothes, faces rinsed and hair washed. In Toph's case, thoroughly.

"Not as bad as what you said two nights ago, Sugar Queen." Grinned Toph walking over and giving Aang a hug much to Suki's delight as evidenced by the Kiyoshi warrior's,

"Awww…"

Aang smirked, "Yeah, Katara. I'm sure we won't be forgetting your words that night anytime soon."

* * *

_The boys were stuck on chore duty. Sokka had the dubious honor of digging their trash trench, Aang was cleaning their bowls and cutlery with water pulled from the air…Zuko would have gladly turned traitor once more to switch his assigned duty with theirs._

_While not as physically demanding as trench digging or tedious as washing dishes, his job was not one he'd wish on any man. He growled holding up a thin white cloth, cheeks red as he carried out his task._

_Oh how he hated washing laundry._

_Well, no, not really. He would have been fine if he was washing his, Aang's and Sokka's clothes. But no, he had to do everyone's…including underwear._

_Which brings us back to the stark fabric he now held in his hands. Katara's under things to be exact,_

"_Damn…how can she bare wearing this? I can see right through it when it's wet!"_

"_Taking up underwear thievery? Should Suki and I be worried?" Mocked Toph dumping a pile of wood by the fire pit, "Or are you just interested in Sugar Queen's?"_

"_I am not some lowlife pervert." He snapped. Toph made a show of NOT believing him, "Yeah. So says the guy with the rope fetish. But don't worry; I think Sweetness has got her own…quirks." She snapped her fingers and pointed to the fire pit, "But first…chop chop. Make with the burny burny and the heaty heaty. I'm cold and I'm uncomfortable. You will not like me when I'm uncomfortable."_

_Zuko grumbled something about having two demanding sisters in his life, one by blood and another by association. Nevertheless he did as her royal earth highness decreed and casually tossed a spark into the pit, lighting it up._

_Toph wrapped her blanket around her tightly, the flames reflecting off her frosted emerald eyes. She sat there in silence, enjoying the warm fire before she decided to screw with Zuko's head a little more._

"_So…does Sugar Queen wear the good stuff?"_

"_What? Why are you asking me?" Spluttered Zuko, rifling one hand through the pile of clothes to get another garment to fold. Toph cocked her head to the side,_

"_Oh, nothing really. Just curious as to why you're still holding on to her top. Must feel good I suppose, ya know, for you to not let go."_

_Zuko dropped the top as if it burned his very soul. Cheeks blazing, he shouted, "I have no intentions with regards to Katara's underwear!"_

_An eerie silence settled among them. Sokka slipped and fell over when his shovel missed a mark. Aang snapped a pair of chopsticks. From behind the bushes, they could hear Suki laughing. Momo curled up next to Toph, while Appa yawned settling his head down for the night with Hawky perched on his saddle, the animals completely oblivious to the humans verbal antics._

"_So you just like holding them huh?"_

"_Shut up." Zuko groaned and set the top aside on Katara's pile of clothes. He fished out a pair of Aang's pants and held them out, _

"_See?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Whatever! I'm holding Aang's pants! What do you have to say about that?"_

_If Zuko intended to stump the glib tongued heiress, he was sorely disappointed._

"_Are they easy to take off?" Smirked Toph as she figuratively felt Aang's blush through the ground. There was that laugh from Suki again._

_Balling up the pants in his hands, Zuko pulled his arm back to throw them in Toph's direction but was halted by Katara calling out to him from behind the bushes where they'd set up their grooming spaces._

"_Stop antagonizing him Toph!"_

"_But it's so much fun!"_

_It would seem that Toph's rebuttal was ignored as Katara called out again,_

"_Zuko!"_

"_What?!" he yelled back._

"_Drop those pants and come back here!"_

_Damning words if they've ever heard any. Didn't help the matter anymore with her next words either,_

"_Drop those pants and come back here! I need you!"_

* * *

Katara dropped her face in her hands, shaking her head at the suggestiveness of her words that night. Zuko did the same but his beef was not with the suggestive nature of the words spoken but more of having to listen to Toph taunt, tease and torment him that whole night.

"I needed him to heat up our bath water!" Cried Katara, trying to defend herself. "Why not ask Aang?" said Sokka, "You didn't have to ask for Zuko."

Fortunately, Katara was spared having to splutter out any unconvincing excuses with the arrival of their Foggy Swamp comrades.

"Lookie here Tho! It's our Southern cousins!"

Oh the irony of that statement.

The taller, lankier swampbender gave the skiff a little more push along the water while his shorter, more robust friend steered it over to the gang. Sokka rubbed his temples, "it's been how long?" He asked out to no one in particular, "How long since we last saw them?"

A question to which Katara hazarded a guess, "I think…two years ago…Huu, Due and Tho came over to the Fire Nation as one of my fellow Water delegates for the world summit."

"Two years." Repeated Zuko, "Two years and they still haven't grasped the concept of pants…why won't they wear pants?"

"Get off your high Ostrich-Horse oh mighty prince." Sneered Katara, waving a hello to the smiling pair of swamp hicks, "You're going to have to dress the same while you're here anyway."

"I will do no such thing."

"Shush, be nice." She hissed, pinching him as Tho finished greeting Aang and Due finished giving Sokka a big ol' swamp tribe slap on the back. "See Tho? Told'ja it was them. No one else done plum loco enough to throw fireballs around in the middle of a swamp gas cloud."

Five heads turned to glare at a confused prince.

"What?"

* * *

"Yeah we've had to move a couple a times now already." Said Tho, as both skiff and bison floated lazily down the delta, "Tides keep turning on us. What's plain confusing is we can't bend the water away."

"Maybe it's the spirit energy here." Aang offered his swamp theory, "Has Huu said anything about it?"

"Yeah. He just told us if we gotta move, we gotta move. It's just never happened before…well not so often anyway." Aang wondered if he should make a trip into the swamp to ascertain the cause. It was after all his duty as Avatar and link between the two worlds.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to check it out." Aang looked apologetic, "I mean this is my duty…if you're having some sort of problems with the spirits…"

"Weeeell," Drawled the swampbender, "It ain't that much of a hassle. We don't want to cause no fuss over nothing. We don't mind. 'Sides, we just keep moving between three places anyway."

"All the same, I would like to speak to Huu about this."

Toph placed a hand on Aang's arm, "Who are you and what did you do with Twinkle Toes?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me you stranger. Twinkles is never serious and business like." She joked, "Where's my twinkled toed pansy boy?"

Aang grinned and kissed the top of her head, "I thought you liked me serious? I recall you saying and I quote, "Okay. Is anyone else finding the new Aang incredibly hot right now?"

She poked him in the ribs, "No, that was you being a bad boy. This is you being all Avatar-ish."

"It is my job." He said as a matter of fact, "And I've broken a couple of Air Nomad rules…well more like guidelines but yeah, I'm a rebel."

Toph ran her fingers over and through the short ruff on Aang's head, slapping it twice gently, "Yeah, I can 'see' that. Behold for he has grown hair upon his head. For what was bald and smooth like a baby's bottom is now hairy like a gorilla-goat."

Sokka called out from the back, "I could make a really dirty joke right now."

"What other 'guidelines' have you broken Aang?" said Suki.

"Well…umm…I haven't broken my vow of vegetarianism. Don't think I ever will. I broke the tonsure," He pointed to his hair, "I'll have to have a talk with Avatar Yang Chen about it or Gyatso if I can find him. See if it's alright. I mean I've kept to the vows, I just grew hair….and…" Aang's voice tapered off before softly ending with,

"I guess I broke the vow of not killing."

Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder, "Aang…you don't have to feel bad about it, and you didn't actually kill him."

"He didn't?" exclaimed Sokka, "But Aang beat the Firelord. Didn't he?" The tanned young man turned to the prince, "You mean to say you killed your own father?"

"I was half dead by the time I got to them. I couldn't even kill an Ant-Fly." Zuko sniffed, whether from emotion or reflex, no one asked, "No…Aang didn't kill my father."

"It's the same Zuko." Said Aang, "I'm not ashamed to admit it and I'm not going to hide from it."

* * *

"_Surrender. Ozai. For goodness sake, surrender!"_

"_You do not order me, BOY!"_

_Aang batted Ozai's weakened fire blast aside like a loose curtain. He'd just attained the Avatar State, but it wasn't perfect. Hell, the manner in which he'd cleared his chakras to get it wasn't conventional either._

_Punching the Face Stealer in the kisser may not have been what the Guru meant by letting go but it worked. When he saw Koh's filthy claws sink into Toph, his mind just went blank. He couldn't bend in the spirit world, so he did the next best thing. Socked the Face Stealer one right between the eyes. Strangely, while Koh's white painted face looked and organic and soft, it felt exactly like the mask it was. Hard and brittle._

_It started with one punch. Then two. Then three. A flurry of fists rain down on the Face Stealer. Aang had cleared his chakras, he wasn't held back by attachments, he wasn't driven by anger. He was now on automatic, just pummeling the afterlife out of the centipede and feeling nothing from it. His face a complete mirror to the lack of emotion he had for the bug._

_It was the final resounding crack that rang out from Koh's shattered face that shook him back into awareness. It was then Aang realized that spirits could bleed. He watched as the worm feebly tried to right himself and switch faces to ease the pain. He stared at the green ichor on his knuckles, the sticky fluid turning into wisps of green smoke as it dried. He recalled Koh screaming and wailing something about his face and revenge. Aang wasn't waiting around to find out. His rush of power had long since faded. He came here for Toph and by all the Air Nomads, he was getting her out of this forsaken hellhole._

_In the days afterwards, he grew sullen and withdrawn. It was the first time he'd seen what he'd done to another being in the Avatar State. General Fong's soldiers and the sandbenders where a whole different issue. No one got hurt, though he came close to doing so. He'd been stopped by outside forces before he could truly hurt anyone. Katara on both accounts. She stopped him._

_Only this time, no one stopped him. He didn't kill the bug. He doubted he could ever. But he hurt the Face Stealer. Inflicted grievous harm upon him and what scared Aang the most was that he didn't care. He even went as far as to say he might have enjoyed it._

_And that scared him._

_That was what he was in the Avatar State?_

_A mindless killing machine?_

_No, the previous Avatars could control themselves, practice self restraint. They weren't monsters and murderers._

_Okay, so he had the Avatar State…now what?_

_Kill Ozai?_

_He didn't have it in him to kill._

_He didn't want to kill._

_And in the Avatar State he would kill._

_Which brings us to the now. By tapping into his well of power in small pulls, Aang managed to muster just enough bending and physical strength to beat Ozai back into a corner. The Firelord had long since become hysterical. Perhaps it was the fact that he was getting beat by a twelve, going on thirteen, year old that did his mind in. The fact that he was going to be a footnote in history as the man who lost a century long war to a child sent him down the spiraling staircase of insanity._

_For his part, Aang had cleared his mind and heart of everything before going into battle. No Katara, no Sokka, no Suki, no Zuko and even no Toph, the blind earthbender for whom he'd risked, and did make, an eternal enemy saving. _

_It was just him, Ozai and a world of hurt._

_He wasn't in the Avatar State but powerful enough to shrug aside some of Ozai's attacks. The only thing holding him back was himself. Even till now he still could not make up his mind. Could not be decisive enough._

_He'd seen Ozai blow bursts of fire from his feet to rocket him about the throne room as high speeds. What he was witnessing now made that pale in comparison. Aang watched as Ozai finally snapped and pooled liquid lightning around his body, some sort of armor. Aang could see the power seep into the older man's eyes, tainting them a baleful electric yellow._

_He'd redirected an earlier lighting assault. It crackled down his spine and nearly fried his heart like ground meat. He tried to end the fight right then and there but couldn't hold the energy within him. He didn't miss on purpose; he missed because he was in too much pain. He just wanted the power out._

_But now with what Ozai was about to launch at him, he'd have no chance in Hell to survive. Not without unleashing everything he'd got. _

_Which he did._

_The familiar warmth of a thousand past lives and their collective power enveloped him just as the lightning storm crash against the protective energy shield. By the Avatars, the sheer force of Ozai's assault was immense. Aang's first thought was to redirect, with non lethal intent but Aang wasn't in control now._

_Ozai bore the brunt of his own power as he tried to displace his own power away. It seemed that the old dog had learned a new trick or two from his own son. But it was too little too late. Stray arcs crashed into the ceiling bringing it down on him. If the complete frying of his organs didn't do him in, the crumbling palace would._

_When the power faded and his senses returned, Aang didn't feel the guilt he'd thought he'd have. Right now, Ozai was just like Koh. Wounded, weak and finished._

_Aang approached the sizzling Firelord lying pinned under a pillar. Ever defiant, the man spat at the Avatar,_

"_Do it. Finish me. Or perhaps you're just was weak as that worthless son of mine!"_

"_You're dying Ozai."_

"_I will survive this!" Cursed Ozai, "I will return! I will rise from the ashes as a phoenix does!"_

_Aang knew the man's mind was gone. Nothing but rage left._

"_End me! I dare you!"_

'_How childish,' thought Aang._

"_You would leave me like this?!"_

"_We Air Nomads hold all life sacred. As monks we're taught the value of life, the divinity in forgiveness and the peace of death."_

_Ozai sneered, coughing up hot blood, "Then perform your duty and end me."_

"_No."_

_The look on Ozai's face was beyond expression._

"_I'm no monk. Not anymore. I've sinned. I've coveted, fallen into envy and greed. Let my pride take hold of me and most recently, let my wrath guide my hand."_

"_Deep words from such a small boy." Ozai let his head drop, "Welcome to the real world."_

_Aang nodded, "And I thank you for it. But I won't kill you."_

"_Weak." Ozai said, "You are weak." _

"_Just because I won't kill you, doesn't mean I have to save you." Aang turned and limped off keeping Ozai's protests of a dishonorable death behind him. Protests that turned into hysterical bleats and screams. It was unfortunate that Zuko arrived in time for Ozai's final words, cried out in madness, just before the rest of the palace crushed his body under,_

"_I HAVE NO SON!"_

_Aang didn't even acknowledge the prince's presence as he dragged himself across the courtyard. He'd just left a man to die and he really didn't care all that much._

_At the time._

_When he finally awoke under Katara's healing, the first thing he did was throw up. Ozai's funeral pyre had already been held and Azula was still unconscious from Katara's bloodbending._

_He could have asked a number of questions, like was everyone alright? Was it finally over?_

_No, once Katara finished up and told him to get some rest, Aang just lay there, bandaged, bruised and broken. Then he began to laugh. A dead laugh at first, then emotion seeped in turning a soulless chortle into full blown sobs._

_The waterbender's first instinct was to rush back and to comfort the Avatar. As Aang later discovered, Iroh had convinced her otherwise. That the Avatar should deal with it on his own._

_And the old general was right. He did have to deal with it on his own. He'd tried to cover it up with excuses. Ozai was a monster, he deserved to die. It would have been too dangerous to let him live. While all true, Aang finally admitted to himself that regardless, he'd taken a life, by his hand or otherwise. _

_For a year, he avoided the Fire Palace. He did not want to see the family he'd taken a father away from. Zuko was stoic about the whole matter. His father's last words left a deeper scar than that on his face. Iroh was tightlipped for most part, but did not blame Aang in the least. _

_The faces he dreaded to meet were Ursa and Azula. The latter wasn't so much a problem as her mind and body were wracked by bloodbending resulting in a slight personality alteration. For her first few months of new life, Azula could barely even remember her own name or even how to walk properly let alone her father._

_The former was heartbreaking to approach. Aang did not see the Lady Dowager of the Fire Nation. He saw a wife whose husband he'd condemned, a mother whose children had their father left to die._

_Like Iroh, she never blamed him. She saw the necessity in his actions. But Aang knew that in some part he'd caused her pain and loss despite her acceptance of his apology to her. _

_To all of them._

* * *

It was a long time before anyone spoke. Even Tho and Due were awed into silence by Aang's recount of what really happened. Finally Toph spoke up,

"So that's what really happened? You left him there?"

Aang nodded wordlessly. Zuko backed up his story, "It's true. We just never told anyone about it. Didn't seem important."

"Not important?" Exclaimed Sokka, "How was it not important?"

"It was a family affair." Was all that Zuko said before making it clear there would be no further comment.

Sokka turned to Katara, "Did you know?"

She hesitated, glancing at Zuko. Taking his slight nod as go ahead, she admitted, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sokka, it was their family business. We don't share our secrets with them do we?"

The real question was if that was so…why did the Fire Royals share it with her?

* * *

"Welcome to the Foggy Swamp Tribe!" Announced Tho as Due brought their skiff to bank. Suki and Zuko craned their necks as they look upwards, marveling at the small houses, the swamp benders that built into the roots of the Great Tree. Some were carved right out of the great plant itself while others were made of dried and hardened mud. Zuko was wondering how they'd managed to get the mud all the way up top but had his question answered when he saw a couple of swamp bending kids toss mud around.

"Right. Mud. Earth _and_ water."

Tho spoke to Aang, "If you're still lookin' for Huu, he's at his old spot up top." The swampbender pointed to the canopy of the massive tree. Aang thanked him for the directions,

"Yeah, I think I'll go talk to him now." He turned to the rest, "Umm, guys? Mind if I ditch luggage handling? I need to see a man about a tree."

"That is the lamest excuse for shirking chores, Twinkles."

"Sorry. But it's important." He said, kissing her on the cheek. Toph made a show of wiping it off, "Hey stop! Not in front of strangers!" She laughed, "Okay, go do your Avatar voodoo that you do so well."

"I'll be back to take you swimming! I promise!" Toph heard the familiar snap of Aang's glider unfolding as well as Momo twittering as the lemur took off after him, she shouted back as she heard his voice fade,

"You better!" She then turned to Sokka and Zuko with an angry stare, "Well?"

The two men looked at each other then back to her,

"What?"

"Twinkles isn't here to carry my stuff. Do the math."

* * *

"So what brings you folks down to the swamp?" Asked Tho as he helped the gang unload Appa. Katara answered for everyone with glee,

"Swamp skiing!"

"Yeah, I reckon you'd say that." Tho whistled sharply and a pair of skiffs being propelled by two buxom female swampbenders puttered into view, "We've had some folks visiting just so they could go swamp skiing. But what with moving around the swamp and all we never get repeat customers."

"People pay to take nosedives into stinky swamp water?" Said Toph, blinking as she felt Suki's and Katara's vibrations. She swore even through the soft muddy ground, her two 'big sisters' were…jealous, of what she wasn't too sure till the female swamp benders hit ground side.

"Whoa." Was what Toph said, "Healthy gals aren't they?"

Due introduced the pair, "This here's my cousin, Be Si Mei, and that there's Tho's cousin, Lili Mei."

"No relation" giggled the two women, casting furtive glances at the slack jawed Fire Prince and Water Warrior. Let me be a little clearer. Notice what Swampbenders wear? Leaves right? Imagine Sports Illustrated swimsuit models…in leaves.

"Uh…bah…bah…"

A sharp crack across the back of the head knocked Sokka back to his senses. Suki was not happy.

"Hi I'm Sokka."

Suki cleared her throat. Sokka hastily added on, "And this is Suki. My bride to be."

The two swampbending women actually squeed, somewhere in the plains of the Earth Kingdom, Ty Lee felt a strange kinship, "Landsakes Lili, we have ourn selves a wedding to look forward to!"

"Well, it's not…we're haven't fixed a date yet." Corrected Suki. Toph smiled, "Not so much fun when people squee on you is it, Iron Fan? Remember that next time you want to gush over Twinkles and I."

"Aww, dang girl." Said the one identified as Be Si, "Prime hunk of man like that. Be a darn shame if he was to go astray." Sokka shrank under the woman's appraising eye, "Darn shame."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Suki pulled Sokka into her arms, "I'll make _darn_ sure of it."

"This one don't look too much. But I reckon he's a feisty one."

Zuko tugged on his collar nervously. He glared at Katara as she tried to hide her amusement at his discomfort. Lili spoke to Katara next,

"Is this one yourn?" She jerked her thumb towards Zuko.

"Heavens, no! Why would I want him?"

"Oooh. A bachelor!" Cooed Lili, latching on to Zuko's arm. Zuko swallowed audibly, feeling Lili's…curves against his arm. His saving grace came when Tho broke them up,

"Alright, alright. You've made them boys feel like they've been caught stealing from the swamp beetle cookie jar. I'm sure your young'uns wouldn't want to see you act like this."

Toph smiled, "Everywhere I go I seem to find more kindred spirits."

Suki let out a low whistle, "They're mothers?"

"Yup." Said Due holding up his fingers, "Three swamp rats a piece."

Katara marveled at their well kept figures as the two women sashayed off, "Wow. I hope I look that good when I've got three kids."

"Three? You're more of a 'I want as many till my husband dies of exhaustion' type to me. Run Cinderblock. Run!"

"Shut up Toph."

* * *

After getting set up in a freshly made hut on ground level, typically, the swamp benders would leave a new hut to dry and harden over a few days before moving in. With a mobile flame thrower around, the gang only needed to wait a few minutes. Which became seconds when Sokka mocked Zuko's efficiency.

As such both genders had their own abodes. Toph opted for her own private space…which she made big enough for two. Everyone rolled their eyes at Sokka's winks and nudges.

The girls retreated to change into their swim wear with little fuss, the boys however…

"I am not wearing this."

Sokka turned away from Zuko and said, "Okay, okay I won't look. Geez, we're both guys anyway."

"No. I don't mean that, but that is a good point too, I'm not stripping with you in the room. But what I really meant was I don't want to wear this." Zuko tossed the loin cloth and optional leaf hat aside, "I have a perfectly good pair of swim shorts. I'll wear that."

"Aww come on Zuzu."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever, come on man, we're in their house. Their rules."

"I am not going out there with…with my tackle out!"

"Okay okay. Fine." Sokka relented, "But let me ask you this. Are your swim shorts comfortable?"

"Of course!"

"Are they functional?"

"I'm not going out there naked. That's a function!"

"They're also loose."

"Precisely. It's cooling!"

Sokka nodded, "While I agree with you completely. In here, loose is bad. That's why the loincloths are so tight."

"So?"

"A leech could swim up your shorts."

"Really? Leeches?"

"Leeches."

"……."

"Big ones."

"That's it. I am not going in the water."

* * *

Aang panted as he pushed himself further along the length of the Great Tree. Halfway up the trunk, a stray gust of wind ripped a hole in his glider.

Freak coincidence it was not. He felt the winds change, but he couldn't bend them. Aang grumbled under his breath as he looked back down the way he climbed,

"Why do they always want me to do it the hard way?" Aang yelled out the top of his lungs, "I'm just here to visit a friend damn it! What world threatening danger is there?!"

The great tree had grown considerably since his last visit. At over hundreds of feet high, Aang mused that it could now be called The World Tree. He tried bending the water in the tree itself but was violently blocked by spiritual energies.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" He said, feeling a bit silly apologizing to a plant. When he finally reached a plateau in the bark, he dropped back down on his butt and fanned himself with some wind. At the very least the powers that be were allowing him some minor comforts. He looked around to see if Huu was within eyesight.

No sign of the venerable Swamp Sage.

Fine. He'd have to do this without him. Getting to a lotus position, he began to meditate, letting the familiar glow shine through his partly obscured tattoos, achieving oneness with the universe, all the peace and tranquility of life….

"You shouldn't do that here. Winds are pretty strong up here. You might get blown off, Avatar or not."

"Gah!"

Aang's heart nearly leapt out of his throat when he felt a heavy hand smack down on his shoulder, "Huu! Don't do that!"

"My apologies Avatar." The old man smiled warmly, "What brings you to my neck of the woods…or should I say just wood?"

"Thought I'd say hi. My friends are with me."

"Swamp skiing I suppose?"

"Yep….and I wanted to find out why the tides of the swamp have been changing so much. Do you have any idea?"

Huu nodded, "Indeed I do. At first I thought it was due to the rainy seasons but no, the tides turned far too randomly recently to coincide with the annual storms. I tried communing with nature…and I got my answer."

Aang motioned for the older man to continue, "Which is?"

"As you well know, this swamp is a nexus of life energies."

"Yes?"

"And you're familiar with the concept of balance."

Aang was trying to follow Huu's line of thought but with little success, "And?"

Huu sighed, "With life there must be…"

Then it hit Aang, "Are you telling me the swamp is dying? But everything looks and feels fine down there."

"As one of the many windows to the spirit world, sometimes things…come through."

Aang put his hands together and prayed, "Please, please, please tell me it's not a giant centipede."

"I don't quite follow."

Aang backed away sheepishly, "Nevermind."

"As I was saying, whatever it is that came through does not seem to be actively malevolent. It is a darkness but not evil. Not actively so."

"When you communed with it, what did it say?"

"It ignored me."

Aang went into deep thought, "Well, maybe it'll talk to me."

* * *

Zuko watched from the bank along side Toph, as Katara zoomed past, going Hell for water, pumping ever ounce of her bending prowess into making hers and Suki's skiff the fasting thing that ever graced the swamp.

"Yeeeeehah!" shrilled Suki being towed along on a pair of log skis. The Kiyoshi warrior banked right, swerving past a dead log and sliding up an exposed root of the great tree. She skimmed along the moss covered limb before landing back on the water with perfect grace and timing.

Behind the prince, Sokka was still finishing up his own transport under Tho and Due's guidance.

"Now, a man's skiff ought to reflect his own nature. It's gotta be a part of you. Make it your own." Said Tho with his lanky friend agreeing.

"My own huh?" Sokka had a brain burst and went to get his inks and brushes. Toph lazily rolled her head back,

"Ten silvers say he's going to do something embarrassing and ultimately stupid."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Why don't I just give you the money right now? It's a sure bet."

The earthbender sniffed, "Well you're no fun."

"I'm sure Aang will be back soon."

Toph took slight offense to Zuko insinuation, "Hey! I don't need Twinkles around to have a good time! It's just a better time with him around! I don't depend on him."

"I wasn't implying anything!" Zuko backed away with his hands up, "Why didn't you go with Katara and Suki?"

"I can't swim moron!"

"You could stay on the skiff with Katara…"

"I have a better question, why aren't you and Meatball out there wiping out?"

Zuko shrugged, "I have more sense than most?"

"That's…not a good answer." Toph folded her arms across her chest. Zuko smirked, "Well, it's the only one you'll get."

"Hey Burnie!" Yelled Katara as she brought her skiff to dock along the bank. Toph sniggered, "Burnie? I'll have to remember that one. Do you two have anymore love-names for each other?"

"Yes, in fact I do." Zuko yelled back to Katara, "Yes, Wet Fish?" he purred, "Is there something you need?"

"Nice, Zuko. You're resorting to using your sister's names for me."

Toph turned her head in Zuko's general direction, darn this slime covered ground, screwing up her perceptions,

"That's pretty weak Cinderblock. Was 'Peasant' the only name you had for her?"

"That's because I do not take the time to think up fanciful nicknames for everyone I meet."

Toph shrugged, "You should. Just thinking about the names is already half the fun."

"Oh yeah. Like 'Twinkle Toes' is such a winner."

"Yeah? Did some one call?"

Zuko groaned and walked away leaving the earthbender to punch the Avatar in the arm,

"Where were you?"

"Trying to talk to the tree."

Toph let Aang's off the handle remark sink in, "Okay, forget I even asked." Aang went on, "It wasn't being very talkative. It ignored me. How rude."

"Stop the crazy talk Twinkles."

* * *

Suki watched Sokka hunch over his skiff with inks and brush in hand,

"Whatcha doing?"

"Making my mark in history."

"By drawing bad stick figures along the side of a wooden skiff?"

Sokka looked hurt, "A man's skiff should reflect his true self." Suki pointed out to him, "Well, your true self is looking mighty big in head and short on legs."

"That's…you…with your Kiyoshi headgear on…and the short lines are your fans folded up."

Suki took a moment to prepare her response.

"You try honey. I know you try." She patted his head in a comforting manner as if he were some pet being rewarded. She didn't want to be patronizing but sometimes…well…

"What failure is this?" said Zuko inspecting the preschool-esque drawings on the skiff, "Sokka this is just a log boat not the art board of Sunshine Daycare."

"Correction, her name is 'The Love Boat.'" Sokka gave Suki a tight hug, "It symbolizes my love for Suki." Zuko looked up from the scribblings and said to Suki,

"Woman, you have the patience and understanding of the Goddess of Mercy."

Suki sighed, lovingly rubbing her cheek to Sokka's own, "Ah well…he kinda grows on you."

"The way you say it, it just sounds unhygienic."

Suki laughed, "Seems to me you really fit your new nick name…Sour King. Sour grapes much? Let me ask you this; four years, Katara's been living under your roof for four years. Have you ever made a pass at her?"

A rumble from Sokka throat made the elder brother's opinion clear, "He'd better not have."

"No." Said Zuko firmly, "It'd been unprofessional for me as a Prince to engage the Southern Water Official in such a manner. Katara's a good and dear friend. I'm not going to jeopardize that."

"Ah hah!" Exclaimed Suki, disentangling her self from Sokka and point triumphantly at Zuko, "You do feel something for her."

"I just said she was my friend! I feel for her as a friend! We have meaningful conversations about life, the universe and everything! We figured it all out! It's forty-two!"

Suki hammered it home, "Friends don't let their friends beat on them like you do. Spirits above, Zuko, whenever you two get in an argument you let her win. Sure you trade verbal blows at first, after that you just become this meek little boy that lets Katara just walk all over him."

"I am not meek." Hissed Zuko, "I just see no point in arguing…she's right most of the time anyway."

Suki shook her head, "Goodness, she's turned you into the perfect boyfriend. Meek, subservient and totally devoted."

Sokka, who'd kept his silence thus far, felt the need to say something, "Oi! What about me?"

"You're good honey. But not quite there yet." She pinched his cheek, "I blame myself."

Zuko stomped off, "You're all nuts…but you're right!"

Suki pumped her fist in victory, "Yes!"

"I've had it with her! I am not going to let her control me anymore!"

Suki stopped in mid-victory dance, "Wait…no, that's not what I meant."

"Hear me, Katara of the Southern Seas? I will not be your slave anymore! I will regain my lost honor as a man!"

Sokka face palmed, "Again with the honor…"

As luck would have it, "Guys? What's with the yelling and why is Zuko going on about his honor again? What did you do this time Sokka?"

"Me? Me?!" Sokka clutched his chest in mock hurt, "Why is it when something goes wrong it's always me? Why not Toph…or Aang, the incurable prankster?"

Katara ticked off her fingers, "One, Toph isn't here and I don't hear her cackling in the background. Two, Aang hasn't pulled a prank since he switched my soap with coal tar…which was at your order by the way. And three, Zuko doesn't go off his rocker unless you're involved. Shall I cite the infamous Trade Union Piss Up last year?"

"Wow, sis…you really know him don't you?"

"I'm like his freaking therapist! I helped him through some of the crap his life's thrown at him. I'm his friend and that's what I do for my friends, I help them. And…for crying out loud Zuko! What are you doing with that oar?!"

Wordlessly, Zuko jammed the oar into the soft bank and flipped Sokka's skiff over, exposing the bottom. Snatching the warrior's brush and ink, he began to paint what looked like an amalgam of both Water Tribe and Fire Nation insignias on it. The end result looked like a watery heart which had been set on fire.

Finally he tossed the brushes aside and heated the ink to dry, "If I had more time I'd paint it red and blue but for now it'll have to do."

Katara held out her hands, "Zuko…breathe. Take deep breaths and chill. What did Sokka do to you now?"

"Oh, it's not him." Smirked the prince, "This is for all the water whips, all the freezer burns and especially that time in Omashu!" Sokka whole heartedly agreed on the last bit, "Wait…is he threatening my baby sister?"

Suki whispered back, "I think he's about to finally explode." Zuko turned to Sokka and snarled,

"'The Love Boat' is stupid half assed name. From now on this skiff shall be known as 'The Admiral Lee'."

"Is there a point to this madness Burnie? Or are you going to run out of steam soon?"

"Oh it's going to get steamier by the minute! I challenge you to a duel of honor!"

"Oy….."

Zuko would not stop, "I'm not going to fight you. I don't want that. I'm going to beat you in your own element! A race! A race around the swamp!"

"Zuko," Katara sucked her lips in before speaking, "I'm a Waterbender. You're not. Remember? I'm going to win. Now let's just go to our happy place and forget ever starting to make Miss Katara mad shall we?"

"Why?" he taunted, "Afraid I'll beat you?"

"Zuko! Act your age!"

"Fine!"

No one breathed the moment Zuko gathered Katara in his arms and laid a big fat whopper on her lips.

Dropping the stunned waterbender, Zuko pulled Sokka away from Suki, "I just know I'm going to regret that later. But now I'm high on something I can't explain so who cares?"

Sokka growled in Zuko's grip, "Oh you're going to regret it now!"

* * *

Aang stopped to look into the sky, "Toph? Are you getting that sick feeling of impending doom?"

"Every time I'm with you Twinkles."

"Oh good. I thought it was just me." He placed his hands on his hips and in his best officious voice began the lesson,

"Welcome to swimming for babies."

Toph's fist moved like lighting and struck like thunder.

"Ow, ow. Okay, okay. Welcome to swimming for beginners."

"Much better." She grinned, "So what now? You throw me in the deep end, so that I'll scream for help and you can do your save the blind earthbender act and perform mouth to mouth?"

"That's…pretty detailed." Aang shook his head, "But no, we're going to take baby steps. No hitting!"

Toph had a fist cocked and ready but she let it drop, "Fine, what's step one?"

"Acclimatizing to the water?"

"Say what?"

"I...ah…I dunk your head underwater."

"You mean drown me?"

"Nooo...come on, follow me into the water."

Toph tentatively inched her way into the stream. To his credit, Aang had found a relatively calm and clean section of the swamp to have his lesson. The water felt cool and relaxing. She stopped when the water level just passed her knees.

"Okay. This is as far as I go." She said, staying rooted to the spot, despite Aang's gentle tugs. She bent the shifting sand around her ankles to ground herself.

"Toph you need to have the water up to your chest for this. Okay, feel the sand? I'm still standing on it. It's not that deep."

"Twinkles you're a half a head taller than me!"

Rolling his eyes, Aang waded back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't you dare!"

Aang blinked, "You know I'm going to do it anyway."

"I blame myself for making you strong!"

In the end Toph gave up but took solace in that her grip on him was tight enough to maybe bruise a few ribs. Aang eventually stopped at his desired depth.

"Okay, you can unwrap your legs from my waist now…please? My blood isn't flowing." Aang pleaded jokingly. Toph kept silent and slowly did as he instructed. She barely lifted on hand off his shoulders before he clamped down on it,

"No. You don' have to let go of my completely."

"Okay." She said, letting her feet dangle in the water. "Now what?" Aang smiled and tugged her headband out, "Why are you still wearing this? You're going to be swimming." He whistled for Momo, holding the green and yellow band out for his flying friend to fetch.

"Whatever." She said, trying very hard not to panic. She was almost without any clue as to where she was. Only by touch, scent and hearing did she know that at least Aang was there with her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and blew her bangs from her face,

'You know I trust you right Twinkles."

"Yes."

"So believe me when I say that if I drown, I'm going to kill you."

"I understand perfectly." He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Now I want you to take a deep breath and submerge your head underwater. Once under, starting counting to ten as you do and let the air out of your mouth and lungs bit by bit. Once you're all empty, came back up. Got it?"

"Got it. Here goes."

* * *

Katara was in a daze, body slightly swaying as her mind tried to comprehend what just happened. Suki tapped her shoulders and eventually rapped her knuckles across Katara's head to get her attention.

"Mortal world to Katara. Hello?"

"Wha? What?"

Suki flashed a teasing grin, "And how was our trip to happy land hmm?"

"He kissed me…"

Suki nodded, "Oh yes he did. He was shouting at you. You were shouting at him. Then BAM! Right there." Suki tapped Katara's lips for emphasis, "Can't say I wasn't expecting it to go like that…"

"He kissed me…"

"Yes, we've covered that. Now about his challenge…"

"He kissed me…"

Suki sighed, letting her shoulders slump, "Yes, Katara. He kissed you. Blew your socks right off, felt the world move under your feet, took you to the moon and back and so on and so forth. It was magical. I'm sure…now about this…"

"I'll kill him."

Suki threw her hands up, "Can't say I wasn't expecting that either." She let out a small yelp when the waterbender yanked on her arm and dragged her along.

"Zuko!"

Katara's screech stopped both men in mid-strangle of each other. Zuko was the first to let go of Sokka's throat. Katara went on her tirade,

"You want a race? You've got it! And as an added bonus the loser…ummm…"Katara started snapping her fingers, trying to come up with something humiliating as punishment, "Damn it, where's Toph when you need her?"

* * *

A head of raven black hair shot out of the water, gasping slightly.

"Well done, Toph. It gets easier doesn't it? You don't feel so out of breath anymore right?"

Toph coughed a little, spitting out a bit of water she'd let in her mouth, "Well you might have mentioned NOT to let all my air out in one go."

"But I did say not to do that didn't I? Or do you have selective hearing?"

"Ha ha Twinkles." She brought herself closer to him in a sort of loose embrace, leaning a little against him to catch her breath. "Next?"

"Let's let you catch your breath back first."

Toph blushed a little feeling his body press against hers. Despite what the others might think, while they did bunk together in the same tent or on Appa's saddle, everything was up and above board. The most Aang ever took off were his socks and his outer cloak. Being this close without clothing in between…well...it's something. It felt good. She wondered if this was the next step in most relationships. Her thoughts were broken by his gentle voice,

"Ready for the next step?"

* * *

Suki laid down the rules quite flat,

"No cheating. Goes without saying. No sabotage. No attacking the other team's boat. Waterbending is allowed."

"What about firebending?" inquired Zuko. Sokka scoffed, "Fat lot of good it'll do us! Man, you really don't think things through do you?"

Katara laughed, "You can blow all the widdle spawks you want Zuzu. It won't matter."

"Alright, we'll just get a swamp bender on our team then…" Sokka made to turn and leave but Suki blocked him with an oar, "No outside help. The two of you against the two of us."

"Aww we're gonna lose big time."

Suki shoved the oar in his hands, "Here you'll need this." Before she went back to Katara, she whipped around and kissed him on the cheek.

"For luck?" He asked.

"No." She smiled sadly, "Consolation prize for when we kick your butts up and down the river."

"Oh yes. I can feel the love." He droned, hefting the heavy oar of his shoulder and trudging back to his reviled teammate, "At least this thing's heavy enough for me to bludgeon him with it."

* * *

"Next up. Treading water."

"Hold up." Said Toph pushing away with one hand on Aang's chest, "Treading water? Is there ice involved?"

"No. It's more like kicking the water." He placed her hand back on his shoulder, "When you let your legs dangle you instinctively kicked right?"

"Yeah. So? That's what happens when I fall in water. I kick and then I sink and then I drown."

"You are not going to drown." He smiled cheekily, "Because I don't want to die." He finished referring to her earlier threat.

"As to why you sink, it's because you panic."

"I'm blind and lost in an opposing element. Gee, what makes you think I'd be calm?"

Aang rested his forehead against hers, "You blind me with your beauty and I'm lost in you. Am I panicking?"

"No. But I'm about to hurl all over you. Been talking to Meatball for romance advice again?"

"No, that was all me."

Toph made a show of disappointment, "Is it too late to trade you in for a better Avatar?"

"Alright. Jokes over? Ready to start?"

"Let's go." She said with gusto as she began to kick frantically.

"No, no. Wait. Stop." Aang winced when she sank her nails into his skin, "Stop." When she did, he breathed a sigh of relief, "That was…vigourous."

"You wanted kicks, I kicked."

"That's why you sink. You can't kick water to death. You have to be gentle."

"I don't do gentle Twinkles."

"Yes." Aang moved her hand off his broken skin and to another spot, "I know. But you have to try for this. Here let me 'show' you what I mean by kicking."

Before she could protest in regards to her eyes, Aang began to make small movements in the water with his hands. Toph gasped as she felt the water pick up in speed and move her legs around.

"Relax." He said, "Let the water move your legs a bit." Aang bent the water a little more accurately , making Toph's legs go through the kicking motions he'd been referring too.

"You wanted me to kick like a Badger-Toad?" She asked.

"Kinda…but not as wide. Small kicks." The water eased her legs up and down. "Get it now?"

"I'll try." She said nervously. Aang put on his best stern face for his own amusement more than hers, "Do or do not. There is no try."

"Okay, okay, give me some space." She let herself drift out to arms length but kept her grip on him tight. Aang peered into the clear water, cheeks flaming as his tried to keep his eyes past her bosom and on her lithe powerful legs. In hindsight neither was doing any favors for his raging hormonal system.

"That's right. Just like that." He said watching her slowly get the hang and technique of treading water.

Toph smirked, "Why Twinkles…such suggestive language."

"Urrm…yeah…anyway, feel yourself floating? It's not me this time."

"So I'm actually staying afloat by kicking? Wow. I'm actually doing it."

"Great Toph. Now for step three."

"Bring it on!" She said in triumph, "I'll master it in no time."

"Now you gotta let go of me."

"What?"

* * *

Though Sokka couldn't get a swampbender on his team, Huu graciously volunteered to be judge and starter for the race. The teams were just waiting for the Swamp Sage gather up enough swamp weeds for a make shift flag.

So they indulged in the age old pre-competition talking of trash.

"Not too late to back out Zuzu."

"Damn it Sokka stop calling me that!"

Right…I guess they weren't too clear on the part where you're supposed to trash talk the other team instead of your own.

"Okay," Said Huu returning with a modest weed flag, "On your marks."

Katara got into stance, poised to leave her brother and Zuko in her wake.

"Get set."

Suki sighed and waved to Sokka, "See you at the finish line."

"Go!"

And they're off!

By 'they' I mean Katara and Suki. Even Huu saw the onesided-ness of it all. He approached the guys, as they struggled to push their skiff off with heavy oars with a few words of wisdom,

"Fellas…it takes courage to stand up for what you believe in. It takes brains not to make dumb decisions like challenging a waterbender to a water race."

Zuko snarled, "I'm neither smart nor confident about winning right now, all I care about is getting this damn log to move!" His final outburst caused his oar to combust and turn into ashes.

Huu sighed and took pity on them, "Here." He nudged the waves in their favor, finally setting them adrift at a really slow pace. Sokka voiced his thanks and began paddling like his life depended on it.

Or if meat was involved.

Either way…

"Damn it Zuzu! Why'd you go and torch your oar?!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You made this stupid challenge, got me caught in it and to top it all off, I still haven't kicked your teeth in for kissing my sister!"

"Shut up and let me think!"

"About what? My sister's underwear? You were taking you own sweet time folding laundry that night!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

A massive roar erupted as Zuko blasted the space above Sokka's head, barely singeing a few loose hairs. The skiff lurched forward, sensing Zuko stumbling backwards and landing on his ass.

Both men stared at each other before letting wide grins spread across their face.

* * *

"Katara! Katara! You're going too fast!"

"What?! I can't hear you! I'm going too fast!"

"Slow down! We've already won by default with you here. Let's just take it slow!"

"Maybe I should slow down! We've already won by default!"

* * *

"Good, make sure they're nice and tight. I don't want to go flying off."

"You really do have a rope fetish don't you?"

"Shut up and strap your self in. Keep your hand on that rudder."

* * *

"You know, I bet you wanted him to make some kind of move on you all these years." Suki probed her future sister-in-law's love life or lack thereof while lazily running her hand in the water as they drifted slowly along.

"I did not!"

Suki knew Katara was semi-lying, "Yes you did. I bet his whole family was in on it too…maybe not Azula but his mom, I'm sure!"

"Lady Ursa is a kind and gentle woman. Not some schemer like Azula." Huffed Katara, leaning against the bow of the skiff, "She's a wonderful woman…she reminds me of my mom."

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your job?"

"Water Tribe Ambassador to the Fire Nation."

"So you work and live in an embassy then?"

"No. The embassy's not finished yet."

"Been four years right?"

"Yes, they're really slow."

"And where have you been living these past four years?"

"Royal Palace. One of the Princess Suites."

"Whose idea was it for you to live there?"

"Lady Ursa's, she's such a nice…oh…(Censored)!"

Suki smiled in victory, "And we have a winner."

* * *

"Toph, you have to let go."

"Noooooo." She drew out the word like there was no tomorrow, "No way. Uh uh."

Aang tried to reason with her, "Toph, you have to use your arms as well."

"Without you I'll be completely blind!"

He grasped her forearms, slowly easing her away, "I'll be right here. I swear!"

Toph didn't feel convinced, "You know we have a bad history with swamps right?" She was referring to Koh's lair. Aang decided to share his positive swamp experiences,

"Toph," He pulled her back into a warm embrace, "It was in this swamp that I first met you."

"Say what now?"

"You were my vision in this swamp. I don't know what Katara and Sokka saw but I saw you. That's how I knew when I finally met you in Gaoling that you were my earthbending teacher."

"See? This is why I don't do crazy spirit world voodoo."

Aang smiled apologetically, "I was just trying to bring up a few good swamp things." He gave her a quick squeeze pulling her flush against him,

"Besides…we're still in the shallows."

"Shallow for you maybe…" She sighed, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Alright."

Toph yelped when Aang spun her around and hooked his arms under hers, letting her lean against him.

"Stretch out your arms. To the side."

Aang let one arm slide down the side of her torso and wrap around her waist, while the other grasped her left wrist and began to move the limb in a circular motion. Toph wasn't fully listening to him.

Oh, she heard him speak, but only the noise, not the words. Not what they meant. By her ancestors, she was losing herself as his hot breath blew against her ear, tickling it pink. All of a sudden she didn't care she was floating in a river of her hated element.

It was just Aang and her.

All there was to it.

"Just take your time."

"Buh?"

She was so shaken out of her little happy place that she thrashed about mildly. Aang caught and steadied her,

"Whoa. What happened?"

Cheeks flushed she lied, "I fell asleep." It was a half truth. She really was falling asleep.

"Well, don't do that in real open water alright? Now lets try the full set, kicking and arm movements."

"Umm...could you go through the arm thing again?"

"Someone was day dreaming…" he teased.

"Oh shut up." She stuck out her tongue as he repeated his instructions and let her try it out.

And she did. Slowly but surely she let her arms slid against his until the only points of contacts where their clasped fingers. Toph tried to regulate her breathing, kicking to keep at least her head above water level.

"Ready?"

She cocked her head, "Like I said: I drown. You die." She took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

And he let her go.

Aang mused to himself. He just 'let her go'. Amazing how easy it was physically…but mentally…it was actually the same thing he realized.

He let her go in the middle of her worst fear. Not because he was being malevolent or heartless. He let her go because it was what she needed to do. What they needed to do. He had to let her be on her own. No oppression or over protectiveness. He knew she could take care of herself. She didn't need him to be her savior. All Aang had to be: was there.

She had to let go of him to face her own demons. She had never relied too much on him but by this simple act of floating away from him in the middle to a vast ocean of blackness and sensory block, Toph realized that he was letting her be her own person. Her vision was pitch black. Her feet felt nothing but cold water which held no warm and familiar touch of earth but she could still hear him and know that he'd always be there if she needed him.

"I…I'm actually doing it!" She cried out, "I'm actually doing it!"

"Whoo hoo!" Whooped Aang thrusting his arms out of the water in triumph, the resulting splash, cause Toph to falter and dip slightly, but she quickly got back to her rhythm,

"What the Hell?! Twinkles!"

"Sorry!"

Surprising her, Aang bent the water behind her into a small wave, pushing her right into his arms,

"You did it! I'm so proud!"

Toph grimaced, trying to brush off the praise, "Stop it! You're no Sugar Queen!"

Aang grinned, "Of course not! Then I wouldn't be able to do this."

And right there in the middle of a swamp, of all places, Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong shared their second full blown kiss.

* * *

"We strapped?"

Sokka raised a brow at Zuko's question. To which the prince made another one, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We strapped?" Sokka made a face, "Are you trying to speak in slang again? You know you suck at it right?"

"It's not slang! Are we bloody well strapped down so that we won't go flying off into the (censored) sunset?!"

"In that case. We're good. Let'er rip Zuzu!"

"I said…oh you're trying to make me mad. I see."

"Oh great now you won't get mad."

"Just shut up and steer."

* * *

"What are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"The kiss."

"There was no kiss Suki. A kiss requires two people in love. There was only a pompous jackass forcing himself on me."

"Come on Katara. You're Zuko's rock. He trusts you. Sure you don't have any feelings for him?"

"Since when did you become my therapist?"

"My given right as best female friend…"

"I've still got Toph."

"…and as your sister."

"Not until Sokka gets that ring on your finger. Whoops!"

"Ah hah! He IS planning an Earth style ceremony! I knew it!"

Suki's excitement was cut short by a terrible sound. Katara had heard it before: Flame Jets. Last she heard it was from Azula rocketing towards them with intent to kill. This time, Katara was more miffed than scared.

"Why that little…"

"What Katara? What's that sound?"

Suki was answered by a sudden rush of heat followed by the cold splash of displaced water. Katara peeled her hair from her eyes, just in time to catch a glimpse of Zuko strapped in a sitting position, feet facing the back of the skiff with flame jets roaring from them while Sokka was in the middle of the craft with a modified rudder that allowed him to steer from his position.

She also caught Sokka's childish taunt as well as Zuko's evil smirk. Any good intentions on being gracious winners or losers soon disappeared from her mind. She almost wanted to not warn them about the small sloped island they were about to hit.

In the end, she did warn them…two seconds after they mounted the slope and went airborne.

* * *

"Okay. Now just relax and let your body float as you lean back."

"Twinkles, I think I'm getting water in my ears."

Toph let her body be as weightless as possible, letting the water support her as she came to rest on her back. Her hand was will entwined with Aang's as the Avatar slid his arm underneath her back to prop her up a little more.

"Okay, now I'm going to stop supporting you. You should let go of my hand Toph."

"Okay. I don't have to do anything right?"

"Nope, just float. That's it."

Aang's attention was drawn from Toph's lovely frame as a shadow passed over head. Everything seemed to move slow motion, even the shouts of blame and threats of death seemed muffled. Aang was tempted to rub his eyes and do a double take,

"What in the…?"

Toph blinked and winced as she felt water drops on her face, "Is it raining?" Aang instinctively grasped her hand which was lazily floating beside her,

"Umm…no…"

"Well? What was it?"

"Would you believe…a flying boat?"

Toph let his words digest before squeezing his hand,

"Okay. Let's get out of here. I think we've got water on the brain.

* * *

**End Swamp Things **


	9. Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Let's talk about dreams shall we?

Webster's….no, I should use a more relevant source, one that kids can easily refer to, God knows searching the internet is far more entertaining than flipping through a book so thick you could kill puppies with it.

Plus the internet's got…_extra educational material_…with pictures.

Now where was I? Oh yes, _Wikipedia_ defines dreams as, "Sequence images, sounds and feelings experienced while sleeping, particularly strongly associated with rapid eye movement sleep." However, Wikipedia does not exist in the Avatar-verse, so that lot's just a load of Bull-Toad post gastro-intestinal by-product.

Dreams are prophetic in the world of Four Elements.

Dreams lay down the foundations of destiny.

Dreams lead the good to greatness and the evil to defeat.

Dreams are the conduit where by the spirits pass on their sage advice.

Dreams are serious business.

Take Aang for example. Just look at him. All tucked in between his sheets. All snug and comfy as the massive tin can of a ship the gang's on rocks gently upon the waves. As Avatar, his is the first name on the list should the 'Powers That Be' decide to call and he's had a few crackers over the past few years.

Like the poor family whose little girl got possessed by an evil spirit. Aang had never seen puke spewed that far, in the many directions and in that particular shade of green.

The spirit cat that no one could get out of a tree, which wound up keeping an entire village awake with its hellish meows. Apparently the feline died while mating. I leave you to image the volume of noise on your own.

When something's strange in the mortal world, who're they gonna summon?

Avatar Aang.

What's he dreaming about? What mandate have the Spirits pass down for him to uphold? What supernatural feat of heroism and self sacrifice shall he perform to keep the world safe? What….

"Oh Toph…."

….ah…ha….well…Aang's a guy too. He's…well you know how guys are.

Truth be told, years ago, the then young and innocent monk, never had such…colorful dreams. No, Aang, being an Airbender and saddled with all the neural differences that set his people apart from the rest of the world, didn't dream like everyone else.

Dreams, as best as I can guess, are a mish mash of the day events all plunked in a mental blender with the eviscerate setting permanently on. Resulting in a porridge, or oatmeal for you readers across the pond, of 1960's swinger-esque imagery.

Airbenders, however, don't dream.

At least not in the way most people would comprehend. Oh yes, nothing beats having dreams so outlandishly horrifying and comical at the same time that the only explanation for enduring such rampant mental torture would be if the dreamer had been eating special rainbow colored mushrooms which grew out of a flying Hippo-Cow's glittering bum hole.

And the mushrooms were singing.

Right now, the Avatar, or as the majority of the populous termed him, the Virtuous Sentinel of Justice and by majority I mean just him, was having a most enjoyable getaway in dreamland.

No past lives shouting words of warning to impending apocalypses. No one nagging at him to master all four elements. No worries at all.

Just him, the earth, the sky and Toph.

Who was training him to master earthbending…but she was using _special _teaching aids.

Oh Aang you poor sexually repressed pervert.

In all honesty, it's all Sokka's fault. _He_ was the one who didn't tidy his room in the Western Air Temple. _He_ was the one who started Katara's 'Nagging Nanny' meter. _He_ was the one who roped Aang into cleaning his room for him and _he_ was the one who left a well used copy of 'Warrior's Gone Wild', under the bed.

Who knew the old Owl's library had such a comprehensive adult section?

* * *

**World Tour**

**Finale: ****Giant Space Flea**

* * *

To say that Katara was not amused was an understatement. Back then, when they were younger, no one could really take her seriously. She hadn't lost her baby fat then and her face was still rounded with none of the sharp elegant features she'd come to be known as the Ice Maiden of the Fire Palace for.

In short, baby faced Katara? Not taken seriously.

Ice Queen from the Frosty Bowels of Hell? You bet your last Pai Sho tile people took her seriously.

However not everyone's afraid of the big bad bloodbender.

Case in point.

"Whaaaat?" Whined Toph, leaning back on her arms. Taking great lengths of enjoyment at the vibes emanating from the fuming waterbender, "So what if Sour King laid a wet one on you? Frankly, I almost thought I was going to lose my bet with Suki."

"Bet? With Suki?" Shrieked Katara, hair whipping around her torso as she snapped around at the Kiyoshi Warrior, "You bet on me?"

"No! Nononono!" Suki held her hands up in defense, "No bets! I swear!" Toph snickered, rocking back and forth slightly, "Cinderblock redirects lighting, and I redirect misplaced aggression. I am Toph. Master Angerbender"

"You think you're soooo smart, huh?" Said Suki trying to deflect Katara's attention back to the blind earthbender.

Toph held her head high, "Yup." She flicked a moss covered pebble at Suki, gently of course, hitting the elder girl in the thigh, "And you are a Master Buffonbender."

A fact that, not only did she not deny, Suki proudly acknowledged, "Someone has to keep him in line."

Toph nodded excitedly, "Yeah and Sugar Queen's…well…" She feigned a shy response, "Let's not dwell on what position she wants to bend Cinderblock into."

Katara's eyes widened and then narrowed, "Why I…!"

Suki laughed, slapping her thigh, "Oh come off it Katara. You do like him…at least a little, I'm sure."

"No! I do not! Not like that!"

Toph made a space between her thumb and forefinger, "Not even a teensy bit?"

Mercifully, Katara was spared further ribbing when Aang walked out of the men's shared mud hut wiping his hands with a damp cloth, burning said cloth with firebending a minute later.

"Well…I've done my best. I'm no healer but I think they'll pull through. A few cuts and bruises…Zuko did dislocate his shoulder and Sokka landed on his head…"

"See Iron Fan? Told you Meathead would be fine." Said Toph grinning widely, "Now if he fell on his ass…"

Suki growled, "Which I will kick to high heaven and back. What the Hell was he thinking?"

"I bet it was all Zuko's idea." Snapped Katara. Aang leaned away from her, slightly taken aback by the ferocity in her words,

"Umm…yeah…maybe you'd better a take a look at them. Give them a once over. See if I missed any wounds."

"No. Unless they've got their guts hanging out, I'm not going to heal them."

Toph whistled, "That's cold."

Suki shrugged, "Ice Maiden of the Fire Palace. What did you expect?"

Aang shook his head, disappointed, "What ever happened to 'I will never turn my back on those who need me?'"

"I can't heal stupidity." Katara huffed, "Besides, you said they'd be fine. Sokka's my brother, as his only sister, it's my Spirit given right to torment him."

Aang turned to Suki and Toph, hands upturned as if seeking confirmation on Katara's claim. It took him a moment and two blank stares as replies to realize he shouldn't have asked a pair of only child's.

Toph did have something to add though, "Sounds like someone's been bonding with Azula."

"Wow…" Suki's eyes widened in amazement, "Katara and Azula…bonding…" The Kiyoshi Warrior patted Aang on the shoulder,

"Looks like another world threatening disaster's coming your way again."

Katara was most displeased when Toph got in on the joke. "Oh no!" She cried melodramatically, "The world has never seen such evil! Oh think of the children Katara! Think of the little ones!"

"Those are rumors right?" Asked Aang, "Azula doesn't really eat babies…right?"

"No. She just likes the scary reputation. She's really changed since…well…" Katara wrung her hands, "Since these." She held her hands up for her own viewing,

"I still don't know what I did to her. Did I pop something in her brain when I bent her blood?"

Suki stood, brushing the dirt from her legs, "Well, in any case, good riddance to the old Azula…though I still don't trust the new one. She was eyeing Sokka like a Feline-Serpent watches a Mouse-Canary."

"Like you?" teased Aang, he was really starting to appreciate the value of a good tease, snark and comeback. Suki rolled with it,

"Yes. And I don't like to share." She gave a little bow and curtsy, "Now if you'll excuse me. My man needs tender loving care…and some sense beaten into his hollow head."

Toph felt the elder girl's footsteps through the soft muddy swamp earth, making a beeline for the guys' mud hut. She tugged on Aang's hand to get him to sit next to her. Katara fought to keep her dinner in at the sickeningly sweet sight as the younger teens huddled together in front of the fire. But seriously, giant fired bug is a bitch to digest.

Not even lifting her head from its resting spot against Aang's shoulder, Toph offhandedly remarked to Katara,

"Iron Fan just left for Meatball. What about you? No love for Cinderblock?"

"Gaaaah!" Katara threw her hands up and stomped off. Aang whispered, "Too much?" Toph blinked, "Maybe a little."

They sat in silence, enjoying each others company underneath the starlit sky…not that Toph could give any less of crap about the stars but all in all she liked where she was.

The tender moment was shattered like an egg against a rock by Zuko's horrified cry from the guys' hut.

"Oh for…! Damn it Sokka! Suki! I'm still in the (Censored) room!"

* * *

"The whole world is against me."

Aang rolled his eyes at the Fire Prince as Zuko picked at his scabs, "I thought you worked out all this out long ago? Stop being paranoid and you should stop picking at your scars."

Zuko shot him a look that said _'I curse the day you fell in love with Toph Bei Fong.'_, "It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you." He waved his free arm about as the other was in a makeshift sling, "It's like the world, no…the universe, has decided that Zuko of the Fire Nation shall be its new set of private parts."

Aang made a disgusted face, "What?"

"It plays with me for pleasure."

"Ugh…that was just tasteless. And I thought Katara's jokes were bad." Zuko blew off Aang's comment,

"So what do you want?" He snorted, "Shouldn't you be swapping spit with Bei Fong?" Aang looked Zuko straight in the eye and in a grave tone said,

"Do we look like Sokka and Suki to you?"

At the mention of the couple, Zuko groaned covering his eyes, "I've seen quite enough of them, thank you very much. Thank Agni my legs weren't broken…or I'd be stuck in there with them right now!"

"I suppose," He continued, "I'll have to watch my back now. Sokka'll be after my head."

"Why?" Aang cracked a few nuts, offering them to Zuko. The prince politely refused, "I did kiss his sister right in front of him."

"Is that how you'd react if someone kissed Azula?"

"No. I'd offer my condolences and chip in for funeral arrangements."

"You wouldn't warn the guy or anything?"

Zuko shrugged, "Nnnnnah. The way I figure, Azula's doing the world a service weeding out the stupid."

"That's harsh." Rebuked Aang, "She's your sister."

"Exactly." Zuko smirked, "I know Azula. I knew her then and I know her now. There are differences. She's not plotting to kill me so often now."

"Often?"

Zuko waved his hand about, "Meh. She has her moments every now and then."

* * *

"_Nice try Azzie! Like I wouldn't notice a large hammer rigged to smash my face in the second I open my door!"_

"_Damn it! I've lost my touch!"_

"_Language Azula!"_

* * *

Aang arched a brow in shocked questioning,

"A hammer?"

"It was during her healing period." Zuko recalled the first few months following her awaken from her bloodbent coma, "She was ah…a little off."

* * *

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_I can bend…lightning…"_

"…_that's nice dear…"_

"_Can't wait to show Zuzu!"_

"…_Oh dear."_

* * *

"Alright what are you two sissies yapping about?" Toph strode up next to Aang and kicked him in the hip.

"Hey!" He protested. Toph snorted and shoved herself between the two boys, "Scootch over, Cinderblock." Zuko was about to say something about pushy earthbenders but decided to play it smart this time.

"We were just talking about Zuko's relationship with…"

"Sugar Queen?"

"My sister." Growled Zuko, straightening his sling. Toph cringed and shuddered, "Ew! Gross!"

"Not like that!" His highness growled at her pointing at her toes, fingers and head, "Dirty feet, dirty hands and obviously a dirty mind."

Toph let out a disappointed sigh, "No juicy blackmail then?"

Aang shook his head, "No juicy blackmail."

"Well, that sucks." She said, "The night's entertainment, gone down the crapper."

"The two of you could go and 'entertain' yourselves. Sokka and Suki are certainly having fun."

Aang flushed crimson but said nothing, he was kind of glad he'd let his hair grow out. At least now his entire head wouldn't look like a bright red piece of candy. Toph took Zuko's 'meaningful' remark in stride and came back with her own,

"I would but Twinkles' too much of a prude to even say it much less do it." She headbutted Aang in the shoulder playfully.

"Toooph…not in front of people we know."

The earthbender cringed back, "Eww…and you'd rather in front of complete strangers?" She conspiratorially hissed to Zuko, much to Aang's embarrassment,

"He'll jump me once you leave. It's always the quiet ones."

* * *

"Sis?"

Katara looked up from the small globe of water she'd created, slowly molding it into various shapes.

"What is it, Sokka?"

"Yeah, hate to interrupt your bending time…" His sister let the water drop back into the estuary, "But you gotta minute?"

"Sure Sokka, what's the problem?" She said, wiping her hands clean of the muck and grime from the swamp.

"No, no problem." Sokka sheepishly held out a very tired and worn out Hawky, "I mean, could you…?"

Katara sighed, taking the poor bird in her hands and uncorked one of her water skins, "Sokka, you have got to stop torturing the poor bird. How many trips has he made this week alone?"

"Six? Seven?"

"You're going to kill Hawky. No wonder he likes Zuko more than you."

"We've got a lot of friends, Katara. They all need invites."

"Speaking off which," She started, gently rolling a cool glowing glob of water over the Firehawk's tired wings, "When are you going to come clean with Suki? Sokka, surprise birthday parties are one thing but who ever heard of a surprise wedding?"

"Exactly!" Beamed her brother, "It'll be one of a kind!"

Sighing, Katara finished up with Hawky but kept him out of Sokka's reach, "No." She said firmly, "Hawky's not going to be flying anywhere for a while. Hell, I'm surprised Suki never noticed him missing most of the time…and by the way, you should let Suki in on the wedding plans, it's her wedding too. I'll tell you now; she WILL be pissed when you drop the bomb on her."

Sokka scratched his head, "But I already did. Note the necklace she's wearing."

"Yeah okay, she said yes. But that doesn't mean you sneak around and plan the whole wedding behind her back and you certainly do not ask your own sister to lie to her best friend! Even though I may have let a few things slip…"

"Great…now I'll have to change my plans."

"No plans Sokka! You go tell that girl right now what you've got planned for your wedding and by Yue, you let her have some input."

"But…"

"Go."

"Katara…"

"Now."

"Alright! Alright!" Before he let the matter drop he just had to know, "Uhh...Katara."

"Whaaaat?" Katara caught herself, slightly surprised she sounded like Toph at the moment.

"One more thing…you and Zuko…are you…?" Sokka gestured with his hands, moving them around in weird yet vaguely sexual shapes, "You know…?"

Oh dear La, she'd enough of this!

"Are we what Sokka? Are we what?"

"Am I going to have to tell Dad to expect another in-law?"

"No. No, you don't have to. There is nothing between Zuko and me." To make her point crystal, she reiterated, "Nothing."

Clearly Sokka wasn't listening as he continued to ramble on,

"Because…I mean…four years…even Dad was wondering…"

"Dad? Him too?!" Katara could not believe her own father. Sokka offered a weak response, "Well…he's worried…"

"About what? That I'm not married yet? That I'll be an old maid?"

"No! No, no! Dad was wondering about Zuko."

Katara crossed her arms, "So? He's not the easiest guy to work with but he's good people." Sokka shook his head, "No it's not that. Dad was wondering why Scarface never made any intentions known."

"What?"

"Dad was wondering if there was something wrong with Jerkface. Personally, I can confirm that there's something wrong with him. Always has been."

"Wait. Back up. Why is Dad in my business?"

"Okay, these are Dad's words…not mine. Remember that."

"Spill. Now."

* * *

"_Sokka…tell me about Prince Zuko…is he?"_

"_What Dad? Jerkface is a lot of things. Good and bad. Mostly bad. You have to be more specific."_

"_Well…Does he like women?"_

"_Wha?!"_

"_Not that there's anything wrong with that…I mean…we're a sea faring people and he spent years on a ship. I understand, but seriously…he does spend more time with you and Aang."_

* * *

To say that Katara was…caught off guard would be an understatement. "Dad said what?"

"Let me finish."

* * *

"_So he likes girls then?"_

"_Yeah Dad, he hasn't hit on me yet so I think it's safe to say he likes girls."_

* * *

Sokka glared at his sister, "Omashu not counting."

"Uhh…you were the one trying to hump his leg."

"I was drunk!"

"Just finish the story."

"Yeah, yeah.

* * *

"_So why hasn't he courted your sister yet?"_

* * *

"Dad wants Zuko to court me?"

* * *

"_Is there something wrong with Katara?"_

* * *

"Ah hah! I knew it! It is about me!"

"No! Let me finish!

* * *

"_Because quite frankly if he can't see the beauty in your sister…"_

* * *

Katara called Sokka out on his bluff, "Okay. Dad did not say that. He did not say anything. This is about you, Sokka. You and your problems with Zuko."

"I don't have any problems with him…much! He's like a brother!"

"So? What's the big deal?!"

"If he's my brother then he's your brother too! Brothers don't kiss sisters full on the mouth."

"Aang kissed me before! Don't you consider him a brother?"

"He was just a kid back then!"

"Then why are you against Zuko?"

Sokka took a step back, "Are…are you suggesting that you did like the kiss?"

"……"

* * *

Aang stared into the blackness of the swamp. The swamp stared right back.

"Hmm…"

Toph shook his shoulder, "Hey. What's with the 'Hmm'?"

"Ever heard of the expression, 'Stare into the abyss and the abyss stares back'?

"Can't say that I have." She replied snidely.

Aang laughed softly, "Sorry about that." Toph sniffed, "S'alright. But seriously what's up?" Aang took her hand and pointed it right into the inky darkness,

"That." He said gravely, "Something's in there and I'm not talking about visions."

Toph was intrigued, "What visions?"

"Huu once told me we'd see people we'd meet, love and lose." Aang gripped her smaller hand gently, "For me it was three for three. I saw you here, met you in Gaoling, lost you once and…well…you know the rest."

"Would I have visions in there? Would I be able to see for real?" Asked Toph, wiggling her toes in the damp air,

"I don't think you should chance it."

"Why not?"

"You might not be able to bend in there." He said as if stating a certainty. She shoved him roughly, "I can take care of myself." She spat.

"I know. But this is my department. This is my world. The Spirit World and from what I've experienced not everything in there has mankind's interests at heart."

She held his hand tighter, "Aren't I part of your world? What? Are you just going to toss me aside?"

"No!" He almost yelled, "I'll never do that!" his voice dropped into a whisper, "I…I just don't want to lose you again." Toph nudged him, "You won't." She whispered back.

Aang decided to let it off his chest, "When we encountered Koh back in the desert…"

"Freaky, by the way." Said Toph, shuddering at the memory, "Why'd he possess a Saber-Dog?"

"I don't know." Admitted Aang, "I don't want to know. I guess there are some things that just can't be explained. I don't know why Koh does the things he does. Why he enjoys targeting Avatars…or is it just me? I know he went after Kuruk…but he never touched Roku, Yang Chen or Kiyoshi…"

Toph let his words mull around her head a bit before answering, "Maybe he did." Aang turned to look at her, "Maybe he did screw with them, one way or another."

"Like how?"

Toph shook her shoulders in the negative, "I dunno…you're the Avatar, isn't this your department?"

"I thought you wanted to be part of my world?" He shot back playfully despite the grim topic, "Is the great Toph Bei Fong scared of the things that go bump in the night?"

"Pfft…As if," She snorted, "Why should I be afraid of something I can't see?"

Aang didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

* * *

"So how'd it go?"

Sokka dropped down next to Suki as she toasted a few Opossum-Chickens she'd gotten from Tho and Due's cousins over the fire. Despite their rather unsightly appearance, they didn't taste half bad. Sokka reached for a piece,

"Not…exactly as I'd planned."

Suki tugged on his wolf tail, "You can't plan things like this Sokka."

"I know. I know. I have no problems with Zuko…honest."

"Yeah, you like him so much you tried to kill him this afternoon before the race."

"I was…I was not prepared to see him lip rape my sister, alright?"

Suki licked her fingers clean of the grease and oils dripping form her late night snack, "Lip rape? That's new. What's next? Sight molestation?"

Sokka chuckled, chewing half heartedly, "That's Toph's area of expertise. Have you seen her just sit there and 'watch' Aang?"

"Yeah…I was wondering why she kept tapping her feet against the ground…" Suki dropped a bone into the neat pile beside her, "Almost had rhythm going."

They sat and ate in comfortable silence for a while. Sokka let his sister's advice play over and over in his head. He turned to look at Suki intently causing the Kiyoshi Warrior to be taken aback,

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No." He smiled, "Just wondering why you're so damn beautiful." She punched him lightly in the shoulder,

"Oh that was terrible. You're slipping mister funny man."

Rubbing his shoulder, even though it didn't hurt, he snickered, "Yeah…where's my game at? Sooooo…I was thinking…"

"What about?"

"What'd you think about a winter wedding?"

* * *

Huu watched the Prince of Flames wander, almost aimlessly about the swampbenders' village, stopping in place every now and then to grab his head with his good arm and rant to himself before continuing on his way.

Huu had never met Zuko in person before, only saw him around the Fire Palace when visiting as a foreign delegate, but he was quite sure of one thing about the prince,

'_That is one confused young man.'_

The venerable swamp sage was partially true; Zuko had his baggage squared away years ago. What was running a rut around his mind was something very recent. When confronted, the prince only had this to say,

"I think…I think I may have done something really stupid."

* * *

Huu stroked his beard, nodding sagely at every word of Zuko's tale,

"I see. Affairs of the heart."

The prince looked at his feet, "Yeah…I think…I shouldn't have done it."

"And why not?"

"We're friends. We work together…Hell, we live together!"

Huu nodded, "Yes. Sounds like a perfectly normal relationship to me. I don't see the problem. In fact I wish you all the best."

"It's not that simple. This isn't some bedtime story where prince charming gets the girl in the end."

"Please elaborate."

"It's…complicated."

Ah, yes. The standard Zuko excuse. Trademarked in fact. Iroh holds the patent.

"How so?"

"It's awkward. It will be awkward. I mean…I'm not even sure I want this either." Zuko held his head in his hand. Huu did his best to consul the young man,

"Then why did you do it?"

"I dunno…heat of the moment perhaps? I mean, I just got so worked up…now I think about it I could have just walked away. It was such a small matter…"

"Then perhaps you did want it. Why make a mountain out of a Badger-Mole hill if you didn't want it?"

Zuko looked at Huu like the old man was mad, "Badger-Mole hills ARE mountains! Don't you swamp hicks ever get out?"

Amazingly, Huu took no offense, "Not really. We have everything we need right here. Oh and we prefer the term 'Quaintly Rustic Waterbenders'." Zuko groaned, "Don't you get it? I've gone and (censored) things up! I've crossed the 'friend' line and I'm lost on the other side!"

"Is it that bad?" Huu gestured to Aang and Toph who were sitting by the river bank, just staring out into the darkness. Zuko watched the Avatar say something to the earthbender which resulted in her punching him in the gut leaving the Element Savior gasping for air. Huu quickly amended his words,

"Well…not that part. I'm sure you'll have better results."

"Yes…replace punch with ice dagger in the groin."

* * *

Katara scanned the area for her friends. Any one would do right now. She just needed someone to talk to about…stuff. A pile of bones and scraps of meat indicated Sokka's recent presence and most likely Suki's as well. But she didn't want to talk to her brother at the moment, not after his failed attempt at fishing the truth out of her earlier.

What truth anyway? This whole thing was horribly confusing. Why did Zuko up and kiss her? Why now? After so long, why now? And what the Hell was he thinking during that time?

"It's official." She said to herself, "He's as nutty as his sister." Katara glanced about the village. How odd. Where was everyone? Never mind where her brother and Suki had gotten off to, where were the villagers?

To her shock, the village began to warp and melt away, revealing her current location being a few hundred feet from the real village. She whipped around, staring at the warm lights shining from within each cozy little hut as if calling to her, telling her to run towards them. To get out of the beast's maw before it was too late.

Then the lights went out.

"What now?" She groaned remembering her previous encounter with the spiritual aspects of the swamp. It forced her to envision her mother, made her remember all the pain and hurt and sorrow. Katara took a bit of pride and comfort in the fact that she's squared away her painful memories. That she'd made peace with herself.

What could the swamp do to her now?

* * *

"Something's wrong…"

Suki set aside some of her packing and peered over Appa's saddle, the big bison had already drifted off to the land of dreams, no doubt dreaming of a day where Sky Bison would once again fill the skies. The Kiyoshi Warrior looked down at her beau, who was staring out into the swamp,

"What? What's wrong?"

Sokka rubbed his chin, "I dunno…something feels off…"

"Are you channeling Aang now? Because every time he says that…" Her words failed to come out as she watched breathlessly as her surroundings seemed to mix and blend together. For a moment the swirl of colors reminded her of a child's finger paintings. Her own to be exact. Sokka ended her sentence for her,

"…Weird crap like this happens."

* * *

"Perhaps in time you will come to learn."

Zuko tried very hard not to sneer at Huu but still felt the need to say something,

"Learn what?"

But the old man was no longer there. Zuko stared out into nothingness, watching the ground slowly being swallowed up by an inky darkness.

Within seconds, his world was completely dark and yet he could still see himself. Pinching his arm roughly, Zuko, utilizing his vast deductive skills, confirmed that he was neither dreaming nor dead.

He'd heard stories about the swamp, not the obvious tourist attractions like swamp skiing. Aang had once told him, in passing, that there were special places in the world, powerful places. He'd experienced it himself, up close and personal, at the Northern Water Tribe years ago. Zuko screwed his eyes shut, trying to recollect the image of the departed Admiral Zhao being dragged to his watery grave.

Powerful places indeed.

"Now…what does this place want with me?" He wondered, walking into the darkness.

* * *

A rush of hot swamp air hit Aang and Toph full on, as if they were being breathed on by some otherworldly creature and judging by the force of the gust, it would be quite a big one too.

"What the Hell was that?" Said Toph, wiping her face clean of the slime that had splattered on it, "Was that you Twinkles? That's not funny! Why don't I toss a boulder in your face? Would that be funny?"

Toph gasped when she felt the ground crawl beneath her feet. She knew the swamp's moss covered ground would be a rather grimy situation for her bare soles but she didn't expect for it to be…alive.

"Did you feel that?" She exclaimed, reaching for Aang's hand but found it missing, "Twinkles? Aang?" She groped around for him,

"AANG?!"

* * *

"No…no…no….no…"

The Avatar swept his staff back and forth at the darkness around him. One minute he was sitting by the river bank with Toph and the next…nothing. He'd closed his eyes for just a second, when they opened it was just darkness and Toph was gone.

"NO!"

In anger and desperation, Aang thrust the staff's tip into the dark void in the vain attempt of accomplishing something other than futile flailing. It was darkness, he laughed, how could he hurt the dark? Even if he was the Avatar.

But hurt it he did or at least he thought he did for as far as he knew, darkness doesn't crack. With another swing, a single crack became a web of crisscrossing scars with faint illumination seeping in from the other side.

With another swing, his hopes of seeing Toph again grew.

* * *

"Okay…I am officially freaked the Hell out right now." Suki watched the psychedelic display of colors mix, meld and glow in growing intensity, "Did this happen the last time you were here?"

Grimly, Sokka replied, "No. Last time I saw Yue. I'll tell you now; she's a far sight better than this."

"No complaints here." Said Suki, eyes still fixed on the storm of colors. Sokka tentatively reached for the colors, Suki caught his wrist,

"What are you doing?" She hissed, "It might be dangerous." Sokka turned his head to look at her, slightly agreeing with her words but before he could act in agreement a pulse of light spread out from where his hand would have contacted the swirling colors.

A second pulse.

This time followed by what sounded like a thunder crack.

"NO!"

Suki looked up and around, trying to pinpoint the source of the echo, "Aang?" Sokka's shriek snapped her back to the matter at hand. A mass of tendrils had formed out of the colored maelstrom and wrapped them selves around his forearm. Galvanizing in to action by years of training and honed instincts, she slashed the invading tentacles with her fans…only to have them pass cleanly without any mark or wounds.

"Gaah! Suki!" Cried Sokka, "They're touching me!" He cringed as the multi-colored pseudo pods snaked round his bicep,

"This is so wrong!"

A larger blob of color shot out of the wall, covering his head, latching on to it like some technicolored leech. Suki reached out to grab Sokka's free arm, "Hold on!"

Sokka mumbled something but it was too muffled to make out. She tried to pull him free but the colors would not relent. By now, they had consumed Sokka down to his chest.

And then it stopped. The colors stopped pulling but left Sokka halfway in and out .Suki felt him grip her hand tighter, letting her know he was still alright. The Kiyoshi Warrior let out a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was figure a way to get him out. Any plans for rescue were put on hold when the colors shimmered violently.

"What now?!" Cried Suki. Her eyes went wide when the storm of colors suddenly fell on her like a torrential rain.

* * *

Katara watched the darkness recede once more, revealing the swamp again. But where she was, she couldn't rightly know. This much she was certain,

"This place is screwing with me."

She took a deep breath, "Alright. Stay calm Katara. Whatever this place throws at you, it isn't real. It's just visions. They can't touch you. Just visions." Calm and cooled, the master waterbender proceeded to arm her self or at least she tried,

"I can't bend." She said, trying to make the water around her heed to her call. A splash from behind caught her attention.

The newcomer was one of her countrymen, though judging from her slightly altered attire, Katara reckoned her new 'friend' was from the North Pole. Katara took a step back, getting to a fighting stance. She might not be able to bend, but she'd be damned if she went down without a fight.

Why the hostility?

Well, her new 'friend', as it were, was already dead.

* * *

Elsewhere, the world's greatest earthbender was having a mild panic attack. People did not just up and disappear. Where did Aang go? At first she thought he was playing a joke on her but after her third and loudest calling of his name with no reply, she realized he'd gone.

The notion that he might have been taken was her first thought. Aang would never leave her; abandon her, not like this. After all this was THE Swamp, one of the spiritual centers of the world.

And as she knew it, the Spirit World was a very complicated place. Did they take him for some important Avatar business? Toph stomped her foot down to generate some vibrations. She was elated when she felt her 'vision' clear and create rudimentary images in her mind's eye. Good, she could still 'see', now could she still bend?

Her previous elation faded quickly, when the earth beneath her ignored her commands. Swearing under her breath, Toph took a moment to get her head on straight.

With no bending and not the faintest idea on what was going on, how was she going to get Twinkles back?

Of course that would assume Aang was the one who got taken.

* * *

The darkness spat Zuko out like a rotten piece of fruit, vaulting the prince into a stinking bog further aggravating his injured shoulder. Cursing the powers that be, Zuko shakily got to his feet.

So far, he'd been transported from every slime pit to mud hole in the swamp. If he'd didn't know any better, he'd wear that whoever or whatever was responsible was making him go round in circles.

Of course, Zuko didn't know any better but that didn't stop him from trying to make sense of all this madness.

"I knew coming here was bad idea." He made a note of kicking Aang in the head once he got out of here. He winced as he rotated his shoulder. All this activity certainly wasn't doing it any favors. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. Feet splashing in the swampy marsh waters. Sounded like…running.

And there they were.

A couple.

Zuko watched as a man ran past him, only a few yards from where he was standing, with a woman in tow, struggling to keep up. He called out to them. They didn't seem to hear him. In fact they seemed to be running away from something.

Or someone.

Zuko took note of the couple's clothing: Earth Kingdom, only much, much older in style. Seemed a trivial thing to focus on given what followed after.

He'd only seen that kind of armor in history books and scrolls.

Fire Nation Dreadnaught battle armor.

The Prince watched in silent horror as the massive warrior from his nation's sordid past began to hack and butcher the couple. At that moment, he remembered what Dreadnaught clad soldiers came to be called on the battle field.

Demon Knights.

For they would commit all manner of violent atrocity known to man upon another. Of course history was written by the victorious and the Dreadnaughts were given a more palatable background. Stalwart defenders of their Lordship, The Firelord.

Zuko couldn't quite recall during which dynasty the Dreadnaughts operated but he was quite sure they'd been disbanded by both his great-grandfathers' time. Perhaps, even Sozin couldn't stomach their deeds.

If so, then what he was witnessing…

"Must be some kind of vision." Zuko snapped his fingers, "This isn't real. Not now at least. Those people died a long time ago…but why am I seeing it now?"

As if in answer, the blood spattered Dreadnaught rose up from its gory kill and fixed its baleful glowing red eyes on the prince. Zuko got a good look at the sheer size of the warrior. The crimson and black armor seemed to shine with the slick blood of countless lives while the over sized razor blade it used as a sword was stained black with the life blood of thousand.

"This isn't real. That thing is not looking at me…"

A roaring stream of fire erupted from within the Demon Knight's gullet and out the slits of its mouth piece, barely missing Zuko's head.

"Well…(censored)."

* * *

A tangle of limbs landed with a soft thump on a patch of moist earth. Disentangling themselves with moans and groans, Sokka and Suki hauled themselves back to their feet.

"I feel oddly soiled and violated. What the (censored) just happened?" Yelled Sokka, spitting out liquid color. Suki shook some of the same gunk out of her hair,

"You're asking me? One minute I'm trying to pull you free from becoming lunch for some kid's finger painting and…" Suki stopped to taken in their new surroundings or lack there of.

It was drab brown with streaks of inky black being thrown about haphazardly. Suki could make out vague shapes that oddly seemed familiar. Was that a house?

"Sokka….?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in one of your drawings?"

* * *

Aang's prison of black glass finally shattered, letting the Avatar emerge panting and disheveled. He looked down at the black shards and then behind him.

He'd just busted out of some mirror.

"This isn't normal."

Or what passed for normal in spirit terms. Was this the darkness Huu told him about? The one they tried to converse with but failed?

This was completely new to him. He'd never encountered this kind of supernatural phenomena. Everything was straight forward…usually. The Spirit World looked like the Mortal World, with a few tweaks to the laws of reality.

But this…this was a whole new bag of crazy altogether.

As always Aang's first suspect was the Face-Stealer. Then again all this seemed far too random and chaotic, even for Koh. His first assumptions were that this was another attempt on Toph's soul. Some crazed and elaborate plan cooked up by the worm but this…

"No." Aang cleared his head, leaning on his staff for support, "Can't think about that now. Have to find Toph. Get her out of here." He tried an airbending move and true to his assumption, he couldn't bend.

"I really have to get Toph out of here."

* * *

"Stop! Don't come any closer." Katara issued a verbal warning to the staggering…thing before her, "Oh real smart Katara, telling a corpse to stop moving." The dead woman made a clumsy lurch forward and Katara got a good look at the woman as she brushed past. If she were still alive, she would have been beautiful.

Hauling herself onto one of the Great Tree's roots, Katara watched as more of the walking dead began to emerge from the shadows. All of them Water Tribe. For the most part they seemed to ignore her, even the first zombie had lost interest in her, and just milled around near her spot. They weren't trying kill her but they sure weren't going anywhere in a hurry.

She'd counted up to forty heads and more were coming by the minute. One face in particular stood out from the rest. Vaguely but still quite sure of her self, Katara wracked her brain to recall.

Something to do with…

"Gran Gran!" She tried to go back farther, remembering a picture of her grandmother and some of her friends…including that old witch Hama. Katara brushed thoughts of the crazed hag aside and focused on the others. Kanna had shown her a picture once of her friends when they were younger. A close knit group out of which at least three were Water Benders.

She studied that particular zombie once again and though much older and obviously dead, there was little mistake, that was one of her grandmother's childhood friends.

Were these the waterbenders taken by the Fire Nation? Were they doomed to wander in undead states here in the swamp?

The horde stopped their moaning and began to hiss. A few began to spasm violently. A red blur tore into the crowd, resulting in more than a few of the undead tumbling over.

"Zuko?"

"Aaargh! Dead people!"

Katara rolled her eyes and yelled to him, "Its okay! They won't hurt you!"

The behavior of the horde changed dramatically, clawing, tearing and biting at the prince. A stray hand ripped his sling right off, while a swift blow to his shoulder nearly dislocated again.

"Katara! Help!"

Fairly certain her undead countrymen wouldn't hurt her, Katara dove into the crowd pushing her way towards Zuko. True, they didn't attack her but they wouldn't let her advance either. A pair of cold hand grabbed her arms and forced her to the ground. Her grandmother's friend hovered above her letting out a death rattle that sounded, to the best of her stiff vocal cords, strangely like,

"Fire…bad…"

To make matters worse, Zuko's new armored buddy made his presence felt. By cleaving four zombies in half with one swipe of his sword.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me!" Cried Zuko smashing his fist into a zombie's face and shoving it aside. The Dreadnaught bellowed, locking its eyes on the prince. Like a charging Komodo-Rhino, it barreled through the horde, knocking Katara free.

Coughing and choking, Katara pushed herself off the ground, just in time to watch the Dreadnaught lift Zuko off his feet with one massive steel hand. She looked at the walking furnace and then to Zuko,

"Isn't that thing on your side?!" She cried out, shoving a zombie aside. The dead man barely registered her and stumbled towards the Dreadnaught, throwing itself at the knight. The metal monstrosity ignored the zombies as some of them turned their attention from Zuko to it. Zuko, for his part, tried kicking the knight in the face with the heel of his boots.

Ineffective but worth a shot.

He managed to kick off the lower face plate of its helmet causing it to lose its grip and cover the unhinged grill to prevent the fires from bursting out. The group of zombies Zuko had fallen among considered it their lucky day as their extended their claws towards him.

He kicked the first one to get in range in the knee, shattering the joint but allowing the zombie to now be at his waist. Just as the undead prepared to bite, a roar indicated that the Dreadnaught was back in the game.

* * *

All this walking was getting her nowhere. She'd walked for what seemed like miles, by all logic, she would have been out of the swamp or at least hit some water by then.

"I hate this crazy Spirit World crap." She said, thumping her fist against what she assumed to be a tree. She felt the 'bark' ripple under the blow like water and yet it felt solid enough to register the hit.

"Twinkles….where are you?"

She felt around with her feet, sighing when her search yielded the usual flat ground she'd been getting lost on with the additional 'tree' here and there.

A rumble from underneath made her snap into a bending stance reflexively even though that very ability was null and void here. There was something moving underground. The tremors grew stronger.

Make that some things.

Man sized things.

"This is not how I imagined my 'visions' would be." She muttered making a dash in a random direction. Her field of 'vision' was clear that much the ground told her, it also told her that whatever was tunneling underground was ignoring her but she didn't want to take any chances. Without her bending she was at a disadvantage, she knew a few hand to hand moves, courtesy of Suki, Sokka and Zuko but she didn't kid her self, she wasn't going to face whatever was down there with blind punches and kicks…maybe if she was in the real world…yeah, she'd go toe to toe with them, however this was the spirit world.

Crazy, face stealing, ominous, comet prophesying Spirit World.

A vague outline of a house loomed into her 'view', making a sharp turn Toph made a bee line for it, quickly throwing the door open and hustling inside.

She breathed out sharply in relief, leaning against a wall. She felt about locating a table and a chair right in the middle of the circular room. Nothing else to be found using her unique 'sight'. If Toph had regular sight she would have noticed the badly drawn picture pasted on the wall beside her.

The one bearing two poorly drawn stick figures.

* * *

"This makes no sense at all."

Aang waded through the reeds, shifting them aside with his staff, "These aren't visions." He said trying to make some sense of the whole situation. His thoughts were interrupted as the world around him began to shift as if phasing into another world.

"The darkness Huu was talking about…maybe…it isn't a spirit?" He threw out an idea, "Maybe…it's a gate?"

A wall of shimmering ice crystallized in front of him. He placed his hand against it, it felt warm and comforting. He peered through it and saw a pair of fuzzy figures; one dressed in green the other in orange.

"Is...is that me? And Toph?"

Upon closer inspection, or as close as possible given the blurry quality the ice was creating, he realized both figures were female so it couldn't be them and he was damn sure he wasn't a woman.

The women were joined by two others. One red and one blue. Males this time. Now Aang wasn't as simple as he used to be and put the pieces together fairly quickly,

"My past lives." He whispered, "Maybe they can tell me…" The ice turned into fire, forcing Aang back.

"Hey!" He protested. The fire then became a vortex of wind, ripping up foliage and clods of dirt, sucking it all in. Aang could do nothing to prevent his similar fate.

* * *

"It's…it's my dream home…I think."

Suki looked out the scratchy looking window and into a garden consisting of lines and cloud like puffs intended to be flowers. A larger structure to the left had the words 'Training Hall' written on it. Unlike the artistry, the penmanship was impeccable.

Sokka found this all to be very surreal.

"This is your dream home?"

Suki cocked her head, "I guess so…of course it looks much better in my dreams but it's all there. The training hall, the garden…oh!" Her head shot up in excitement as she ran through what could charitably be called a doorway. Sokka leapt to his feet upon hearing her cry out.

"What happened? Those crazy color tentacles come back?"

She shook her head and did a twirl with her arms outstretched, bringing his attention to the details of the room. This room was much different than the others. It looked like it was done by a professional rather than some drunken leper hobo who drew with his feet.

It was a nursery. Done in the wood paneled style typical of the homes on Kiyoshi Island. In the center of the room stood two cribs.

Suki let out a sigh and hugged Sokka. The young man blinked taking all of it in. He knew what her reaction to the room meant and in all honesty he quite agreed with her.

Now if only the walls weren't colored pink….

* * *

Toph poked her foot out of the doorway and felt around for a couple of seconds. Those two burrowing things were still out there. Quite a ways from the house but still there all the same.

Deciding to test a theory, she tossed the chair outside. It landed with a crash and bounced twice before coming to a stop.

Nothing.

"Great. Now I've got no chair to sit on. Genius Toph. Genius." She chided herself knocking her head, "What made me think those things reacted to vibrations like I did?"

She shut the door and sat on the stone table, propping her chin in her hands.

"Now what? Stay here and wait for Twinkles to come find me?"

Now that she thought about it, wasn't that what she'd been doing all along? Waiting for him?

Waiting for him grow up. To sort through his feelings for Katara. For her. To get to where they were now as a couple.

An earthbender sits and waits patiently. A creed most of her fellow earthbenders followed. She did too until she met Aang. Then it was live life to the fullest.

Now she was back to waiting.

This place was forcing her to wait and by using whatever was out there running around underground to do it.

"And I don't even know what the Hell those things are!" She yelled out in frustration. Her conversation with Aang earlier still whispered in her ear,

"_Is the world's greatest earthbender afraid of the things that go bump in the night?"_

"_Pfft…as if! Why should I be afraid of something I can't see?"_

That hit the nail on the head. This place was teaching her a lesson. Toph grumbled, "Me and my big mouth." She yelled at the ceiling, "Okay! I take it back! I am afraid of the Spirit World! There I said it!"

She half expected to feel Aang's vibrations and hear his voice congratulating her on making it out on her own.

But they never came.

She was still stuck on the table and in that house.

"Argh! I hate the Spirit World!"

A scraping noise made her ears tingle. Something was at the door.

* * *

A set of yellowed teeth chomped nothing but air as Katara grabbed Zuko by his arms and dragged him out of harms way. Much to his shoulder's protests.

"A thank you would be nice." She panted, keeping a zombie at arms length with a broken off branch. Her next words were silenced when the Dreadnaught swung its great blade and cleared the way to her and her fallen prince.

She flushed slightly despite the dire situation.

"My fallen prince?" She hissed to herself, "Get a grip Katara." She pushed Zuko out of the way as the knight barreled through between them.

"What did you do to that guy?!" She yelled. Zuko only groaned back a, "Hell if I know!"

"At least my zombies won't hurt me!"

"Your zombies?!" He shouted, smacking one of the said undead away.

"Well, they are Water Tribe! Why's that fire thing trying to kill you?!"

"I said I don't know! Why don't you order your countrymen to attack it?!"

"They are!" She pointed at the Dreadnaught having a few zombies clamber on it, bashing their fists against its steel armor.

"Can you tell them to stop attacking me?!"

"Ummm…"

He punched another zombie in the teeth while grumbling something unpleasant about waterbenders…and that only made the undead attack even more ferociously.

"Okay! Sorry!"

The zombie male who was about to chow down on his leg stopped and looked up at the prince with a quizzical expression as if to say, "You really mean it?"

Of course he didn't which is why Zuko then kicked the poor zombie's head off. Katara found this most disrespectful to the dead.

"He wasn't going to bite you! Wait…"

"I don't care! They want to eat me! I don't want to be eaten!" He ducked a swing of the Dreadnaught's blade, "I don't want to be chopped in half either!"

"Zuko!"

"What?! Kinda busy here!"

"Tell the zombies you're not like your father! Tell them you're not Ozai!"

Zuko forced a zombie woman's gnashing jaws away from his face, "What good would that do?!"

"Just do it!"

"Stop ordering me around!" He retorted. As if on cue the Dreadnaught seemed to burn even hotter. Katara threw up her hands in defeat, "Oh great, the living furnace reacts to him as well."

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'm not my father!"

The zombies didn't stop.

"Great plan PEASANT!"

"I told you not the call me that!"

Suddenly one of the undead miraculously recovered its living agility and leapt on Zuko pinning the prince to the ground. Katara gasped, covering her mouth,

"He's not responsible for their actions…I am…but why didn't they listen to me before?"

The naught rumbled past her, its sword raised high and ready to strike.

"No! Please don't hurt him!"

Instantly, the zombies ceased their assault but the Dreadnaught continued on. Zuko barely got free of the zombies before the great sword cleaved his previous spot.

"Zuko!" cried Katara, "I can't stop it! It won't listen to me!"

By now the zombies had tuned their attention to the knight, assaulting it by throwing their bodies against it. "I control the zombies! But that thing must be yours!"

"Then why isn't it attacking you?!"

Her temper flared, "I don't know!" Some of the zombies turned back to Zuko. "Wait! No!" They stopped and just stood there.

"They react to my anger…I was angry at Zuko and they attacked him…but when I tried to stop them they wouldn't let me. I wouldn't let me. Until I meant it."

"Katara! A little help here?"

The Dreadnaught's knees buckled as a horde of the undead wrapped themselves around its legs.

"I didn't do that!" She yelled, "They must instinctively hate the Fire Nation!"

"What about Tiny here?" Zuko jumped on to the knight's back, pushing a zombie off in the process. The great warrior tried to grab Zuko with comical results.

"I don't know! It's not attacking me!" She yelled, still trying to direct more of the undead to Zuko's aid. "It's supposed to be your nation's right?"

"If it is tied to me, it's not attacking you because I don't hate you!" He rolled to the ground and used a zombie as cover.

"Zuko! Do you hate yourself?!"

"Not since I was sixteen!"

Had Azula been there she would have agreed, however she'd have added that it was mostly self pity that her brother wallowed in nowadays.

"Well, there must be something wrong!" Yelled Katara throwing a few more undead in front of the beast.

* * *

Toph swallowed audibly, her fingers inching towards the door. That damn scraping noise just wouldn't go away.

"Okay." She told herself to stay calm, "You can do this. You can do this. You can be part of Twinkles' world and survive it."

Lifting the wooden bar of its latch, she pressed her hands against the door but found her self unable to open it.

"Now's not the time to wuss out. Rock like Toph. Rock like. Whatever's out there…if you can't handle it, then Twinkles will kick its ass for killing you."

Taking one deep breath she swore, pulled the door open and rushed out into the open. She felt extremely silly for fretting over nothing.

"I hate this place." She said smiling. The ground rumbled and she 'saw' the house disappear from sight.

"Okay. That's that."

Then she realized that the tunneling creatures were still there.

"Oh now that's just not fair."

She felt them circle her continuously. Occasionally one would stop and move away but the other would bring it back.

"Alright. Whatever you two are. You're dealing with the world's greatest earthbender. Just thought you'd like to know." Toph got into a defensive stance. These things had kept her in that house far too long for her taste. In fact the whole thing felt just like…

"My life." She whispered, "And I've got two things keeping me trapped in that FREAKING HOUSE!" Her voice grew louder with each passing moment, "You two must be mom and dad!"

One of the tunnelers approached her and popped out of the ground. It was a female Badger-Mole. Just a lot smaller. About the size of dog. To her credit, Toph stood her ground, she loved Badger-Moles but these were Spirit World creations, she didn't quite trust those.

To her surprise, the female nuzzled against her palm and licked it tenderly. Toph giggled and drew her hand began,

"Hey that tickles!"

The other one, which she assumed was representing her father, did not approach. Instead it circled a few more times and then made to leave.

"Wait."

At her voice, the other Badger-Mole did surface. Well if the first one was her mom in spirit form then…

Toph knelt down and wrapped her arms around the creature. For its part the Badger-Mole remained stoic and still. Toph hugged it closer,

"Thanks…dad."

When she let go, both creatures dove back into the ground and began tunneling. Toph felt the earth lose its stability,

"Hey! What are you doing?! You'll cause the ground to….!"

Her frightened words became a scream and then an echo as the ground opened up and swallowed her whole.

* * *

"Holy Yue! Our kids are hideous!"

Suki slapped Sokka over the head, as she put down a badly drawn picture of what seemed to be their future twins.

"That's because you drew them with your mind." She said, "Everything here is a product of my dreams and your imagination."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Riiiight. Now how do we get out of here? As much as I love being in the house of my dreams with the love of my life, I'd like to be in the real world making my dreams come true."

Sokka smirked and teased her, "Haven't I made them come true already?"

"No. Not really. There's still the matter of our wedding plans. You were saying something about a winter wedding?"

A crack in the ceiling broke Suki's train of thought. Sokka took the time to put in a joke,

"Were Rock-Termites in your dreams or that just my imagination?"

* * *

The vortex spat Aang out into a new area of the swamp; actually it dumped him right at the base of the Great Tree but it looked a hell of a lot different from the last time.

The big spinning black hole of doom would have done it.

"Okay. THAT can't be good."

Getting to his feet, Aang chanced a closer inspection of the aforementioned supernatural phenomenon of doomy dooms. As far as floating portals of inky blackness went, this one seemed fairly run of the mill. Hovering a few feet of the ground, a droning hum as it slowly vacuumed loose objects such as leaves, branches and the occasionally fish into its maw.

Aang recalled some words of wisdom Katara once gave Zuko,

"_There are certain things in existence that do not need introductions or warnings. Such things are clearly labeled as DO NOT TOUCH by common sense." _

Then again, Katara was referring to her personal effects. I.E her underwear. Even though it was Zuko's turn to do laundry and the whole incident was not his fault, not that it mattered to Katara.

So he stepped through.

* * *

"Zuko! Think! There must be something you're holding in!"

"I can't think of any!"

By now the zombies were completely decimated, quite a feat given they were a hundred years worth of Fire Nation prisoners. The Dreadnaught hadn't come away with a few dents in its armor either.

Right now it had Zuko in its grip, just slowly squeezing the life out of him with Katara trying desperately to force the behemoth to release its claws.

"_Think Katara! Think!" _She thought to herself_, "The zombies were your hate towards Zuko. They reacted to your anger at him as well as Zuko just being from the Fire Nation. This thing just hates Zuko. If this thing isn't mine and it isn't his hate…isn't his HATE!"_

"Zuko!"

"What?!" he wheezed.

"Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Before I die?!" He sneered, "What? You're taking last requests?"

"In a way yes! Anything you regret?"

"N…Nothing!"

"Well I do!" She cried, reached over to hold his face and kissed him.

It was slow.

Agonizing.

Passionate.

Regretful.

Tender.

Lustful.

Strong.

It was beautiful.

But the knight did not relinquish his prize though it did ease up on the pressure.

"Damn it! I was sure that would work!"

"Katara!"

"Damn it Zuko if me kissing you is not what you want then why did you kiss me first!?"

"I'm dying here!"

"There must be something more! What is this thing?!"

"A Dreadnaught! Fire Nation holy warrior!"

"But you're the prince!"

"A traitor prince!"

And that did it. That was Katara's missing piece of the puzzle, "It's attacking you because you still feel guilty for betraying your nation! Zuko, you're royalty! This thing should be your servant not your executioner!"

The knight drew its free hand back into a fist, just about ready to smash the Prince's head in.

"Zuko! Act your fucking role! You're a hero to your nation! You're a hero to me! Stop being so stubborn and just admit it!"

"Admit what?!"

"That I have feelings for you!"

* * *

Aang had seen many weird things over the course of his tenure as the current Avatar. There was that possessed Fire Nation girl with the spinning head who puked all over him.

That was freaky. And disgusting.

The quaint little village of Taiyo where dead pets began to reanimate and terrorize the townsfolk.

Fortunately no one buried anything bigger than a poodle-monkey. Except that one guy who kept Scorpion Hounds. Claws and jaws indeed.

Even the nest of diamond skinned nightstalkers wasn't as…well…no, that was all sorts of wrong too. But the supernatural encounter right now would take a close second to that.

It was a giant cicada.

An honest to spirits, giant cicada clinging to the trunk of the Great Tree, leisurely gorging itself on the sap of all creation.

"Oookay…." Aang scratched his scalp, racking his brain for ideas, "Haven't seen that before." Seeing as how the creature was a giant bug, Aang naturally came up with this conclusion,

"You're one of Koh's aren't you?"

If he expected a reply or even a boastful acknowledgement of how the Facestealer would utterly wreck his life, Aang didn't get it.

Not from the cicada anyway.

"No, it's not one of mine. Pity."

Spinning on his heel, Aang snapped into a defensive stance, mindful to keep his face as stone cold blank as possible despite his inherent surprise at being caught unawares as well as Koh's appearance.

Eschewing his regular Chilopodan form, the Facestealer had taken on a more humanoid guise. Gone was the chitinous serpentine body, replaced with a bipedal form clad in Fire Nation armor colored black as midnight and trimmed with bloody red. Lost were the rows of clacking insectoid limbs, arms and legs of glowing white ether clad in aforementioned armor in their place.

What caught Aang's attention was Koh's head. Made of the same glowing ethereal energy, bald and featureless, save for the inanimate painted stage mask adorned upon it. It was a darker shade of grey in contrast to the white ether. Undecorated save for two blank eyeholes and the painted lips of a woman.

"What? Too much?" Koh swept a clawed hand down from his chest to his feet in a flamboyant manner, "I've always liked Fire Nation fashion. It just screams to me."

Aang gave no reply, mind trying desperately to devise a strategy out of the situation. A situation he was not fully aware of and Koh knew it. The vile one cackled sensing Aang's hesitation in replying,

"But I'm sure you're not here to trade fashion tips were you?"

"You were never this chatty." Aang cut in.

"And you were never this serious in your duties as Avatar." Koh threw back flippantly, "Bravo boy. I'm proud of you."

"What is going on?" Growled Aang. The sight of Koh's doll like death mask irked him as it remained inanimate as the Facestealer spoke.

"This," Koh stalked towards the feasting cicada, "is a problem." He cut Aang off before the Avatar could voice his annoyance at him,

"This is the reason those swampbenders have been relocating their village every few weeks. The reason why your friends are now trapped in their own little worlds. And of course the reason why you're here."

"And you?" Asked Aang pointing his staff at Koh, "What's your stake in this?"

Koh gave a derisive snort, and gently pushed the staff's point aside with a talon,

"I was getting to that. Before you rudely interrupted Didn't Gyatso teach you any manners?"

Aang barely moved a facial muscle at the obvious verbal bait.

"Oh. You're getting good at that." Applauded Koh, "As I was about to say, there are certain locations in the mortal world that run parallel and even intersect the Spirit World. The Moon's old home stand along a spiritual lay line, while this place," Koh swept his arms out and above, "Runs right next to my Hall of Faceless. And yet I never get any guests."

"Your point?"

"My point, boy, is that the barriers keeping our worlds separate is weakening. On account of that magnificent creature sapping it."

Aang withdrew his stance but kept his wits up just in case, "You sure it's not one of yours? You seem to admire it."

"Accidents happen, boy. The tree serves a tunnel between the mortal and spirit worlds. Every now and then something from your end wanders through and gets…transformed." Koh pointed back at the cicada, rustling its wings as if in acknowledgement, "Case in point."

"So it's weakening the barriers and you want me to get rid of it."

"Yes. If you don't, the barriers' will break and I'll have all manner of creatures and people," An obvious emphasis on the last word, "dragging their filthy feet through my halls. And I won't be held responsible for what ever happens. After all a spirit's home is his palace."

"Get rid of it yourself."

"Oh I would." Koh feigned weakness, holding the back of his hand to his forehead, "But alas," he then proceeded to demonstrate just exactly why his efforts would be for naught. Aang watched as Koh's hand and arm phased right through it. "It stands between both worlds. A state of limbo if you will. The plane between existence and oblivion."

"If you can't touch it why would I be any different?"

"Is it not your duty as Avatar to rectify such problems?"

Aang ran his own hand through the beast, "I can't touch it either." Koh scoffed, "That's not my problem." He leaned in to whisper in the Avatar's ear,

"Think of the people who might stumble through." He didn't mention her, but Aang could tell Koh meant Toph.

"That should give you much needed inspiration."

Aang caught Koh's forearm before the spirit could fade,

"Not so fast. We're doing this together."

"I've been humoring you boy. Now unhand me."

Koh's poisonous tone did little to dissuade Aang, "No. I'm going to need some spiritual muscle on this and you volunteered."

"Oh." Koh let out a laugh, "You must have me mistaken for a spirit who cares."

"You care." Said Aang, "You care about what might happen if the barriers break."

"I'll have more to add to my collection then."

"Or lose it." Countered Aang, "If things can get it, you precious collection might get out."

All Koh gave in response was a deft flick of his wrist. A seemingly casual motion that sent the Avatar flying into the muck and sludge of the swamp.

"I trust you'll curb any acts of foolishness?" Sneered the Facestealer.

"I'm a slow learner," Hauling himself to his feet, Aang reached deep within himself, summoning the power that defeated Koh the first time around. For only a spirit could truly harm another. What better way than the Avatar spirit itself.

In a plane of reality without elements the power of the Avatar manifested itself differently. Rather than confer total dominance over the elements, the Avatar spirit itself became pure power. Instead of linking to every Avatar in history, the spirit of the world would come into being. Aang couldn't help but smile inwardly as he felt the familiar rush of power and exhilaration surging through and around him as blue ethereal flames burned along his shoulders.

Koh growled as his fellow spirit collected itself. The spirit of the world had no real sense of self, being nothing more than a sort of power battery that made its home in the hosts of man. For when the world was created and spirits were brought into being to govern each aspect of life, mankind had no such spiritual representative. Thus the decision was made for mankind to represent itself among the gods.

So the first Avatar came forth.

Empowered by the life energies of the world itself.

Energies that weren't originally to be used in the spirit world.

Aang staggered straight, the blue flames licking wildly about his shoulders as his eyes and tattoos glowing crimson red as opposed to the normal cerulean blue. Voice echoing with a deeper bass along with his normal pitch, Aang put forth his terms,

"I beat you once Koh. Nearly destroyed you. Don't force me to do it again. Now you can either work with me or get pulped into working with me."

"Feh." Sneered Koh, "I forget how different you get when you're in this state. Can't say that I miss it. None of the other Avatars have ever reached this level of obnoxiousness."

"That's because they don't hate you as much as I do. Now help me."

"No."

True to Koh's assumptions, Aang did not strike the Facestealer. Not this time. When Toph was taken Aang had every right to rip into the spirit. Now he had no justification. The cicada was not of Koh's making. Aang would have to fix this on his own. Beating Koh would accomplish nothing. It'd make him feel better but still it would prove useless.

Taking great pleasure in watching the wind get taken out of his nemesis' sails, Koh cackled as he settled on an exposed root of the Great Tree. He mockingly clapped his hands,

"Well. Get to it. We don't have all eternity."

"Damn worm." Hissed Aang, fists lighting up in crackling blue flames.

* * *

"Where the Hell am I now?!"

Toph had fallen for what to her seemed like ages before landing on something surprisingly soft yet squirming.

"You're getting the Hell off my back that's where you're going!"

"Meathead?" was all Toph could uetter before being scooped up in a hug by Suki, "Iron Fan? What's going on? What are you two doing in the center of the world?"

"What? Toph, you're in our house."

"Eh?"

Suki shrugged, "Well…kinda." She offered the earthbender a poorly drawn chair, "Here. Watch out for the edges. Sokka still hasn't gotten drawing straight lines down yet."

"Hey!"

Both girls ignored the warrior's indignant yell with Toph even more confused than ever, "What? Drawing lines? What lines? Where am I? You two aren't more spirit crap the swamp's throwing at me are you?"

"We're real Toph." Said Suki letting the blind girl feel her face, "We got sucked into some kind of portal and ended up here." The Kyoshi warrior smiled softly, "Apparently it's our dream home."

"Your dream home sucks." Stated Toph flatly, "This chair's poking me and the ground's uneven."

"Yes and you fell from our ceiling. Anything else you want to point out?" Added Sokka getting to his feet, "Anyway where's Aang? He's the resident expert on all things ghoulish and ghostly."

Toph dipped her head sadly, "I don't know. One minute we were talking by the river and the next I was on my own."

"Goodness," gasped Suki, checking the younger girl for any unseen injuries, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Toph waved away Suki's hands, "Had a weird exchange with what I guess were my folks…except that they were dog sized Badger-Moles that kept me locked in a house until I got enough courage to break free and stuff though."

Sokka turned to his beau, "Okay. Now you can't say that our world is screwy."

* * *

"That I have feelings for you!"

The result of Katara's outburst was instantaneous. The mailed fist that held Zuko clenched in death's grip fell apart followed by the rest of the armor when the unholy flames within it died out. Zuko hit the ground in pain.

"Zuko! Are you alright?!"

He shot her a look, "Do I look alright?" Katara laughed nervously, "Sorry. Reflex question. But hey it worked! You admitted your guilt and feelings and it went away."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Stop being macho."

"No. I. Didn't." He repeated trying to get feeling back into his limbs, "You did. The zombies AND the Dreadnaught were tied to you! You tried to kill me!"

"Well something went right! Now where's my thank you?"

"What?! If you think I'm going to…"

Clawed fingers on a steel gauntlet began to move.

"I am in your eternal debt Katara of the Southern Seas. You wonderful, beautiful woman you." Zuko eyed the steel hand from the corner of his vision, hoping that did the trick,

"Is it still moving? Tell me if it's moving. I've got more compliments."

Katara smirked helping him stand,

"Oh I think I saw it twitch a little."

* * *

"Argh! Nothing's working!"

Aang thrust both arms into the spectral cicada, flushing ghostly insect with spiritual energy into an attempt to turn it corporeal.

"Time's running out Avatar."

"Feel free to help." Snapped Aang. And that was what Koh was waiting for. That spark of emotion.

In an instant Aang could feel Koh's claws scrap against his skin as the facestealer's hands seemed to envelop his face. "Gah!" He cried out, masking his emotions was pointless at this juncture.

"I told you boy. I told you that you were on my list."

Tearing at Koh's fingers, Aang tried valiantly to pry the invading fingers off his skin, "You DID create the cicada!"

"Oh no, I was telling the truth about that. The barriers aren't failing though. The creature is simply draining the Great Tree and altering the life cycle of the swamp. Who cares if some mortal mud hole? I was keeping the creature in limbo just to keep it safe. I wanted to see what would happen if the Great Tree was destroyed." Koh laughed, kneeing Aang in the midsection to force the Avatar to his knees,

"A stroke of bad luck really. All this could have been avoided if you'd simply not come here. But here you are all the same." Aang felt his neck strain, Koh was going to trying to break it, "Now just relax and let me take your face. After all you did break my rules."

Desperate, Aang gripped two of Koh's fingers and snapped them backwards, breaking them in double joints. Stunned but not hurt, Koh laughed, "Did you think that would stop me?" Aang slugged him across the face. Scrambling to his feet as he wiped the ethereal blood off his face,

"No. But it worked." A palm strike to the solar plexus lifted Koh off his feet, though the Facestealer quickly recovered and landed with cat-like agility.

"Oh ho. You actually managed to dent the armor. What are you going to do Avatar? Fight me and lose or fail to save the Great Tree?"

"How about I prove you wrong on both counts?"

And it was on.

Basing his existence on deceit and manipulation the Facestealer proved a wily combatant. Indeed as the fight seemed entirely one-sided with Koh seemingly toying with Aang as they traded blows in the middle of the swamp,

"So you won't fight for you own life, should I go get your blind earthbender?"

"Making me angrier isn't going to help you." Snarled Aang blocking a vicious claw swipe and countering with a blow intended to break the attack arm,

"Oh of course. I wouldn't like you when you're angry." Koh doubled his strength on his next assault, "I remember when you got angry," A crack ran down Koh's mask, a memento of their last altercation in the spirit realm. He clawed a duplicate scar down Aang's face, lightly as a taunt, "Now we match."

Aang replied in kind with a head butt further worsening the crack on the mask.

"My face!" Shrieked Koh backing off in fright, "My beautiful face!"

Capitalizing Aang reached out hooking his fingers through the eyeholes of the mask, "You don't have a face!" Kicking off Koh's chest while ripping the painted mask out.

What followed could only be described as the shriek of the damned as beams of light shot out of the blank space that used to be Koh's makeshift face,

"I will kill you!" He roared flailing blindly about, "I will kill you!" Stepping back to avoid the spirit's wild swings and regroup himself, Aang noticed the cicada shimmering back into the spirit world's plane of existence. Giving Koh a cautious glance, Aang went after the great insect, determined to end this nightmare.

The cicada had other plans as it began rubbing its wings together generating a head splitting sound wave. Aang did all he could not to completely lose his mind as the sound tore through his body and assaulted his senses. Koh's agonized cry was heard over the screeching pain,

"And so ends the legend of Avatar Aang."

"I. Will. Not. Lose!"

Aang lunged at Koh, ramming his fist through the glowing space that was Koh's face. The spirit screamed, trying to shake Aang off. Within himself the Facestealer knew that to stay would mean irreparable damage to his existence.

Just like that the Facestealer faded away. Retreating back to his squalid tree. Leaving the Avatar with an empty set of Fire Nation armor and an irate cicada. Turning to the still active insect, Aang got to his feet in tired triumph over Koh,

"Okay….okay. Now it's your turn."

* * *

"Lookie here Tho! It's our Southern cousins!"

Aang shot straight up, feeling his face for scars, "Wha?" He shielded his eyes from the bright sun as it beat down on him,

"Tho? Due?"

The jovial swampbenders pulled their skiff into the bank,

"Well if it isn't Avatar Aang. How you been kid?" Said Tho. Aang didn't reply, he looked around their make shift camp from TWO nights ago.

"What the?"

A groan from his left signaled Sokka's awakening, "Ow….what the flying (censored) just happened?"

Suki moaned her discomfort as well, "I had the freakiest dream…it was a dream right?"

Zuko limped into view; his body marked with bruises, scratches and a few teeth marks,

"Popular opinion says no." Katara rushed over to keep him upright. Due whistled in a low tone, "You folks been knocking back too much moonshine or something? Cuz you look like the living dead."

At those last two words, Zuko cried, "No more zombies!" His reply stumped the swampbenders., "Urr…you didn't happen to burn any swamp weed didja? Cuz that stuff'll mess you up real proper."

Aang shook his head, "Uh…no. But weren't we at your village already?"

"Boy, you plumb loco? We just seen you right now." Said Due, "We was moving house again what with them crazy tide flows and all and we bumped into you."

Aang watched Katara fuss over Zuko's mysterious injuries while Sokka and Suki talked about something that had gotten them very excited, Sokka said something about making baby carriages. The ground rumbled softly, the young Avatar smiled as a pair of soft but powerful arms circled him from behind,

"Hey Twinkles." Whispered the earthbender, kissing the back of his neck before leaving to ask Suki something about a letter to her parents.

"Well, seeing as you're already here. Why don't you stay a while? Let us show you some good ol' swampbender hospitality? Once we get our new home up and all."

"Yeeah about that." Aang rubbed his right forearm absently, "I don't think you have to worry about that anymore."

_If only they knew the truth…._

"Really?"

"Hey, I'm the Avatar. I fix these things."

_The worm's going to be real trouble from now on…_

"Well, you're still welcome to join us."

Aang turned to his friends once again, watching them deal with the fall out of their little detour into the unknown. Personally he just wanted to get on Appa, let Sokka take the reins and sleep till he was sixty. The Avatar chuckled as he politely, respectfully and with tired smile, replied,

"Maybe some other time."

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Sweet home Gaoling. A quaint little burg smack dab in the middle of the Earth Kingdom and home to the richest non-royal family in the Kingdom.

The Bei Fongs.

Contrary to popular belief, the Bei Fongs are not elitist snobs. They're just very, very conservative. Or should I say, just the head of the family, Lao Bei Fong himself.

To say that the man is anal is an understatement. Some people say he was born with the Great Tree, or at least a branch of it, rammed right up his little baby hiney and when the doctors tried to remove it, _HE_ wouldn't let go.

If he didn't wear green, he'd fit right in the Fire Nation. Probably be one of the nobles currently wearing Fire Lord Iroh's great ocean of patience thin and have Toph's name right at the top of the _'Brides for Zuko'_ list.

Aren't we lucky he isn't a Fire National?

To his credit, Lao does care for his community. Those who have the most should give the most. Just don't expect him to be there to cut the ribbon of whatever benefit he's funded. The man must be some kind of vampire. Never leaves the house and always does business from home. What? Does sunlight boil his skin and melt his eyes?

Anyway, we're just in time to watch the man work…

"The offer is on the table Lao. I've got investors lining up outside my door, trying to get in on the ground floor but you're the first one I've come to."

Lao perused the documents with lion-eagle eyes at great detail. No fine print had ever escaped his search. For the really fine print, he'd use a nifty tool given to his daughter by a friend from the Northern Air Temple. Now the use of a magnifying glass was lost to a sightless earthbender…until she discovered she could focus sunlight and burn stuff with it.

Like her dresses, which she'd often stated that she despised.

"_It was an accident, honest."_ Was her heartfelt and oh so very sad apology. Of course, Lao knew she was lying out her noble behind but she was the apple of his eye. Anyone else find Toph to be the nicer Azula?

So now, in Lao's hands, it's got a better function.

"What's this bit here about turning Gaoling into a strip mine?" Said Lao, not looking up from the parchments. His associate, a man named Hei Gan, looked at him and stated, "That's not the fine print. That's the main point."

Sighing, Lao let the papers unceremoniously fall,

"I'm not going to turn my town into a dead valley."

"But your copper mines are barely tapped." The man tried to reason. Lao shook his hand and waved him off,

"They _are_ being mined. By skilled earthbenders. They've been instructed to do as little damage to the environment as possible."

"But their progress is slow and hardly cost effective." Lao's business associate thought he'd get the head of the Bei Fong family by citing the all mighty dollar…or coppers, silvers and gold in this case.

Lao narrowed his eyes, "They were hand picked and trained by my daughter." In the four years since her initial rebellion, Lao had taken the time to appreciate his daughter's talents and skills and he was so proud of his little Earth Blossom…not that he'd ever tell her that, the fear of his little girl finally leaving the nest still scared the rocks out of him.

"Speaking of your daughter…have you come to a decision about the _other_ matter?"

Lao liked this less and less. Business was business, bringing Toph's marriage issues into the conversation was bad form. Buuuut, if this was how Hei Gan wanted to play it then…

"I believe my wife is handling it."

"Your wife?"

Lao smiled evilly, "Yes. My wife." Hei Gan and his son, who'd been silent throughout the whole exchange exchanged glances,

"But as the head of the household, is it not your final say that matters?"

Poppy Bei Fong, who like Hei Gan's son, had stayed blissfully quiet, finally spoke up, much to the man's disdain,

"I believe a wife should stay out of her husband's business affairs. I honestly have no idea how the family business is run. My Lao's got the head for business not me."

Hei Gan nodded as did his son. A woman's place was either in the kitchen or the bedroom. No where else.

"But." Said Poppy raising a finger, "My daughter's future happiness is one of my concerns and responsibilities."

"Your husband has the final say and as his woman…"

There was time when Lao would swear by what Hei Gan was spouting. Man, superior. Woman, inferior. A majority of his life, in fact. But the spirits decided to change that by blessing him with the world's greatest earthbender for a daughter. It took him quite a while to finally accept that but accept he did. And while Poppy wasn't as talented as her daughter or business savvy as him, his darling wife had her own special skills.

Poppy Bei Fong was a quiet woman. Raised under the doctrine of being the perfect wife, she was polite, devoted and more importantly deferred to her husband most of the time.

I repeat, MOST.

While Lao took care of the family fortune, Poppy ran the Bei Fong household with a cushioned iron fist. Hard yet fair. One of her chief concerns was her little Earth Blossom. Born blind and helpless, she agreed with Lao that Toph should be protected from all harm at all costs…even from Toph herself if need be.

She knew now that had been a colossal mistake and while she'd twigged the instant Toph ran away the first time; it had taken her a few more years to convince her husband. With Toph's return from the war, Poppy began to pick up some of her daughter's self assured attitude. No, she wasn't butting heads with Lao but she did second guess him, in private of course.

Case in point, she'd taken on the list of suitors for Toph's hand and promptly burned the entire stack of names. If nothing else, Poppy Bei Fong knew what her daughter wanted.

And it wasn't men like Hei Gan's son.

Though every now and then, like the present, some yahoo full of himself would approach them with an offer for Toph's hand in marriage.

Poppy feigned a look of subservience, "Of course. My husband is my lord." She said meekly. Lao continued, "And I have given her the responsibility of matching Toph with the most suitable husband."

Poppy grinned inwardly, Lao didn't know that she's torched the name list and had already fixed on one particular name.

Hei Gan snorted, "The most suitable man for your daughter is my son. No questions asked."

"I would like to ask a few questions…" Poppy played her part of meek housewife to perfection, "If that is permitted." Lao nodded. He was finding Hei Gan to be more of an annoyance now. That and the fact that the man dared to raise his voice to Poppy.

Seeing Hei Gan bristle, Lao laid it down, "Need I remind you whose house you are in?" The man grumbled and pushed his son forward,

"Make it good boy."

Hei Gan's son, Ling, was…handsome…probably the only good thing about him but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Ask away my Lady." Said the young man haughtily.

"Very well." Lao swore he saw a glint in Poppy's eyes when she folded her hands and subtly cracked her knuckles,

"Would you describe yourself as strong?"

Hei Ling puffed his chest, "Best earthbender in the county. I've applied for Dai Li membership as well. Very prestigious honor."

Poppy mumbled under her breath, "_Yes… as prestigious as a bunch of two faced traitors can be._" She, of course replied differently, "Very nice." She gagged in her mind, "And…how would you treat our Toph?"

"Like a princess. Naturally."

"Okay…good answer." Neither Poppy nor Lao could begrudge such an answer. They wanted the best for Toph. Hei Ling carried on,

"She would be treated as royalty, cared for by the best servants. She would want for nothing."

Poppy pointed out something, "Cared for?"

"Yes. Because of her blindness. Can't have the mother of my heirs injuring her self now."

"You said heirs." This time Lao was speaking, he did want grandchildren.

"Of course. That would be my wife's only concern. I will take care of everything else."

The boy did make a good argument…if he'd approached the Bei Fong's four years ago. Poppy fought the urge to snarl, her Toph was not some baby making machine.

"And would Toph be free to do as she pleased?"

Hei Ling hesitated for a second until his father elbowed him to answer,

"Y…yes. She would be…to an extent. I mean her blindness and all."

Both Bei Fong's sighed, well Lao sighed, Poppy smirked. _"And this is where it all goes to Hell."_ They both thought for different reasons. If there was one thing Toph hated, which would be one of many, many things, her biggest peeve would be being treated like an invalid.

"Quite." Poppy almost snapped the word out with venom, "One last question."

Hei Gan grumbled something about women being long winded. Lao frowned and mentally put the man down at the bottom of his New Year's party invite list, right under the man who cleans out the latrines over at the Earth Rumble Arena. Yes, Stinky Wang the Toilet Man would be considered to be invited before Hei Gan.

"Would you die for Toph?"

Hei Ling drew back with a look of confused amusement, "I beg pardon?" Even Lao raised a brow at the odd question.

"Would you die for her?"

"Umm….yyyes. Yes I would."

Both Bei Fong's didn't need sensitive feet to know that Ling was lying out his ass. Poppy put on her best fake smile,

"Good." She chirped, "I'll make a note of your name," _'On a piece of toilet paper so that the stable boys can wipe the Ostrich-Horses with your name.' _"And get back to you once we've decided."

Ling poured on the charm, if you could sweet talk the mother; the daughter would be a cinch to bag,

"I eagerly await your good news, my Lady."

Poor deluded asshole.

After the Hei's had been escorted out by the guards, Lao turned to his beloved,

"What was that last question for? And are you honestly considering that boy? I mean, I can't stand his father and…"

Poppy kissed him on the cheek and handed him a yellowed letter baring the mark of the Kyoshi Warriors, the emblem of the Water Tribes, the royal seal of the Fire Nation and the Avatar's personal signature…which was a simple smiley with an arrow, he even left a little post script,

'_Hi.'_

Poppy patted Lao on the shoulder as she got up to oversee the cooks preparing dinner,

"I think that explains everything."

Indeed as Aang's post script smiley was accompanied with Toph's encased in a stylized heart.

**

* * *

****Story ends here.**

**I lost steam for this story, and the series as a whole, last year and I just couldn't finish it. So I decided to rework the last few chapters, mash them together and try to squeeze out some sort of ending.**

**I hope I succeeded.**

**And yeah, this chapter made even less sense than the original to me.**


End file.
